Reencontrando el Pasado
by Fantasyy
Summary: La temprana juventud quedo atras en un pasado, que se niegan a visitar. sin embargo la vida opina diferente y los hace tener un reencuentro con el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capítulo 1**

Las fuertes y blancas manos de la rubia enfermera se movían solas, limpiando la sangre que emergía del paciente en turno. Un accidente había roto su pierna y el hueso partido en dos había logrado salir de su espacio natural, hasta la superficie.

Había sido llevado por una ambulancia hasta el hospital, procesado rápidamente al quirófano para ser intervenido y así tratar de salvar su pierna.

Los avances médicos desde la primera Guerra mundial habían progresado mucho y las mutilaciones eran menos numerosas que en ese entonces, ahora los médicos junto a las enfermeras tenían mejores técnicas y equipos que les permitían luchar por piernas y brazos.

En el quirófano, el doctor Dominic Leblanc sentía la frente perlada de sudor, pero sus firmes manos trabajaban con sabiduría, mientras instruía a su fiel enfermera.

Jamás entraba a cirugía si ella no estaba a su lado. Por más de 10 años ella había estadio a su lado y eran un equipo infalible, ambos de carácter duro y poco flexible, amaban sus carreras y se entregaban a largas horas de quirófano y se perdían en el mundo del hospital.

Sus vidas fuera de ahí, era escasa y preferían perder sus horas en los pasillos de un nosocomio, que en las calles de la ciudad, los dos habían participado en la primera guerra mundial y aunque no se habían conocido en ese entonces, compartían las anécdotas del dolor y el sufrimiento en un cuerpo herido o mutilado, la rubia enfermera había seguido su carrera en Francia tras terminar la primera guerra mundial, no había nada en América por lo que quisiera volver y los días en esa vieja Europa comenzaron a ser un hogar para ella,

-sujetalo con fuerza Candice – le ordenaba fieramente el doctor a su enfermera. - ya casi hemos terminado, solamente tengo que darle unas puntadas más y estará listo.

Sin abrir la boca la rubia seguía las instrucciones minuciosamente, su verde mirar se concentraba en la herida que era cerrada por el doctor Leblanc, una vez terminada la cirugía, se acercó al doctor Leblanc para despojarlo de sus guantes y el tapabocas. Los desecho en un tambo que pararía en la lavandería para ser desinfectados, quito la bata del hombre para inmediatamente después despojarse ella misma de sus ropas de quirófano.

-necesito que venga conmigo para levantar el reporte de la cirugía.

-iré con usted en seguida. – contesto presurosa Denis una joven enfermera de cabellos castaño obscuro.

-usted y la señorita Zidane quédense a limpiar el quirófano,…..Candice ven conmigo.- sin decir palabra la rubia salió detrás del doctor sin mirar a sus compañeras.

-como odio a esa Candice siempre al lado de Dominic.

-Denis callate si te escuchan llamarle así al doctor Leblanc tendrás problemas, además ella llego con el y al parecer siempre han estado juntos

-por eso la odio, seguramente es ella la que goza de los favores del doctor y él es tan guapo….lo que daría yo por visitar su cama alguna vez.

-no digas tonterías ese hombre podría ser tu padre…

-no exageres, no es tan viejo y no puedes negar que es encantador.

-no está mal, pero yo prefiero un hombre de mi edad y no un cuarentón como el.

-qué edad crees que tenga?

-creo que cumplió 45 el mes pasado o eso es lo que escuche que hablaban en la sala de descanso los otros doctores.

-no está mal y es viudo, cierto?

-su esposa murió de tifoidea o algo así, a mí me da desconfianza que casualidad que la esposa de un doctor muera…..

-son doctores no dioses y yo no creo que un hombre tan dedicado como el doctor provocara la muerte de su propia esposa o peor aún que la dejara morir

-con tal de ser libre con la amante, es muy posible….

-tenías que mencionarlo - contesto molesta Denis – pero esa Candice va a conocerme.

-no te metas con ella, el doctor Leblanc no estará muy feliz que te metas con su asistente, mejor comportate y quedate quieta.

Denis no contesto a su compañera solo miro la puerta por donde el hombre de sus sueños y esa mujer habían salido.

El brote de la segunda guerra mundial se olía en las calles, Europa volvería a vestirse de rojo y muerte, Francia era protagonista nuevamente y los hospitales se preparaban para lo que ya anticipaban como Dias interminables de dolor y sufrimiento, sin embrago para Denis la guerra no estaba en su anecdotario, era muy joven cuando se suscitó la primera guerra mundial y en su mente aun podía concentrarse en temas como el amor platónico.

En la oficina del doctor Leblanc, Candice escribía el reporte de la cirugía mientras el hombre leía unos documentos, su rostro se relajó un poco más cuando termino de leer y miro a la rubia con esa mirada que ella conocía perfectamente.

-¿qué sucede? – los ojos de la mujer eran curiosos y fríos a la vez, su verde mirar había perdido la dulzura y alegría de antaño, ahora eran fríos e indescifrables.

-nos vamos a Londres.

-¿A Londres? – su gesto mostro descontento, no pasó desapercibido por el, que inmediatamente tomo la palabra nuevamente.

-no podemos quedarnos aquí, esta guerra será aun peor que la anterior, esta gente enferma de poder aprendió nuevas estrategias y han mejorado su tecnología quieren saciar su enfermizo deseo de poder, no quiero que ni tu ni yo pasemos por algo así nuevamente, ya no somos los mismos jovencitos de antes y no quiero que lo mucho o poco que nos quede por vivir se vea envuelto en el fuego ensordecedor de la guerra, viajaremos ahora que podemos hacerlo libremente.

-no quiero ir a Londres - fue la cortante respuesta de la rubia.

-no es momento para hacerse la remilgosa, nos iremos cuanto antes.

-vete tú, yo no tengo la más mínima intención de moverme de aquí.

-¿quieres morirte en la guerra Candice?

-si es lo que me toca vivir que así sea, yo no saldré huyendo, soy enfermera y se cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Lleno de furia el doctor Leblanc se puso de pie y camino hasta la rubia que lo encaro con entereza, el hombre la tomo por los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo, para después tomar sus labios con fuerza en un beso sin ternura ni suavidad, pero lleno de significado.

-no te dejare y lo sabes, nos iremos a Londres y se acabó la discusión.

Los brazos del hombre la tomaron por la cintura y la apretaron contra él, sus labios volvieron a tomar los de la mujer que lo recibieron con la misma fuerza, la lengua de Dominic encontró un recoveco para escabullirse dentro de la boca de la rubia, para inmediatamente explorarla y encontrar la lengua de ella, entrelazándose y reconociendo su sabor, las manos del doctor acariciaban la espalda de la rubia que se apretaba contra el cuerpo de él, la tocaba con urgencia, de la misma forma en la que había comenzado su acercamiento se soltaron de súbito, para que la rubia le diera la espalda y caminara alejándose de él.

-no puedes obligarme

-si puedo y lo hare.

-no tienes ningún poder sobre mí, no soy tu esposa….solo somos amantes de ocasión – su voz desdeñosa, encolerizo al doctor.

-no digas tonterías Candice tu eres mi mujer, lo has sido por muchos años y si no estamos casados es porque tu así lo quieres.

-no recuerdo que me hayas pedido que me casara contigo – su mirada lo atravesó para después sonreír sardónica – y no hace falta que me lo pides la respuesta la sabes, pero aun así no iré contigo Dominic, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras yo me quedare en Paris – la rubia dio dos pasos para alcanzar la puerta y salir al pasillo, pero Dominic le gano la zancada y cerró la puerta para acorralarla nuevamente.

-te llevare a rastras, hare que te trasladen, no estoy jugando Candice y te obligare a ir conmigo, tenlo por seguro.

-entonces tendré que ver como harás para lograrlo - estiro su mano para agarrar el picaporte y salir de la oficina, siendo el doctor quien cerrara la puerta con fuerza una vez más. – dejame salir Dominic tengo mucho trabajo.

-eres una necia…pero no nos quedaremos…haz tu maleta Candice porque saldremos muy pronto.

La rubia lo miro con reto y en silencio abandono la oficina dejando al hombre furioso, una vez la puerta se cerró, golpeo el escritorio con sus manos para después llevarlas hasta su cabello con desespero, miro nuevamente la puerta por donde la mujer había salido y suspiro con angustia, tendría que hacer uso de sus contactos para obligar a Candice a salir de ahí, su instinto le decía que tenía las horas contadas para salir de Francia, no tenía familia ni muchos amigos, por lo que Inglaterra era el lugar más alejado al que podría huir y no pensaba dejar a Candice atrás, esa mujer se había convertido en la única persona que le importaba en el mundo, tras la muerte de su esposa 8 años atrás y sin descendencia Candice era la única persona en la que se refugiaba y no solo había encontrado una colega, una amiga o una amante, sino la mujer que silenciosamente se había ganado su admiración tras su trabajo duro y su conducta recta.

Se habían convertido en amantes tras una noche en la que la rubia enfermera lo encontró llorando su soledad tras la muerte de su esposa y ofreciéndole consuelo habían terminando enredándose entre las sabanas del cuarto de descanso de las guardias nocturnas, sin proponérselo ni hablar mucho al respecto se convirtieron en amantes de ocasión.

Llenaban su soledad con su compañía y aquietaban la angustia después de largas horas de quirófano en el cuerpo uno del otro, no sabía nada mas de ella que lo que veía y convivía, la rubia jamás lo dejo entrar a su vida, el hermetismo con el que la ella guardaba su pasado era impenetrable y el jamás quiso transgredir las barreras colocadas por ella.

Tan solo se limitaba a compartir las horas de hospital, llevarla a su departamento y de vez en cuando compartir el lecho, los fines de semana los dedicaban a pasear y pasar largas horas en charlas y debates que en muchas ocasiones terminaron con sus cuerpos desnudos en la alfombra de su estancia o en cualquier otro lugar, no podía negar que la rubia era una mujer apasionada y llena de belleza.

Se escondía tras su holgado uniforme de enfermera, pero en su desnudes no podía ocultar su escultural cuerpo que a sus cuarenta años aun permanecía intacto y con la apariencia de haber sido esculpido a mano, sus cabellos dorados se enroscaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía trenzado, su rostro endurecido por la edad y las difíciles experiencias de la vida, se delineaba finamente, sus ojos verde esmeralda no brillaban como en mejores tiempos, pero habían adquirido un misterio que más de uno quería resolver, su nariz respingada y pequeña ya había borrado las pecas que en su adolescencia habían sido su sello característico, sus labios delgados y carnosos invitaban a soñar con ellos al igual que sus generosos senos y curvas definidas que llevaban a los más pecaminosos pensamientos, su carácter osco y silencioso siempre llevaba a los hombre que se atravesaban en su vida a querer conquistarla o al menos llevarla a terrenos poco decentes.

Sin embargo ella siempre se mostraba recta e impenetrable, solamente a el le había abierto una puerta en su vida y aunque no lo dejaba entrara más, Dominic había aprendido a conformarse y vivir diariamente con lo que la rubia le ofreciera, después de todo no era más de lo que él le daba a ella, sin embargo ahora se encontraba en la encrucijada de seguir adelante para preservar su vida y dejarla a ella atrás a su suerte, pero fue entonces que su corazón lo detuvo para enfrentar su sentimientos e inmovilizarlo.

Candice había salido de la oficina molesta por la dominante actitud de Dominic y renuente a moverse de Paris, no lo acompañaría.

Para ella no existía más lugar que Paris. Había invertido los últimos veinte años de su vida en ese lugar y no quería moverse de ahí, ya había franqueado una guerra y sabía que no sería fácil, ni agradable, pero no pensaba salir huyendo, en los últimos años se había refugiado en Dominic para ahuyentar el doloroso silencio de su vida.

La soledad le había comenzado a lastimar, y sin meditarlo mucho, dejo que el doctor Leblanc llenara el vacío de su vida y su lecho, en sus brazos se había convertido en mujer y él era el único hombre que había entrado a su vida en esos años de autoexilio en Europa.

Ahora el quería marcharse por el temor a la guerra y la dejaría en el mismo negro silencio de antes, pero prefería enfrentar esa soledad y la pesadilla de la guerra a encarar el miedo que le provocaba salir de Europa y sentirse vulnerable, eso si que no lo podría controlar y ya se sentía muy vieja para librar nuevas batallas existenciales.

Entro a la sala de enfermeras, para recoger su instrumental y comenzar su recorrido por los pabellones, al salir se encontró de frente con Denis y Sarah que venían del quirófano, Denis choco con la rubia sin disimulo, despertando el carácter fuerte que Candice había desarrollado.

-fijate por donde caminas niña, no sea que termines en el suelo cualquier dia de estos.

-¿me amenazas? – la reto irreverente la chica.

-¿tu qué crees? - los ojos verdes de la rubia se habían convertido en estacas de hielo.

-no me parece que sea el comportamiento de una advenediza como tú.

-tu aun usabas pañales cuando yo ya laboraba aquí, así que no me vengas con estupideces.

-no importa el tiempo que pase, jamás dejaras de ser una advenediza.

-de igual forma aprende a respetarme…..

-¿o qué? … es que vas correr con tu amante para que te proteja.

El rostro de Denis recibió el fuerte impacto de la palma de Candice que sin más miramientos la abofeteo, sorprendiendo a la joven que con los ojos llorosos no dejo de mirarla con odio.

-no necesito que mi amante me defienda, yo puedo hacerme cargo de niñas estúpidas como tú, a el únicamente lo necesito para que llene mi cama. – la rubia salió del salón tras dirigirles una mirada asesina a ambas chicas.

Estaba acostumbrada a los rumores mal intencionados desde muy temprana edad y no la habían doblegado jamás, ahora era aún más difícil poder intimidarla, sabía perfectamente que Dominic era un hombre atractivo y deseado por las enfermeras, todas le coqueteaban y le ofrecían su cariño sin compromiso alguno, pero él era demasiado serio y poco tratable, no daba mucho espacio para que lo abordaran, por lo que algunas mujeres se abstenían, pero había otras como Denis que no le tenían miedo al rechazo e insistían una y otra vez.

Querían descubrir lo que sería ser poseída por un hombre como Dominic Leblanc y su bien formado cuerpo a base de deporte y una alimentación balanceada. Pero lo que en realidad las atrapaba era su trato educado, el gris de su mirar combinando a la perfección, con su cabello castaño oscuro con tonos caoba, que se ondulaba en una muy corta melena, su mandíbula cuadrada pero fina le daba un toque singular, su barba cerrada aunque siempre bien rasurada lo hacía lucir varonil, su expresión seria pero gentil resultaba sensual muy a su pesar, era un buen hombre callado pero de buenos sentimientos y totalmente entregado a su profesión. Al lado de Candy hacia una pareja inigualable, ambos eran bellos aunque con el alma resentida por el trato de la vida.

Candice salió con el alma endemoniada de la sala de enfermeras, se preguntaba por qué siempre había tenido que batallar con gente tonta como Denis, estaba harta de tener que defenderse a cada paso que daba, era como si la gente siempre estuviera al pendiente de lo que ella hacía para atacarla o criticarla, camino ágilmente hasta el primer pabellón donde se encontró con una anciana, que no podía evitar mostrar el dolor de su cuerpo en el rostro, con los ojos cerrados fruncía el ceño y se quejaba apenas audible, Candice se acercó a ella y tomos sus manos con suavidad, se acercó a su oído y sutilmente le pregunto.

\- ¿le duele mucho?

-no mucho…..-la anciana trato de sonreír tras entre abrir los ojos y descubrir a la rubia enfermera que siempre pasaba tiempo con ella tratando de calmar su convulsionado corazón, que junto a su cuerpo le dolían a cada respiro.

-hablare con el doctor para que le dé una dosis extra esta noche, y pueda dormir tranquila. - la mano de la enferma apretó sutilmente la de la anciana en son de apoyo.

-gracias hija eres muy buena.

-no quiero que sufra.

La anciana le regalo otra sonrisa y dejo su cuerpo descansar nuevamente, la caricia de la rubia la había consolado y se sentía con más fuerza para soportar el dolor.

La enfermera siguió su recorrido por varias horas hasta que al fin cansada vio llegar la hora de terminar su turno y poder ir a descansar a casa, fue hasta el salón de enfermeras y tras la puerta donde se cambiaban el uniforme, se despojó del batón blanco, para sustituirlo por una falda larga y recta que se entallaba a sus caderas, una blusa tejida del mismo color, trenzo su cabello nuevamente, cambio sus zapatos por unos negros sin tacón y salió de ahí por la puerta de empleados, unos pasos atrás Dominic la seguía, iba a tocar su hombro, pero Denis lo intercepto.

-doctor Leblanc ¿podría acercarme a mi casa? – su voz melosa desespero a Dominic que lo único que quería era hablar con Candice para convencerla de viajar con él.

-lo siento señorita Duboa pero tengo algo de prisa.

\- que lastima esperaba que me pudiera llevar, así podría invitarle un café- su coquetería era deliberada y poco sutil, pero Dominic no pudo evitar esquivarla y mirar sin disimulo a Candice que simplemente siguió su camino a la salida.

-quizá en otra ocasión, en estos momentos tengo prisa y…Candice espera – grito al ver qua la rubia salía del hospital.- lo siento de verdad, quizá …..después…..esto último lo dijo tras emprender su carrera hasta la rubia.

-Candice espera…- sujeto a la rubia por el brazo obligándola a detenerse - ¿porque no me esperas? Te estoy llamando.

-no te escuche, además hoy no puedo ir contigo tengo algo que hacer - mintió sin titubear y quiso echar andar nuevamente pero la mano fuerte del doctor la detuvo.

-¿qué sucede contigo? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - su mirada era demandante, suplicante…- tenemos que hablar.

-no quiero hablar, quiero estar sola, por favor… hoy no

-hoy si, es importante por favor…..Candice sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera de suma gravedad.

-está bien….- accedió sin mucho convencimiento, quería evadir la situación, esconderse hasta que él hubiera desaparecido no quería enfrentar una discusión y mucho menos aun una despedida.

En silencio los dos se dirigieron al auto de Dominic y tomaron las calles parisinas, atravesaron los campos elíseos y giraron a una zona de mediano nivel, en seguida Candice se alteró y miro al doctor que con seriedad absoluta conducía el auto, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, sus cabellos despeinados caían en su frente, un mechón enroscado lo hacía ver arrebatadoramente varonil, Candice lo miro y sintió deseos de besarlo, pero su incomodidad la trajo a su tensión nuevamente.

-¿a dónde vamos, creí que me llevarías a mi departamento?

-iremos a mi casa, hay más privacidad.

-por dios Dominic, en mi departamento hubiéramos estado bien.

El doctor no le contesto y continuo su camino hasta llegar a su casa, estaciono su auto y salió rápidamente para asistir a su acompañante en el asiento de al lado, la rubia bajo y camino tras su anfitrión hasta la puerta de la vivienda, una vez el hombre abrió la puerta Candice entro y fue hasta la estancia, el lugar era familiar para ella por lo que no necesitaba ningún tipo de guia, dejo su bolso en una mesita de cristal y se sentó en el sofá, miro al doctor y con determinación le dijo

-terminemos con esto de una buena vez…

\- lo mismo pienso, creo que debes dejar atrás tu actitud de niña caprichosa y entender que tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de que la guerra estalle y las fronteras se cierren,

-Dominic nos debemos a la medicina, a curar, a ayudar porque ahora quieres huir de ello, no estas siendo tú mismo.

-tienes que escucharme tengo un mal presentimiento, sé que esta guerra no será como la que ya vivimos, será peor, mucho peor. y ambos sabemos que la anterior no fue nada agradable, ambos estuvimos en riesgo de morir, no quiero que pases por lo mismo y yo tampoco quiero volver a esa pesadilla interminable, por favor Candice vámonos, ya tengo lo que necesito, tendremos trabajo al llegar a Londres, estarás conmigo yo te protegeré.

-¿por qué quieres que vaya? ¿Para qué? Este es mi mundo, aquí está mi casa, no tengo nada que salir a buscar. Si muero, moriré aquí.

-no quiero morir todavía, la vida no ha sido lo que yo esperaba y me ha tumbado innumerables veces, pero no quiero darme por vencido, no quiero llevarme una derrota, quiero morir viviendo, no solo dejarme ir y no voy a dejarte ir a ti tampoco, quiero que luches por vivir, por volver a sonreír. – sus ojos miraban a la rubia con un brillo jamás visto por ella, sentía su alma vibrar y se atemorizo, no quería volver a sentirse así, no quería sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, para sin remedio ser azotada una vez más.

-no me necesitas doctor tienes todo para vencer y encontrar lo que quieres, yo salgo sobrando.

-que equivocada estas...este nuevo suspiro que sale de mi pecho es por ti, tú me has revivido y quiero renovarme para ti, para nosotros, quiero que nos demos una nueva oportunidad para vencer a la vida, retémosla juntos, vamos a atrevernos a soñar nuevamente.

-ya estamos muy grandes para eso y la verdad yo no quiero renacer, yo estoy tranquila y se lo que quiero, no necesito arriesgar.

-jamás seremos lo suficientemente mayores para emprender una nueva jornada, estamos vivos y estamos juntos, por favor Candice intentemos ser felices, busquemos la esperanza, vámonos a Londres

Candice lo miro dubitativa, silenciosa, con los ojos gritando por encontrar una luz que le diera la respuesta, sus labios se entreabrieron, pero no dijo nada.

-tu eres lo más importante en mi vida y sin ti no me iré…..pero no me quiero quedar – Dominic la miraba suplicante deseoso de una respuesta positiva. – tu eres la única persona que quiero ver cuando despierto y a la que quiero a mi lado los días tristes y de cansancio, no quiero brindar con otra copa más que la tuya para recibir un año nuevo o para celebrar cualquier triunfo, día a día te has convertido en alguien esencial y nada tiene sentido si tu no estas a mi lado…..Candice yo te amo…..

-calla…..por favor Dominic no me digas eso, no quiero escucharlo – Candice se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras del doctor, sus oídos se cerraron a escuchar, sus ojos se negaron a ver, en su rostro se atravesó una mueca desencajada de terror.

-no le temas al amor,…..no quiero saber cuáles son tus heridas, solo quiero que te des la oportunidad de seguir viviendo, de seguir sintiendo, dejame estar contigo, yo te protegeré y te prometo que no habrá fracasos esta vez, somos dos personas que han caído derrotados y que saben cómo evitar un nuevo revés, date la oportunidad y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte con todas mis fuerzas, no tengas miedo yo estaré siempre contigo.

Dominic se acercó a Candice que se había puesto de pie tras escuchar que la amaba. Temblaba visiblemente, Dominic extendió sus brazos y la acuno en su pecho para protegerla y brindarle la seguridad y protección que pedía a gritos silenciosos.

Después de un momento la rubia se deshizo del abrazo y dio dos pasos lejos del hombre, dándole la espalda, sin poder resistirse el doctor Leblanc la tomo por los hombros y recargo la espalda de la rubia en su pecho, sintiendo la tensión en la mujer.

Comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente, deslizo sus manos desde sus hombros hasta rodear su cintura y anudar sus manos frente a su abdomen, la rubia dejo caer su cabeza de lado, permitiendo las caricias con libertad, los labios de Dominic viajaban por el blanco cuello que le ofrecían, llego hasta su oído y beso el lóbulo acompañándolo de suaves mordiscos que lograron un gemido de la rubia, sus manos habían abandonado su abdomen para llegar hasta sus senos y acariciarlos suavemente, hasta que se convirtió en un suave masaje que aumento los sonidos guturales de la mujer , lentamente ella dio vuelta hasta quedar de frente al hombre que la miraba deseoso sin ocultar su propósito, sus labios se encontraron en un beso urgido y lleno de humedad, sus labios se movían buscando el ángulo perfecto de compenetración, mientras sus lenguas danzaban llenándose de su sabor.

Las manos hábiles del francés despojaron de la falda a la rubia que ya trabajaba en desabotonar la camisa de su mentor, una vez que consiguió su cometido siguió con el cinturón y el pantalón del hombre que ya mostraba su masculinidad deseosa de ser atendido , con urgencia el hombre tomo a la rubia en sus brazos llevándola hasta la habitación donde la deposito suavemente sobre el lecho, la despojo del sweater y de la fina lencería que usaba.

Con delicadeza, comenzó besando sus piernas, subiendo sin prisa, entregándole a cada paso un beso suave y firme, paso por su feminidad deteniéndose por un breve momento para entregarle un beso más completo, tomando la carne que se entregaba a él sin medida, su sabor dulzón lo altero aún más siguiendo su camino por el ombligo y su plano abdomen, subió la mirada y se encontró con dos grandes montañas que subían y bajaban por la respiración entrecortada de la mujer que ya hacía con los ojos cerrados, emitiendo callados gemidos cargados de placer.

Dominic llego hasta los pechos de su mujer para tomarlos en su boca y saborearlos a placer, mordisqueaba y lamia los pezones rosas de la rubia que respiraba jadeante por la boca, mientras sus manos a sus costados apretaban las cobijas que cubrían la cama, finalmente el francés llego hasta la boca de la mujer que lo beso habida, sus besos eran urgidos y sus caricias comenzaron atrevidas, mostrando su demanda, sin más preámbulos Dominic abrió libremente las piernas de Candice para sumergirse en el centro de su deseo, provocando un gemido en la garganta de la rubia, mismo que acallo con un beso completo, por interminables minutos danzaron su apasionado ritual, ambos habían encontrado en el otro la plenitud sexual , embonaban a la perfección, estaban hechos el uno para el otro y en lo que respectaba al francés, comenzaba a conectar su alma a la de ella, por lo que todo ese ritual significaba mucho más que solo una unión física, su entrega era aún más demandante y a la vez daba todo lo que estaba en él, para hacer el momento únicamente mágico.

Exhaustos y complacidos descansaban en el lecho, Dominic abrasaba a Candice que permanecía en silencio acurrucada en sus brazos, pensativa, ella tampoco quería pasar por otra Guerra, su alma ya había visto demasiadas desgracias y dolor, como para continuar en el mismo camino de la desesperanza, tenía miedo de salir de su escondite y ver nuevamente el mundo, pero sabía que no quería perder lo poco que tenía con Dominic. Solo eran amantes, nada los unía, sin embrago él le había dado apoyo y seguridad y jamás le había dado indicios de que la tratara como una aventura pasajera, por el contrario. Él le había prometido no dejarla y lo que era aún más fuerte le acababa de pronunciar las palabras que no quería volver a escuchar " te amo", era difícil decidir entre enfrentar otra destrucción frente a la guerra o salir del caparazón en el que se había metido por los últimos 20 años, cerró los ojos y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tenía que decidir…..quedarse sola frente a la destrucción o enfrentar al mundo al lado de Dominic.

\- ¿cuándo partimos? – su voz temblorosa, electrizo al francés que de súbito abrió los ojos y estrecho a la rubia en sus brazos con más fuerza.

-pasado mañana….

Sus cuerpos entrelazados en un abrazo, se mezclaron para unirse y enfrentar la aventura que se disponían a vivir juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Que tal!**

 **Quiero comenzar por agradecerles por el interés y por sus interesantes reviews, todos me parecieron bastante enriquecedores. Me gustaría responderles sus dudas, pero es que en realidad no tengo una historia avanzada, publico como termino y como el tiempo lo permite. Así que no sé qué vendrá, lo único que puedo aclarar es que será una historia abierta e incluyente a todos los personajes, sin tendencias a uno en particular. No abra príncipes azules en caballo blanco. Lamento si con ello decepciono a alguien.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capitulo 2**

-Dominic ten mucho cuidado, la Guerra aun no comienza pero los países vecinos ya son hostiles, el Puerto está protegido y limitado a la navegación comercial, se habla de espionaje y un sin fin de estrategias, será peligroso salir del país y llegar hasta Londres, aquí está tu pasaporte y el de tu mujer, un hombre de mi entera confianza viajara con ustedes, él también está huyendo de la posibilidad de la Guerra y les ayudara con los contactos que tiene en la frontera.

-¿quién es él?

-es un Viejo amigo mío, Serge Budier es su nombre, es un hombre de carácter fuerte, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia, en el fondo es buen tipo estarán en buenas manos.

-¿es necesario que vayamos con él? – la desconfianza del doctor Leblanc era evidente e hizo sonreír a Nicolás, un amigo suyo de la milicia francesa.

-si quieres tener menos problemas y más seguridad para tu chica te recomiendo que tengas su compañía.

-entiendo ¿y en donde esta ese amigo tuyo? El tren parte en unos minutos.

-debería de estar aquí – Nicolás miro por el andén buscando a su amigo, la figura de un hombre Delgado apareció acercándose a prisa a lo lejos – mira ahí viene.

Tanto doctor como enfermera voltearon la vista en la dirección que Nicolás señalaba, un hombre alto y Delgado, se plantó frente a ellos, su cara estaba cubierta parcialmente por algo que se asemejaba a una máscara de tela, cubriendo la mitad derecha de su rostro, la otra mitad solo dejaba libre su mejilla y el ojo, su cabello se escondía bajo una clásica boina francesa, cojeaba ligeramente del lado derecho y su mano derecha igualmente estaba cubierta por un guante, Dominic lo examino minuciosamente, mirándolo de arriba a abajo para saber si sería seguro que estuviera cerca de la enfermera.

-llegas tarde Serge creí que te habrías arrepentido.

-tuve un contratiempo con Ruth, pero definitivamente, yo me voy. – su voz ronca hizo cimbrar a Candice que sintió un estremecedor escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo, ese hombre tenía una apariencia tétrica.

-¿no vendrá contigo?

-¿quien? ¿Ruth?, no. Es mejor que se quede aquí, este viaje no es para mujeres…- su Mirada se dirigió a la rubia que sin proponérselo dio un brinco de sorpresa ante las palabras del hombre - ….Para mujeres como ella quise decir.

-lo mejor será que abordemos – la mano de Dominic se estiro hasta la de Nicolás, para inmediatamente después recoger del suelo su valija y con la otra mano tomar la mano de la rubia a modo de demostrar protección y propiedad.

-espero que tengan buen viaje, hasta luego. – se despidió Nicolás mientras los tres personajes subían al tren y tomaban sus asientos.

Dominic al lado de Candice estrujaba su mano, quería sonreírle, pero su atención estaba fija en el hombre sentado frente a ellos. Lo había visto sentarse y mirar fijamente a la rubia, no le había gustado su mirada y menos aún su escrutinio hacia ella.

-¿y a donde se dirige….?

-Inglaterra, al menos si la Guerra llega ahí, habrá mar de por medio y no creo que el poderío de Inglaterra sea fácilmente vencido.

-¿pero cómo es que deja Francia? ¿No es acaso soldado?

-guarde silencio – lo poco que se apreciaba del rostro de ese hombre denotaba molestia - no tiene que anunciarlo, de hecho si no vuelve a mencionarlo sería mejor – la Mirada de Candice a ese hombre era penetrante, miraba la parcialidad de su rostro tratando de poner una imagen completa, sus grandes ojos marrón le gritaban algo que no lograba descifrar, su voz ronca timbraba en su oído de forma diferente, se preguntaba que le habría pasado para tener su lado derecho cubierto.

-lo siento…no fue mi intención… - el doctor Leblanc guardo silencio sintiéndose incomodo, no había querido ser indiscreto pero quería saber más del hombre con el que viajarían y estaría cerca de Candice, esa mujer significaba todo para él y no la expondría, la miro y vio reflejado en ella la angustia y tensión del viaje – ¿estás bien?- le murmuro casi al oído

-si…..- contesto con una tímida sonrisa mirando por el rabillo al hombre que los acompañaba, Dominic comprendió su incomodidad, soltó su mano y la paso por encima de sus hombros para traerla hacia él y proveerla de la protección que necesitaba, sintió su cuerpo frio y ligeramente tembloroso, era una mujer pequeña, pero fuerte y él estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella.

-¿su esposa? – pregunto su acompañante curioso. Mirando a la rubia detenidamente

-así es….- contesto Dominic desafiante.

El silencio se hizo en el trio que había comenzado desafiante y con desconfianza, las horas pasaron y el hombre se acomodó en el asiento para dormir, mientras Candice recargada en Dominic miraba por la ventana, quería tranquilizar su Corazón y pensar que estaría a salvo, aun si salía a un mundo que no era el suyo, y al que había renunciado muchos años atrás.

En la madrugada el tren se detuvo y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar uno a uno, el trio fue el último en pisar el andén, miraron alrededor y solo vieron militares y movimiento extraño.

-aun no estamos en Guerra ¿porque hay tantos soldados y el ambiente esta tan tenso? - comento Candice con la voz tensa.

-la guerra no se ha declarado oficialmente pero definitivamente no significa que no haya estallado el conflicto

-vamos muévanse con seguridad y no se queden a curiosear ordeno el hombre, echando a andar delante de ellos.- los urgió su desconocido acompañante.

-dame tu maleta Candice y agarrate fuerte de mi mano.

-no soy una niña Dominic – sonrió levemente la rubia, aunque su rostro reflejaba miedo.

Serge freno su andar al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, volteo y la miro sorprendido y con el corazón palpitando salvajemente, la rubia le sonrió amable al ver sus facciones más relajadas y hasta asustadas.

Una vez pasado el momento los tres echaron a andar rápidamente, los andenes repletos de soldados que miraban a los recién llegados con desconfianza hicieron sentir extraña a la mujer que caminaba con seguridad pero percatándose que era la única mujer en el lugar.

Al alcanzar la salida de la estación del tren, caminaron de prisa hasta el puerto donde unos soldados les cortaron el paso examinándolos minuciosamente, Serge lideraba la punta, mientras Dominic colocaba tras de el a la rubia para protegerla.

-¿quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto uno de ellos mirándolos detenidamente.

-¿porque quiere saberlo? - se adelantó a contestar Serge.

-conteste a mi pregunta.

Los tres se identificaron Serge más renuente y con poco deseo.

-¿a dónde se dirigen?

-viajamos a Londres...- se adelantó a responder el doctor.

-¿cuál es el problema...? – pregunto Serge

-estamos en guerra y las entradas y salidas del país son restringidas

-¿estamos en guerra? – soltó la pregunta la rubia sin pensarlo

-así es señ..ora, esta mañana recibimos la notificación - el soldado se acercó peligrosamente hasta la rubia, que lo miraba entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿y Francia está en guerra también? – pregunto ansioso Serge, mientras Dominic sujetaba la mano de la rubia. Y el soldado la miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa mórbida.

-no oficialmente, pero nos podemos considerar en guerra- el soldado alargo su mano y tomo la barbilla de Candice que solo atino a retroceder buscando la espalda de Dominic aunque retando al hombre con la mirada.

-¿a qué van a Inglaterra? - rodeo a la rubia mirándola detenidamente.

-mi esposa y yo hemos sido trasladados a un hospital en Londres, yo soy médico y ella es enfermera

-así que su esposa... Que bien, pues mucho me temo que en el hospital se quedaran esperando, no habrá viajes comerciales, estamos en tiempos de guerra… Y harán más falta aquí

-entiendo la dificultad de la guerra, pero traigo una carta de los altos mandos militares permitiendo nuestra salida.

-bien, entonces veré sus cartas y veremos si pueden salir y cuando, por lo pronto tendrán que acompañarme a la oficina.

Los tres viajantes siguieron al soldado que los llevo hasta una oficina vieja y mal oliente en el muelle. Varios soldados que estaban reunidos esperando ordenes, vieron pasar a la mujer con miradas lascivas, Dominic apretaba los dientes para contenerse, no le gustaba el trato que les daban y mucho menos la forma en la que el miserable que los detuvo miraba a Candice.

-François lleva a estos dos a la celda norte y a ella...de ella me encargo yo – sonrió malicioso a la rubia dándole el paso para entrar a una oficina, la rubia miro al doctor buscando respaldo.

-¿por qué tiene que separarnos? – reclamo Dominic, su voz se escuchaba alterada

-es simple procedimiento. – con un movimiento de cabeza le ordeno al soldado, llevar a los dos hombres.

-no veo la necesidad de meternos en una celda – respingo Serge

-estamos en guerra, nadie está libre de sospecha

-somos franceses

-así es! Franceses queriendo huir de la guerra, muy patriota...y esta damita me parece que no es francesa.

-soy americana señor y creo que tengo derechos.

-jajajaja me gusta, una mujer con carácter, venga por aquí hablaremos de sus derechos.

Los acompañantes de la rubia fueron llevados a una celda aparte, sin importar sus demandas. Serge había pedido ver al Coronel Robert Augier, amigo suyo y alto mando en esa costa norte, los soldados habían prometido llamarlo sin garantizarle que él quisiera atenderlo.

Los dos hombres estaban inquietos por la mujer que se había quedado atrás con el soldado, no les gustaba nada su mirada y el trato que le daba a la rubia, estaban al pendiente de cualquier ruido o llamado de auxilio, no había nada que pudieran hacer, pero aun así estaban al pendiente.

En la oficina el soldado se había sentado en la orilla de un escritorio mientras miraba profundamente a la mujer que lo miraba desafiante. A pesar de estar muerta de miedo Candice no se había dejado intimidar y miraba al hombre con mirada dura.

-¿así que es enfermera?

-lo soy.

-quizá no la dejemos partir, aquí necesitaremos enfermeras, quizá tramite su reclutamiento en este mismo puerto.

-Usted no puede hacer eso.

-o si...si puedo – el hombre se puso de pie y camino hasta la mujer quedando su rostro a unos centímetros de los de ella - me gustas y te quiero aquí, mandare a los dos que te acompañan a volar, pero tú te quedaras aquí. – sus manos fueron hasta sus hombros sujetándola con fuerza.

-quíteme las manos de encima - Candice se puso de pie y se alejó de él, pero no fue muy lejos pues las manos del hombre la detuvieron y la forzaron hasta tomar sus labios.

Candice trato de gritar, pero su grito se ahogó en los labios del soldado. Con desesperó trato de zafarse de su agarre y golpearlo pero sus manos estaban sujetas, quiso golpear su entrepierna, e igualmente fallo el tiro y solo golpeo su rodilla, el hombre se enfureció por lo que la mujer intentaba y abofeteándola la tiro al suelo para abordarla en el acto.

Trato de alzar su falda, pero Candice se revolvía debajo de él abofeteándolo con todas sus fuerzas, sus gritos ya se escuchaban en todo el lugar, pero nadie apareció, el hombre insultaba y ultrajaba a la rubia que luchaba por contener el ataque del que era objeto.

-de nada te sirve resistirte, harás lo que yo quiera... – la mano fuerte del hombre cruzo nuevamente la mejilla de Candice marcando su mano en la blanca piel de la mujer, que soltó un chillido involuntario.

Una vez que la domino en el suelo se posó sobre ella para remover su falda, Candice lloraba amargamente suplicando que la dejara, el hombre irónico con una sonrisa en los labios seguía en su tarea de despojarla de su ropa íntima.

Un golpe seco en la cabeza logro que el soldado callera a un lado de Candice aturdido y molesto.

-maldito bastardo como te atreves a poner tus asquerosas manos en ella, - Serge había entrado en el momento justo para golpear al hombre con lo primero que había tenido a la mano, logrando que el soldado callera a su costado, ya en el suelo lo pateo un par de veces.

-Bruno ven conmigo, no quiero perturbar más a la señora.

Robert Augier era el hombre de más alto mando en el lugar y entrañable amigo de Serge, por lo que en cuanto escucho que él lo buscaba no dudo en aparecer, estaba muy molesto al ver a su amigo tras una celda y después de ver la acción abusiva contra la rubia se encolerizo aún más, había preferido salir de la oficina para poner en su lugar al soldado, no quería mostrar más su ira e incomodar a la pobre mujer que ya había pasado un mal rato.

-¿estás bien Candy? – fue la pregunta angustiada de Serge que con dificultad se inclinó hasta la rubia, llorosa y con la marca de los golpes en el rostro se puso de pie e inmediatamente acomodó la ropa, tratando de recuperar su dignidad.

-¿cómo me llamaste?- confundida pregunto. Tenía años desde que nadie la llamaba así, desde que puso un pie en Europa jamás dejo que nadie la llamara de ese modo y ese hombre que tenía solo unas horas de conocerlo la llamaba con tanta familiaridad.

-¿te hizo daño? – pregunto Serge con angustia en su mirar, la rubia pudo descubrir que el hombre estaba en verdad preocupado por ella.

-estoy bien...- sonrió naturalmente, aunque apenas si se marcó en su rostro.

Había pasado por un momento traumático, pero el simple hecho que ese hombre hubiera traído de golpe su pasado, la despojo del amargo momento apenas suscitado.

-maldito bastardo, lo voy a matar – la ira se cruzaba otra vez por su rostro haciéndole perder su expresión de preocupación.

la rubia lo miro interesada, ¿quién era ese hombre que se mostraba tan preocupado? y que además la había llamado tan familiarmente, lo miro sin parpadear tratando de recordar donde había visto sus ojos.

– ¿quién eres? – pregunto la rubia intrigada

El mutismo en el hombre intrigo aún más a la rubia, que lo vio cambiar su actitud hasta ponerse nervioso.

-¿te conozco? ¿Por qué me llamaste Candy?, solo mis amigos y mi familia me llamaban así...

Sus labios se sellaron y dio la vuelta para que la rubia no pudiera adivinar en sus ojos la angustia y la desolación.

\- será mejor que vayamos a ver qué pasa con tu esposo.

-Dominic!...- fue hasta entonces que Candy se percató que el doctor no había llegado con Serge – ¿dónde lo dejaste? – pregunto mientras salía al lado del hombre en busca del doctor.

-venía detrás mío no estoy seguro que paso con él, yo solo escuche tus gritos y salí corriendo.

Una vez que llegaron al área de celdas, pudieron ver el cuerpo del hombre en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente pues no se movía. Los dos llegaron hasta el, presurosos. Siendo la rubia la que lo atendiera al instante.

-Dominic!...contestame...Dominic! - el hombre desmayado sangraba de la cabeza. Era evidente que había sido golpeado con algo.

-buscare ayuda.

-no me dejes...solo abre mi maleta ahí tengo instrumental médico – el doctor comenzó a moverse adolorido, para el alivio de los dos.

-Dominic...- los grises ojos del hombre finalmente se abrieron para reconocer a la rubia

-¿Candice...estas bien?- Fueron las primeras palabras del doctor que hicieron sentir a la rubia un escalofrió, el hombre que había estado inconsciente despertaba para asegurarse que ella estuviera bien, sin importar que él estuviera sangrando.

-estoy bien...dime que sucedió contigo...

-no estoy seguro...corrí tras Serge pero alguien me salió al paso y me golpeo con un arma.

-será mejor que salgamos de aquí, busquemos a Robert y tomemos nuestro buque a Londres.

-¿crees que podamos partir? – pregunto la rubia ansiosa.

-claro que podremos...Robert nos embarcara al siguiente buque a Londres.

En su salida al muelle Robert los intercepto con Bruno a su lado, que los miro de arriba abajo queriendo lanzarse a su cuello, pero después de la plática con su superior más le valía comportarse.

-Bruno tiene algo que decirles antes de que salgan de aquí...- miro al soldado y con solo eso, logro que el hombre abriera la boca para comenzar a disculparse.

-señora lamento lo sucedido hace un momento, por favor acepte mis disculpas.

\- desaparécete antes que haga que te encierren - después de que el hombre salió por la puerta, volvió su mirada seria y fuerte a la rubia -¿ se encuentra bien?

-estoy bien gracias, el que necesita ayuda es Dominic, alguien lo golpeo y tiene una abertura en la cabeza, necesito atenderlo, no sé si tienen algún instrumental médico.

-en realidad no tenemos nada aquí, pero los subiré en el buque que parte en un par de hora y tal vez ahí tendrán mas suplementos que puedan ayudarles.

-Yo estoy bien, la herida no es de gravedad es solo la sangre que escandaliza, pero yo me siento bien. – la rubia lo miro, con una mirada reprobatoria, él era médico y sabía que ninguna herida era lo suficientemente pequeña para ignorarla.

Después de la insistencia de Candice, el doctor se dejó limpiar la herida al menos con agua. Serge se encargó de conseguir gasas para cubrir la herida, después de todo el desconocido había resultado ser una persona con un alto grado de conciencia y muy fiel a su encargo de cuidar de los dos.

Una vez los tres se embarcaron en el buque, respiraron más tranquilos. Habían logrado salir de Francia y su destino era un lugar alejado de la hostilidad de la guerra, el trago amargo que habían saboreado los tres en ese breve paso por el puerto era algo que no olvidarían tan fácilmente y que había traído ataduras entre los tres. Quien más se había enganchado al desconocido era la rubia que estaba sumamente intrigada por la identidad de Serge.

Las horas en el buque fueron igual de tensas, habían visto otros navíos pasar y algunos biplanos sobrevolar. Serge fue sorprendido por la rubia mirando los biplanos y perdiendo su mirada en el cielo, ni siquiera la había sentido llegar.

-¿te gustan los aeroplanos? - una sonrisa sutil cruzo el rostro de la mujer

-...hace algún tiempo fueron mi pasión...en mi temprana juventud, pero tiene tantos años que ni siquiera me acerco a uno... – su mirado se volvió a perder en el cielo y tras un suspiro continuo – ya estoy muy viejo para eso y esa etapa de mi vida está cerrada, no importa ya... – miro a la rubia y sonrió nostálgico.

-muchas cosas se han quedado atrás, pero no te ves tan viejo para hablar así...quizá deberías intentarlo.

-no soy tan viejo, pero mi alma se ha arrugado prematuramente... un biplano me dejo así como me vez... estuve en el batallón Francés en la primera guerra mundial y mi participación me dejo casi lisiado, gracias a Robert recibí atención inmediata y de calidad y fue lo único que me evito quedar en una silla de ruedas o quizá inmóvil en una cama, lo único que los médicos no pudieron evitar fue mi deformidad, y la cojera de mi pierna derecha.

-debes estar contento que puedas moverte sin problemas...

-es un alivio el seguir valiéndome por mi mismo, pero...perdí muchas cosas en el trance que...Quizá me hubiera valido más morirme...

-no digas eso, estar vivo es el regalo más maravilloso – la rubia se escuchaba y se reía de sí misma, cuando ella misma se había enterrado en vida.

-si muy maravilloso – su voz llena de sarcasmo dejaba ver su sentir - si tan solo esta deformidad o la soledad no me aplastaran, tal vez la vida sería un regalo...pero perdí no solo mi identidad sino una vida y un mundo que eran solo míos, perdí gente importante que creí jamás volvería a ver...mis sueños y hasta mi vocación se fueron ese día, hoy solo soy un hombre amargado y avejentado por la vida, ya no tengo muchas esperanzas y los sueños los deje desde que el ultimo se convirtió en pesadilla.

Candice miraba al hombre boquiabierta, sentía tanta amargura en su hablar y en su expresión, se reflejaba ella misma. Esa amargura era la misma que ella experimentaba, se había enterrado en una guerra perdiendo su identidad y a la persona que fue, la única diferencia era que no estaba ni lisiada ni deforme, pero su alma estaba igual de arrugada y amarga.

– ¿no tienes familia? – pregunto finalmente, no queriendo sonar indiscreta.

-la tuve hace tiempo, pero no quise volver a ellos, no quería que me vieran con pena ni con dolor, yo...no tengo derecho a cambiar sus vidas y hacer que me arrastren con la lastima...ellos piensan que estoy muerto y así es mejor, un buen recuerdo en su corazón es mejor que la amargura de ver a este hombre desfigurado y desecho por dentro.

-eres muy duro contigo mismo y...si me permites decirlo también con tu familia, yo no creo que ellos sintieran lastima como tú piensas, en realidad yo creo que ellos serían muy felices de saber que estas vivo, que no te perdieron.

-yo no lo creo, y no quisiera ver el rostro de mi hermano retorcerse de repulsión al ver lo que queda de mí, o a mi madre que solo piense en esconderme de la vista del mundo...- con un poco de resentimiento miro al cielo nuevamente – lo mejor fue morir para ellos...y construir una nueva vida para mí.

-Serge, ¿porque me llamaste Candy? - su mirada expectante hizo que las manos del hombre temblaran visiblemente.

-es tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Candice y ni siquiera creo que hayamos sido presentados propiamente, sin embargo en una situación como esa...en la que me encontraste, me llamaste Candy, como solo mi familia y mis amigos me llamaban.

-eso es solo una casualidad, igual te pude haber llamado de otra manera, lo que sucedió es que te vi tan desvalida en el suelo que sentí el deseo de protegerte y hacerte sentir segura, tu vez las cosas de diferente manera porque estas un poco paranoica.

-vaya situación, tú me llamas Candy y yo estoy paranoica

-¿qué hay de malo en que te haya llamado así?

-no tiene nada de malo, es solo que nadie me ha llamado así desde hace veinte años y se me hizo extraño que de repente tú me hablaras como si me conocieras...no sé. Es extraño, pero a tu lado tengo una sensación muy familiar y creo que a ti te sucede lo mismo conmigo.

-no señora yo no tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento por usted y no deje que su esposo escuche algo así o estaré en problemas.

-Dominic no es mi esposo...

-tampoco repita eso, los demás necesitan pensar que usted es su esposa estará más segura...- sonrió débilmente para mirarla nuevamente – ¿si no es su esposo entonces como es que viaja con él?

-es usted demasiado curioso para no conocerme. ¿No cree? – sus palabras eran cortantes, pero su sonrisa le quito la frialdad al comentario.

-me recuerda a mi hermana eso es todo.

-y me imagino que su hermana se llamaba Candy.

-exactamente... ¿cómo adivino?

-lo intuí eso es todo...vamos dejate de juegos y dime como es que me conoces, ¿estuvimos juntos en algún frente en la guerra anterior?...la verdad tu nombre no me dice nada...

-¿estuviste en la guerra anterior? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – su admiración aunado a una preocupación sorprendió a la rubia.

-sí, llegue un año antes de que la guerra concluyera y desde entonces vivo en Francia, hasta ahora que Dominic me invito a Londres y a dejar atrás una inminente guerra

-me alegra que hayas salido a tiempo, esta guerra no pinta nada bien, será mucho más cruel y larga que la anterior por lo que he escuchado.

-fue lo que Dominic me dijo e insistió tanto en salir...aunque aún no se si ha sido lo mejor

-es lo mejor Candy, estarás a salvo en Londres, la guerra enloquece a la gente y creo que nosotros ya estamos lo suficiente trastornados.

-¿estamos? Lo dirás por ti, yo aún aparento normalidad – los dos rieron sintiéndose como había dicho Candy, en un ambiente muy familiar, de compañerismo y camaradería. – ¿dime Serge a donde iras en Londres?

-aun no lo sé, salí corriendo y no tengo ningún plan, así que cuando llegue a Inglaterra veré que viento sopla.

-¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podríamos compartir el lugar que rentemos... al menos por el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias Candy, pero no sé si a tu esposo le parezca buena idea...

-te estoy invitando yo...

-pero no sabemos si a él le parezca buena idea.

-tú no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo, además servirá para saber quién eres y de donde me conoces, porque estoy segura que esta no es la primera vez que hablamos...- su mirada penetraba los del hombre que nervioso trato de ocultar su incomodidad...- tu voz, tu conversación me recuerdan a alguien, pero… no estoy segura...es imposible – lo miro reconociendo algo en él, pero se negó a siquiera pensarlo y solo le sonrió con complicidad – sé que lo descubriré, no soy de las que se dan por vencidas.

-creo que el mar ya te mareo y estas alucinando. ...

-¿quién se mareo? – apareció Dominic justo detrás de Candice.

-tú te marearas si no regresas a descansar, ese golpe que tienes en la cabeza no fue cualquier cosa

-me desperté y no te vi a mi lado, me preocupe y decidí salir a buscarte, así que si quieres que regrese a la cama tendrás que venir conmigo.

-no tienes que preocuparte por mí, Serge me hacía compañía y ¿sabes? Hemos descubierto que nos conocemos de hace tiempo, creo que nos habíamos olvidado, pero ahora que platicamos nos dimos cuenta que servimos al mismo batallón en la pasada guerra, ¿no es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo? – Serge y Dominic miraban a la mujer que hablaba tan despreocupada y hasta animada, Dominic calló ante todo lo dicho por ella, mientras el desconocido hombre la miraba extrañado y sin saber que decir.

-vaya que es pequeño el mundo... - añadió Dominic un poco más relajado.

-muy pequeño, cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra el vendrá con nosotros, no tiene familia ni amigos...creo que será más fácil si nos unimos los tres ante un país desconocido.

-pero Candice, el tal vez tiene otro planes – busco la mirada de Serge para que lo apoyara y terminaran con la locura de la mujer.

-mmm no, no tiene ningún plan además de venir con nosotros.

-quizá lo mejor sea que yo me quede en el puerto y ustedes continúen su camino. – dijo Serge algo desilusionado.

-no se diga más, tu vendrás con nosotros y eso es todo, y tu doctor ven conmigo que te llevare a descansar.

La rubia tomo la mano del doctor y se encamino al camarote guiñándole un ojo al hombre que dejaba atrás boquiabierto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por su interés y por sus enriquecedores Reviews. Cada uno leído y tomado en cuenta.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Una vez que bajaron del buque, los tres se dirigieron a Londres. Para Dominic era un lugar nuevo, había viajado por Europa central, pero nunca había salido más allá de los países vecinos, el llegar al gran Londres se sintió descubrir un mundo nuevo, su serio rostro ahora pintaba una leve sonrisa de emoción.

Contrastando, Serge y Candice habían estado en Londres en mejores épocas, la ciudad les rememoraba una adolescencia llena de alegrías en esa ciudad, la rubia miraba las calles mientras su rostro se endurecía y su cuerpo se iba tensando, no creyó que el volver ahí le trajera tantos sentimientos y recuerdos de golpe, había luchado día a día para olvidar ese lugar y...todos sus recuerdos, se negó a traer la sonrisa pícara y los ojos azules de un inglés en particular, ocultándolo en su mente, dejándola inmóvil, no había recordado ese rostro en años, ni siquiera tenía presente que pudiera existir, no retrocedería en esos momentos.

Se sintió vulnerable al darse cuenta que con el simple recorrer de las calles londinenses, veinte años de lucha constante para sobrevivir su pasado, se habían ido a la basura.

Serge miraba pasar las calles una a una, sintiendo la impotencia de mejores tiempos, cuando podía salir a las calles luciendo su sonriente rostro, sentir el aire correr entre sus cabellos y mirar el rostro enamorado de su novia, sonreír a sus amigos y vivir sin preocupaciones, no había vuelto a Londres desde que la había abandonado varios años atrás.

Una lagrima cruzo su mejilla misma que desapareció en el guante que protegía su mano derecha, el regresar a antiguos lugares le estaba quemando el alma, aunque por diferentes motivos, el, al igual que Candy había decidido darle la espalda al mundo y olvidarse de la persona que alguna vez habían sido.

-este lugar es increíble, jamás me imagine que fuera tan hermoso, el Big Ben es aún más majestuoso de lo que la gente pudiera contar...- Dominic no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso que había encontrado el lugar, su emoción no le permitió ver a sus compañeros de viaje a quienes los cubría un velo de dolor.

El conductor del auto los llevo hasta un hotel de mediana calidad, Dominic había planeado pasar ahí el tiempo necesario con Candy hasta que encontraran un departamento para ellos, el hospital los esperaba hasta la siguiente semana, así que tendrían tiempo, pero sus planes habían cambiado con el nuevo amigo de Candy y tendrían que compartir el lugar.

-no creo que yo tuviera planeado hospedarme en un lugar como este, de hecho mi presupuesto es mucho más limitado que un hotel así, tuve que dejar algo de dinero a Ruth y traigo muy poco conmigo.

-ese no es problema Serge, nosotros compartiremos contigo.

-pero Candice no puedes comprometerlo así, quizá él quiera seguir por otro rumbo.

-¿no estas escuchando que su presupuesto no es tan amplio? Yo he ahorrado lo suficiente en este tiempo para poder compartilo – miro a Dominic molesta si el no quería ayudar al hombre que la había rescatado, lo haría ella, por una extraña razón, la rubia había encontrado la presencia de Serge como un alivio a su agitada alma, además que su corazón no la engañaba cuando le gritaba que había algo familiar en su mirar.

-por favor, no es necesario que tengan un mal entendido por mi causa.

-aquí no hay malos entendidos, es bastante simple entender que te quedaras con nosotros, después de todo tú me salvaste la vida.

-...tienes razón, no puedo dejar de agradecer que hayas salvado a Candice, a partir de mañana buscaremos un departamento modesto para los tres, quedate el tiempo que quieras, hoy te puedes quedar en la habitación con nosotros, nos acomodaremos.

-gracias... acepto su amabilidad y esta noche pagare una habitación para mí.-respondió Serge aliviado, se había apartado del mundo, viviendo su soledad, pero en la compañía de la rubia había encontrado la calidez que su alma le pedía a gritos.

Esa noche descansaron después del agitado viaje, habían pasado muchos sobresaltos y ninguno de ellos se había sentido a salvo hasta pisar tierra Inglesa.

Por la madrugada los ojos de Candice se negaron a seguir cerrados, su cerebro había comenzado a trabajar muy temprano y sus recuerdos se metieron en la cama para desequilibrar la tranquilidad que por tanto tiempo había logrado. A su lado Dominic dormía plácidamente, en su rostro se podía ver la paz que ella tanto anhelaba y había perdido al momento de pisar Londres.

Con un dolor en el pecho que no había dejado de sentir desde que bajo del barco, fue hasta el balcón para mirar la ciudad que en un par de horas más se despertaría a un nuevo día, con melancolía recorrió la vista hasta llegar a un punto en la ciudad donde se encontraba el colegio San Pablo y en él, los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

Inevitablemente un cumulo de viejos sentimientos llegaron hasta ella. El festival de mayo, sus salidas nocturnas de su habitación hasta la de los chicos, sus escapadas al zoológico y cada encuentro en la segunda colina de Pony, un estremecimiento cimbro su cuerpo.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba sin evocar esos rostros, había logrado esconderlos en su mente, cerró los ojos y ahí estaban sonriendo, esperando porque ella los buscara en sus recuerdos.

Con un viejo dolor en el corazón la rubia dio la espalda a la ventana y fue hasta la cama para recostarse una vez más, el cansancio había desaparecido dando lugar a los recuerdos. No podría dormir más, lo sabía, pero tenía que luchar contra el agobio que su corazón experimentaba o terminaría perdiendo la cabeza.

Serge en su habitación no estaba mejor, apenas había pegado los ojos un par de horas, para después despertar y al igual que la rubia ser atacado por recuerdos y la dolencia de ver lo que el tiempo había hecho con él.

A diferencia de la rubia el hombre había salido a la calle a recorrer sus viejas rutinas y a encontrarse de cara con lo que había dejado atrás por el bienestar de todos, incluyéndose el mismo.

En su cansino andar llego hasta una vieja y enorme estructura que asilaba sus más bellos recuerdos, un tiempo en el que nada le preocupaba, en el que los aeroplanos aun no cruzaban su vida como parte de su destrucción y solo vivía el día a día ilusionado por el futuro con una novia a su lado y toda la gente que quería y era importante para él, aquellos tiempos en el que la guerra no era un espejismo y todo era felicidad.

No se atrevió a hacer el intento por entrar. eso sería demasiado, apenas podía soportar el estar ahí de pie tocando esas enormes paredes que recubrían una majestuosa construcción que al parecer estaba abandonada desde mucho tiempo atrás, los jardines se veían descuidados y el ambiente sepulcral, sin mirar atrás Serge hecho andar con lágrimas en los ojos y un dolor clavándose en su pecho.

-no entiendo donde pueda estar, sabia perfectamente que saldríamos a buscar donde vivir...

-tal vez ya se fue, lo presionaste mucho para que aceptara tu propuesta

-Lo necesita y también sé que volverá...

-Candice no podemos sentarnos a esperar, en una semana empezamos en el hospital y tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde vivir, además no quiero seguir parado aquí en la calle

-solo unos minutos más. Además no quiero que sigas diciendo que eres mi esposo, en el hospital deben saber la verdad

-¿cuál verdad?

-que no estamos casados y que solo somos amigos

-¿amigos dices? Tú y yo no somos amigos

-pero tampoco estamos casados – la mujer seguía mirando y buscando en la calle para ver aparecer a Serge.

-tanto te molesta la idea de ser mi esposa.

-no es eso y lo sabes, pero no quiero decir cosas que no son ciertas

-entonces casémonos, nada nos lo impide.

-Dominic...- Candy ajusto su mirada y reconoció el renguear del hombre que esperaba.

Justo a tiempo porque no quería tener esa conversación con el doctor.

– mira ahí viene, sabía que no se había marchado.

-eres una pequeña tramposa, pero hablaremos de esto después – Candice le sonrió y recibió el abrazo protector del hombre, su figura tan alta y recta siempre la envolvía haciéndola sentir en casa.

-buenos días doctor, Candy ¿Cómo amaneciste? – después de escuchar como saludaba ese hombre a su mujer, Dominic se sintió alertado y sorprendido, mirando a la rubia en busca de explicaciones.

-mucho mejor y tu ¿dónde estabas? – La rubia ignoro completamente la mirada de Dominic que ya era fuego.

-fui a recoger algunos recuerdos... pero ya estoy de regreso – sus ojos tristes le contaron a Candy su sentir. El mismo que ella vestía.

-entonces será mejor que comencemos nuestra búsqueda... – indico la rubia, echando a andar con los dos hombres a su lado.

El día entero lo dedicaron a buscar sin mucho éxito, eran lugares o muy pequeños o demasiado caros. Cansados y con el ánimo menguado regresaron al hotel sin éxito, los siguientes dos días no fueron diferentes. Para el final de la semana su entusiasmo había volado hasta la desesperación, y el mal humor era su única ocupación. Serge había dejado el hotel temprano dejando atrás a Candice y Dominic en una férrea discusión.

-si no te hubieras obsesionado por ese hombre ahorita tal vez ya habríamos conseguido algo.

-¿de verdad? Porque todos los departamentos que hemos visto los hemos declinado porque o son muy caros o muy sucios o muy lejos del hospital o algo no le gusta al doctor Leblanc – contestaba irónica la rubia con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro

-si por ti fuera viviríamos en el parque.

-quizá es hasta ahora que te das cuenta que no soy una chica bien educada y con distinción.

-no seas ridícula Candice cuando he catalogado yo a la gente por lo que son o dejan de ser en la "sociedad", pero tu alma caritativa a veces me desquicia.

-¿si tan desquiciante me encuentras porque me pediste venir contigo?

-porque eres mi mujer y no te iba a dejar atrás – la voz del doctor comenzaba a alterarse tanto como la de Candy.

-no comiences con esa cantaleta otra vez, tal vez lo mejor sea que mi alma caritativa y yo nos desaparezcamos de aquí.

-¿con quién? con el hombre ese que acabas de conocer y aun así le permites que te llame Candy.

-¿cuál es tu problema Doctor Leblanc?, ¿que tenga amigos?, ¿que no te pida permiso para vivir?

-que le des libertad a un hombre desconocido, que lo único que ha hecho es retrasar nuestros planes y...

Los reclamos de Dominic se vieron interrumpidos por Serge que había llegado al hotel donde Candy y el doctor discutían abiertamente en la recepción.

-creo que encontré lo que buscamos, un departamento mediano, no muy caro y en una zona no tan prestigiosa, pero tampoco son los barrios bajos, ¿quieren verlo?

-claro que sí, ¿en dónde está?

-cerca del zoológico Blue River.

-tienes razón, es un lugar de clase media y no esta tan retirado del hospital, ¿vienes con nosotros Dominic? – pregunto la rubia que se disponía a salir a conocer el departamento al lado de Serge.

El doctor Leblanc no contesto, pero siguió a la pareja. Quería estrangular a Candy y desaparecer a ese hombre, que había despertado en él un sentimiento desconocido hasta ese momento, sin embargo había algo en el, que lo hacía confiar.

El departamento resulto ser lo que necesitaban un lugar pequeño de dos recamaras, apenas una cocina y un baño, la estancia era diminuta pero suficiente para los tres, la mujer que les mostro el lugar, estaba complacida con sus nuevos inquilinos, un doctor, una enfermera y un mecánico.

Se moverían de inmediato, esa misma noche la pasarían en su nuevo departamento y aunque no tenían camas, ni mueble alguno, no importaba, querían comenzar a establecerse, apenas si habían llegado a la cita con su destino.

Se establecieron en su nuevo departamento, justo a tiempo. El lunes llego de prisa y tanto Dominic como Candice estaban listos para para comenzar su nueva etapa, en el hospital Saint Joseph.

El recibimiento fue seco, pero cordial. Dominic era un doctor con una gran reputación y altos conocimientos de cirugía, por lo que no fue difícil conseguir el respeto y admiración de sus colegas. Despertando entre las enfermeras un rápido y creciente gusto por complacerlo.

Para Candy las cosas fueron aún más difíciles, en cuanto la jefa de enfermeras se enteró que tenía una relación cercana con el nuevo cirujano, Dominic Leblanc, le asigno las tareas más complicadas alegándole que era nueva y no podía pedir ni horarios especiales, ni actividades privilegiadas.

-no entiendo por qué no puedo asistir en el quirófano, tengo conocimientos en técnicas de guerra, las cartas de recomendación que he traído lo avalan

-aquí no importa lo que traiga escrito en un papel, si no lo que demuestre y hasta el momento no ha demostrado nada más que insubordinación.

la enfermera en jefe, era una mujer de carácter fuerte y tan amarga como un limón, desde muy joven se había entregado a su profesión, olvidándose de su vida personal, amargándose con el paso del tiempo. Nunca había sido fácil para ella ver la felicidad ajena y menos aún entre un doctor y una enfermera.

A ella la habían engañado y abandonado, por lo que siempre complicaba la vida de cualquier pareja.

En Candice veía una mujer hermosa y en la compañía de un hombre exitosos y buen mozo, por lo que hacer su vida miserable, era un placer.

-como usted diga.-respondió Candice resignada.

-desinfecta el instrumental y enrolla las vendas.

-en seguida – contesto Candy, sin rezongar más, sabía que era la chica nueva y por si fuera poco, Dominic había logrado que su salario fuera mucho mayor que la mayoría de las otras enfermeras que ya tenían más tiempo en ese hospital.

Cerca de la hora que finalizaría su turno, Dominic apareció en la sala de medicamentos.

-¿Candice donde te has metido todo el día?

-he estado aqui desde que llegue. Al parecer tendré que picar piedra y hoy me tocó trabajar con el instrumental y las vendas... - su sonrisa débil le mostro su desilusión.

-Hablare con el director, no pueden desperdiciar tu talento de esta manera, además yo te necesitare en el quirófano.

-NO. me ganare un lugar en este lugar por mi propio esfuerzo, no quiero tu influencia.-El rostro de Dominic mostro su molestia. - Aunque te lo agradezco - con lentitud se acercó y tomo su mano con ternura- ¿terminaste tu día tu también?

-Sí, cambiate y te veré en el frente.

-15 minutos.

-Ni un minuto más.-respondió sonriente, luciendo sumamente varonil.

Dominic vio salir a la rubia del salón, no podría resignarse nunca más a perderla, sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de esa pequeña mujer.

Se sentía incomodo al saber que en su departamento se encontraba Serge, quería a su mujer para el solo y el sorprendente acercamiento de Candice con él, le inquietaba, aunque algo en su interior le calmaba, asegurándole que él no era un peligro

Dominic y Candice caminaron por la calle con lentitud, sin prisa. Hablaron del día y de los avances que habían tenido en el hospital. Sin duda alguna Dominic había ganado terreno y se había colocado en los altos rangos con tan solo hablar con el director.

Las recomendaciones que traía de los hospitales de Francia le habían abierto las puertas y ya tenía un rango de suma importancia, igualando su paga.

muy pronto podremos hacer nuestro asentamiento más formal en esta ciudad.

Yo no sé aún, si quiero permanecer aquí.

De que estas hablando Candice. Hemos salido de Francia para tener una vida más tranquila, ¿a donde quieres que vayamos ahora?

Dominic, tu carrera va en acenso y estoy segura que tendrás éxito, pero no tienes por qué cargar conmigo.

Candice! - dijo molesto, deteniendo sus pasos – me estoy cansando de tu actitud, bien sabes que no seguiré ese jueguito de que solo somos amigos, amantes. Ya te pedí que te cases conmigo y te lo pido otra vez...

no Dominic, no necesitamos casarnos...

yo si lo necesito. Yo necesito saber que eres mi esposa, quiero protegerte, quiero entregarte mi vida. Candice, ya somos adultos, no necesitamos jugar a la conquista, sabemos quiénes somos y a dónde vamos.

Dominic, se necesita más que eso para casarse.

Lo sé, y yo te amo, ¿es acaso que tu no sientes nada por mí?

No es eso...- guardo silencio sin atreverse a abrirse ante Dominic, lo conocía bien y sus corazón había bordado un cariño tranquilo para él, pero su vida había sido cernida y no estaba segura de nada, en esos momentos...

¿qué sucede Candice?, ¿qué te pasa? Has cambiado mucho conmigo, desde que comenzamos este viaje no eres tú misma. Hasta haz impuesto la presencia de ese desconocido en nuestras vidas.

¿Te molesta?

Me incomoda – la rubia deslizo su mano bajo la de Dominic y siguió caminando con lentitud.

...he insistido en la presencia de Serge, por que... aunque no lo sé con certeza aun, sé que es alguien... de mi vida pasada.

¿Un antiguo amor ?– pregunto con la boca amarga.

..no...- sonrió débilmente y casi con tristeza – nada de eso... su mirada me grita las vivencias de antaño, pero no logro ponerle un rostro a esa nostalgia que me arrebata el corazón.

¿Le has preguntado? - su tono de voz dejo de ser amargo, para convertirse en uno de ansiedad. Quería escuchar sus historias del pasado, conocer sus fantasmas y el hecho que ella estuviera hablando por primera vez de su vida pasada, le llenaba el corazón de ilusión.

En repetidas ocasiones, pero él niega conocerme y al mismo tiempo, me mira con el deseo de contarme una historia del pasado... y sin embargo, el me llama Candy – su mirada cambio y su gesto se hizo tenso, Dominic no quiso preguntar, ella estaba abriéndose y lo mejor era no presionarla. - nadie me llamaba así desde que tenía veinte años y deje América.

Pues ahí tienes una pista, es alguien de América.

Son tan pocas y tantas las posibilidades.

No fuerces la situación, deja que las cosas se den solas, quizá el mismo termine por decirte quien es.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te molesta tanto que esté con nosotros?

No me molesta. Siempre y cuando no quiera interponerse entre nosotros.

Por eso no tienes ni que preocuparte, mi corazón no es de nadie más que tuyo.

¿Eso quiere decir que te casaras conmigo?

Eso quiere decir que mi corazón está seco para el resto del mundo, solo tú logras hacer que vuelva a latir y no tengo con quien más compartir mis días y tampoco quiero hacerlo con nadie más.

¿Qué te impide que nos casemos? - insistió el doctor.

...miedo.

¿A qué? ¿A quién?

Dominic, salí de Francia después de veinte años y el mundo me asusta, pero me arriesgue por ti, me siento vulnerable y enormemente sola, pero sigo de pie por ti...- suspiro luchando contra el nudo que se formó en el pecho. Quería llorar, gritar, desmoronarse como una chiquilla. - ...dame tiempo, dejame dominar este miedo que me congela.

¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Como lo has hecho hasta ahora, siendo mi roca, mi protector, mi amigo, mi mentor, mi amante.

Sé que no lo quieres oír, pero te amo Candice.

...yo también doctor Leblanc - Dominic soltó su mano, para rodear sus hombros con posesión y amor, ya no podía detener el torrente de sentimientos que esa mujer le provocaba, estaba perdido, estaba enamorado.

Habían caminado a un paso muy lento, pero finalmente habían llegado al departamento, Dominic abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a la rubia, que apenas encontró los ojos de Serge, sonrió desde el alma.

hola Serge, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Muy bien, hoy estoy feliz. Finalmente encontré trabajo.

Pues felicidades.

Gracias Candy

entonces podemos decir que las cosas comienzan a sonreírnos, al parecer la suerte esta de nuestro lado, muy pronto estaremos más solidificados en esta ciudad.

Si espero que con este empleo, pronto pueda encontrar un lugar para mi - respondió Serge.

Mi comentario no llevaba ese rumbo, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras con nosotros, Candice y yo encontramos tu compañía muy grata y además en estas épocas difíciles, nadie debe estar solo, hemos constatado que eres un buen hombre.

Gracias doctor Leblanc

muy bien caballeros, no sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre.

Pues manos a la obra, te ayudare en la cocina.

No hay mucho más que hacer, yo acabo de terminar una pasta con verduras - respondió Serge, mucho más animado.

Creo que puedo hacer un poco de ensalada- el ánimo de Candy también había ido en aumento, al ver el apoyo que su querido Dominic le daba.

Yo pondré la mesa.-contribuyo Dominic, sintiéndose por primera vez en familia.

Y lavaras los platos doctor.- le advirtió la rubia, con una sonrisa burlona

Pero ¿por qué?

¿Cómo que por qué? Serge preparo la cena y yo hare la ensalada, te toca lavar los platos.

Lo siento doctor Leblanc, pero creo que ya tenemos capitán en el barco.- Añadió Serge, sonriendo feliz.

Que nos queda más que obedecer, y no me digas más doctor Leblanc, llamame Dominic, después de todo seremos una familia y no podemos ser tan formales.

Los tres se sentían felices, como hacía muchos años no lo habían sido, en ese extraño encuentro habían logrado formar una amistad que les daba seguridad, compañía y lo que los tres habían buscado por años, una familia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal! Gracias por pasar por aquí y por todos sus enriquecedores reviews.**

 **Reencontrando el pasado**

 **Capítulo 4.**

\- Inglaterra entro en guerra.

\- ya es casi oficial

Se oían los comentarios por todo el hospital, alarmando tanto a médicos como enfermeras.

En un descanso, el personal se reunió en la sala de descanso, donde no había otro tema, que de los sucesos en Europa central.

\- se hablaba de la invasión de Alemania a los países vecinos de forma violenta y contundente desde hace semanas, pero se ha incrementado.

\- Dios mío!

Algunas enfermeras comenzaron a tener crisis nerviosas, mientras otras lloraban involuntariamente.

\- no tardara el proceso de reclutamiento al frente médico..

En una orilla Dominic se encontraba con Candice que alarmada por la noticia había casi corrido para buscar al doctor Leblanc.

Apenas se visualizaron se apresuraron a su encuentro.

finalmente está explotando lo que nos temíamos.-comento la rubia con preocupación

-Estaremos bien, no te angusties.

-¿Crees que nos manden al frente?

-No, quita esa idea de tu cabeza, nosotros no saldremos de Londres.

-Tengo miedo por nosotros y por Serge.

-Estaremos bien, y Serge puede declararse incapacitado, conseguiremos certificados de sus limitaciones, estaremos bien.- repetía para tranquilizar a la rubia y a el mismo

Los ojos cristalizados de Candice, enternecieron al doctor que sin importarle donde estaban, la tomo en sus brazos, para mitigar su tensión.

Algunos ojos indiscretos posaron sus miradas en el acto de la pareja, que no había declarado tener ningún vínculo personal.

Fue cuestión de horas, para que el personal hubiera concentrado sus rumores entre el recién llegado Doctor Leblanc y la enfermera de también nuevo ingreso. Sabían que él, la había reclutado, pero no se había dicho nada más.

Lleno de frustración y enojo, Dominic se enfrentó a un colega y un par de enfermeras que hablaban del tema, en una de las bases de enfermeras en el segundo piso.

-hay cosas mucho más importantes que enfrentar en estos momentos, como la guerra. No rumorar un chisme tan bajo como la reputación de un par de compañeros de trabajo. - casi grito el doctor, dejando a las enfermeras y su colega en total silencio.

-nosotros no quisimos ofenderlo.

-A mí no me ofende lo que puedan hablar de mi esposa y de mí, lo que en realidad me molesta es que pierdan el tiempo en un chisme local, cuando hay problemas tan graves que tenemos que enfrentar.

-Tiene razón doctor, es solo que nosotros no sabíamos que Candice era su esposa.

-Y no tenían que saberlo, ese no es asunto de nadie. A mi esposa y a mí nos gusta la privacidad, aquí venimos a prestar un servicio no a compartir nuestra vida personal.

Detrás de él Candy escuchaba cada palabra, sintiéndose orgullosa del hombre que una vez más la defendía.

-no tenemos que llevar las cosas al extremo. - replico el médico, sintiéndose humillado.

-No es necesario llegar a ningún extremo, como tampoco es necesario rumorar de la vida ajena, como bien ha dicho mi esposo. - respondió Candy acercándose a Dominic.

-Les Ofrecemos una disculpa.

-La aceptamos y esperamos que no tengamos que enfrentar una situación así en el futuro.

-Tanto enfermeras como doctor salieron de la base, dejando a Candy y Dominic solos. Mirándose profundamente.

-me alegra ver que al fin puedes decir en voz alta que soy tu esposo – los ojos del médico, brillaban de emoción.

-tenía que coincidir con tu versión. – respondió sonriendo cómplice

-no mates mi ilusión.

-¿Cuál ilusión?

-de que al fin me aceptes.

-doctor Leblanc, tenemos situaciones mucho más importantes que atender, que un romance entre nosotros.

-no hay nada más importante para mí, que tú.

-regresemos al trabajo doctor, no quisiera más rumores.

-pero continuaremos esta platica en la intimidad de nuestra alcoba.

-será entonces - respondió Candy seria, dándole la espalda a Dominic para continuar trabajando. Había visto entrar a una de sus compañeras a la estación de enfermeras, cambiando su actitud al instante.

Los minutos en el hospital se volvían pesados y angustiantes, los rumores de la guerra ponían a todos a pensar en la agonía que ello significaba.

Al terminar el turno del hospital Dominic y Candy se encontraron en la salida del hospital. Como era su costumbre, caminaron por las calles que ya olían a incertidumbre y temor.

Al salir del hospital, Dominic había tomado la mano de Candice, no habían dicho palabra. Los dos pensaban en lo que sería enfrentar una guerra, aún lejos de la batalla.

Ambos sabían que si eran reclutados al frente, difícilmente podrían negarse. De lo contrario se meterían en problemas.

En el departamento encontraron a Serge, con el rostro marcado por la tensión. Al ver llegar a la pareja ambos sonrieron, a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? – pregunto Candice con seriedad

-bien, al parecer Londres nos recibió bien… aunque…

-¿… aunque?

-estoy seguro que escucharon los rumores de la intervención de Inglaterra en la guerra, las calles están tensas…

-si lo escuchamos, al parecer la guerra comienza a tomar fuerza y esparcirse y el caos no tardara en comenzar, pero… quizá Inglaterra se contenga un poco más. Los últimos ataques fueron violentos en Europa central, quizá eso los haga contenerse.

-no quiero desalentarlo Dominic, pero yo escuche que Inglaterra está mucho más involucrado, de lo que todos queremos escuchar.

Sin decir palabra, la rubia fue hasta su habitación, estaba nerviosa y no quería escuchar más de la guerra, cerró la puerta y dejo a los dos hombres afuera, entretenidos en su charla.

-¿Qué tan confiable es la información que tienes?

-en días de guerra, creo que nada es confiable, pero lo escuche de alguien que parecía que sabía de lo que hablaba…. y no solo dijo que Inglaterra entraría en guerra, sino que Inglaterra ya le ha declarado la guerra a Alemania. – susurro serge a Dominic.

-eso es muy grave – respondió en el mismo tono – si Inglaterra se ve tan involucrada en la guerra, nos arrastrara a ella.

-opino lo mismo. – Respondió el hombre con el rostro desencajado - no podría soportar otra guerra.

-nosotros tampoco – suspiro Dominic con el alma saliéndose por la boca - …. Creo que habrá que correr más lejos aún.

-¿salir de Inglaterra?

-sí, dejar el continente de ser preciso.

-….eso es imposible para mí.

-podrías venir con nosotros… -ofreció Dominic sabiendo que Candice no lo dejaría.

-¿A dónde están pensando huir?

-a América.

-yo no volveré a América. –dijo vehemente

-piénsalo bien, yo creo que lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí, antes de que el país se cierre y nos quedemos atrapados.

-¿Cuándo han pensado en moverse?

-aun no tengo nada planeado, pero debo darme prisa, el problema es que no conozco a nadie aquí en Inglaterra.

-yo tampoco conozco mucha gente, pero podría acudir a los amigos de mis amigos.

-cualquier ayuda nos vendría bien.

-les ayudare todo lo que pueda, para que salgan de Europa.

-¿tú de verdad no piensas salir?

-….no, yo…. No quiero volver a América.

-Serge no se tus motivos, pero quedarse aquí será más peligroso que volver a América.

El silencio de Serge, acompañado de un gesto lleno de terror, movió las fibras sensibles del médico, que se puso de pie y palmeo la espalda del hombre que había conocido unas semanas atrás, pero que ya había ganado un lugar en su vida.

-no te dejaremos atrás, no te preocupes nos las arreglaremos.

Dominic siguió su camino hasta la cocina, donde termino de preparar una cena muy ligera, llevo su plato y el de Candice hasta la habitación, dejando la porción de Serge en la cocina.

En total silencio encontró a la rubia sentada en la cama, con las piernas encogidas, sus rodillas tocaban su mentón, mientras su rostro acongojado luchaba por no derrumbarse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Candice se limitó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa, sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua, pero se negó a soltar una sola lagrima.

-dime que te sucede.

-….. Nada….

-es lo de la guerra ¿verdad?

-….. Es todo Dominic, este lugar, la gente, la guerra, es… la vida.

-pero no estás sola- respondió Dominic, sentándose a su lado, para abrazarla – ven aquí.

Candice se dejó abrazar protectoramente por Dominic. Nunca antes se había dejado ver vulnerable, pero el recuerdo de Londres y las constantes habladurías de la gente en su contra la habían mellado, pero el escuchar del peligro inminente de la guerra la había aventado al vacío de la desesperación.

-querida Candice, no dejare que nada te lastime, solo dejate cuidar, permíteme ocuparme de ti...

Con ternura tomo la barbilla de la rubia, para obligarla a mirarlo. El verde de sus pupilas, le hablaron del miedo que sentía en ese momento y de la fragilidad de su persona.

Sin pensarlo, Dominic beso los labios carnosos que conocía tan bien. La respuesta fue la de siempre, entregada y dulce.

Los movimientos de las manos del doctor, fueron despertando el deseo que ese hombre provocaba en la rubia. Los besos que comenzaron con ternura, se convirtieron en caricias apasionadas que les agitaban la sangre.

En un movimiento, que sin ser agresivo, fue violento. Dominic movió a Candice debajo de él, dominando las acciones. Beso sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras sus manos paseaban libres por el cuerpo de la rubia.

Candice se aferraba al cuerpo del hombre que siempre le había apasionado. Desde el primer día, no pudo resistirse a él. Su cuerpo nunca se había limitado a recibir y darle placer a ese hombre que tantas mujeres perseguían.

En un instante la pasión que se había desatado, los había hecho perder la ropa y la discreción.

Dominic mordisqueaba la punta del pecho de la mujer, que se revolvía debajo de él ahogando un gemido en el pecho. Las fuertes manos del cirujano se amoldaron a las caderas de Candy, mientras ella paseaba sus manos por el cabello y espalda del doctor.

Cada caricia era una descarga eléctrica que encendía el fuego de su sangre, sus besos eran demandantes, casi lograban lastimarse, pero el deseo los empujaba a buscar un desahogo más intenso.

-voy a poseerte. – susurro Dominic en el oído de Candice.

Por toda respuesta la mujer dejo escapar un suave gemido y abrió las puertas de su deseo, ofreciendo su pasión a Dominic. Las manos del doctor viajaron a prisa, hasta el núcleo del deseo de Candice que se ofrecía húmedo y deseoso.

Tras unos movimientos que complacia a los dos, se perdieron en su intima passion. Entrelazando sus manos, dejaron que sus caderas se movieran al ritmo de su pasión. Oleadas de placer los inundo a los dos, aminorando la velocidad de su danza. Los besos que se dedicaban explotaban en sensaciones hasta la punta de sus pies.

Fue un largo tiempo el que estuvieron disfrutando de su pasión y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, alimentaban su febril sensación hasta el punto máximo para después detenerse, sintiendo el centro de sus cuerpos palpitantes, dejándose llevar nuevamente por las sensaciones.

Fue un presto movimiento los que los llevo al túnel del clímax. Ambos explotaron en sensaciones y placer, aferrándose al cuerpo del otro, jadeante Dominic se desplomó sobre el delgado cuerpo de Candice, que igualmente trataba de regular su respiración, aun cuando fuertes descargas de placer viajaban por todo su cuerpo.

-eres una fascinación, estoy completamente perdido por ti mujer.

-usted es fascinante doctor.

-..Te amo Candice. – el silencio de la mujer no detuvo a Dominic, que echándose a un lado, la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo la respuesta de ella, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

-tengo miedo Dominc.- dijo finalmente después de varios minutos

-¿de qué?

-…. De vivir.

-¿Cómo dices eso?, tu eres una mujer fuerte, con carácter. Nunca he visto el miedo cruzar tus ojos.

-la Candice que tú conoces, es el disfraz de una mujer…. Frágil, llena de cicatrices y con el alma quebrantada…. –las manos de Dominic sintieron algunas lágrimas que cayeron del rostro de la enfermera, quería mirarla a los ojos e infundirle coraje y llenarla de su amor. Pero finalmente se estaba abriendo a él y no podía romper el momento.

-¿Qué ha despertado a esa chica de antaño? – pregunto cuidadoso.

-…..Londres quizá… gente de mi pasado, la guerra….

-¿viviste en Londres alguna vez?

-….. No quiero hablar de eso doctor….

-¿por qué cariño? ¿Qué te sucedió aquí? Algo terrible supongo.- dijo queriendo alentarla a hablar, continuando tras su silencio - en este presente ya no eres vulnerable, yo estoy aquí para protegerte y mimarte.

-lo sé, sé que estás conmigo y eso me aterra.- incorporándose al instante, Dominc, se puso frente a ella para mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo que te aterra? ¿Yo?

-perderte doctor, me paraliza el pensar que puedo perderte, no soportaría quedarme sin mi protector, prefiero….

-¿prefieres?... termina la oración

-prefiero no tenerte… - las lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas, laceraron el corazón de Dominic que nunca hubiera imaginado tener a una chica con el corazón tan frágil.

-no repitas eso ni por casualidad, yo no voy a dejarte, aun si me lo pides. Así que deja de luchar contra ti misma y aceptame en tu vida, como parte de ti.

Los brazos de Dominic tomaron con fuerza el cuerpo de Candy que temblaba por su fragilidad del momento.

-no quiero vivir otra guerra – susurro apenas audible. Sucumbiendo a hacer audibles sus miedos y dolencias.

-no la viviremos cariño, te voy a sacar de aquí, te lo prometo.

La rubia se aferró al abrazo de su protector, dejando ver su fragilidad por primera vez en años, se resistió a seguir llorando, pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara ante su miedo a vivir lo indeseable.

-tendremos que viajar a América.

-no, yo no regresare ahí.

-creo que tendremos que hacerlo y no tienes nada que temer, yo te protegeré de lo que sea.

-no quisiera… encontrarme con mi pasado… no quiero volver.

-mi amor, no sé qué te sucedió en el pasado, pero lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos. Yo quiero que nos casemos, eso comenzara por cambiar tu nombre y … América es grande iremos a alguna ciudad que no tenga nada que ver contigo … o con Serge, porque el también viene con nosotros, no quiere enfrentar la guerra…. Aunque tampoco quiere volver a América.

-creo que él también ha sufrido mucho y… no es fácil retornar, habrá que tenerle paciencia.

-cargaremos con él en nuestra travesía, pero tendremos que movernos pronto, no hay tiempo que perder.

-¿Qué haremos?

-viajaremos a América como primer instancias, al menos para salir de Europa, después veremos a donde podremos acomodarnos. Ahora deja de pensar y ven a comer algo, necesitas estar fuerte física y mentalmente.

La cena ligera, paso por la garganta de los amantes, como si fuera zacate seco. La angustia comenzaba a carcomer su tranquilidad. No podían dejar de pensar en el sonido de los cañones y los gritos de angustia de las trincheras.

Estaban convencidos de que no querían pasar por otra guerra, el dolor era insoportable y la zozobra de saber que podrían perder la vida en cualquier momento.

El doctor Leblanc no pego los ojos en toda la noche, estuvo pensando en el plan a seguir para salir de Inglaterra. Candy a su lado acurrucada en su pecho, tampoco durmió, pensando en regresar a América.

Sabía que Dominic tenía razón al decir que América era muy grande y no tenían que regresar a ninguna ciudad que no quisiera. Pero no podría evitar traer al presente todos esos dolorosos recuerdos que había enterrado años atrás.

En su habitación, Serge temblaba en la cama que lo acogía. De alguna manera había superado el accidente que había sufrido en la primera guerra, pero no podría enfrentar el pasado y la familia que ya había dejado atrás. Había construido una vida y el ayer ya no encajaba en su vida actual.

La mañana llego sacando de la cama a los tres habitantes del departamento, a ninguno se le veía un buen semblante. Candy se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse. Pero su acompañante la detuvo.

-hoy no iremos a trabajar.

-¿Por qué?

-tenemos que ir al puerto a comprar los boletos para viajar a América.

\- ¿tan pronto?

-querida, no debemos perder tiempo. La guerra ya comenzó y si Inglaterra ya se involucró… es peligroso que permanezcamos aquí.

-deberíamos ir al hospital a avisar que no nos presentaremos.

-lo haremos camino al puerto.

En la estancia encontraron a Serge que ya era un manojo de nervios. Visiblemente aturdido.

-vendrás con nosotros al puerto iremos a buscar boletos para viajar a Europa.- le anuncio Dominc.

\- no puedo faltar al trabajo me despedirán. – respondió pretextando su ausencia en el venturoso viaje a conseguir un boleto a la libertad de la guerra.

-Serge si no quieres venir con nosotros al puerto, está bien. Pero es mejor que sepas que el viaje lo harás con nosotros, no vamos a dejarte atrás. – le advirtió Dominic

-se los agradezco, pero yo solos los retrasaría y…. Es mejor que ustedes sigan sin mí.

-no gastes tus energías, no te dejare atrás….- le respondió la rubia enfermera, con seriedad y angustia en la voz.

-hace tiempo decidí quedarme atrás… ya todos me dejaron atrás….

-yo nunca te deje atrás y ahora te llevare conmigo…hasta donde lleguemos. – respondió la rubia mirándolo profundamente, ante el desconcierto de Dominic.

-no sé si podre…. – trato de responder Serge, desquebrajándose ante los ojos piadosos de Candice, la miraba asustado y atónito, comprendiendo sus palabras.

-ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí….

-y yo también Serge – se incluyó Dominic, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía ver que para su mujer era importante.

-anda ve a trabajar y te veremos aquí por la tarde, todo va a estar bien. – le dijo Candy, para dejarlo ir.

Aun temblando Serge comenzó a andar por la calle, con su paso lento y lastimoso. Candice lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el alma contrariada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, gracias por continuar y por sus comentarios que me han parecido muy interesantes.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Candy veía a Serge desaparecer por la calle, mientras gruesas lágrimas, bajaban por sus mejillas y tragaba saliva con un gesto de dolor en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué sucede querida? – pregunto Dominic, ante la evidente consternación de la enfermera.

\- acabo de confirmar algo que me rompe aún más el alma.

\- ¿Serge?

-si...

Dominic no pregunto más, veía las lágrimas y sufrimiento de Candice, por lo que decidió abrazarla y callar.

Unos minutos más tarde ellos también comenzaron su camino al hospital, para excusar su ausencia.

El silencio los acompaño hasta el puerto de Southampton. En un viaje lleno de expectativa y dolorosas revelaciones para Candice. A su llegada a la estación portuaria, se encontraron con una noticia desalentadora.

-No puedo creer que no haya servicio para comprar los tickets del barco…. – grito Dominic lleno de frustración delante de la taquilla.

Un letrero improvisado, alertaba a los usuarios que no había ningún viaje en calendario hasta nuevo aviso.

-calmate Dominic, es cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas tomen un curso de normalidad, por ahora la confusión y el miedo están tomando las riendas.

-¿no te das cuenta que estamos en una isla y si no salimos ahora, no saldremos ya?

-si lo sé, pero no gano nada gritando y alterándome, tenemos que estar tranquilos. Se piensa mejor con la cabeza fría.

-no puedo estar tranquilo, sabiendo que mi mujer corre peligro.

-escuchame doctor, vamos a salir de esto. Llegaremos a América aunque tengamos que remar, no te desesperes, ni te derrotes.

-no quiero que te suceda nada malo, no quiero que sufras más.

-lo que suceda, nos sucederá a los dos.

\- a los tres, no olvides a tu protegido. A quien por lo que veo ya recordaste quien es…. Y no es solo un soldado conocido en un batallón….o alguien más en tu vida.

-ya veo que no puedo engañarte doctor Leblanc.

-difícilmente, así que no desvíes la conversación y cuéntame, ¿Quién es Serge?

-para ser médico, eres muy indiscreto – respondió abrazándose a él, mientras echaban a andar. – Serge, es un hombre con un corazón enorme, entro en mi vida hace mucho años… creo que es una parte de mi pasado, que lejos de no querer que volviera, me alegra y me emociona que haya vuelto….

-por lo que veo tienes fuertes sentimientos por el…. ¿un antiguo enamorado?-pregunto con algo de amargura. Ella ya le había respondido alguna vez que no, pero podía ver que era mucha la insistencia por ese hombre.

-uno de una larga lista – respondió sarcástica – no sabía que tenías un problema de celotipia doctor Leblanc.

-solo quiero saber a qué atenerme. – respondió serio. – no quiero sorpresas en las que aparezca un antiguo príncipe azul y te lleve de mi lado.

-hace poco más de 20 años estuve aquí en este mismo puerto. Estaba desesperada buscando a quien creí era el amor de mi vida. Mi novio del colegio, que había huido y yo… corrí tras él…. Fueron un par de años al menos que corrí tras él, pero jamás lo alcance. Después de él, quizá llegue a considerar la idea de llamar a alguien más mi amor, pero…. A nadie he llamado mi amor… más que a ti doctor.

Dominic escucho aliviado, pero no pudo evitar sentir la alarma de saber que ese noviecito del colegio, había sido muy probablemente el causante de la amargura en la vida de su amada rubia.

\- entonces… ¿Serge es alguien de tu vida aquí en Londres o en América?

\- a Serge lo conocí en mi temprana juventud, podría decirse que aun éramos niños…. pero él no está listo para abrirse a mí, es mejor que continuemos con el trato que tenemos.

\- eres un enigma Candice.

\- no hay enigmas doctor, mi vida es la que tengo aquí contigo.

Viajaron con tensa tranquilidad a Londres, tenían que pensar en todos los caminos que podían tomar para salir del alcance de la guerra.

Una semana transcurrió sin que pudieran encontrar un boleto o una salida para su problema. Los nervios se alteraban y el miedo los descubría nuevamente, para paralizarlos.

Ninguno de los tres ocultaba su nerviosismo y su miedo a ser arrastrados a la guerra. Las noticias no eran alentadoras. Inglaterra había declarado la guerra a Alemania y Francia también estaba envuelta en las armas.

Su convivencia se había convertido en una relación muy cercana. Serge finalmente y después de tantos años y resistencia había cedido a los lazos emocionales con Candy y Dominic.

Se dejaba ver ante ellos como un hombre vulnerable y lleno de temores. Con paciencia y cariño Candy se propuso curar sus heridas del alma y Dominic fortalecía su autoestima.

Para finales de noviembre la guerra ya tenía 2 meses y los rumores traían noticias catastróficas, se escuchaba de algunas personas que había logrado escapar de las garras de los alemanes y se refugiaban en Inglaterra , no eran muchos, pero contaban experiencias que quitaban el aliento.

En el hospital, comenzaba ya a escucharse de voluntarios al frente, no había nada sobre la mesa, pero el rumor cobraba fuerza.

Serge por su parte había averiguado que los barcos comerciales habían sido suspendidos de manera oficial, solamente algunos barcos zarpaban de forma extraoficial, en los días más inesperados.

\- ¿pero como se consigue un boleto para esos barcos? – pregunto desesperado Dominic.

-no es para todos, lo que indica que solo un pequeño grupo de privilegiados, pueden hacer esos viajes…. y no hay mayor privilegio en este país, que la realeza.

-tienes razón, si esos barcos son para sacar a las altas esferas, quiere decir que tenemos que conseguir a alguien de ese círculo que nos ayude a subir a uno de esos barcos.

Candy escucho las palabras de Dominic llenándose de escalofríos, la salida de Inglaterra se veía imposible. Se preguntaba si eso significaba que tendrían que ir al frente.

-creo que tendremos que afianzarnos bien aquí, para no ser rebotados a Francia. – respondió Serge, con la voz cortada.

-tu no volverás a la guerra, estoy en las ultimas firmas, pero tu estas declarado incapacitado. – respondió Domnic serio

\- no me habías dicho nada – respondió la rubia asombrada.

-no pensaba hacerlo hasta darles el documento firmado. Ahora lo que ocupa mis pensamientos es como sacarnos de aquí.

-la respuesta quizá este en buscar como quedarnos aquí.

-no quisiera arriesgarnos a quedarnos aquí y ser reclutados al frente.

-no es cuestión de querer, es cuestión de que no tenemos otra alternativa.- comenzaba a discutir la rubia. – tenemos que ser conscientes de nuestra realidad, quizá no podamos salir de aquí, entonces tendremos que enfrentar lo que venga.

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, tenemos que encarar la realidad, sin darnos por vencidos y menos descartando posibilidades por que no creemos posible una situación.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? Que nos vayamos a dormir al muelle o que visitemos la mansión de toda la realeza.

-vigilar el puerto no es descabellado, por más estúpido que lo quieras hacer sonar. Y visitar a la realeza, tampoco está fuera de lugar. Indagando quizá podamos llegar a una persona que conozca a alguien de la realeza, un conde, un duque.

Serge miro a Candy sin decir palabra, pero la rubia sintió su mirada, llenándose de un malestar y temor de saberse descubierta.

Su discusión tardo varias horas más, hasta que Serge se ofreció a ir al puerto a averiguar que sucedía, de igual forma el trabajo había bajado a tal grado que trabajaba unas cuantas horas a la semana.

Por su parte Dominic hablaba con los doctores de alto rango, para averiguar si entre ellos había quien conociera a alguien de la realeza.

-las fiestas de los nobles no son tan divertidas como la gente lo imagina. – comento uno de los doctores de la mesa directiva.

-¿haz asistido a varias?

-no demasiadas, pero si puedo decir que conozco a un par de condes y en algún momento atendí a un duque.

-¿aun los visitas? – insistió Dominic en la conversación

-en realidad conocía bien a una condesa que termino por salir de mi vida y creo que también del país.

-no me digas que también salió huyendo a América.. – respondió otro de los médicos

-la mayoría de ellos está saliendo despavorido y junto a ellos algunos otros adinerados.

-no creo que la guerra suba más de tono.

\- ¿y cómo es que ellos han salido si no hay barcos a América?

-los hay, solo que no son para todos.

-¿y cómo se puede conseguir un lugar?

-pues si tu nombre aparece en la lista de los más influyentes entonces no será tan complicado subir en uno de los buques - respondió el medico mirando a Dominic curioso – ¿es que acaso busca un lugar en esos barcos?

-si de hecho sí, tengo un amigo que desea salir de Europa.

-pues entonces debe buscar la manera de entrar a la lista de los más influyentes y asegurar un lugar en el.

-no creo que sea una tarea fácil.

-no lo es, a menos que se cuelgue de alguien con un título nobiliario. Lamento no poder ayudarle. Mis contactos ya desaparecieron.

-ya buscare la manera de ayudar a mi amigo – respondió Dominic, ignorando la mirada de los doctores que no le creían media palabra.

Por la tarde cuando se reunió con Candice y Serge, les compartió lo que ya sabían. Solamente saldrían de Inglaterra si eran invitados por algún influyente.

-yo pase toda la mañana en el puerto, había mucha gente, preguntando, indagando. No somos los únicos que tratando de salir de Inglaterra, eso dificultara un poco más las cosas.

-quizá la guerra cese, o al menos sea menos drástica para Inglaterra,

-es un pensamiento muy positivo, pero muy alejado de la realidad. Desafortunadamente no sucederá. –respondió Dominic lleno de frustración. – quizá el único remedio que tengamos sea irnos de Londres a un pueblo más al norte

Bajo la incertidumbre de una intromisión aun mayor, vieron pasar los meses. La navidad resulto más fría y sobria que nunca. Las historias de lo que ocurría en Polonia y países vecinos a Alemania les helaba la sangre. Serge básicamente se había quedado sin trabajo. Candy y Dominic lo habían acogido financieramente, mientras el no cesaba en su búsqueda de cómo salir de Inglaterra.

Para Mayo de 1940, finalmente Inglaterra mandaba tropas a Europa, Para pelear contra los alemanes. El miedo entro en todos los habitantes, en el departamento del doctor Leblanc, comenzaban a sentir la presión y el terror que los inundaba. Nada de lo que habían oído se asemejaba ni un poco a lo que ya habían vivido, esa guerra que Vivian era devastador.

Finalmente los barcos habían dejado de correr, se sentían atrapados en el reino unido y con las amenazas de nuevas batallas.

-ha sido catastrófico lo que sucedió en Bélgica y Holanda, creo que nadie saldrá bien parado de esta guerra – comentaba Dominic con una seriedad pocas veces vista.

-¿Qué vamos a Hacer? – pregunto Candice llena de angustia

-lo que debimos hacer desde hace un tiempo, salir de Londres y viajar más al norte. – respondió Dominic, tomando las riendas de la situación - será mejor que no vayas más al hospital y te encargues de preparar nuestra partida, juntaremos todo el dinero que tenemos y nos iremos lo más pronto posible.

-comprare los boletos del tren y hare maletas – respondió Candice más segura – planeare todo para el fin de semana.

Al día siguiente Dominic fue al hospital como era costumbre, reportando a su esposa enferma. Mientras la rubia en compañía de Serge fue hasta la estación del tren para comprar un boleto.

La estación era un caos. La gente se arremolinaba en las taquillas y algunos otros caminaban sin dirección con el rostro lleno de desesperanza.

Entre la multitud Candy trataba de acercarse a la taquilla, sin suerte era regresada entre el remolino de gente, detrás de ella Serge la empujaba para darle más fuerza.

-es imposible penetrar esa marabunta – dijo finalmente la rubia tomando aire al lado de Serge.

El alboroto y los gritos de la gente apenas dejaban escuchar lo que hablaban, sin embargo los dos escucharon claramente el preciso instante en el que una voz masculina llamo por su nombre a gritos a otro, dejándolos paralizados.

" _Señor Granchester, por aquí"_

Involuntariamente la rubia miro en dirección a la voz que gritaba, un hombre joven tomo del brazo a un elegante caballero de edad avanzada.

Trato de ignorar lo que había escuchado aun cuando Serge la miraba fijamente sin atreverse a decir nada.

" _debió hacerme caso y salir de aquí cuando se lo advertí"_ escucho al más joven refunfuñar. _"espéreme aquí, comprare su pasaje"_

El hombre de edad avanzada se quedó al lado de la rubia, no había pronunciado palabra, sin embargo se mantenía con la cabeza en alto y con una arrogancia que a pocos intimidaba en esos momentos.

Candy respiraba agitada, debatiéndose entre seguir su camino, o desenterrar parte de su pasado y recordar el apellido que acababa de escuchar.

-Candy tenemos que intentarlo nuevamente o no encontraremos boletos nunca – la urgió Serge

-si lo se…. Pero… - sin más explicaciones dio la vuelta y busco al hombre que seguía de pie, mirando al joven con el que había llegado.

-¿Duque….? - dijo en voz muy suave la rubia.

-calla – respondió de forma determinante y exigente - ¿está usted loca para llamarme así, en medio de tal alboroto?

-lo siento, no pensé en ponerlo en un problema…. Solo creí reconocer su nombre.

-….¿de dónde me conoces? – pregunto después de examinarla lentamente

-…..del… colegio San Pablo.

-…. ¿Fuiste alumna del colegio?

-si…. señor.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí en Londres?

-creo que lo mismo que usted….

-¿no saliste a tiempo?

-quise Salir las primeras semanas, pero no pude encontrar ningún barco que partiera a América.

-había muchos más que ahora. En estos días es casi imposible. –respondió aun serio, mirándola fijamente, queriendo reconocerla. – ¿hacia dónde se dirige?

-mi primo y yo buscamos un boleto al norte de Inglaterra. Creo que iremos a Durham.

-¿no piensan salir del país?

-no encontramos la forma de hacerlo, por eso pensamos refugiarnos en el norte.

-seguir en Inglaterra no les ayuda en nada, salir del país es la mejor opción.

-no dudo que lo sea, pero…. Hasta donde sabemos no hay más barcos y menos aún para la población en general.

-¿Por qué me conoces….? ¿Quién eres? Tu rostro me es familiar… pero no logro ubicarte.

-del colegio… sé que era uno de los benefactores y quizá alguna vez me vio cuando visito el colegio.

-la única etapa que visite el colegio fue cuando… el mayor de mis hijos estudio ahí.

-ooo!.. – sorprendida la rubia miro al hombre con grandes ojos.

-creo que usted me está mintiendo, no tiene la menor idea de quién soy yo. – respondió el hombre, dándole la espalda e intentando alejarse, pero la mano de Candice lo detuvo al instante.

-entiendo que no me recuerde, ha pasado mucho tiempo, yo era…. Yo estudiaba con su hijo.

-mi hijo nunca tuvo amigos.

-eso es de lo poco que conoció de su hijo. Él tenía amigos. Yo fui su amiga. – respondió la rubia con apasionamiento, como lo había hecho más de veinte años atrás. Trayendo la misma imagen al hombre que la miro detenidamente.

-tu eres esa chica…. Por la que Terruce Salió del colegio

-el no salió por mí, salió por que él quería hacerlo. Pero si... Yo soy esa persona.

-….. ¿Cómo es que estas en Londres? Creí que vivías en América.

-He vivido los últimos 20 años en Europa….

-¿ahora quiere regresar a América?

-más que querer, me veo en la necesidad.

-entiendo cómo te sientes, yo tampoco quiero salir de Londres, pero…. Aunque no quiera he de aceptar que es mejor.

-supongo que viajara con su familia.

-viajo solo con mi asistente y su esposa. A la que llamas mi familia desapareció de mi vida hace años.

-lamento escuchar algo así.

-yo no lo lamento en lo absoluto, debió suceder mucho tiempo atrás. – con el aliento entrecortado el joven que se había ido, regreso, mirando a Candice y Serge con desconfianza.

-los tengo, será mejor que nos marchemos.

-espera…. Necesito que me consigas dos boletos más, ellos dos vienen a Liverpool con nosotros.

-señor Granchester, no podemos hacer eso, ya es complicado de la forma que es.

-no me discuta Hopkins. Vaya por esos dos boletos…

-un momento – lo detuvo la rubia

\- vendrá con nosotros, no me discuta…

-es que somos tres.

-ya escucho Hopkins, necesitamos tres boletos más.

Inconforme y de mal humor, dio la vuelta y atravesó la multitud una vez más.

-¿Por qué hace esto por mí?

-no cuestiones y toma la oportunidad de salir de aquí.

La rubia no dijo más, miro a Serge que le regreso la mirada entre confundido aliviado y sin lugar a dudas feliz.

El Duque había instruido a Candice, presentarse con el equipaje más reducido posible y con sus dos acompañantes. El viaje seria en dos días más, así que tenían poco tiempo para arreglar todos sus pendientes.

En el camino Serge y Candice caminaban lentamente intentando contener su emoción, aunque sin proponérselo reían felices.

-no puedo creer que hayas logrado que el Duque nos lleve con él.

-yo no logre nada, fue el quien se ofreció a ayudarnos.

-si, pero no lo hizo por que vio tus ojos y le gustaron, lo hizo por la historia que hay detrás de ti y la relación con él.

-historia que hubiera preferido no haber tocado.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, apenas lleguemos a América nos perderemos en algún lugar. – respondió Serge mas para él, que para la rubia.

-sí, estaremos bien.- respondió Candy en el mismo tono.

Por la tarde cuando se encontraron con Dominic, compartieron su triunfo y su alegría se convirtió en una fiesta.

Candy omitió el hecho de que conocía al duque a través de su hijo, se limitó a contarle que alguna vez lo había conocido en el colegio.

Dominic había sido informado ese día, que su antiguo hospital en Francia, lo estaba requiriendo a él y a Candice White de regreso.

La noticia, había disipado toda la tensión acumulada durante el día. En definitiva no volvería a poner un pie en el hospital, al menos no para trabajar. Acudiría tan solo para dar las gracias y despedirse.

Una nueva etapa en su vida lo esperaba en América junto a su rubia y su nuevo integrante de la familia.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que Tal. Me quise dar el tiempo para detenerme y agradecerles su interés y todos sus comentarios. De verdad que los leo y me encantaría responderles uno a uno, pero el tiempo no estira, son múltiples las actividades en el día, como ustedes mismos experimentaran, que no puedo robarle más. Desearía poder actualizar dos veces por semana o más, pero con dificultades saco un capitulo. Podría pausar y adelantar algunos capítulos, retomando cuando pueda ofrecerles una secuencia menos lenta.

No quiero perder la oportunidad para decirles que me alegra ver que le dan una oportunidad a una historia que no tiene tendencias hacia Terry o Albert, y con esto no quiero decir que no tendrán una aparición importante en la historia, ya que son base importante de la vida de Candy. Su distanciamiento que aún no sé muy bien que lo causo y como la voy a abordar, es la que traerá de vuelta a esos dos personajes que tanto disfrutamos. Una vez más gracias por su compañía y sus interesantes reviews.

 **Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capítulo 6**

Muy temprano por la mañana, los seis viajeros estaban más que listos para comenzar su aventura. Con tensión pero felicidad interna subieron al tren.

Richard Granchester se sentó con Candice y sus acompañantes, la compañía no les molestaba, pero si les sorprendió. Suponiendo que viajaría con su asistente y su esposa.

\- es un honor tenerlo sentado aquí con nosotros…..señor Granchester.- dijo Dominic, queriendo llevar las riendas de la conversación. – espero que el señor Hopkins no se moleste por su preferencia.

\- Por el contrario, le puedo decir que el señor Hopkins esta aliviado de no tener que soportarme más.

\- no diga eso, nadie podría sentirse así con una personalidad como usted.

\- no es necesario que se deshaga en halagos, de igual forma los embarcare de ser posible, si es que yo mismo embarco.

\- lamento que le haya causado esa impresión.

Candice sonrió irremediablemente al ver en la actitud de ese hombre algo muy parecido a lo que ella misma había vivido con otro personaje cercano al Duque.

La mayor parte del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, Dominic se contuvo al ver el carácter del hombre. Siguió el ejemplo de Candice y guardo silencio, dejando que fuera Candice quien comentara algo de vez en vez.

Al llegar a Liverpool, Andrew Hopkins y su esposa Isabela fueron hasta el hombre testarudo que habían cuidado y seguido por herencia en el pasado y por conveniencia en su presente.

No dejaría que un puñado de advenedizos lo sacaran de la jugada después de soportar por tantos años la amargura y mal carácter del hombre.

\- señor Granchester es mejor que nos movamos al puerto, tomaremos un taxi. Ellos podrán seguirnos en otro.

\- yo iré con ellos, nos veremos en el puerto.

\- no es momento para comenzar a discutir, por favor venga con nosotros.

\- tienes razón, no discutiremos, te veremos en el puerto. – respondió el hombre cortante y sin mirarlo nuevamente.

Andrew se quedó con un palmo de narices, viendo partir al hombre al lado de la rubia. Sin el duque de por medio, no podría salir del país. Ahora era que se arrepentía por haber discutido con el días tras.

Un viaje corto en el taxi los llevo al puerto, donde había un remolino de gente en la taquilla, ante el navío que parecía zarparía en cualquier momento.

Dominique bajo del auto para ayudar a Candice y al señor Granchester. Serge los seguía apenas un paso atrás. Habían querido esperar a Andrew Hopkins y su esposa, pero el Duque los urgió a ir hasta las oficinas del puerto.

\- pero sus acompañantes vendrán en un momento. - sugirió Dominique, siendo apoyado por Candice y Serge

-me dan igual esos dos, creo que ya me robaron lo suficiente, como para que continúe con ellos a cuestas.

-entonces lo mejor será seguir adelante - respondió Candice con seriedad, entendiendo que eso incrementaba sus posibilidades a salir de Inglaterra.

Entre empujones y jalones, llegaron finalmente a las oficinas portuarias, donde un hombre con mal ceño los vio entrar.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes aquí? ¿Quién los ha dejado entrar?

-tengo pasajes para el barco que partirá a América.

-no me diga... – respondió sarcástico.

-aquí está mi documentación – presento el hombre, con seguridad y dureza.

El marino que casi arrebato los papeles de la mano del Duque, miro la estampa real, cambiando un poco su actitud.

-tomen asiento, checare las listas y les hare saber qué capacidad tenemos - dijo dirigiéndose al Duque - ¿y quiénes son estas personas que lo acompañan?

-son familiares que harán el viaje conmigo.

-¿puedo ver su documentación?

-espero que entienda que no es fácil salir corriendo con una guerra atrás y regresar por documentos que aunque son de suma importancia, no siempre están a la mano, espero que mi explicación sea de ayuda, ya que yo respondo por ellos.

-veré que se puede hacer Duque Granchester

Los tres seguidores del Duque se miraron sorprendidos, no entendían el por qué ese hombre los protegía de esa manera. Ni siquiera Candice que había tenido una conversación con él años atrás, se sentía de ninguna manera cercana a él.

Por el momento no le importaba saber cuál eran sus motivos. A pesar de que se había resistido a regresar a América, no veía el momento de subir al barco y comenzar a atravesar el océano.

Tras una hora que les pareció semanas enteras, el marino regreso con los papeles del Duque y una mirada confundida.

-aquí tiene sus documentos Duque. Ya tengo sus lugares en el buque, solo me resta una pregunta…- se sentó en el escritorio mirando al Duque fijamente. – hay una pareja reclamando los lugares que pidió para estas tres personas. Y de hecho en nuestros informes solo tenemos anotados 3 lugares para usted no 4.

-se perfectamente de quien me habla, el matrimonio Hopkins es quien está aquí demandando un privilegio que no les corresponde, como miembro de la corona Inglesa soy yo quien define quien me acompaña, y es esta gente aquí conmigo quien tiene los lugares que me corresponden.

-el problema en todo caso es un lugar extra que requiere ahora.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Lo pagare.

-.. Bien sabe que no se trata de dinero, sino de espacio.

-pues nos arreglaremos con el espacio de 3 personas - replico el Duque casi molesto.

-veré que puedo hacer, no estoy seguro que mi superiores me dejen cambiar el listado que ya tengo.

-déjeme hablar con sus superiores.

-deme un momento

En su lugar Candice se movió inquieta junto a sus acompañantes. Los nervios comenzaron a removerse en su interior. Si uno se quedaba, se quedarían los tres.

Una vez que el hombre salió de la oficina, el pesado suspiro de Candice se dejó escuchar.

-tranquila, le garantizo que los 4 subiremos al barco.

-pero el señor Hopkins no lo permitirá. – respondió la rubia con pesar

-no es el quien tiene influencias para hacer este viaje.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio absoluto hasta que el marino apareció nuevamente. Lo miraron expectantes y con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

-creo que será mejor que se muevan de aquí - comenzó a decir el hombre, con mortificación - el señor Hopkins está un poco fuera de control y es mejor que no se encuentren, nos ocuparemos de él.

-¿A dónde quiere que nos movamos?- pregunto El Duque, con los nervios a flor de piel, pero mostrando su dureza y rectitud a cada momento.

-los llevare al barco, como les dije antes solo tengo registradas 3 personas, pero mi superior autorizo que los embarque a los cuatro, tendrán que acomodarse.

-vamos entonces – respondió el Duque Granchester, con el alivio en el pecho.

Candice y sus acompañantes, disimularon una sonrisa que delataba su felicidad por el éxito en su cometido.

Caminaron de prisa para abordar el barco, escucharon los gritos de Hopkins al pasar cerca de una puerta, hubieran deseado que todos subieran al barco, pero en esos días no todos tenían una oportunidad.

El barco era de mediano tamaño, tanto el Duque como Candy habían subido a barcos más imponentes y con servicios exclusivos. Pero ninguno había significado lo que esa pequeña embarcación, en esos momentos.

Un marino los dirigió de manera inmediata a un camarote. Por lo que entendían los cuatro tendrían que acomodarse en ese reducido espacio. Con dos camas, en las que apenas cabía una persona.

\- No salgan de aquí, hasta que sientan que el barco ya está en movimiento, tengo entendido que son los últimos en abordar, así que estaremos zarpando en cuestión de un par de horas.

\- Entendido… – respondió el Duque, mirando el reducido lugar. – ¿esto es todo?- pregunto señalando el lugar. - ¿en dónde está el baño?

\- Han tenido suerte de encontrar un lugar en este barco y de tener un camarote, verán gente acomodándose en los pasillos – respondió displicente – compartirán el baño. Que esta al fondo del pasillo.

\- Gracias, ha sido muy amable en explicarnos – respondió el doctor Leblanc.

El marino salió de ahí, dejando a los cuatro recién abordados, de pie en el centro de la habitación.

\- Supongo que será una travesía apretada – dijo el Duque mirando a su alrededor con arrogancia.

\- Lamento que le ocasionemos tantas incomodidades – se disculpó Candy al instante - buscaremos acomodo apenas podamos salir del camarote.

\- ¿en dónde? Este es un barco pequeño, no creo que renten habitaciones de lujo en otro piso – respondió sarcástico.

\- No tenemos ningún problema en quedarnos en los pasillos, de igual forma el marino ha dicho que hay gente que así hará la travesía. – añadió Dominic.

-Estamos juntos en esto, de igual forma con ustedes o sin ustedes este lugar es reducido y mal oliente, será mejor que se queden aquí y no anden deambulando por el barco, no sabemos qué clase de gente está abordo.

-Gracias Duque – respondió Candice mirándolo con amabilidad, reconocía ese carácter y sabía que había quizá hasta miedo detrás de esa dureza.

El Duque tomo una de las camas que parecían bastante usadas y no en un muy higiénico estado. Candy tomo la otra sentándose en una orilla e invitando a Dominic y Serge a hacer lo mismo del otro lado.

Como el marinero lo había indicado, el barco comenzó a moverse un par de horas después. Los tres suspiraron suavemente con alivio, al fin salían de Europa con rumbo a un futuro más tranquilo, aunque lleno de incertidumbre.

La travesía duro casi tres semanas, en las que sufrieron de las más extremas necesidades. Desde alimenticias, hasta higiénicas, que era la que más le preocupaba al doctor Leblanc.

El descanso había sido imposible y abandonar el camarote, había resultado una hazaña, el sobrecupo en el barco hacía difícil el movimiento por los pasillos, además de la inseguridad que existía de perder el camarote y sus pocas pertenencias y sobre todo el dinero. Por lo que tomaban turnos para subir a tomar el aire fresco y estirar las piernas.

La tarde que Candy logro ver a lo lejos la ciudad de Nueva York, exploto en jubilo, riendo a carcajadas, abrazando con fuerza a Serge, que la abrazaba con la misma emoción.

\- hemos llegado.

\- por fin. – respondió Serge, mirando delante de él, a la ciudad que los recibía en un día soleado.

Tras unos segundos, su sonrisa se extinguió y su mirada se tornó triste, Candy lo noto y lo entendió al instante, tomándolo de la mano.

-estaremos juntos, no te angusties nos mantendremos alejados…

-gracias Candy…- Serge la soltó de la mano y la abrazo, estrechándola contra sí. – soy tan feliz que nos hallamos encontrado.

-un milagro, un verdadero milagro, creo que aún no analizo el significado de haberte recuperado…. Solo sé que me has hecho mucha falta. – Serge apretó con más fuerza a la rubia, mientras limpiaba una lagrima.

-vamos por Dominic y el Duque. – sugirió la rubia

-si es lo mejor…. ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro que si.

-¿por qué no te has casado con Dominic?

-por miedo.

-él es un buen hombre y te ama.

-lo sé, no pude encontrar mejor hombre que él, pero… no estoy lista….

\- pues debes alistarte pronto, es un hombre atractivo y es doctor, creo que si no lo tomas pronto, saldrá alguien más que si se atreva.

-lo sé. – respondió la rubia pensativa.

Apenas avisaron la buena nueva, tanto el doctor Leblanc como el Duque Granchester, se alistaron para Salir del camarote y subir a cubierta, donde la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse para salir del buque.

Dominic no se separaba del Duque, protegiéndolo de la multitud, mientras Serge y Candy se defendían de los empujones. Apenas el barco estuvo disponible para dejar bajar a los pasajeros, los empellones y atropellamientos se dieron lugar, separando a Candy y Serge de Dominic y el Duque.

Aferrados de la mano, Candy y Serge trataban de adelantar camino, golpeando a algunas personas con su equipaje.

Cuando al fin pudieron pisar tierra firme, se apresuraron a moverse a un lado del flujo de gente que se arremolinaba al paso.

A un lado de los empujones y los accidentados movimientos, Candy y Serge se miraron, para explotar en una carcajada y abrazarse triunfantes.

-tu y yo estamos destinados a las aventuras. – dijo Serge, ya habiendo derribado todas sus barreras y misterios.

-no habría tenido mejor compañero que tú para este tipo de aventuras que me aceleran el corazón.

-pues sobrevivimos a una más.

-y las que nos faltan mi querido Serge.

Ambos rieron mirándose con cariño, para después volver su atención a la marabunta que se revolvía apenas bajaba del barco. Candice trataba de localizar a Dominic y al Duque sin éxito.

-creo que no encontraremos a Dominic.

-no será una tarea fácil, pero lo encontraremos.

Los buscaron por cerca de una hora hasta que los vieron en medio de un remolino de gente totalmente confundidos, Candice y Serge se acercaron a ellos tan rápido como pudieron revolviéndose con la gente que parecía tenía un ataque de pánico. Pues nadie sabía para donde moverse.

-Domicic, Dominic – llamo Candice que apenas ubico a la rubia se movió hasta ella tomándola de la mano. – salgamos de aquí.

-si vamos - jalo al Duque Granchester, que parecía desubicado y hasta con algo de miedo en el rostro, nunca se había expuesto con anterioridad a una situación de esa índole.

Con dificultad salieron de la zona portuaria llegando a las calles de Nueva York. Los cuatro se detuvieron ante la ciudad que se levantaba ante ellos. No tenían ni la más remota idea de donde pasarían la noche o los días siguientes.

Lo único que tenía claro Candy era que tenía que alejarse del Duque, ya habían salido de Europa y no necesitaba estar cerca de el más tiempo, especialmente en Nueva York.

\- adónde es que dirige aquí en Nueva York Duque? – pregunto Candice directamente, sin ocultar su urgencia por deshacerse de él.

\- iré a la residencia del Duque Loreto, después buscare mi propio acomodo.

\- perfecto, ¿trae la dirección? Podríamos subirlo a un carruaje que lo lleve hasta ahí.

-Candice… no hay prisa para ello – respondió Dominic, sorprendido por la poca prudencia de la mujer, después de todo le debían a ese hombre el haber salido de Europa.

\- por supuesto que hay prisa, mira el aspecto que traemos, seguramente el Duque quiere tomar una ducha, descansar y comer algo decente.

\- en eso tiene razón Candice. Pero no solamente yo, también ustedes necesitan lo mismo. Sé que el Duque de Loreto podrá acomodarlos en su mansión. Vendrán conmigo.

-no es necesario – respondió Candy casi de inmediato.

-ustedes no tienen a donde llegar y no andarán por ahí errantes.

-además le he prometido al Duque que le ayudaremos a encontrar a una persona que busca aquí en Nueva York. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por su hospitalidad.

La palidez de Candice no pasó desapercibida por Serge, que la miro fijamente tratando de infundirle valor. Pero la rubia se quedó muda y paralizada.

Muy en su contra Candice y Serge siguieron al Duque y a Dominic que habían logrado entablar una buena relación. Después de todo el doctor Leblanc era un hombre educado y culto, que supo acomodarse en el selecto gusto del Duque.

Sin mucha dificultad llegaron a la mansión del Duque de Loreto, Candice estaba tensa y hasta de mal humor, a pesar de que habían sido muy bien recibidos y por fin tenía a su disposición una habitación no solo decente si no llena de lujos para ella y Dominic y una contigua para Serge.

\- No te entiendo Candice, ¿Por qué estas actuando así? Tenemos una oportunidad de oro y tú quieres simplemente arrojarte a buscar suerte a las calles.

\- No entiendes nada Dominic, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esta gente, ¿acaso piensas convertirte en la sombra de este par de Duques?

\- Lo que sea necesario para salir adelante en esta tierra que no conocemos y en la que estamos solos, sin amigos ni conocidos. Ellos son gente influyente.

-Yo no quiero quedarme aquí y tampoco quiero permanecer cerca del Duque, podemos salir adelante solos, eres doctor yo soy enfermera y Serge es un buen mecánico. – alzo la voz la rubia desesperada.

-No podemos ser desagradecidos, el Duque Granchester nos salvo la vida, nos sacó del peligro de la guerra, no podemos abandonarlo ahora.

-¿abandonarlo? Es evidente que no nos necesita.

-Cambio los boletos de su gente de confianza por nosotros.

-Le hicimos compañía y lo trajimos a un lugar a salvo para el ¿Qué más quieres hacer por él? Convertirte en su asistente y vivir eternamente agradecido con él?

-Nunca te había visto comportarte de una forma tan egoísta, el hombre esta solo aquí. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es asegurarnos que quede en buenas manos.

-Ya esta en buenas manos, ¿no te parece este lugar lo suficientemente a salvo?

-Lo es, pero esta no es su familia, es solo un amigo y su estadía es provisional, ¿acaso crees que se quedara aquí para siempre?

\- Eso es lo que el Duque de Loreto le dijo, yo lo escuche.

\- Pues te equivocas, además ya le he prometido al Duque Granchester que le ayudaría a establecerse aquí.

\- ¿Has hecho promesas sin consultármelo?

\- Candice no había nada que consultar, estas siendo irracional, el señor nos sacó de la guerra, dejo atrás a su gente de confianza y lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarlo a establecerse y te parece mal?

-Me lo parece y no lo hare.

Sin más explicaciones la rubia se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, iba temblando. Había huido por poco más de 20 años de un pasado que la atormentaba y cuando al fin se había atrevido a salir de su caparazón, se encontraba de frente con lo mismo de lo que había huido por años.

Agobiada y con el corazón encogido camino por el pasillo de las habitaciones. Encontrándose de frente con el Duque Grancheste que también salía de su habitación.

-Candice..

-Duque..! creí que descansaba.

-yo creí lo mismo de ustedes,

-Dominic y Serge están descansando, yo Salí a... Estirar un poco las piernas.

-yo también, le hare compañía por el jardín.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron por una puerta lateral hasta los amplios jardines, el silencio los acompaños, hasta que el hombre rompió el silencio, llevando a Candice hasta una banca al lado del jardín.

-ha sido una grata coincidencia encontrarme con usted Candice.

\- a mí también me alegra haberlo encontrado nuevamente. Y también le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y mis acompañantes.

\- son unos caballeros muy educados, sin duda de un nivel remarcado, y usted fue a un colegio muy prestigioso, aunque aun no entiendo, Cómo es que es enfermera y…. viaja con dos hombres …

-Serge es mi primo y Dominic…. Estamos comprometidos.

-vaya me alegra saber que están comprometidos, aun cuando el doctor Leblanc asegura que es su esposo.

-…. Hemos sido pareja por varios años y es ahora que nos hemos comprometido…

-veo que ha aprendido a vivir con la modernidad de Europa.

-en realidad aprendí a vivir a la medida de las circunstancias.

-ya veo

Respondió el hombre quitando su mirada de ella, para fijarla en el frente.

-he recordado quien eres, tus palabras aún resuenan en mi mente… por eso mismo me sorprende la forma en la que apareciste en mi vida.

Candice no dijo palabra, solo miro al hombre, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar y su corazón acelerarse.

-…. Sabes Candice yo no vengo huyendo de la guerra, yo he venido…. A buscar a Terruce.

El corazón de Candice salió por su boca, dejando que su cuerpo se adormeciera y su cerebro se fuera por un túnel oscuro, evitando que escuchara una palabra más.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Reencontrando el Pasado.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Candice se había vuelto de piedra, escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de un hombre que le hablaba de sus planes.

sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que jamás hice el intento de acercarme a él, pero ahora que estoy viejo y quizá no me quede mucho por andar, quiero hacer las paces con él.

Candice no respondió nada, siguió en la misma postura que había adquirido desde que se sentó junto al Duque, mirando al frente. Dejando que todos sus sentidos la abandonaran.

\- Candice….Candice- la llamo incesante el Duque

\- ¿Cómo? – respondió finalmente, volviendo a sus sentidos.

\- ¿usted ha mantenido algún tipo de contacto con Terruce?

\- no, yo no sé nada de el- respondió nerviosa, poniéndose de pie - discúlpeme Duque, pero no me siento bien.

Salió del jardín a prisa, sus pasos largos casi se habían convertido en una carrera, que la llevo nuevamente hasta la habitación donde Dominic, la esperaba recostado en la cama.

Sin detenerse, fue hasta el cuarto de baño donde se encerró, para derrumbarse en el suelo y comenzar un mar de lágrimas que no tenía intenciones de detener.

Afuera, Dominic ya se había puesto de pie y llamaba a la puerta una y otra vez sin respuesta alguna. Los minutos pasaron y el silencio que se imponía en la mansión, limitaba a Dominic para seguir golpeando la puerta y llamar a Candice, que recostada en el frio suelo, se negaba a seguir llorando, pero permanecía inmóvil intentando levantar sus barreras internas.

Tras forzar la cerradura, Dominic finalmente pudo abrir la puerta del baño, encontrando a la rubia, en el suelo, con los vestigios de haber llorado.

No le dijo nada, solo la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, la arropo y se acostó junto a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

A pesar del cansancio Candice no durmió, a diferencia de Dominic que cayo exhausto, liberando a su presa de su abrazo.

Temprano por la mañana, Candice se puso de pie y tras tomar un baño y arreglarse salió de la habitación hasta la de Serge.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Serge, aun en pijama. Asomándose apenas por un resquicio de la puerta.

-tenemos que hablar.

-dame un minuto.

-no puedo esperar aquí, dejame entrar.- respondió Candice murmurando.

-no estoy listo, dame un segundo

El pestillo de una puerta sonó en el pasillo, logrando que Candy empujara a Serge, obligándolo a abrir la puerta, entrando así a toda prisa, para cerrar detrás de ella.

-Candy no me mires – le exigió Serge, casi en un grito

-está bien, dime cuando me pueda girar. – respondió la rubia dándole la espalda a Serge, mientras miraba a detalle el labrado de la puerta de caoba.

Serge fue hasta la silla donde tenía todo lo que utilizaba para cubrirse el rostro, poniéndoselos con las manos temblorosas por los nerviosos a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Qué te trae aquí tan presurosa? – pregunto Serge, en un tono molesto.

\- vine a ti, porque eres la única persona a quien puedo acudir – respondió Candy en un tono lleno de frustración. Igual que Serge.

\- ya puedes voltear – Candy se giró lentamente, para mirarlo aun en pijamas, solo que con su habitual cobertura en la cara y la mano. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te puso en ese estado?

\- Dominic quiere ayudar al Duque a encontrar a su hijo y…. el Duque también me ha recordado, ayer me pregunto si aún mantenía contacto con el… no puedo seguir aquí, me tengo que ir.

-entiendo, salgamos después del desayuno, cuando se ocupen en cualquier estupidez que hagan. Estaré listo.

Candy salió de la habitación de Serge y volvió a la suya, donde encontró a Dominic ya de pie.

-¿en dónde estabas?

-Salí a caminar – respondió cortante

-¿Qué está sucediendo Candice? – Pregunto Dominic acercándose a ella, para tomarla por los hombros - estas actuando muy extraña.

Candice guardo silencio, comenzando a recoger sus cosas para guardarlas en la maleta.

-Candice mirame – le hablo el doctor duramente -¿Qué está pasando contigo?

-no sucede nada doctor.

-no sucede nada y de repente actúas en contra del Duque y vas y vienes de la habitación con desespero.

-te dije ayer que quería irme de aquí y tu simplemente no estas de acuerdo, así que es obvio que no compartimos ideas ni prioridades, lo mejor es que cada quien trabaje en lo que necesita.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo Candice?

-lo que estas escuchando, te presente mis deseos y mis necesidades, las escuchaste y fuiste claro en decir que tu interés está en cultivar tu amistad con el Duque, así que yo seguiré por otro rumbo, no solo no me interesa sino que no quiero estar cerca del Duque Granchester.

-no seas absurda Candice, nadie está por encima de ti, simplemente quería ayudar al Duque a encontrar a su familia, pero si prefieres irte de aquí, nos iremos.

-yo me iré hoy mismo.

-deberíamos de mostrar un poco más de prudencia, no podemos irnos dejando a su suerte a quien nos ayudó.

-Dominic, Serge y yo nos vamos hoy, tú puedes venir cuando quieras.

-eres testaruda.

-lo soy, gracias a eso he sobrevivido, no voy a parar ahora.

-dame un par de días y nos iremos.

-Serge y yo nos iremos hoy, tú puedes encontrarte con nosotros en un par de días, lo único que te pediré es que no compartas con nadie en donde estaremos.

-¿te iras sin despedirte del Duque? Por qué seguro el querrá saber dónde estarás

-no, no me despediré y te agradecería que después del desayuno lo distrajeras para que Serge y yo nos podamos ir.

-no estoy de acuerdo en nada de lo que estas haciendo.-dijo Dominic molesto.

Candice ya no respondió, se limitó a alistar su pequeña maleta y cepillar su cabello, algunos minutos después, la servidumbre los llamo para que bajaran a desayunar.

Dominic fue hasta Candice y tomo su mano,

-¿necesito saber dónde estarás?

-Dominic, en dos días saldré de Nueva York, mientras tanto estaré en un hotel cerca del muelle.

-está bien Candice, no entiendo lo que está sucediendo, pero prometí hacerlo a tu modo, solo te pido que no salgas de Nueva York sin mí. Tratare de deshacerme del compromiso tan rápido como pueda.

Con un beso apenas si ligero, los dos salieron de la habitación, encontrándose con Serge afuera de la habitación.

Abajo en el comedor, ya los esperaban los Duques de Granchester y de Loreto. En silencio los tres se acercaron, una vez frente a ellos saludaron muy serios.

-Candice me alegra ver que ya se encuentra mejor, ayer me quede preocupado por su intempestiva salida- comento El Duque mirándola fijamente.

-estoy mejor gracias. – respondió escondiendo la mirada en los platos que había sobre la mesa.

-pues me alegra que este mejor, porque me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar y quizá….

-lamento no poder serle de ayuda – respondió Candice tajante, interrumpiendo al Duque. - yo no tengo ningún tipo de contacto con la gente de mi pasado y… no creo serle de utilidad.

Todos en la mesa, miraron a la rubia sorprendida, especialmente Dominic, que en ese momento comprendió el proceder de su mujer.

-lamento haberla molestado, no fue lo que quería conseguir.- respondió El Duque mirando fijamente a la rubia, que le sostuvo la mirada.

-no me ha molestado, pero creo que no debería mantener sus esperanzas en una situación muerta.

-insisto en que deberíamos encontrarnos después del desayuno.

Candice no respondió, tan solo se limitó a mirar penetrante los azules ojos del hombre que de alguna manera lo retaba. Su quijada se mantenía trabada ante los nervios que comenzaba a sentir. No quería arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado al dejarse llevar por la iniciativa de huir de la guerra, pero el libro de su vida se había abierto y tenía tendencias de recorrer una vida pasada, que ella se había esmerado en borrar.

El desayuno paso tenso en la mesa. A pesar que el tema se había desviado y el Duque de Loreto, mantenía el liderazgo de la conversación.

Candice apenas había podido masticar la fruta que le habían servido, sentía el estómago a punto de explotar por la ansiedad. Tomo algunos tragos de té, que le ayudaron a abrir su garganta. Dominic no perdía su vista de ella, no entendía que era exactamente lo que sucedía, pero sabía que estaba incomoda y con el rostro petrificado.

Apenas el desayuno fue dado por terminado, se pusieron de pie. Serge al lado de Candice, trataron de retrasarse con algo de disimulo. Pero de nada les sirvió, el Duque de Granchester fue hasta ella sin recato.

\- Candice, ¿me acompañaría a dar un paseo por la ciudad?

\- no – respondió con fuerza - … no me siento bien, quizá pesque un virus en el barco – quiso excusarse- lo mejor será que vaya al hospital. Además no quisiera ser un foco de contaminación en la mansión del Duque de Loreto que tan amablemente nos ha recibido.

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo mismo te acompañare al hospital, quizá yo mismo me haga checar. – respondió el Duque insistente.

-quizá yo podría checarlo Duque – se ofreció Dominic intentando liberar a Candice.

-Gracias doctor, pero será mejor ir al hospital. Ahí tienen lo necesario para determinar con más exactitud y rapidez lo que pudiera suceder con la salud de su… esposa.

-si es necesario ir al hospital, entonces iremos. – respondió Dominic, perdiendo la amabilidad.

-no es necesario que venga con nosotros.

-pero lo es, no dejare a mi esposa sola.

-yo me hago responsable de la seguridad de su esposa, yo preferiría que consultara a la esposa del Duque de Loreto. – respondió mirando a Dominic de forma retadora, mientras se acercaba a el, para bajar darle unas recomendaciones en voz tenue - no quisiera que tomara como pago lo que le pido que haga por mi amigo, el Duque de Loreto, pero creo que el favor que les hice merece una retribución. ¿Cierto? –la mirada retadora del Duque, le dijo todo a Dominic, que se sintió vulnerable por un minuto.

-entiendo, veré a la esposa del Duque, igual Serge los acompañara.

-me alegra ver que es usted un doctor muy inteligente y sensato, veré que atiendan a su esposa como ella merece.

Candice miro a Dominic que pálido al verla partir del brazo del Duque de Granchester, seguidos de Serge.

En el amplio recibidor, encontraron el auto del Duque de Loreto, junto a su chofer que en total rectitud los esperaba con la puerta abierta, detrás Serge había sido detenido por un hombre de la servidumbre alejándolo de Candice y del Duque de Granchester.

-suba Candice - la invito el Duque a entrar al auto.

-prefiero esperar a Serge, el vendrá con nosotros.

-por supuesto, pero podemos esperarlo en el auto, no vamos a permanecer aquí de pie.

Muy en contra de su voluntad Candice se acomodó en el asiento trasero, junto a ella el Duque Granchester tomo su lugar. El chofer entro en el auto, y tras ver por el retrovisor la señal del elegante hombre, hecho el auto a andar.

-espere no podemos irnos, Serge vendrá en un momento, yo no iré a ningún lado sin el o sin Dominic.

-tranquilícese Candice, no corre ningún peligro y ellos tampoco. Tan solo quiero que podamos tener una conversación privada, sin la necesidad de que su … esposo tenga que estar presente.

-no veo cual sea el problema,

-no hay problema alguno, es simplemente que es personal lo que quiero hablar con usted.

-veo que no se dará por vencido, así que lo mejor será que me diga de una vez por todas que es lo que quiere de mí.

-lo único que busco es tu ayuda para encontrar a Terruce – el simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre nuevamente fue un golpe para Candice, que se sostuvo de la manija del auto, tras el mareo que sintió. Ella misma se había negado a repetir el nombre en su mente.

-yo no sé nada de él. – respondió titubeante.

-ya me lo has dicho, pero creo que no sea muy difícil encontrarlo, y una vez que lo localice, te necesitare para acercarme a el.

-¿Cómo? - La palidez de Candice la dejo al descubierto.

-sé que Terruce no querrá verme o si lo hace será muy cortante conmigo, y no lo culpo. Sé que así debe ser después de la relación tan tirante que tuvimos al principio y la nula comunicación que mantuvimos una vez que él se fue. Pero…. Quisiera poder acercarme a él, para al menos legarle todo lo que le pertenece.

-es muy loable de su parte, pero no creo ser la persona que busca, para acercarse a su hijo.

-tu siempre fuiste una gran influencia para él.

-eso fue hace muchos años, éramos unos adolescentes y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, tan solo nos dejábamos llevar por la llama de la juventud. Nuestras vidas se separaron hace mucho tiempo y ….. No creo que a él le interese saber de mí.

-yo no creo que a el no le interese saber más de ti- respondió el Duque con seguridad – no se cuales fueron los términos de su separación, pero sí puedo decir que aun en el tiempo él no ha dejado atrás tu recuerdo.

La mirada de interrogación de la rubia, hablo mucho más que las palabras que pudo haber pronunciado.

-vi a Terruce hace algún tiempo ya, - rememoro el Duque cerrando los ojos para recolectar los recuerdos que lo asaltaban – …fue en un invierno varios años atrás que visito Londres y ... Quiero pensar que también tuvo la intención de visitarme a mí y que no solo nos encontramos por casualidad.

Candice quiso hablar, para detener el relato del hombre, pero estaba entumida, no podía moverse y menos aún detener lo que serían las ultimas noticias de esa persona a quien había abandonado en el olvido.

lo encontré en una calle cerca del parlamento, miraba a lo lejos, yo en realidad creo que me estaba esperando. Cuando me detuve para enfrentarlo, me di cuenta que su rostro estaba lleno de frustración, sin embrago me anime y lo llame por su nombre, sus ojos fríos se dirigieron a mí. Lo hice subir al auto y de ahí todo se rompió.

 **Flash Back.**

\- me sorprende verte por aquí.- ese fue el saludo que el Duque dirigió a su hijo, después de no verlo por años.

\- ¿por eso me hiciste subir al auto? Te avergüenza mi presencia por aquí…

\- al menos veo que tu carácter difícil y tu resto hacia mi, no ha cambiado.

-tienes razón, fue un error el que me hayas invitado a subir a tu auto y peor aún que yo haya aceptado. Lo mejor será que baje.

-no seas ridículo, vamos a casa.

-a su casa es el último lugar al que quiero ir. El menor de mis deseos es ver a su esposa y sus hijos.

-no te preocupes ellos no están en casa… ya no viven ahí, y vienen poco a visitarme.

-finalmente se quedo solo.

-quizá podrías dejar tus actividades en América y volver aquí, tomaras el Ducado en el futuro.

-me fui de Londres hace muchos años, renunciando a todo. No volveré a su yugo ahora.

-no quiero que pierdas las oportunidades que pudiera legarte.

-no se preocupe por legarme nada, ya hizo suficiente en mi vida. Ya me lego la soledad, me lego la desdicha de perderme la compañía y cuidados de una madre.. Me lego una niñez y adolescencia seca y bacía, me lego la desdicha de perder a la única chica que me ha importado.

\- ¿que tengo yo que ver con ninguna chica en tu vida? – lo interrumpió el Duque, había guardado silencio ante los reproches de su hijo, porque sabía que eran verdad. Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que no era cierto.

\- debería recordarlo bien, es el único favor que le he pedido en la vida y me lo negó, por eso me vi forzado a dejar el colegio San Pablo y a mi chica ahí.

\- por dios Terruce, eso fue un capricho de adolescente.

\- lo es a sus ojos, pero no lo es para mí. Ese día marco mi vida y mi separación con la persona con la que hubiera sido feliz.

\- si de verdad esa chica era tu felicidad, estarías con ella. No me culpes de no haberla retenido

-… si no hubiera cambiado el rumbo de nuestras vidas, todo habría sido muy distinto.

-tienes razón, ahora estarías trabajando en el parlamento, sin el recuerdo de un amor frustrado de adolescencia.

Terruce miro a su padre con resentimiento, le dolían sus palabras. Le dolía enfrentarse con la realidad. Su vida no era lo que había deseado y no podía culpar a nadie más que a el mismo.

-detenga el auto ahora mismo – ordeno en un grito, logrando que el chofer se detuviera.

-Terruce, espera – grito el Duque al ver bajar a su hijo con premura.

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-sé que sus palabras de reproche son ciertas, inclusive las que se refieren a usted Candice, si yo hubiera intervenido como el me pidió, en aquél entonces. Sus vidas serian distintas, no sé si seguirían juntos, pero al menos yo no sería el villano en la vida de mi hijo.

Candice seguía en silencio con la mirada perdida al frente, había escuchado cada palabra que le taladro el pecho. Sus recuerdos se habían perdido en un mundo lleno de telarañas y polvo. Había guardado las imágenes y las vidas de todas aquellas personas que habían pertenecido a su vida pasada.

-¿me ayudaras Candice? Yo sé que si hablas con mi hijo, el me escuchara. Eres una fuerte influencia para él.

-…..yo creo que se equivoca, su hijo y yo no hemos tenido ningún contacto por alrededor de 20 años, no somos amigos, las situación no es como la de antes, por el contrario a lo que usted cree, yo pienso que él no querrá verme.

-entonces nada pierde con intentarlo.

-yo no quiero ver a su hijo.- respondió con amargura, pero el Duque no lo noto, él estaba concentrado en su propósito de convencerla.

-por favor Candice, será cuestión de hablar con él, después de eso no le pediré nada más.

-… déjeme pensar cómo puedo ayudarlo, por ahora no estoy lista para verlo.

-no se preocupe, aun no lo localizo, pero ya estoy sobre la pista, en cualquier momento es que tendré toda su información.

-¿entonces qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Candice con el rostro marcado por la tensión, al ver las calles de Broadway.

-buscando un golpe de suerte.

Los dos guardaron silencio al verse rodeados de la vida en las calles de Broadway. Candice cerró los ojos y pudo revivir su primera visita a ese lugar. Ante ella se posó la figura espigada y elegante de un joven de no más de 20 años.

El escalofrío que sintió, fue acompañado de un espasmo estomacal, finalmente había salido del fondo de sus recuerdos, la melena castaña enmarcaba de forma perfecta el brillo de los azul zafiro que iluminaba su rostro.

Tras veinte años de censura, estaba de regreso en su mente, la sonrisa irónica de aquel quien fuera su primer amor.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola que tal les va, gracias por continuar y por todos sus comentarios.**

 **Reencontrando el pasado**

 **Capítulo 8**

¿Cómo era posible que un esfuerzo de años, se hubiera esfumado en la simple visita a unas calles de Nueva York? No estaba preparada para ello, no estaba preparada para abrir su corazón, bastante era dejar entrar algunos recuerdos.

El camino de regreso a la mansión del Duque de Loreto fue eterna para la rubia. No volvió a pronunciar palabra, haciendo la travesía sumamente incomoda.

Apenas el auto se estaciono frente a la mansión, Candice bajo de el para caminar sin dirección, no le importaba a donde se dirigiera, tan solo quería alejarse de cualquier compañía.

Los perfectos jardines de la mansión, la cobijaron en su intimidad. La cubrieron de la mirada curiosa del Duque, que no terminaba de entender lo que le había sucedido a la rubia, por el simple hecho de estar en las calles de Broadway.

De pie con la mirada perdida, por donde Candice había desaparecido, el Duque Granchester no sintió las pisadas del doctor Leblanc que venía a su encuentro.

-¿en dónde está mi esposa? - reclamo de forma inmediata el doctor.

-la señorita Candice... Fue a caminar por el jardín – respondió el Duque de forma incisiva, denotando el estado civil de la rubia.

Sin responder al hombre, Dominic se adentró a los jardines, buscaba con desespero a Candice. No logro verla, pero se dejó llevar por el suave murmullo de un llanto.

Recargada en un árbol, Candice sollozaba inconsolable, Dominic se sintió desarmado e impotente, había salvado vidas, amputado extremidades, drenado infecciones mortales, operado moribundos, pero mirar a la mujer que amaba en ese estado lo había desarmado, no estaba preparado para ello.

En silencio se acercó a su mujer para tomarla entre sus brazos con fuerza, Candice no puso más resistencia y se dejó llevar por Dominic, refugiándose en su amplio pecho.

Fueron varios minutos en los que el cuerpo de la rubia tembló y se estremeció entre los brazos del hombre que había recogido los pedazos de su vida y de su corazón.

Sin soltar su abrazo, Dominc miro a la rubia y beso su frente.

-¿estas mejor? – pregunto dolido.

-sí, lo siento...- respondió Candice, tratando de recuperar su postura de dureza e indiferencia. Pero le fue inútil.

-te sacare de aquí hoy mismo.

-tendremos que ser cuidadosos… será mejor no dar aviso.

-Serge nos espera en un hotel cerca del puerto, se llevó el equipaje.

Candice miro a Dominic sorprendida, esa misma mañana, se había negado a marcharse. Sin embrago en esos momentos ya había planeado todo junto a Serge.

-deberíamos irnos ahora mismo. – respondió Candice, limpiándose los rastros del llanto, recobrando su fuerza rápidamente.

-no será tan sencillo salir de aquí, Serge y yo hicimos muchos malabares para que el pudiera salir con el equipaje sin ser visto. Nosotros tenemos que salir de la misma manera, así nos dará tiempo de subirnos a un autobús y salir de esta ciudad.

\- veo que lo tienes todo planeado, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- ¿quién más que tú?, no te expondré a ningún peligro y tampoco a nada que no quieras vivir. Además que no me gusto la manera en que se impuso el Duque para llevarte con él, pero lo que me hizo explotar fue la manera en la que saco a Serge de tu lado, para hacerte ir a ese paseo a solas con él.

-si a mí tampoco me gusto lo que hizo. Yo… no puedo ayudarle, ya se lo dije y se lo repetí una y otra vez, pero está empecinado...

-no te preocupes mañana mismo estaremos fuera de Nueva York.

Tras sus palabras abrazo a la rubia nuevamente, ardía de la necesidad de saber que estaba pasando y sobre todo de saber qué papel desempeñaba el Duque en su vida.

-gracias Dominic.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, tu eres mi vida Candice.

Los brazos del doctor, arroparon los miedos de la rubia, que sin soltar una sola lágrima más, volvió a recordar los intensos ojos azul zafiro y las posibilidades de tener que encararlo una vez más.

Tras varios minutos, subieron a la habitación para detallar su huida de la mansión, nadie debía verlos. Necesitaban comprar tiempo para alejarse de la ciudad.

A la hora de la cena, Dominic bajo solo, disculpando a Candice por un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Serge por un malestar en su pierna, había excedido sus fuerzas en el viaje y necesitaba descansar. Fue el Duque Granchester quien le hizo múltiples preguntas, tratando de averiguar el estado de la mujer, ignorando aparentemente la ausencia de Serge.

-al menos me tranquiliza saber que tiene un médico al lado.

Dominic sonrió, mostrando su incomodidad e indisposición, se mantuvo mas callado que de costumbre, siempre solía participar en la conversación y trataba de agradar a los anfitriones, sin embargo esa velada estuvo, callado y observador. Conto a los sirvientes y trato de ubicar a cada uno de ellos. Planeaba huir esa noche y no quería que nadie los persiguiera.

-buenas noches – se despidió presuroso.

-esta de prisa esta noche.

-quiero subir a ver como se encuentra Candice.

-también me gustaría que viera a mi esposa, después de la consulta de esta mañana tiene más preguntas y achaque que antes.

-lo hare mañana temprano, ella debe dormir plácidamente después de las gotas que le pedí que tomara con la cena.

-lo espero mañana temprano entonces. – se despidió el Duque de Loreto y tras él, la despedida del Duque de Granchester que consistió en un movimiento de cabeza y una mirada retadora.

Dominic sonrió, sintiendo un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. No entendía por qué ese hombre se comportaba de tal manera, durante el viaje había sido muy amable e inclusive le había contado de su miedo por no encontrar el perdón de su hijo a tiempo.

Tenía miedo de lo que ese hombre tenía en relación con Candice, porque ahora entendía que había algo más, que conocerlo de algún lugar que visitaban en común, como su mujer le había contado.

Lo averiguaría después, su prioridad en esos momentos era sacar de la mansión a su mujer.

Adelantándose a los Duques, llego a la estancia, escondiéndose tras uno de los pilares, hasta ver pasar a los dos hombres escalera arriba. Si el plan había ido como se esperaba, Candice estaría en el jardín esperando por él.

Con sigilo, salió por la puerta delantera, camino presuroso hasta la orilla del jardín y se quedó inmóvil mirando alrededor, en busca de algún murmullo o algún movimiento.

Tras un par de minutos sin percibir nada, se movió en el mayor silencio posible hasta llegar al punto donde había estado con Candice esa mañana. La noche ya había invadido los últimos rayos de luminosidad del día, las farolas ya se habían encendido y Dominic, no podía controlar la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

La paciencia no estaba con él en esos momentos, llamando a Candice en tono más alto que un susurro.

-¿en dónde estás Candice?

El sonido de unos pasos, delatados por la hierba, alertaron al doctor que se colocó detrás de unos arbustos. Inmóvil sintió su corazón acelerarse, deseando que esos pasos trajeran a Candice.

Apenas respirando, Dominic vio la sombra de alguien llegar hasta donde se encontraba, a punto de salir suponiendo era Candice, se quedó petrificado al ver el rostro de uno de los sirvientes de la mansión,

No esperaba ver a nadie, que no fuera la rubia cabellera de su enfermera. Sin embargo salía a relucir que lo habían seguido hasta ahí.

El miedo recorrió sus venas, pensando en Candice, ¿en dónde estaba? Se temía que la hubieran descubierto y la tuvieran en alguna de las habitaciones de la mansión.

Sudoroso y agitado, vio al hombre de la servidumbre alejarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente para salir de su escondite. Por el contrario pudo percibir la llegada de otro hombre, la sombra de los dos se visualizaban dejando a la vista el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron, para después caminar a prisa con rumbo a la mansión.

Dominic suspiro aliviado, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, miro a su alrededor para constatar que Candice no estaba, sintió miedo por ella y por lo que le hubiera podido suceder.

Sin saber que hacer, camino apenas unos pasos con rumbo a la mansión, cuando escucho la voz femenina, pidiéndole que no se fuera.

-espera, no te vayas

-¿Candice…? -la busco sin poder encontrar el origen de la voz. – ¿en dónde estás? – susurro desconcertado.

No escucho más la voz de la rubia, fueron los sonidos de las ramas de un árbol cercano que llamaron su atención.

Con extrañeza vio en la oscuridad, las ramas moverse hasta que una delgada figura apareció descendiendo con cierta agilidad.

-¿..Candice?

-vámonos de aquí, al parecer descubrieron nuestra ausencia, los hombre de la servidumbre están reunidos al frente de la mansión.

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos – Dominic tomo la mano de la rubia y con el mayor sigilo posible caminaron aprisa, hasta una de las orillas del enorme jardín.

Detrás de ellos escuchaban movimiento, lo que apresuro su paso, aumentando su angustia y tensando sus músculos.

Candice se dejaba guiar sin preguntar, no sabía cómo saldrían si se estaban arrinconando en el jardín, pero confiaba en su protector. Su angustia creció cuando se dio cuenta que estaban caminando en círculos. Cerca de la barda que delimitaba la mansión.

-ya pasamos por aquí – protesto Candy en un murmullo

-ya lo sé… - respondió Dominic concentrado en el borde de la barda del jardín- … no reconozco el lugar…..- murmuro, apagando su voz.

El sonido de pasos y voces se acercaba a ellos a mayor velocidad de la que ellos se movían, exacerbando los nervios y paciencia de Candice.

-tenemos que escondernos, están detrás de nosotros…

-dame un segundo…- pidió Dominic acercándose a la barda recubierta de enredaderas y marañas cecas.

-yo me voy de aquí- dijo Candice al momento de volverse sobre sus pasos, para salir corriendo, pero la mano de Dominic la detuvo, jalándola hacia el y aventándola contra la barda.

Candice ahogo un grito al estrellarse contra la hierba y las ramas ásperas que recubrían la barda de arriba a abajo. Esperaba sentir un dolor más agudo contra la sólida pared, pero detrás de los arañazos no hubo más impacto, más que un empujón de parte de Dominic, para moverla de la entrada a lo que parecía un túnel.

En silencio los dos escucharon las voces y pasos del otro lado de la hierba, se quedaron inmóviles, hasta varios minutos después que los pasos se alejaron y pudieron respirar más profundamente.

-vamos, - susurro Dominic al oído de la rubia

Delante de ellos tenían un túnel en total oscuridad. Dominic tomo la mano de la rubia que pisaba desconfiada, no podía ver nada, suponía que era un túnel para deshacerse de la exceso de la lluvia o quizá era solo una salida de emergencia, no podía asegurar por que existiría un túnel así con conexión a la calle.

Al llegar al final de la estructura tubular, encontraron un poco más de la claridad de la luna, la calle silenciosa y desierta los recibió cómplice de su huida,

\- ¿en dónde estamos?

\- es la parte trasera de la mansión, vamos será mejor que nos movamos rápido, no tardarán en recorrer las calles aledañas y los lugares claves.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de esa lugar?

-lo encontró Serge, fue así como salió de la mansión con nuestras maletas sin ser visto.

\- ¿Cómo pudo con ellas?

\- yo le ayude a subir a un carruaje con todo y maletas, el me aseguro que se las arreglaría para bajar y asegurar una habitación en el hotel frente al muelle.

\- no pensé que ustedes dos, estuvieran tan coordinados.

\- hemos creado una amistad muy bien cimentada, nos respetamos y confiamos el uno en el otro.

-me alegra. – respondió Candice, con una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver.

Su andar era casi una carrera, en las sombras de la oscura noche. Sus manos entrelazadas, les daba la confianza de seguir avanzando sin mirar atrás, se sentían fuertes siempre que estaban juntos.

-¿al fin me dirás quién es Serge?

-es una larga historia... pero te diré que es lo más cercano que tengo a un familiar.

-¿me contaras alguna vez tu historia?

-¿hace falta?

-me gustaría saber todo de ti.

-para ser doctor eres muy indiscreto – lo evadió Candice

-sucede que no habla el doctor, si no tu pareja.

-en todo caso… supongo que tienes el derecho a preguntar.

-¿y también tengo derecho a una respuesta?

\- si doctor Leblanc – respondió resignada a dejarlo entrar en un pasado que ya había sellado, pero que la vida se había empecinado en abrir.

Tras pasar 4 largas cuadras, disminuyeron el paso y por fin pudieron ver una calle mas transitada.

-ahí podremos subir a un carruaje.

\- por fin – respondió Candice más relajada.

-entonces me decías…- insistió Dominic a volver al tema.

-.. Veo que no desistirás. – respondió Candice, preparándose para compartir con el doctor lo que estaba dispuesta a contarle - Serge es alguien que entro en mi vida cuando yo tenía escasos 8 años y fui adoptada por alguien de su familia…

-¿adoptada?!

-si doctor, yo fui criada en un orfanato. – Candice miro sutilmente la reacción del hombre, que se había quedado sin palabras – me adoptaron a los 8 años y fui llevada a una familia como dama de compañía. Más tarde fui repudiada por ellos y la cabeza de la familia de Serge me adopto, viví con él y otros dos chicos por varios años, hasta que me decidí separar de ellos y seguir mi carrera como enfermera. Básicamente así es como conozco a Serge,

-me sorprendes Candice, ¿porque nunca me habías contado?

-no lo creí importante, ¿acaso esa verdad te ha hecho cambiar lo que sientes por mí?

-por supuesto – respondió serio el doctor –nunca creí que estuviera al lado de una mujer como tú.

-¿y… como soy yo?

-una mujer muy valiosa y valiente, creo que mi admiración por ti creció mucho más, en los últimos 10 minutos.

-¿por ser huérfana?

-por luchar contra la adversidad y salir triunfante convirtiéndote en una mujer llena de compasión y valores. Sin duda la mujer con quien siempre pensé compartir mi vida.

-gracias doctor, me alegra saber que lo ve así.

-creo que si tú y Serge han sido tan cercanos, deberían de abrirse y hablar de ese pasado que los atormenta, les serviría de terapia

-no es momento, es importante que él se sienta cómodo y aun no lo está. No ha de ser fácil haber sufrido una desgracia tan grande como la que sufrió y la verdad, tampoco estoy segura de los detalles que rodean su accidente.

\- yo tampoco se mucho, pero por las cicatrices que tiene y las secuelas que sufrió su pierna y su brazo, puedo decirte que debió ser grave y muy dolorosa su recuperación.

\- lo mejor será dejar que él se abra solo a su tiempo y necesidad.

\- cuando el crea prudente podría ver sus cicatrices, quizá podríamos hacer algo para suavizarlas.

\- eso es posible

-hay algunos procedimientos que se pueden hacer.

-eso sería de mucha ayuda.

\- a su tiempo y medida… acabas de recomendar. - se mofo el doctor, que a pesar de su seriedad, comenzaba a soltarse más.

\- vamos doctor, mejor subamos a un carruaje debemos abandonar la ciudad.

Lograron subir a un carruaje casi de forma inmediata, llegando al hotel donde se había hospedado Serge en cuestión de minutos, apenas se encontraron y pusieron al tanto a su acompañante de los últimos acontecimientos en la mansión de los Duques, tomaron sus maletas y abandonaron el hotel , para dirigirse a la estación del tren.

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando llegaron a la estación del tren, no tenían ningún plan de adonde irían, no había nadie en América a quien pudieran acudir,

Por lo que habían decidido dejar que la suerte decidiera por ellos.

-Será el primer tren que salga de la ciudad – sugirió Dominic.

-De acuerdo – lo secundo Serge

Candice solo los miro, no tenía ninguna opinión, después de todo no tenía una sugerencia mejor. Fueron hasta la taquilla y preguntaron por el primer tren que salía esa noche.

-Necesitamos tres boletos para el siguiente tren que salga por favor,

-Por su puesto, déjeme checar las listas … en quince minutos sale el siguiente tren-

-Perfecto – respondió Dominic sonriendo al lado de sus acompañantes que sintieron la misma alegría y alivio, al saberse alejando de la ciudad de inmediato.

-Entonces serán 3 boletos a Chicago.

-Noooo! – respondieron al unísono Candice y Serge.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cuál es el siguiente tren? - pregunto Candice, ignorando a Dominic

-…. A Boston en media hora…. Florida en… media hora también…- Candice y Serge se miraron , para acordar el destino sin pronunciar palabra.

-Boston – respondió Candice con determinación.

-Muy bien, ¿seguros que serán tres boletos a Boston?

-Sí señor.

Tras pagar los boletos, se dirigieron a la sala de espera. Tenían 30 minutos por delante, mantenían la calma, pero estaban inquietos por el temor de ver a alguno de los hombres del Duque.

-Iré a comprar algo de comer, no he probado bocado en todo el día, - dijo Serge disculpándose.

-Es cierto, lo siento Serge, ¿tu comiste algo Candice?

-No,

-Vamos serge, yo invito la cena.

Dejando atrás a Candice con las maletas, los dos hombres fueron hasta un pequeño local cerca de la llegada de los trenes.

La estación estaba semi bacía, era ya la madrugada y los viajantes habían bajado notablemente.

El local los atendió de inmediato. Con un par de cafés y unos sándwiches para el viaje, una vez pagaron sus viandas, iban de regreso por el mismo pasillo, lidiando con el alboroto de un grupo de gente que se había formado de repente.

-Ya llegaron, acaban de anunciar que el tren llego. – escucharon a una joven mujer, hablando con otra.

-Ahí viene … es Terruce – escucho Dominic a la chica que paso casi corriendo junto a él, poniendo en peligro la cena que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el doctor a Serge. Que lo miro casi divertido por verse en medio de un puñado de chicas eufóricas. Tan solo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahí está Granchester – casi grito un chico que aceleradamente paso entre los dos hombres, congelándolos al instante con tan solo escuchar el apellido.

-Terruce! – grito otra, acelerando el corazón de Serge.

Sin decir palabra, los dos salieron a paso veloz hasta Candice, que los vio acercarse pálidos y con expresión de haber visto un fantasma.

-Vámonos de aquí.- anuncio Dominic apenas llego a la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El duque nos encontró.

-¿Cómo? ¿El duque está aquí?

-Si vamos, será mejor que entremos al área de andenes, no darán acceso a esa área o al menos lo veremos con más facilidad.

Sin dar más tiempo tomo su maleta y la de Candice. Escuchando detrás de ella al grupo de jóvenes que venían avanzando.

\- Apresurate Candy será mejor que salgamos de aquí – la llamo Serge, al ver que Candy se había quedado atrás mirando la multitud.

Con curiosidad escudriño sus ojos mirando los rostros de esas personas, pudo distinguir la espigada figura de un hombre entre toda la gente reunida, en su mayoría mujeres.

-Candy vamos,

-Si… ya voy - respondió dando una última mirada curiosa.

A prisa los tres salieron de la sala general, hasta el andén. Donde se sintieron un poco más aliviados, los dejarían abordar al tren en cualquier momento. Mientras esperaban ansiosos, mirando la entrada al andén.

-no entiendo cómo es que vino hasta aquí. – comento Candy

-Seguramente adivinó que saldríamos de la, ciudad. – respondió Dominic, ante el aun mutismo de Serge – lo que no entiendo es, que hacia ese puñado de chicas a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un artista famoso, además ¿Qué no su nombre es Richard? ¿por qué entonces lo llamaban Terruce?

-¿Cómo?

Candice sintió el peso de 20 años encima, la sangre recorrió su cuerpo en una décima de segundo, provocándole un mareo. Tambaleante, fue a dar a los brazos de Serge, que la miraba con la misma angustia.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capítulo 9**

-¿Qué te sucede Candice? – pregunto angustiado Dominic al ver a la rubia tambalearse y casi caer encima de Serge, que la detuvo entre sus brazos.

-No ha comido nada desde esta mañana y han sido muchas impresiones para un día.- la disculpó Serge.

-Debe ser eso.

El anuncio que podían abordar el tren se dio un par de minutos después, dándoles un poco más de alivio a sus agitados corazones.

Una vez acomodados en sus asientos, esperaron los pocos minutos que faltaban para que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Fue hasta entonces que Dominic respiro tranquilo. Era el único de los tres que suponía, el Duque los perseguía.

Serge se había quedado mudo y contrariado, su mente había borrado todo rastro de su vida pasada y el traer esos recuerdos en un instante le había proporcionado un latigazo a su corazón, dejándolo apenas sin con aliento para respirar.

Candice estaba igualmente entumecida, su mente se había congelado en la multitud que rodeaba la alta y espigada figura del hombre que había visto en la sala de la estación. No podía creer que apenas había vuelto a América, él se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

Cerró los ojos y quiso repeler ese magnetismo que habían creado desde que se conocieron. Apenas se acercaban el uno al otro, se atraían fuertemente sin poder evitarlo o controlarlo.

-¿te sientes bien?

-Si Dominic. Creo que Serge tiene razón, fueron demasiadas emociones por un día y mi cuerpo lo resintió.

-Entonces, come lo que te compre, te caerá bien

-Prefiero dormir, no tengo hambre.

-Descansa, recargate en mí. Mañana estaremos en Boston.

La rubia cerró los ojos, para no evidenciar su sobresalto y abrumado corazón. Apenas esa mañana había escuchado de _el_ a través de su padre y ahora habían estado a escasos metros.

Veinte años atrás había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida y se había prometido no volver a abrir aquel baúl que guardaba recuerdos y sucesos que habían lastimado a tanta gente.

Sintió una lagrima derramarse por su mejilla, perdiéndose en el abrigo de Dominic. Recargada en su hombro el medico no pudo ser testigo del sufrimiento de la rubia.

En el asiento de enfrente, Serge no pudo cerrar los ojos, hubiera querido imitar a Candy, pero su cuerpo se negó a descansar, estaba bloqueado, se negaba a pensar, pero su cuerpo se mantenía en tensión. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de hacer ese viaje. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a nadie que formara parte de su pasado.

El tren atravesó un largo trecho, llevándose con él la noche. Con los primeros rayos del sol. Dominic se movió de la posición que había sostenido toda la noche, para dejar descansar a Candice.

Estaba entumido hambriento e ignorante de lo que sus acompañantes pasaban. No imaginaba que ninguno de los dos había dormido y por el contrario se consumían en sus pensamientos y temores.

-Candice querida, ya estamos por llegar. – la llamo Dominic, besando su frente.

Finalmente la rubia se movió, abriendo los ojos. Había dormitado apenas al final de la madrugada, estaba entumida y adolorida, igual que Dominic que había servido de almohadón.

Frente a ellos, Serge permanecía recargado en la ventana, con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan frágil y solo, que cimbro a Candy, sacándola de su propia miseria.

-Serge ya llegamos. – lo movió Candice, tocando su pierna.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los entristecidos esmeraldas que en algún momento creyó no volvería a ver.

-Buenos días, - saludo Serge, simulando una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa.

-Buen día. – respondió Dominic, confundido de ver a sus acompañantes tan afectados.

-Después de todo fue un viaje rápido, lo importante ahora será el siguiente paso, habrá que buscar donde quedarse y decidir si esta ciudad es la correcta para nosotros o si quizá debamos movernos a otro lado.

-Si deberíamos volver a Europa, - respondió Serge

-De acuerdo, respondió Candy tras un gran suspiro.

-Lo haremos apenas termine la guerra, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es mentalizarse a que estaremos bien aquí, tan solo piensen que la guerra no es mejor opción que estar aquí.

-Si supongo que si – respondió Candy.

El tren se detuvo por completo en la estación de Boston. Los escasos pasajeros bajaron poco a poco, siento los tres aventureros los últimos en ascender al andén.

Salieron a las calles, sin saber para donde caminar. Era un lugar desconocido para los tres, por lo que simplemente echaron a andar entre las calles, hasta encontrar una pequeña cafetería donde desayunar.

-Creo que debemos encontrar un hotel donde quedarnos y comenzar a buscar un departamento y trabajo - comenzó a planear Dominic.

-Si es buena idea.. – respondió Serge, aun distraído. Luchando por volver a sus cabales

-¿creen que este lugar es el correcto? – pregunto Candy, en una seriedad que rememoraba los días en que conoció a Dominic y su amargura salía por cada poro – venimos hasta aquí porque era el primer tren que salía, pero … ¿será este el mejor lugar? – pregunto mirando a Serge.

-¿Cuál es el problema con este lugar? – Dominic no entendía el súbito cambio de actitud de Candy y Serge.

-No estoy segura, tan solo quiero cubrir todas las posibilidades de no tener… encuentros casuales con nadie… ¿tú qué opinas Serge?

-… yo, no se… - respondió confundido tratando de ponerle sentido a lo que Candy planteaba.

-Lo mejor será comer algo, creo que con el estómago lleno pensaremos mejor

Los tres echaron a andar en silencio, Candy y Serge trataban de concentrarse en lo que tenían frente a ellos, tenían que analizar cada paso que daban, no querían ponerse en riesgo nuevamente de encontrarse con su pasado.

Varias cuadras después encontraron una cafetería a la que entraron para tomar un café caliente y algo mas solido que les diera fuerza para seguir su búsqueda. El silencio se apodero mayormente de su estancia en la cafetería y del tiempo que invirtieron en buscar un hotel modesto.

Finalmente concordaron en pedir una habitación suficientemente grande que los acogiera a los tres. Cada uno tomo una cama para recostarse y poder recuperar un poco el aliento. Tras varios minutos de silencio, Dominic se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño para tomar una larga ducha caliente.

En la habitación Serge se giro en la cama y miro a Candy que recostada, miraba el techo.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto Serge en una voz apagada.

-… no lo sé.. no esperaba… ¿lo viste?

-No, no me atreví a voltear, me quede petrificado. Pensé que estábamos huyendo de un encuentro, no yendo a el.

-… no pensé que alguna vez en mi vida, volvería a estos desencuentros.- respondió en un tono aun muy suave.

-¿fue por el que saliste de América?

-… no creo que quieras hablar de eso ahora…

-No, claro que no… - respondió Serge retirándose en la cama nuevamente. – ¿Dominic sabe de esa historia?

-Dominic conoce una sola historia, la de Candice. La enfermera que fue voluntaria en la cruz roja de la primera guerra mundial y vivió por veinte años en Francia.

-La única historia que importa – respondo Serge, entendiendo que el mismo, prefería contar solo una historia. La del mecánico veterano de guerra.

Tras salir Dominic de la regadera, le siguió Candice y después Serge. La noche les pareció corta, estaban tan cansados que sus cuerpos simplemente se rindieron al confort que les ofrecía la cama.

Al día siguiente, estaban más animados, comenzaban a dejar los sucesos de su viaje a America atrás. No querían pensar mas y por el contrario retomaron fuerzas para buscar su sobrevivencia en ese lugar.

-entonces ¿están de acuerdo que esta ciudad es la adecuada? – pregunto el doctor, mirando a Candice y Serge.

-¿tú que dices serge?

-… creo que mientras nos mantengamos lejos de Chicago y Nueva York, las cosas andarán bien.

-Entonces nos anclaremos aquí, esperaremos que la guerra acabe y volveremos a Europa.

Sus planes, se pusieron en marcha, Serge busco en donde quedarse, mientras Candice y Dominic buscaban trabajo. Fue Serge el único que logro tener éxito en su cometido, encontrando un departamento más pequeño del que compartían en Londres, sin embargo por el precio de las rentas fue lo que pudieron conseguir.

-No puedo creer que este hueco cueste una renta tan alta. - rezongaba el doctor frustrado de no haber podido encontrar un trabajo que les diera una mejor estabilidad.

-Creeme que busque en todas las zonas y esto fue lo único que encontré que se adaptara a nuestro presupuesto, podemos estar aquí por un tiempo mientras nos acomodamos, será mejor que el hotel, al menos aquí podremos preparar nuestros alimentos, yo puedo ocuparme de eso a la par que busco algún empleo.

-No te estoy culpando Serge, es solo que no puedo creer que estemos batallando tanto para encontrar un trabajo en algún hospital

-Sabíamos que no sería fácil, la economía en américa esta tan afectada, como la de todo el mundo. – respondió Candice igual de frustrada, pero tratando de contenerse.

-De hecho yo diría que aquí está más difícil que Francia o lo que vivimos en Londres. La recesión pego más aquí - añadió Serge, sirviendo la cena - hay mucha gente sin empleo y con mucha necesidad, fueron varias industrias las que se fueron a la quiebra, perdiendo sus fortunas.

-Yo también he escuchado muchas historias de ese tipo, pero pensé que la economía ya comenzaba a mejorar. – respondió Dominic, llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-Llevará algún tiempo volver a lo que era antes. Simplemente tendremos que librar una pelea diferente a la de la guerra aquí. La pobreza será nuestro objetivo a vencer. – más animado Serge trato de sonreír al futuro.

-Creo que me empleare en lo primero que encuentre. – comento Candice, llamado la atención del doctor de inmediato, ya que no quería que dejara su profesión.

-Aún tenemos algo de nuestro ahorros, podemos esperar a encontrar un empleo en algún hospital.

-No creo que sea necesario poner nuestros ahorros en peligro, el hecho que busque empleo en cualquier lugar, no significa que volveré a ser enfermera. ¿acaso crees que no he trabajado de otras cosas en mi vida?

-No que yo recuerde – añadió Serge, atrayendo la atención de la pareja.

-Pues fui sirvienta sin bien recuerdas y también afanadora en el hospital en algún otro momento.

-No fuiste sirvienta, si acaso dama de compañía…. Y no sabía que habías sido afanadora..

-Hay muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos saben, así que no pueden opinar… - la mirada de Dominic se concentró en Candy, para después mirar a Serge nuevamente.

-¿En algún momento me contaran su historia ustedes dos?- Candy y Serge se miraron, siendo el quien respondiera.

-En algún momento, pero no hay mucho que saber. Candy y yo somos como… hermanos. Lo demás tan solo fueron circunstancias de la vida.

-Dominic tuvo que conformarse con lo que escucho en esos momentos, deseaba entender todo el misterio que rodeaba a esas dos personas que ahora formaban parte de su familia, pero tenía que respetar su privacidad.

Los días pasaron y con ello, la angustia comenzó a invadirlo. Ninguno de los tres encontraban trabajo, Candy había renunciado a seguir buscando en los hospitales. Por el contrario, acudía a cualquier posición que estuviera bacante, sin éxito alguno, Serge se sentía sin oportunidad alguna, había demasiados hombres fuertes y con potencial, buscando trabajo como para que el consiguiera algo. Lo veían extraño y era evidente que ni siquiera pensaban en darle una oportunidad.

Dominic no podía creer que no pudiera colocarse en algún hospital, con las referencias que traía, tenía la idea que le abrirían las puertas en cualquier lugar. Pero como nunca, estaba equivocado.

Para el final de la cuarta semana en Boston, se sentían derrotados y comenzaban a saborear la desesperación.

-Ya no se en donde más puedo pedir trabajo, he acudido a toda clase de actividades, que ofrecen un empleo.

-Yo también fui ya a todos los hospitales, ninguno necesita doctores. ni siquiera por que han mandado tantas comitivas al frente, todos coinciden en argumentar, que necesitan el personal, pero no tienen el presupuesto de contratar nuevo personal.

-Es tiempo de buscar otro tipo de trabajado doctor. Es más importante sobrevivir, que mantener el orgullo de ser doctor.

-No busco trabajo en los hospitales por orgullo, o porque no quiera desempeñarme en algo más, sino porque tengo la firme convicción de utilizar mis conocimientos en bienestar de los demás,

-Muy loable doctor, pero el bienestar más importante en estos momentos es pagar la renta y traer comida a la mesa. –respondió irónica la rubia.

-Lo se Candice, me enrolare en el primer trabajo que encuentre.

-Mes y medio después, Candice era la única que había encontrado trabajo como afanadora en un edificio de oficinas. Se había entrevistado con un hombre que la contrato por su apariencia, más que por su habilidades. Candice se había sentido incomoda el día de la entrevista, al ver que el hombre miraba sus pechos y sus caderas, más que sus ojos. Le había echo preguntas totalmente fuera de contexto y finalmente la había contratado por un sueldo muy por debajo de lo que deseaba.

Había tenido que aceptar, no podía negar que en otras circunstancias habría puesto en su lugar a ese hombre, sin dudarlo. Pero su precaria economía la obligaba a pasar por alto esos desagradables inconvenientes.

Dominic había encontrado trabajos temporales en la construcción, pero no habían sido lo suficientemente largos ni remunerados. Le habían sido pagados a un muy bajo sueldo y había terminado con fuertes dolores musculares.

Serge había corrido con la peor suerte para encontrar trabajo. La gente se dejaba llevar más por su apariencia, que por la habilidad que tenía en sus manos, para arreglar y crear maquinaria y cualquier artículo electrónico.

No le hacía feliz el tener que quedarse en casa y ocuparse de todos los asuntos domésticos. Quería saberse útil y productivo veía como Candy y Dominic trabajaban hasta caer de cansancio y poder llevar algo de dinero a casa, sin embargo sus ahorros habían menguado de manera significativa, dejándolos en una situación peligrosa.

Candy se había acercado mucho más a él, le daba confianza y lo arropaba con la calidez que le traían los recuerdos de antaño.

No habían vuelto a hablar de lo sucedido en la estación del tren en Nueva York y su súbito encuentro con su pasado. Habían pactado sin palabras el no abrir el libro que habían cerrado en el pasado.

Había curado algunas heridas que le había causado el destino, derribando su biplano. Dejando huellas físicas en el cuerpo golpeado de Serge.

Los daños emocionales vinieron después de su convalecencia, miro su rostro por primera vez varios meses después de su accidente. Había pasado en cama meses enteros con huesos rotos, un par de heridas de bala en el hombro y quemaduras de tercer grado en la mano y su pierna derecha. El dolor había atormentado su cuerpo, mientras las consecuencias que resultarían de su aventura le estrujaban el alma.

Se sentía culpable de haber huido de casa, dejando a su hermano y a la familia entera con la vergüenza de que un miembro de la familia se había enlistado en la guerra. No podía pensar en volver después de fracasar en su capricho y además de todo, volver desfigurado.

Se había enterado que en la confusión y debido a su largo estado de inconciencia, habían confundido su identidad, adoptando a Serge Budie.

Estaba resignado a no volver la vista atrás, no quería hacer pasar a nadie por el dolor de desenterrarlo y aceptar a su nuevo ser. El mismo aun no podía verse al espejo sin horrorizarse, lo que más lo atormentaba era saber que había sido el quien había errado el tiro y comprometido el operativo, había resultado gravemente herido, de hecho había sobrevivido de milagro, pero el verdadero Serge Budie, había perdido la batalla esa tarde.

La culpa había amainado con el paso del tiempo, ya no se sentía tan dolido. Al final de cuentas, la guerra lo único que traía era muerte y desgracia. Él había salido afortunado al conservar su vida y en ese pensamiento se había sostenido, tratando de hacer una vida tan normal como le fuera posible.

La llegada de Candy, había traído luz y esperanza a su vida. No creyó volver a ver a nadie que había dejado atrás. No soportaría ver que lo miraran con horror y lastima, sin embargo Candy lo había recibido en su vida, sin una sola muestra de rechazo o de pena, no lo veía como una abominación, por el contrario, lo veía como siempre. Confiaba en el e incluso se apoyaba en él. Se sentía en una nueva calma y seguridad.

La pobreza que comenzaban a sufrir no le molestaba, si había vivido mejores tiempos, pero ser pobre no lo amenazaba y sabía que tampoco era algo nuevo para Candy. Su situación era pasajera y como tal la vivía.

Nunca hubiera imaginado, que sus manos se movieran solas en la cocina, se había convertido en un cocinero hábil que gustaba de servir a Candy y su pareja. Siempre cada tarde la esperaba con alegría y emoción.

-Buenas tardes..

-Hola Candy, hoy llegas temprano.

-Si, nos dejaron salir más temprano, iban a cerrar el edificio.

-Me alegra, así podemos pasar más tiempo junto.

-… me alegra estar más tiempo contigo, pero trabajar menos, significa menos dinero.

-Ven te sirvo algo de tomar, siéntate aquí.

-Gracias Serge …

-Debes estar cansada ha sido una semana muy larga.

-Lo estoy, ya no tengo la misma vitalidad de antes, pero lo que realmente me está matando es la angustia de no poder conseguir algo mejor.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien. No tenemos los lujos de antaño, pero al menos comemos todos los días, gracias a tu trabajo y el de Dominic.

-¿… extrañas esos días?– pregunto mientras pensativa miraba la pared que en un color descolorido, se mantenía firme delante de ella.

-¿Paris, quieres decir?

-No, no me refiero a Paris… bien sabes de lo que hablo.

-… no, creo que ya no. Evito pensar en ello.

-Yo también evite pensar en América y en todo lo que había dejado.. pero volver aquí y … ese casi encuentro en la estación del tren, sin mencionar al Duque y sus exigencias….

-¿Qué quería el duque?

-Que intercediera por él, con… su hijo.

-Vaya encargo…

-Imagínate, además tampoco creo que él quiera saber de mi…

-¿Por qué no? Si no mal recuerdo ustedes estaban muy unidos, yo te deje yendo a él.

-No tienes ni idea de todo lo que paso, pero para resumirlo, terminamos de una forma bastante dramática y… definitiva.

-Siempre creí que eras su esposa y que tendrían varios chiquillos corriendo alrededor… que ironías tuvo la vida. Nada quedo de aquellos que fuimos cuando nos conocimos o cuando estuvimos en el colegio.

-Nada sigue igual, pero aquí estamos luchando a traces de la vida, quedamos nosotros. Quedan… ellos viviendo su vida.

-¿… sabes algo de alguien?

-No, nunca les escribí y tampoco les dije como encontrarme…

-¿Los del hogar de Pony, nunca te contaron, nada?

-Prefiero no hablar de nada de eso…

Guardo silencio mirando la pared, buscando fuerza para romper las barreras que se habían creado por el paso del tiempo. Se había prometido no repasar esos días, nunca había hablado con nadie de los sucesos que habían provocado su exilio, había encapsulado sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos, sin abrirse a nadie.

-yo nunca tuve contacto con nadie… el dia que Sali de America, no mire atrás.

-… no entiendo que pudo pasarte, tu siempre fuiste muy cecana de los chicos del Hogar y de Annie… Albert…

-Paso algo terrible en el hogar de Pony, hubo un accidente y … ni la señorita Pony, ni la hermana Maria sobrevivieron…

-Candy! Lo siento mucho… no tenía idea… - la vio derramar un par de lágrimas, mientras la rigidez de su rostro se endurecía mostrando sus sentimientos.

-Fue horrible, perdí a esa dos mujeres en un solo instante y… prefiero no recordar más.

-Si lo siento, no quise abrir viejas heridas… me apena mucho mi indiscreción – respondió Serge arrepentido de haber trasgredido los límites que se habían impuesto desde su reencuentro.

-Sé que tu intención no fue mala, yo lamento no poder darte referencias de tu hermano y tampoco de… Albert.

-¿Albert? Fue un buen amigo, pero en realidad nunca fui muy cercano a él.

-Es cierto, no te enteraste. Albert resulto ser el famoso tío abuelo William. Así que fue más cercano de lo imaginado.

-Albert, el vagabundo era la cabeza de la familia.

-Ni más ni menos.

-Qué sorpresa, veo que aun para cuando tú saliste de América, las cosas ya habían cambiado mucho.

-Supongo que si, y ahora deben estar mucho mas cambiadas.

-… dime que sucedió con Paty.

-Paty sufrió muchísimo por tu partida y tu supuesto deceso, la última vez que la vi, partió a Florida.

-Pobrecilla, pero supongo que para ahora será feliz.

-Supongo que sí, al igual que Archie y Annie.

-¿se casaron?

-Me lo imagino, tenían planes de boda.

-Quizá ellos sí lograron lo que nosotros no pudimos.

-Deseo que todos ellos sean felices ahora.

-¿tú por qué no te has casado con Dominic?

-¿yo? ¿casada? No lo creo.

-Ese hombre respira, vive a través de ti, está enamorado. Ninguno de tus enamorados estuvo tan entregado. Ni Anthony, ni Archie, ni Terry.

-No sé si Dominic ha sido quien más me ha amado, pero si sé que es el único que no ha renunciado a mí.

-Entonces tendremos boda pronto…- pregunto Serge divertido

-Deja de burlarte de mí, porque no habrá boda nunca.

-Eres una chica difícil.

-Soy una mujer seca, no se si algún día volveré a liberar mi corazón.

-Tu no estas seca, estas herida. Eres la mujer más dulce, amorosa y valiosa sobre la faz de la tierra, aun ahora cuando crees estar hecha piedra.

-Stear…!- el corazón de Candy, derrumbo otra barrera en su corazón, liberando a su amigo de toda la vida. Su inventor favorito había vuelto del pasado, arropándola con la ternura que siempre lo había caracterizado.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola Chicas que tal estan? les agradezco que continuen conmigo, y sus interesantes y enriquecedores reviews. me encantaria poder complacer sugerencias y responder preguntas, pero apenas yo misma estoy descubriendo la historia, cada dia los protagonistas vienen y me cuentan un pedacito de sus vivencias. Este capitulo que estan a punto de leer, yo misma lo encontre un poco irreal, le di varias vueltas a cambiarlo, pero asi quedo... tratare de subir un capitulo mas por ahi del martes, ya lo tengo. pero, en ocaciones tengo que volver y desviar sucesos o fechas, para acomodar hechos futuros... las dejo yo seguire, Albert esta por reaparecer y tiene mucho que contar...**

 **Reecontrando el Pasado**

 **Capitulo 10**

La íntima conversación que habían tenido había abierto todas las puertas de la relación amistosa, familiar que siempre habían compartido. Sus debilidades no eran secreto para ellos, conocían sus vidas pasadas y sabían de los fantasmas que los perseguían.

\- No me gusta escuchar mi nombre, Serge me ha venido muy bien y… lo prefiero. – respondió el hombre, franco y de frente a la rubia.

\- Si así lo prefieres lo evitare, pero eso no borrara la forma en la que te veo y la persona que eres para mí. Serge es un hombre tan increíble como Stear, así que si es Serge el que quiere quedarse aquí conmigo, pues con el me quedo.

\- ¿a ti te molesta que te llame Candy?

\- Qué más da, así me has llamado por más de un año, ni siquiera a Dominic lo dejo llamarme así.

\- Al doctor Leblanc lo mantienes en línea, ¿le has contado algo de los días en América?

\- No, él no tiene por qué mezclarse en esa historia rancia, el pertenece a una vida nueva.

\- Tienes razón, no hay por qué mezclar, yo intente hacer algo así en algún momento.

\- ¿Ruth?

\- Mmm, si… ya veo que recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro.

\- Me impresionaste y me llamo la atención escuchar que dejabas atrás en las posibilidades de la guerra a quien supuse tu esposa, novia.

\- Una acompañante nada más, una mujer que unió su mala fortuna con mi soledad.

\- No debiste dejarla… - la frase de Candice se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, para dejar entrar la figura fatigada de Dominic.

\- Buenas tardes… - saludo con voz cancina

\- Te ves cansado doctor- le saludo Candice, aceptando el tibio beso que el hombre le dedico

\- Estoy muerto, jamás creí que el trabajo de construcción fuera tan cansado, al menos me pagaron mejor que la fábrica de la semana pasada.

\- Serviré la cena, ustedes dos trabajaron mucho el día de hoy. Yo lamento decir que no pude encontrar nada.

\- No te preocupes Serge, tu ayuda en la casa es más de lo que podemos pedir – respondió Dominic, tratando de aminorar el malestar del hombre. Mientras se recargaba en el sillón para dejar caer su cuerpo tal pesado era.

\- Sé que lo dicen para hacerme sentir bien, pero no desistiré hasta encontrar un trabajo

\- Deja de seguir con tus necedades, no quiero escuchar nuevamente eso, eres un miembro de la familia y contribuyes en casa, mejor será que cenemos, antes que me hagas enojar. -respondió Candice, poniéndose de pie, para servir la cena.

La conversación giró en torno a lo deliciosa que estaba lo que había preparado Serge y lo poco que añoraban la comida del hospital. El descanso llego tras una ducha. Tanto Dominic como Candice cayeron cansados, mientras Serge medito lo que había hablado con la rubia esa tarde.

Se había negado a pensar en su hermano, le dolía la separación con él, siempre habían sido una buena dupla. No podía negarse que le gustaría verlo aunque fuera de lejos, quería saber que era feliz.

Paty le dolería más, había soñado con ella en el pasado, había sentido el amor y dedicación que esa chica adolescente le había regalado. Nunca había vuelto a ver una mujer de la forma en la que había visto y sentido a Paty o a la misma Candy.

Cerró los ojos y se negó a pensar en ello, tenía que seguir adelante con la vida que ya había construido y seguir en la piel de Serge, después de todo la piel de Stear había muerto varios años atrás.

Los meses subsecuentes no fueron diferentes para ellos, el trabajo arduo y la poca paga, fue parte de su rutina. Habían caído en el receso económico y batallaban con sus finanzas al igual que una gran parte de los ciudadanos del país.

Recibieron el año 1941 precariamente, tenían poco que celebrar y también con que celebrar, el frio del invierno de Boston no lo tenían contemplado y tuvieron que adquirir ropa adecuada, para lidiar con las bajas temperaturas y las montañas de nieve.

Fue hasta una tarde de primavera que Candice llego agitada corriendo hasta el departamento, alertando a Serge.

-¿Qué sucede Candy?

-Alguien me está siguiendo… - respondió con el aliento entrecortado. – creí que eran ideas mías, pero ya son varios días que veo al mismo hombre siguiéndome.

\- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? Yo pude ir por ti al trabajo.

\- No estaba segura, pero hoy lo vi al salir del edificio y después me siguió todo el camino….

\- ¿En dónde está?

\- Corrí las últimas cuadras, no sé en donde quedo.

\- ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Quién podría venir detrás de ti?

\- No lo sé, no quiero pensarlo, pero tendremos que irnos.

\- Tranquilízate, pensemos con la cabeza fría.

\- Una hora más tarde, Dominic entraba al departamento, donde Candice en un manojo de nervios trataba de razonar con Serge, mientras sostenía la mano de la rubia.

\- ¿qué sucede? - pregunto corriendo hasta Candice- ¿Qué te paso?

\- Candy cree que la están siguiendo

\- ¿Quién?

\- No lo conozco, pero estoy segura, un hombre me esperaba fuera del trabajo y me siguió hasta aquí.

\- ¿hablo contigo?

\- No, no le di la oportunidad… pero tampoco me quedare a averiguar, ni quien es, ni que quiere.

\- No sabemos quién es, tal vez haya sido una coincidencia…

\- … O quizá sea la gente del duque.

\- ¿el duque? ¿Por qué tendría ese hombre que venir tras de ti? - pregunto Dominic lleno de frustración

\- No lo sé, pero es la única persona que sabe que estamos en América.

\- Pero no me has respondido por que tendría que venir tras de ti. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ese hombre? – insistió Dominic más serio, Candice conocía ese tono de voz y sabía que esperaba una respuesta clara y directa.

\- Por la misma razón por la que tuvimos que salir a hurtadillas de la mansión del duque de Loreto, porque esta demente.

\- No creo que este demente, lo que creo es que no quieres decirme la verdad y así no sé cómo protegerte.

\- Será mejor que nos calmemos, mañana yo podría acompañarte al trabajo y vigilar los movimientos de cualquier persona a los alrededores y también podría ir por ti al final de la jornada.-trato de bajar los ánimos Serge ante la evidente molestia del doctor.

\- Lo que tenemos que averiguar es: quién es y qué es lo está buscando de nosotros. – respondió Candy, ignorando el mal humor de Dominic.

\- ¿Quieres que lo enfrentemos?

Sin mediar palabra, Dominic se puso de pie y salió hasta el baño para ducharse y encerrarse en la habitación, estaba molesto. No podía entender por qué Candice insistía en seguir guardando sus secretos ante él, no había hecho otra cosa que apoyarla, amarla y estar con ella y simplemente no había logrado avanzar un solo paso.

Molesto y frustrado se hecho en la cama, dejo que la mujer por la que había volteado su mundo de cabeza siguiera tratando de componer el mundo en compañía de Serge, el hombre que había llegado de su pasado y lo había desplazado, ya no eran cómplices ni aliados, al parecer ya no tenía un lugar en la vida de esa mujer.

Una hora después Candice entro en la habitación acercándose a él en silencio. Se sentó en la cama y lo miro recostado con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil en la cama.

\- ¿estas dormido?- pregunto Candice con voz suave, posando su mano delicadamente sobre el brazo de Dominic.

\- … lo estaba... -respondió sin abrir los ojos.

\- No cenaste, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?

\- No es necesario, se en dónde está la cocina.

\- ¿estas molesto?

\- ¿No tengo razones para estarlo?

\- No las tienes, no es mi culpa que alguien nos siga.

\- Nunca te he culpado de nada, más que de no ser sincera conmigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que no eres sincera conmigo, eres hermética y me mantienes fuera de tu vida.

-Te equivocas en cada palabra, yo soy muy sincera y no tengo más vida que la que conoces.

-Bien sabes a lo que me refiero, pero si tú prefieres seguir en tu bunker de emociones, no insistiré más. No puedo obligarte a que sientas confianza en mí.

\- Por favor doctor, estas exagerando esto, no hay nada que no sepas. América es un lugar que encierra una época de mi vida que prefiero dejar atrás. No entiendo quien pudiera estar siguiéndome, Boston no es un lugar en el que alguien pudiera reconocerme y definitivamente ni Serge ni yo hemos hecho contacto con nadie.

\- ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con el duque de Granchester? Eso de que alguna vez coincidieron en un lugar no es creíble para nadie.

\- Yo cruce palabra con el duque un par de veces en el pasado, no te he mentido.

\- Entonces por qué está obsesionado por ti, porque tiene que perseguirte de esta manera, no tiene sentido.

\- … Dominic de verdad no quiero ahondar en el tema, no es que no te tenga confianza, pero no quiero hablar de lo que paso hace tantos años, yo prefiero no tocar el tema.

\- ¿Cómo puedo defenderte entonces? No sé de quién corremos tampoco por qué.

\- El duque quiere que le ayude a restructurar su relación con su hijo, tiene la idea que yo puedo hacer que él lo escuche y le dé una oportunidad de relacionarse, pero esta equivocado.

\- Eso ya lo escuche una vez de él, pero ¿Por qué cree que tú tienes tanta influencia en su hijo? ¿mantienes contacto con él?

\- No, en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera sé dónde lo puedo encontrar.

\- ¿entonces?

\- Su hijo y yo… fuimos amigos en el pasado… - respondió Candice atragantándose con las palabras. Dejando al doctor en completo silencio por varios minutos.

\- ¿… el hijo del duque, es aquel noviecito del colegio en Londres, por el que saliste corriendo hasta el puerto…?

\- … si, es el – respondió Candice con la voz apagada, esquivando la mirada incomoda – el duque me recuerda de aquel entonces.

\- ¿Es por el que saliste de América?

\- … Dominic, de verdad no quiero traer recuerdos del lugar donde están, ya nada de eso importa, por favor déjalo así. Lo único que ahora tiene importancia es evadir al duque.

Dominic ya no respondió, se quedó en silencio y le dio la espalda a la rubia, se sentía celoso y temeroso de ese pasado, tenía que haber sucedido algo muy importante, para que la rubia se reusara a visitar esos recuerdos y para que el duque tuviera la certeza de que ella podía abrir la conciencia de su hijo.

A lo contrario de lo que pensó, durmió muy bien esa noche, no quería sufrir más de lo necesario, hacerse ideas no le ayudaría y de sobra sabía que Candice no le contaría nada.

No había cenado la noche anterior, por lo que se despertó con un apetito voraz, fue hasta la cocina y se preparó algo de pan tostado y café, no le sería suficiente, pero al menos mantendría su estómago ocupado por un rato.

\- buen día Dominic. –saludo Serge que entro a la cocina.

\- buen día Serge, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- muy bien, tu cena se quedó en el refrigerador.

\- deberías aprovecharlo para desayunar, yo comprare cualquier cosa en la calle.

\- … no deberías de desquitarte con tu estómago, tu eres medico sabes eso mejor que nadie.

\- tienes razón, lo sé, pero aparte de ser médico, soy hombre y no es fácil sobrellevar algunas situaciones.

\- … no te molestes con Candy, ella se siente vulnerable y no quiere encontrarse de frente con su pasado. No te sientas molesto con ella.

\- lo que me desequilibra es que no me haga participe de lo que está sucediendo y de sus temores.

\- su temor es enfrentar lo que hace tiempo decidió dejar atrás y tampoco te quiere en medio de esa historia que la afecta. Tú eres alguien que vino a ayudarla a renacer y no quiere ensuciar su relación, tenle paciencia.

\- la quieres mucho ¿verdad?

\- Candy es una persona muy importante, es la única que sobrevivió a mi tormentoso pasado, haría lo que fuera por ella, luchare por su felicidad. Por eso te pido que le tengas paciencia, ella te ama más de lo que aparenta.

\- gracias por tus palabras Serge, eres un buen amigo.

-me alegra que así lo veas doctor, he llegado a apreciarte – respondió sincero, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Te llevas tu cena?

\- no, te la cedo, ahora me voy. Por favor cuida mucho de Candice, sé que le llevaras al trabajo.

-no te preocupes, me hare cargo – respondió Serge con una sonrisa – gracias por comprender doctor.

-confío en ti Serge, dejame saber cualquier anomalía.

-lo hare, que tengas un buen día.

Dominic salió a trabajar, dejando atrás a su mujer en manos de Serge, sabía que muy a su pesar, debía darle su espacio. Miro por las calle, no pudo descubrir nada extraño por lo que siguió su camino deseando que lo que había pasado el día anterior fuera tan solo la imaginación de la rubia.

Candice y Serge hubieran deseado lo mismo, pero a pesar que por la mañana no habían visto a nadie. Por la tarde de regreso a casa, Candy identifico al mismo hombre del día anterior.

\- Estoy segura que es el mismo. – respondió la rubia comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Giremos en la siguiente calle y entremos a algún edificio. - sugirió Serge.

\- Trataron de perderlo entre varias calles, sin conseguirlo. Cuando al fin pensaron no los seguía más, lo vieron en la acera opuesta al departamento que habitaban.

\- No puede ser, lo perdimos hace rato.

\- Quizá lo perdimos, pero sabe dónde vivo. Recuerda que estuvo aquí ayer.

\- Lo mejor será que lo enfrentemos, salgamos de dudas de una vez por todas.

\- Serge, se adelantó y fue hasta el hombre que aparentaba disimulo.

\- ¿a quién busca?

\- ¿yo… a nadie? – respondió tranquilo, pero sorprendido.

\- Nos ha seguido por media ciudad ¿y viene a decirnos que fue casualidad? – Candice detrás de Serge, miraba atenta la actitud del hombre

-Por lo mismo digo, no busco a nadie, ya los encontré. – respondió un tanto irónico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere con nosotros?

\- Nada en particular.

\- Dejémonos de rodeos, ¿Quién lo mando a seguirnos?

\- Eso no puedo decírselos, pero pueden estar seguros de que muy pronto lo verán.

\- Será mejor que desaparezca de aquí o llamare a la policía.

\- Llámela no estoy haciendo nada.

\- Mirándolo retadoramente, Serge se alejó junto a Candy. En silencio subieron al departamento y se tumbaron en el sillón.

\- Es el duque, es el.

\- Debe ser él, pero por que la insistencia….

\- Por qué él tiene la loca la idea que yo lo acercare a su hijo. Pero eso no es posible, yo no quiero acercarme a él y tampoco creo ser la influencia que una vez fui.

\- Debiste decírselo.

\- Se lo dije, pero… el duque dice que… aun puedo influenciar su opinión.

\- supongo que hablo con el

\- se encontraron hace algunos años y discutieron al parecer mi nombre salió a relucir nuevamente y eso hace pensar al duque que yo aún estoy vigente en la mente de su hijo.

\- Será mejor hacer maletas.

\- De igual forma no me gusto este lugar – respondió Candice.

Para cuando Dominic llego, las maletas de los tres estaban en la puerta, miro a Candice y Serge, inquietos esperando en la sala.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nos vamos.

\- ¿nos vamos? ¿a dónde?

\- No lo sé, pero nos vamos, ese hombre que esta allá abajo está aquí por orden del duque de Granchester y no me quedare hasta verlo aparecer a él.

\- Pues yo no veo donde está la mala idea. Deberíamos encararlo de una vez por todas, no vamos a andar corriendo por su causa.

\- Si quieres te puedes quedar, pero yo no te hare compañía.

\- Candice te estas comportando como una chiquilla de 15 años.

\- Me voy Dominic, no tengo el tiempo de quedarme a discutir contigo.

\- Eres una testaruda, no podemos dejar así el apartamento.

\- Ya hablamos con el conserje y entregamos el departamento. – respondió Serge.

\- Vamos –urgió Candice a Serge

\- Espera iré con ustedes.

Dominic suspiro pesadamente y cogió su maleta para ir detrás de ellos. Estaba agotado por el día de trabajo. Se sentía sucio, hambriento y muy molesto por la situación, comenzaba a sentir ridícula la obsesión de Candice por evadir su historia pasada.

Sin embargo había aceptado sus condiciones, con tal de sacarla de las garras de la guerra. Por lo tanto debía tenerle paciencia y apegarse lo más posible a sus deseos.

Como si de una película de acción se tratara, los tres evadieron la presencia del hombre que distinguieron en un auto frente al edificio, en la oscuridad pudieron alejarse del edificio sin ser vistos, llegando a calles más transitadas.

\- ¿y ahora qué sigue?- pregunto Dominic un tanto frustrado.

\- Lo mejor será que nos vallamos esta misma noche a otra ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo? Salir de aquí…. ¿A dónde?

\- A donde salga el primer tren.

\- Es una locura.

\- No tienes que venir si no quieres. – respondió Candice molesta.

\- Dejate de niñerías Candice – respondió Dominic con voz fuerte, como cuando la dirigía en el quirófano. –vamos a salir de la ciudad, pero nos tenemos que sentar a hablar los tres – dijo seriamente el hombre, tratando de tomar las riendas de la situación.

\- No necesito más presiones Dominic.

\- No te presionare más por ahora, seguiré tu plan, pero no te dejare que enloquezcas.

Candice guardo silencio, habría querido refutarle su respuesta a quien fuera su mentor por tantos años, pero en el fondo sabía que él tenía la razón y estaba actuando errática.

Al llegar a la estación del tren, extrañamente encontraron mucha gente, al perecer en ese momento, convergían la salida de varios trenes, Candice y Serge fueron a comprar los boletos, mientras Dominic se refugió en el baño para refrescarse un poco y dejar ir su enojo y frustración hacia Candice, tenía que ser firme, pero comprensivo.

Apenas salió para encontrarse con sus acompañantes, los tres se dirigieron a comprar algo que comer. Dominic ni siquiera se interesó en saber a dónde iban, había perdido el entusiasmo que lo había movido en un principio.

Tan solo se dejó llevar por Serge y Candice que siguieron las instrucciones del vendedor de boletos, llegando al andén que les indicaron. Una vez en el tren, los tres tomaron asiento.

Candice se sintió aliviada, mientras Serge y Dominic estaban un tanto confundidos y sin saber cómo actuar. Ambos se dejaban llevar por su fuerte deseo de ayudar a Candice, pero era cierto que no podían pasar corriendo de un lado a otro.

El viaje les pareció extremadamente largo, ninguno de los tres se había enganchado en una conversación, el sueños los había visitado de una forma sutil, dejándolos descansar, apenas unas cuantas horas.

Inquietos comenzaron a moverse al ver que no llegaban a su destino.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto finalmente Dominic

\- a Cleveland, debimos llegar hace rato – respondió Candice moviéndose inquieta, buscando a alguien del personal del tren.

\- tranquilizate, llegara cuando tenga que llegar. – respondió Dominic, viendo venir a Serge con el rostro pálido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Candice apenas llego el hombre.

\- … tomamos el tren equivocado…

\- fuimos al andén que nos dijeron, estoy segura.

\- dejame ver los boletos – pidió Dominic, obteniéndolos de Candice.

\- estos boletos no son para Cleveland.

-¿entonces...? ¿A dónde vamos?

-estos boletos son para Chicago.

La expresión en el rostro de Candice, le dejo ver a Dominic lo que exploto en el pecho de Candice...


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola a todos, les agradezco que continuen por aqui. les dejo este capitulo que comenzara a contarnos el pasado, a traer a Albert y a Terry y la historia que se sucito despues de que Terry dejo ir a Candy y ella se consolo en la amistad de Albert.**

 **gracias por sus mensajes y sus visitas, me han facinado cada uno de sus comentarios, son muy enriquecedores.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capitulo 11**

\- Eso no es posible, le pedimos expresamente cualquier sitio menos Chicago.

\- Creo que entendió nada excepto Chicago – respondió Serge

\- No me explico que sucedió y… ¿Por qué no revisamos los boletos?

\- Confiamos demasiado.

\- Cálmense, respiren. –les pidió Dominic – no hay nada ni nadie en Chicago que sepa que van a llegar y tampoco pasara nada.

\- Tú no entiendes, no podemos regresar a Chicago.

\- Estamos por llegar y no hay forma de evitarlo, así que tranquilos.

\- Tenemos que subir a otro tren y salir de la ciudad.

\- No más Candice, no tenemos dinero y estaremos en problemas si seguimos andando sin sentido.

\- Candice pensó en el dinero que apenas si les serviría para sobrevivir, no había cobrado su semana de trabajo y Dominic tampoco, por lo que habían perdido una semana entera de paga.

Guardo silencio y pensó en lo que sería enfrentar nuevamente esa ciudad, había dejado tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Su vida se había desquebrajado ahí. No quería volver a respirar ese aire, ni pisar sus calles.

Nervioso Serge volvió a ponerse de pie para ir al baño y apaciguar sus temores. Dejando atrás a la pareja.

\- Trata de tranquilizarte, nada malo va a suceder.

\- Tú no entiendes.

\- Tienes razón, no entiendo. Nunca me has querido explicar.. - respondió lleno de frustración, pero respiro profundo y se llenó de paciencia. - … mira Candice, me es difícil ponerme en tu situación, por que desconozco la mayor parte de lo que has pasado en tu vida pasada, y no quiero saber más de lo que me quieras contar, aun cuando me cuesta trabajo contenerme para no arrancarte las palabras de la boca, pero siempre he respetado tu privacidad y no pienso cambiarlo. Tan solo te pido que no luches contra mí, no me cierres todas las entradas a ti, yo te quiero ayudar a superar todos tus miedos, pero necesito que trabajes conmigo.

\- Candice escucho las palabras de ese hombre que no se cansaba de seguirla y protegerla hasta de ella misma. No dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a acercase a él y refugiarse en su pecho, sintiendo como los brazos de Dominic la resguardaban en un abrazo fuerte, lleno de calor y amor.

\- No es fácil para mí, rememorar los sucesos que me hicieron abandonar Chicago- comenzó a hablar Candice, aun entre los brazos del doctor Leblanc, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. - … no estoy excluyéndote de mi vida, no quiero que pienses que me reúso a dejarte entrar o que lucho contra ti, es solo que esto me duele demasiado, no sé cómo manejarlo.

\- No sé qué hacer cariño, si no me indicas el camino. No sé cómo ayudarte o protegerte – respondió en un tono más suave – huir de un lugar a otro no solucionara nada,

\- Es que no puedo…. No puedo estar en Chicago es demasiado doloroso – dijo Candice finalmente desquebrajándose entre los brazos de Dominic, el llanto broto por todos los años que se había restringido.

\- Ven aquí mi amor- la abrazo con más fuerza, besando la coronilla de su cabeza con ternura, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos. Serge los miraba en el asiento de enfrente, tras regresar del baño, había ocupado su lugar, escuchando el intercambio de palabras de la pareja- lo vamos a resolver mi amor, yo no me apartare de tu lado. Todo va a estar bien.

\- El llanto de la rubia se dejó escuchar sin más remilgos, Dominic vio por primera vez los daños que había dejado su pasado, y se dio una idea de lo que tendría que enfrentar apenas bajaran del tren.

Serge miro el sufrimiento de Candy comprendiendo que lo que ella sentía era mucho más fuerte que su simple rechazo a encontrarse a cualquier integrante de su familia. Tendría que ser más valiente, para apoyar a su querida Candy, dejando sus propias frustraciones de lado.

Poco a poco Candy fue tranquilizándose, había apagado su llanto, pero la fortaleza que había construido por 20 años se había caído sin remedio, dejándola nuevamente vulnerable.

Al llegar a la estación de Chicago, dejaron que todos los pasajeros bajaran del tren, hasta que fueron invitados a abandonar el vagón.

\- Vamos querida, tenemos que bajar - Dominic la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo el cuerpo de la rubia temblar.

\- Han pasado tantos años desde que pise este lugar por última vez…. – rememoro la rubia - … no pensé que fuera a regresar.

\- No estaba planeado, pero por algo sucedió así – respondió Dominic tratando de darle valor - creo que debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos para descansar y nos sentaremos a hablar lo que haremos después, ¿están de acuerdo? – pregunto Dominic, reparando en la palidez de Serge.

\- Si es lo mejor – respondió apenas audible Serge que luchaba por mantener la compostura.

Al salir a la calle, Domic sintió en su abrazo a la rubia, como ella trastabillaba tambaleándose perdiendo el equilibrio. Dejo caer las maletas y tomo a Candice con sus dos brazos evitando que callera.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, es solo que me he mareado un poco.

\- Anda respira y tranquilízate, busquemos un hotel aquí cerca.- le pidió Dominic, mirando nuevamente la palidez de Serge - ¿estás bien?

\- Si,… si claro, dame una maleta te ayudo, tú ocúpate de Candy.

\- ¿estás seguro que puedes con la maleta?

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes por mí.

En un andar más bien lento, los tres se internaron en las calles de Chicago, el tráfico de la ciudad los absorbió perdiéndolos en la multitud. Caminaron varias cuadras, antes de encontrar un hotel que no mermara demasiado sus últimas reservas monetarias.

Cansados y con el alma apretada se acomodaron en una habitación pequeña, apenas con dos camas y un baño que dejaba mucho que desear. Tras asearse y comer, se tumbaron a descansar, Candice y Dominic compartían la cama, donde permanecía acostado y sin disimulo, mantenía a Candice en un abrazo,

\- No planeamos estar aquí y en una situación tan poco ventajosa para nosotros, pero creo que debemos analizar la situación y tomar la decisión seriamente de lo que haremos ahora.

El silencio en sus dos acompañantes, fue la única respuesta que recibió. No quería desesperarse con ellos, pero tenía que hacerlos aterrizar de una manera u otra. No podían ponerse en el riesgo de terminar en la calle.

\- Sé que ninguno de los dos quiere estar en esta ciudad, pero estamos cerca de quedarnos sin dinero y ya comprobamos que el trabajo no es algo seguro… - siguió apelando Dominic en un monologo - ... el estar aquí, no garantiza que encuentren a las personas que evitan o que fuera de Chicago se las topen cara a cara.

\- No es tan sencillo lidiar con algunos traumas. – respondió Serge en defensa de el mismo y de Candy.

\- Yo sé que no quiero estar aquí, este lugar es muy doloroso y .. no podre quedarme por mucho tiempo… - respondió Candice aun abrazada por Dominic.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió aquí? – pregunto Dominic, sabiendo que su respuesta no sería contestada.-

\- … no quiero hablar de ello… no quiero recordarlo – respondió con la voz quebrada.

\- Querida… - los brazos de Dominic abrazaron con más fuerza a la rubia que no pudo evitar derramar las primeras lágrimas.

\- … aquí perdí muchas cosas, no solo es cuestión de querer ver o no a la gente, Chicago representa el lugar donde perdí mi alma… - su llanto se hizo más pronunciado, haciendo temblar su cuerpo.

\- Está bien cariño, no te hare quedarte aquí, tan solo quiero pedirte un poco de tiempo. Esta es una ciudad grande y sé que podre conseguir un mejor trabajo y recuperar un poco de dinero, así podremos irnos lejos de aquí.

\- … ¿por cuánto tiempo? Yo no quiero estar aquí…

\- Solo el tiempo necesario para conseguir un poco de dinero, quizá aquí podamos encontrar trabajo en algún hospital…

\- No… no iré a ningún hospital, - casi grito, incorporándose en la cama – no trabajare en ningún hospital en Chicago.

\- Está bien querida, calmate. Buscaremos una solución. - respondió Dominic, sentándose junto a ella. Sintiendo su tención y la amargura en su rostro.

\- Candy y yo podríamos irnos y tú podrías quedarte en Chicago. – propuso de repente Serge.

\- ¿irse a dónde?

\- Quizá algún lugar fuera de la ciudad.

\- No lo sé, yo no quiero separarme de ustedes

\- Podrías viajar todos los días a la ciudad, sería un poco pesado para ti, pero posible.

\- ¿Cómo viajaría? ¿Caminando?

\- El hospital Santa Juana, es el mejor hospital de la ciudad, creo que ellos podrían apreciar tus conocimientos – comenzó a hablar Candy, con la sombra de la tristeza en los ojos – solían tener algunos dormitorios para las enfermeras y algunos otros pocos para los doctores que llegaban de otras ciudades…

\- Me estas pidiendo que me quede a vivir aquí mientras tú te vas … no lo creo Candice.

\- No es descabellado, además siempre queda la posibilidad de que vengas los fines de semana a visitarnos.

\- No me parece una opción – trato de negarse Dominic

\- Pero funcionaria - replico Serge, apoyando a Candy

\- ¿Qué tan lejos se irían, a otro estado?

\- No a otro estado, pero algún pueblo al sur.

\- No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.

\- Piénsalo, Serge y yo nos iremos mañana mismo de aquí.

\- Pero…. – quiso refutar Dominic, pero sabía que no ganaría esa pelea.

-Ve al hospital Santa Juana y analiza tus posibilidades, de lo contrario vendrás con nosotros.

\- Entonces deja que vaya al hospital y después damos el siguiente paso. – pidió Dominic.

\- Preferiría irme mañana.

\- Vamos Candy, podemos esperar un par de días - trato de suavizar las cosas Serge.

\- No más de dos días, eso es por seguro – respondió Candice.

-¿Me llevaras al hospital Santa Juana ?- pregunto Dominic, queriendo romper la tensión.

\- Te diré como llegar.

Dominic no pensaba insistir. Ya había ganado dos días, quizá podría ganar más. A la mañana siguiente se encontraron con la sorpresa que Serge había salido de la habitación. Ni Candy ni Dominic habían notado su partida, estaban tan cansado que no oyeron nada.

\- ¿A dónde crees que haya ido?

\- No lo sé, quizá a enfrentar sus fantasmas, o a buscar a sus vivos.

\- Es posible, pero no lo creo.

\- Es lo más normal, y la mejor manera de pelear contra tus recuerdos.

\- ¿Me estas juzgando?

\- No, tan solo te estoy invitando a descargar el peso de tus experiencias.

\- Lo he intentado y… la mejor solución que encontré fue alejarme y cerrar esa parte – respondió estirándose aun en la cama.

\- Fue lo mejor en el momento, pero la misma vida fraguo el plan perfecto para traerte aquí después de tantos años.

\- … si las cosas fueran como con Serge, no tendría tanto problema – respondió lista para comenzar a abrirse con Dominic.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Serge no quiere encontrarse con esa parte de su vida, cuando eran joven, lleno de ilusiones y feliz. Se reúsa a ver a su familia, él y su hermano eran muy cercanos y no quiere regresar tan marchito como se siente.

\- Es una pena, espero que reconsidere y busque a su familia, le vendría bien.

\- ¿Por qué no conozco a ninguna familia tuya?

\- Por qué no la tengo, fui hijo único y mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, no tengo primos, ni tíos, al menos no cercanos con quien pudiera refugiarme.

\- Sabía que eras hijo único, pero siempre pensé que no mantendrías una relación cercana con primos y tíos, no que no existieran,

\- Siempre he sido una persona muy solitaria, eso sí lo sabias- respondió mirando a Candice cariñoso – pero mejor sígueme diciendo por qué dices que para ti no es tan fácil como para Serge.

\- …. Yo no necesariamente huyo de gente – respondió tras un silencio, era evidente que el tema la trastornaba - es cierto que hay alguna personas que prefiero no ver, pero en realidad es lo que viví aquí lo que no quiero visitar.

\- ¿de qué se trata cariño? confía en mí, sabes que yo te puedo ayudar.

\- … Dominic sabes que yo te quiero y confío en ti, pero me resulta muy difícil…- callo ante el nudo que sintió en la garganta.

\- Hablarlo es un buen comienzo, no debes seguir encapsulada en esto que te hace tanto daño, ven aquí mi amor – Dominic la tomo en sus brazos y la apretó contra él, besando su frente – no sé cómo ayudarte, no entiendo tu proceder…- la miro lleno de ternura, animando a la rubia a hablar.

\- …. Es una historia muy larga y con capítulos dolorosos, en uno de ellos aparece Stear o a quien tú conoces como Serge. El, su hermano Archie y su primo Anthony fueron mis mejores amigos en mi infancia, el líder de su familia me adopto y me llevo a vivir a una villa con ellos tres, fue el tiempo más maravilloso que recuerdo, fuimos muy felices. Hasta que Anthony … tuvo un accidente y falleció. Fue entonces que nos mandaron a los tres a Londres, otra época increíble, aunque siempre echamos de menos a Anthony. – suspiro, mirando a Dominic que la miraba atento - … ahí conocí a Terry… el hijo del Duque… y bueno esa parte ya te la platique..

\- Yo no recuerdo que me hayas platicado nada de él.

\- El día que fuimos a Southampton te dije que había estado una vez ahí, buscando a quien era en esos momentos mi novio.

\- Si lo mencionaste, pero no me platicaste

\- Sabes lo importante, lo demás son detalles.- respondió Candy con la misma tristeza en la mirada - … y como ya sabes el huyo y yo hice los mismo un par de semanas después, regrese a América y me dedique a estudiar enfermería, un tiempo después Terry y yo nos reencontramos y nos comprometimos, pero las circunstancias nos separaron y rompimos, él se comprometió con otra chica y yo seguí mi vida…

\- Ya veo por eso no quieres reencontrarte con él, ¿aún le guardas sentimientos?

\- La historia no termina ahí doctor – le respondió irónica - … hay alguien de quien no te he hablado… Albert es el hombre que me adopto y el representante de la familia de Serge. Él y yo fuimos muy amigos antes de saber que él era tan importante, yo solo lo conocí como un trotamundos, lo ayude a recuperarse de una amnesia que sufrio y el me ayudo a superar a Terry, la convivencia nos unio y nos comprometimos…. Y es ahí donde la historia se hace turbia y …

\- ¿Qué sucedió querida? – pregunto Dominic ante el resquebrajamiento de la rubia, que la silencio repentinamente - rompe ese sentimiento, dejalo salir. Te vas a sentir mejor.

\- … jamás me sentiré mejor … - sus lágrimas comenzaban a ser más copiosas, pero aún mantenía la compostura - … yo actué mal, cometí muchas equivocaciones y lastime a mucha gente y también provoque un accidente muy grave..- su llanto compulsivo, comenzaba a entorpecer su habla - … yo no esperaba encontrarme de nuevo con Terry y menos aún que se desataran los sentimientos que aun guardábamos… Albert era mi prometido pero, le falle y ese triángulo desato una tragedia donde perdí… gente que amaba y perdí alguien que…. Se llevó mi alma – su llanto comenzaba a tocar los linderos de la histeria - … me fui de aquí porque no soporte lo que provoco mi nula sensatez, deje a Albert y Terry con el corazón roto y decepcionados de mí, las mujeres que me cuidaron en mi infancia, mis madres, murieron en ese trágico accidente que yo provoque y lo que más me duele…. Es que… no pude hacer nada por evitar todo lo que perdí esa noche.

El instinto de Dominic fue abrazar contra su pecho el quebrantado cuerpo de Candice, que lloraba amargamente. Había querido saber su historia, desde muchos años atrás, pero jamás quiso verla así de dañada.

Con la boca seca y el corazón lastimado, tomo fuertemente a Candice en sus brazos, acariciando su melena, mientras ella, lloraba las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en 20 años.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola a todos, lamento la Demora. Cosas de la vida... pero aquí les dejo este capítulo... gracias por sus comentarios, todos muy acertados.**

 **Reencontrado el pasado**

 **Capitulo 12**

Con el corazón sangrante, Dominic logro finalmente tranquilizar a Candice, que se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos.

\- Nunca imagine que hubieras sufrido tanto mi amor. – comenzó a hablar suavemente Dominc – siempre admire tu fortaleza y valentía, y ahora solo lo confirmo.

\- No fue valentía, por el contrario Salí huyendo de aquí, no pude soportar tantas desgracias, creí que me volvería loca y tampoco podía con la desilusión que provoque en esos dos hombres…

\- Esa desilusión te aseguro que ya no existe en ellos – le dijo paciente, mirándola a los ojos cariñosamente - ... siguieron con sus vidas, como lo hiciste tú cariño, las cicatrices del pasado se quedan ahí, pero no inmovilizan, las heridas dejan de sangrar, debes perdonarte mi amor.

\- … nunca quise lastimar a nadie, por el contrario siempre trate de ser bondadosa y al final le arrebate la vida a las personas que más amaba y lastime a Albert y a… Terry.. – su llanto comenzó de nuevo.

\- Tranquilizate mi amor, ya paso todo. – respondió Dominic abrazando a Candice con firmeza, mientras se preguntaba lo que esos dos hombres significaban en su vidas. Como nunca se preguntó, ¿Qué papel jugaba el en la vida de esa hermosa mujer?. Se sintió inseguro y desplazable.

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido Serge? – pregunto Candice tras un largo silencio de los dos.

\- A buscar a su hermano- respondió Dominic dando indicios de haber escuchado cada conversación. –…a recolectar sus recuerdos…

\- Ha sufrido tanto, las cicatrices físicas que le dejo la guerra lo han marcado muy profundamente en el alma.

\- No entiendo como no lo reconociste al instante, es cierto que tiene algunas deformaciones, pero su edad, su mirada, no sé, creí que sería más fácil reconocerlo.

\- Está muy cambiando y no tenía idea que estaba vivo, yo misma fui a su funeral.

\- ¿muerto? Su familia piensa que está muerto!

\- Sí, todos lo creímos.

\- ¿Y qué piensan de ti?, ¿que también estas muerta?

\- Yo simplemente reuní mis cosas y partí, jamás dije a donde o por cuanto tiempo.

\- Me sorprende imaginar que nadie te busco.

\- El único que hubiera podido hacerlo era Albert y dudo que haya movido un dedo para buscarme, seguramente pensó que no quería estar cerca de él y se dio por vencido.

\- ¿Todas estas personas viven en Chicago? Me refiero al hermano de Serge, a Albert y el hijo del duque.

\- Me imagino que la familia de Serge aún vive en Chicago, ellos siempre vivieron en este lugar… el hijo del Duque residía en Nueva York, era actor de teatro, supongo que aun lo es.

\- Ya veo, entonces existe la posibilidad de encontrar a Albert y al hermano de Serge, aquí en Chicago

\- No sé si Archie se quedó a vivir aquí y Albert… él viajaba mucho… no sé qué tanto hayan cambiado las cosas.

\- Entiendo, estoy de acuerdo contigo en salir de aquí tan pronto como nos sea posible – dijo Dominic convencido que quería alejarse de ese pasado de Candy tan rápido como ella, habían existido fuertes lazos que podrían arrastrarla a ellos nuevamente, - … el único problema que veo ahora es que no tenemos mucho dinero. Creí que los ahorros que teníamos alcanzarían para más, pero se han ido como agua.

\- Aún tenemos suficiente para alejarnos de aquí.

\- Quizá sí, pero quiero afianzar un poco más, por eso aceptare tu propuesta de quedarme a intentar trabajar en la ciudad, mientras ustedes se pueden alejar un poco

\- Gracias por entender doctor.

\- Estoy contigo Candice, tus eres la que decide hasta dónde quieres que entre a tu vida y te siga.

\- Estaremos juntos hasta el final, de eso no tengo duda.

\- Dominic beso los labios de la rubia, como solía hacerlo en sus visitas al departamento en Paris. Deseando sentir su respuesta y si interés.

\- No quiero presionarte, me mantendré a la distancia, pero me gustaría que trabajáramos en todo ese trauma que te ocasionaron los sucesos del pasado.

\- Doctor Leblanc yo sacare mi cita a su debido tiempo, no se preocupe.

\- Dominic estaba a punto de responder, pero la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando entrar a Serge que venía de regreso.

\- Buenos días – saludo Dominic, ante la visible palidez del recién llegado.

\- Buen día. – respondió apagado

\- ¿A dónde estabas? Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti.

\- Fui a… recorrer las calles. – respondió un tanto distraído

\- Fuiste a la mansión…- inquirió Candy, anticipando donde había ido su querido inventor.

\- Si, fui a merodear por ahí, pero …

\- …¿Pero qué?, no te quedes callado – lo urgió Candy,

\- … está abandonada - respondió mirándola finalmente – no hay nadie allí, tampoco en la de los Legan y… el corporativo desapareció.

\- Que extraño, se habrán ido a otra ciudad o quizá a Londres.

\- ¿crees que podrían estar en Lakewood? – pregunto Serge sin imaginar lo que provocaban los recuerdos de ese lugar en Candy, pero si noto el cambio de su actitud

\- Quizá se cambiaron de ciudad

\- Es posible – respondió pensativo – quizá entonces podríamos quedarnos un poco más en Chicago y así poder averiguar más.

\- No Serge, no tengo la menor intención de buscarlos y pensé que tú también querías alejarte de ellos, sin embargo veo ahora que estas tras su pista, para encontrarlos …

\- Tan solo quiero saber que Archie está bien, ¿acaso a ti no te importa Annie? ¿Archie? O quizá el mismo ¿Albert?

\- No Serge no es que no me importe, pero no quiero verlos. No tengo interés en buscarlos y abrir puertas cerradas, ellos tienen sus vidas y yo aún trato de seguir con la mía.

\- …. Lo sé y lo entiendo, no pretendo hacerte cambiar de idea y menos aún de que tu y yo nos apartemos, por un momento tuve el impulso de ver a Archie, de lejos, saber un poco de su vida. Pero… tienes razón, ellos siguen con su vida y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo.

\- … sin embargo en todo esto hay una verdad, si el origen de lo que evitan no está aquí, no hay necesidad de que ustedes salgan, podríamos asentarnos por un breve tiempo y seguir nuestro camino a otro lado, lo estuve pensando y sé que en Houston hay muy grandes hospitales, quizá podríamos irnos para allá, está lejos de Nueva York y Chicago, ¿Qué dicen ? – intervino Dominic

\- ¿Candy? – pregunto Serge, sabiendo que él apoyaba la moción del doctor,

\- No lo sé, yo preferiría irme de aquí.

\- Querida, la ciudad es grande, tú sabes que lugares evitar y a que lugares ir, además todo depende del trabajo que encontremos, podríamos irnos pronto.

\- … hare un intento por unos días y si no me siento bien, me alejare como habíamos planeado y ustedes pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten.

\- No te dejare sola – respondió Serge – me iré contigo.

No estaba muy convencida de querer quedarse. A pesar de que se había liberado de alguna manera, tras desahogarse con Dominic, no podía decir que ya podía volver el rostro al pasado.

Un par de días en el hotel fue suficiente tiempo, para que encontraran un departamento pequeño para vivir, la renta era elevada y sus ahorros se desvanecían así que tendrían que encontrar trabajo pronto.

Dominic logro tener éxito en el Hospital Santa Juana, tras la guerra, había habido algunas bajas y también sabían que mandarían algún grupo medico al frente, por lo que tenían que actuar con cautela. El sueldo no era lo que esperaba, pero era más de lo que había ganado, como jornalero.

No enloquecía de emoción, pero se sentía confiado de ahorrar para sacar a Candice de ese lugar que la jalaba a sus recuerdos amargos y a otros que compartió con otros amores.

Serge también había logrado colocarse en una fábrica, el sueldo le permitiría aportar a la casa y ahorrar una mínima parte. Su idea de encontrar a su hermano ya no lo movía como en el momento que volvió a respirar los aires de Chicago y los recuerdos lo abrazaron.

A diferencia de Serge, Candy comenzaba a dejar su rechazo por un lado, para dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos afloraran. Su corazón estaba dolido, poco a poco dejaba que los recuerdos volvieran, tenía que dosificar lo que debía dejar entrar a su mente y su corazón.

Se había dispuesto a encontrar trabajo, pero dejo que su subconsciente la guiara hasta el que había sido su apartamento. Desde la acera de enfrente miro con recelo lo alto de la ventana.

Había sido tan feliz en ese departamento. La compañía de Albert la había arropado desde el primer día, aun cuando el sufría amnesia. Se había recuperado de la ruptura con Terry y también cambio al amigo vagabundo por el prometido millonario.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pudo rememorar ese día en el que Albert llego hasta su puerta con un enorme ramo de flores.

 **Flash Back**

Tras los tallos de las rosas, apareció el sonriente rostro de Albert. Su cabello ya corto y su vestir elegante lo hacía lucir como otra persona, pero era el mismo dulce joven que la llenaba de atenciones.

\- Albert! Son hermosas, gracias.

\- No tanto como tú – respondió besando la tersa mejilla de Candy, provocando un ligero sonrojo en la rubia - tan solo hacen su labor, adornar a mi novia.

\- Albert - respondió mimosa, sonrojándose aún más, provocando una sonrisa pícara en Albert. –pensé que estarías en una importante reunión, como me comentaste ayer

\- La reunión es en una hora más, pero no podía acudir sin venir a darte un beso y recordarte que hoy tenemos una cena pendiente.

\- No lo he olvidado, aunque…

\- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con la angustia reflejada en el rostro

\- Yo no quiero ir a ningún restaurante de esos que hay que ir de etiqueta, preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí

\- Yo terminaría cocinando – bromeo el rubio – además quiero llevarte a todos esos lugares que siempre quise, ahora tengo los medios.

\- Sin esperar respuesta beso apenas si en un rose los labios rosas de la rubia que se quedó perpleja. Sabiendo su reacción, Albert aprovecho para salir huyendo.

\- Sin escusas, paso por ti a las 7 en punto. –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

 **Fin flash back**

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel entonces. Si tan solo la vida hubiera seguido en ese rumbo.

Con firmeza, apretó los puños y los labios. ¿Por qué había dejado ir aquella felicidad?, ya no había marcha atrás. Siguió su camino y salió de esas calles con rapidez.

Se negó a mirar detrás de ella, no quiso flaquear, por lo que camino a prisa, tratando de dejar que las calles la devoraran en su tráfico matutinal. Sin planearlo llego hasta el corporativo Andley. Como bien le había dicho Serge, el gran escudo de la familia ya no existía, ahora en su lugar, lucia el símbolo de una prestigiosa tienda de ropa.

Curiosa Candice se acercó hasta el ventanal, no encontró ni el recuerdo de la insignia Andley, estaba intrigada pero no se atrevió a entrar. Tan solo siguió de largo.

Había caminado tan solo un par de veces por esos lugares, pero recordó la ubicación de las oficinas de los Britter, tan solo había acompañado a Annie un par de veces por ahí, pero le había sido suficiente.

Con extrañeza pudo ver que en el edificio ya no existían oficinas, el lugar entero parecía abandonado.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?_ – susurro apenas para ella.

Ahora entendía el súbito interés de Serge. No es que quisiera reencontrarlos, pero tenía ansiedad de saber que los Andley y Annie estaban bien.

Siguió caminando, con la mente ocupada en como rastrear a cualquiera de ellos, inclusive a Patty.

Un parque fue su guarida, para sentarse y analizar lo que podía hacer. Ya sabía que en la mansión Andley no había nadie, así que no tenía sentido ir a rondar por ahí, y no tenía intención de ir a Lakewood.

Al menos tenía la certeza de que Terry aún estaba en Nueva York. Solo tendría que rastrear a los Andley. Lo haría con cautela y discreción, por lo pronto tenía que seguir buscando trabajo.

Conforme los días pasaron, Candice fue tranquilizándose y dejando su terror a Chicago a un lado. Igualmente Serge se veía más relajado y de buen humor, después de todo volver a su ciudad de origen le había traído buenos aires.

Dominic se sentía más cómodo trabajando en el hospital, aunque no se sentía completo sin Candice en el hospital, se había acostumbrado demasiado a ella. Había sido su enfermera en cada cirugía, no lograba concentrarse del todo, al echar de menos a su rubia.

Sin embargo la veía más tranquila y resignada a estar en Chicago, por lo que no se le ocurrió siquiera mencionarle el ir a trabajar al hospital con él, por el contrario la alentó a tomar un trabajo como mesera en una cafetería del centro.

Eran muy escasos los momentos en los que tocaban el tema de la gente que repelían, ni Serge ni Candy volvieron a discutir por buscarlos o ignorarlos o huirles, simplemente comenzaron a asentarse poco a poco.

La realidad era que ninguno de los tres había dejado atrás el evento. Serge hizo su rutina, regresar a casa, por los lugares que solía visitar con Archie. La ciudad había cambiado tremendamente desde aquel entonces, pero tenía la ilusión de que su hermano seguía acudiendo a los mismos lugares, miraba los autos que pasaban junto a él y trataba de mantener su atención en todos los rostros.

Dominic, aún tenía la intención de tratar a Candice con sus traumas pasados, no quería que esa herida le siguiera haciendo daño. Era cirujano, sin embargo la psiquiatría no le era desconocida y de hecho había sido una de las ramas que había explorado en su temprano comenzar de la carrera.

En el hospital comenzaba a hacer plática a algunas de las enfermeras más antiguas, no era el tipo de hombre que coqueteaba y sacara provecho de su galanura, pero tampoco ignoraba sus atributos, por lo que con una sonrisa y un trato amable, trataría de averiguar quién recordaba a Candice.

Esa misma mañana había abortado a una de las enfermeras más veteranas del lugar. Para hablar sobre la posibilidad de los voluntarios de guerra.

\- Yo no iré mas a una guerra – comentó la mujer, acomodándose la cofia nerviosamente – yo ya fui a una y no volveré.

\- ¿Cómo? Estuvo en la primera guerra mundial

\- Un grupo grande de este hospital partió en tres grupos a la guerra. Yo fui en el último, y esa ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida, no pienso volver.

\- ¿Muchas enfermeras de aquí fueron a la guerra?

\- No recuerdo el número exacto, pero si fuimos por lo menos 10

\- Espero que todas hayan regresado con bien

\- En una guerra siempre hay pérdidas.

\- Lo sé yo las vi también.

\- ¿Estuvo en la guerra?

\- Mi base fue siempre Paris.

\- Yo fui a Italia, otras compañeras cubrieron Paris, de otra manera quizá nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

\- ¿De verdad? Quizá conocí a alguna de sus compañeras, ¿recuerda sus nombres? ¿O alguna labora aquí?, quizá podría reconocerla

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, unas se casaron, otras se trasladaron a otros hospitales, creo que yo soy de las pocas que quedan de aquella época. –sonrió coqueta, sabía que no era una jovencita, pero aun tenia esperanza de encontrar con quien casarse

\- Ha sido una plática enriquecedora Luce, habrá que repetirla, por ahora se acabó el descanso.

\- Podríamos tomar el lunch junto. Para rememorar aquellos días. – añadió para no sentirse tan descarada.

\- Hare lo posible – respondió Dominic incómodo.

\- Lo buscare, espero que este disponible doctor Leblanc.

Dominic se sintió mal al saber que podía estar alimentando una ilusión en esa mujer, pero estaba ansioso por descubrir el pasado de Candice, solo así podría figurarse como encontrar el camino a su corazón.

Miro el reloj mil veces hasta que este cedió y le dio la hora que quería ver. Sin un minuto de retraso, Luce apareció, con una sonrisa y un nerviosismo apenas visible.

\- Doctor Leblanc, ¿estará disponible para el Lunch?

\- Si al parecer nada se atravesó

\- Que bien, yo solo dispongo de poco tiempo, hoy no podré tomar mi hora de comida, como de costumbre. Tendré que regresar antes, hoy viene un paciente preferencial y tengo que estar presente.

\- Suena a alguien muy importante.

\- Lo era, fue un benefactor del hospital hace unos años, pero al parecer perdieron su fortuna en el martes negro y de ahí todo ha salido mal para ellos, vienen a consultas periódicas, el hospital lo sigue favoreciendo a el y su familia como siempre.

\- Qué triste, pasar de benefactor ha beneficiado y ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

\- El nada, es su esposa la que está enferma, le diagnosticaron una enfermedad en los pulmones y tiene que venir por tratamiento. La pobrecilla está muy debilitada.

\- ¿Cómo se llaman? – pregunto queriendo sonar casual.

\- … se maneja su identidad con mucha discreción. – respondió mirándolo con suplica, recibiendo una sonrisa cautivadora de parte del doctor Leblanc, logrando que ella cediera – William Andley y su esposa Debora.

\- No te preocupes Luce no repetiré lo que me has dicho.

Con las charolas de su refrigerio eligieron una mesa con menos gente a su alrededor. No fue mucho más de lo que hablaron, la enfermera se alejó del tema del benefactor, Dominic había querido insistir un poco más, sin éxito alguno. Recordaba el apellido que había escuchado en las discusiones de Candice y Serge, tenía que averiguar si se trataba de la misma persona.

No necesito más que el nombre del paciente y del ex benefactor para acercarse al expediente del paciente.

Buscó toda la información que necesitaba del archivo y dejó que el debate en su mente comenzara, ¿que debía hacer ahora con esa información? ¿Acercarse a el? ¿Contarle a Candice?

No tenía que decidirlo en ese momento, por lo que guardo silencio y siguió su camino. Mirando a Candice y su mal disimulada búsqueda por su pasado.

Candy había tomado el trabajo de mesera que le habían ofrecido semanas atrás, no era un trabajo que le disgustara, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con la gente, por lo que nada le parecía nuevo. A su salida caminaba por la calles mirando rostros, buscando señales de la insignia Andley. Fue un día que se atrevió a ir hasta el lugar que una vez había albergado al corporativo Andley.

Siempre pasaba por ahí y se marchaba, sin embargo ese día decidió entrar y preguntar por las oficinas que solían ser dueñas de ese lugar.

Este corporativo pertenece ahora a otras personas, las oficinas que usted busca me parece que desaparecieron, - respondió el hombre que le daba información un poco forzadamente.

\- ¿Pero sabe a dónde se movieron? ¿A dónde los puedo encontrar?

\- Le estoy diciendo que ese corporativo desapareció. – respondió molesto.

\- Ya veo, pero… ¿a los dueños sabe dónde los puedo encontrar?

\- No somos una caseta de informes – respondió mas alterado el hombre - lamento no poder ayudarla, pero si no necesita nada más…..

\- No tiene por qué ser tan grosero, estoy buscando a alguien y busco cualquier pista.

\- Molesta salió del lugar, no tenía idea de dónde buscar, quizá de verdad los Andley habían salido de la ciudad o estarían en Lakewood, pero todavía no estaba lista para volver a ese lugar.

\- Un tanto desanimada llego a casa, para reunirse con Serge que regresaba de un largo dia de trabajo, Dominic, tenía salida más tarde del hospital, por lo que tanto Candy como Serge se sentaron en sillón cansados y pensativos de su ansia por encontrar su pasado, después de huir de el de forma tan vehemente.

\- Sabes Candy, he estado yendo a los lugares donde Archie y yo solíamos pasear, los restaurantes que nos gustaban y… no he visto una sombra del pasado. Creo que después de todo estamos a salvo en Chicago…

\- ¿Estás buscando a tu hermano?

\- … quiero localizarlos a ellos, antes de que ellos pudieran localizarnos a nosotros… y también quiero saber que Archie es feliz, siempre fuimos unidos y el fue buen hermano conmigo…

\- … yo también he recorrido algunos lugares, de hecho fui a preguntar a las oficinas donde solían estar los Andley, quería saber si sabían a donde habrían ido…

\- ¿Conseguiste algo?

\- Sí, que me corrieran, dicen no saber nada.

\- ¿en dónde se habrán metido? – pregunto Serge pensativo

\- Creí que huíamos de ellos.

\- Es solo supervivencia, no queremos sorpresas al encontralos de repente, especialmente viviendo en este lugar.

\- No sé ni cómo me deje convencer en quedarme en Chicago. – se quejó Candy

\- El poder del doctor Leblanc. – respondió Serge sonriendo

\- El testarudo doctor Leblanc.

\- Si no fuera por él no se en donde estaríamos.

\- Lo sé, por eso también accedí a quedarme aquí, era más fácil que se colocara en un hospital y para él es muy importante ser doctor.

\- ¿Aun te quieres ir de aquí?

\- Sin duda.

\- ¿Y también quieres saber de los Andley?

\- Deseo que estén bien y sean felices…. – respondió evadiendo.

\- Entonces será mejor que los encontremos para cerciorarnos de que están bien, antes de irnos.

\- … no tengo idea de donde más buscarlos.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Dominic que los vio cansados y pensativos en el sillón.

\- hola ¿Cómo están?

Saludo animado, encontrando una respuesta amable, pero falta de entusiasmo.

No imaginaba que su actitud se debía a su frustración por no encontrar la información que él ya tenía en sus manos...


	13. Capitulo 13

**Reencontrando el pasado**

 **Capitulo 13**

Los días en Chicago siguieron pasando lentamente, Dominic encontraba un lugar más firme en el hospital. Sus conocimientos y experiencia lo hicieron escalar rápidamente, Luce se había convertido en su enfermera asistente, los años que había trabajado ahí, lograron que se moviera al lado del médico de forma casi instantánea.

Como cada segundo martes del mes, la cita del ex benefactor del hospital, tomo lugar en el mismo consultorio, la diferencia seria el doctor que los atendería.

El doctor Leblanc había conseguido que le asignaran el caso de Debora Andley, los casos que había cubierto en la guerra por la bomba Iperita, le había dado un amplio conocimiento del aparato respiratorio y su tratamiento. Por lo que tras proponerse para tratar el caso, fue asignado sin muchos problemas.

Al acercarse a la puerta del consultorio junto a Luce escucho la discusión entre dos hombres.

\- No entiendo por qué el doctor Smith no nos atenderá más, él siempre lo ha hecho por años.

\- Lo se señor Andley, pero el doctor Leblanc es una eminencia que ha tratado casos muy importantes del pulmón, el podrá estudiar el caso y añadir mejoras para el tratamiento…

Tras dos suaves toquidos de la puerta, Dominic entro junto a Luce. La serenidad de su rostro no desapareció, aun cuando sus ojos buscaron casi de inmediato al hombre que sería el acompañante de la paciente.

\- Doctor Leblanc permítame presentarle al señor William Andley y su esposa Debora Andley.

El saludo fue Cortez pero no dejo de mostrar su desconfianza, por parte del señor Andley.

\- Le explicaba al señor Andley que usted doctor Leblanc será su nuevo especialista.

\- Yo creo que el doctor Smith estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo. – respondió el rubio con seriedad absoluta en su rostro.

\- Yo también tengo la misma certeza – respondió Dominic examinando detenidamente pero con discreción al rubio que parecía bastante tenso. – el doctor Smith es magnífico y a hecho un trabajo inigualable, y definitivamente seguirá siendo parte del equipo médico que atenderá a su esposa, yo tan solo me incorporo al grupo que busca una mejor vida para su esposa.

\- Entonces el doctor Smith debería estar aquí, si es que sigue en el caso de mi esposa. – replico el rubio furioso.

\- Absolutamente, si lo encuentra necesario, podemos pedirle que se reúna con nosotros.

Tras pedirle a Luce que fuera por el doctor Smith, tomo posesión del consultorio y continuo con la revisión del paciente. Demostró con su actitud su seguridad y su vasto conocimiento, que era una buena opción para que se uniera a tratar la mejoría de su esposa.

Su trato cambio y se vio un tanto más amable al final de la consulta.

\- Le agradezco doctor …

\- Leblanc

\- ¿Es nuevo en este hospital cierto?

\- Así es, llegue apenas hace un par de meses.

\- Me alegra que haya llegado aquí.

\- La verdad es que el doctor Leblanc ha traído con el muchas técnicas y experiencias que necesitamos en el hospital, Europa creció en la medicina a través de la guerra supongo – comento el doctor Smith, dándole su apoyo a su colega.

\- Una vez más le agradezco y le pido que no tome a mal la dureza de mi aproximación. – trato de disculparse el rubio

\- No hay ningún problema lo comprendo, sé que busca lo mejor para su esposa.

Dominic miro la frágil y delgada figura de la señora Andley, podía ver el parecido con Candice; el cabello rubio, rizado. El rostro fino y afilado, la nariz pequeña y de trato simple y amable.

Por lo que podía juzgar ese hombre había buscado una sustituta, para la mujer que había perdido.

Una vez que termino la visita y la pareja se retiró, Dominic siguió también su camino de regreso a la base de médicos. Se sentía extraño tras ese primer encuentro. Pensativo, no escucho las voz de Luce que lo llamaba insistente

\- doctor Leblanc…- finalmente lo tomo por el brazo.

\- Lo siento Luce no te escuche. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Venía a ver si… podemos tonar el lunch junto.

\- Hoy no Luce, lo siento – se negó el doctor, sabiendo que tenía que desengañar a la mujer lo antes posible.

\- Oh! será en otra ocasión – respondió decepcionada - de igual forma lo veré por aquí….

\- Por su puesto Luce…

\- Doctor – lo llamo nuevamente la enfermera antes de que él se alejara - este sábado hay un festival en un parque cerca de mi casa, me preguntaba si quería venir… como es nuevo en esta ciudad.

\- ¿Este fin de semana?, no creo poder, saldré con mi esposa, pero quizá en otra ocasión podamos aceptar.

\- ¿su esposa? No sabía que … no importa está bien, será en otra ocasión.

Dominic pudo ver como el corazón de Luce había sufrido una fractura, pero era lo mejor, no podía mantener las expectativas de la mujer, le podía ofrecer su amistad, pero no más.

Por la noche cuando llego a casa encontró a Candice y Serge en su habitual reunión secreta, parecían discutir y concordar, en un conjunto de susurros.

\- Buenas noches – saludo Dominic intrigado – ¿están arreglando el mundo nuevamente?

\- Buenas noches doctor, o debería decirte detective – respondió Candice mordaz, pero con una sonrisa.

\- Como prefieras – fue hasta ella y beso sus labios apenas en un roce.- pero no respondiste ¿Qué están tramando?

\- Estamos.. discerniendo en hacer un viaje.

\- ¿un viaje a donde?

\- No te preocupes doctor, solamente es aquí a los alrededores, como un día de campo.

\- Me parece buena idea, ¿será que puedo incluirme en sus planes? – pregunto deseando salir de la monotonía y suponiendo que ese sería un viaje de relajamiento.

\- Si, supongo que no pensábamos dejarte aquí – respondió Candy mirándolo pensativa.

\- ¿y a dónde vamos?

\- Vamos a ir a… un pueblo que esta por aquí cerca.

\- Me parece bien que comencemos a salir a los alrededores y hagamos una vida más normal.

Serge y Candy se miraron cómplices, Dominic ni se imaginaba que ese viaje tenía que ver con el rencuentro con una parte del pasado que pesaba mucho en los dos.

La cena estuvo animada, los tres sentían que a pesar de estar en Chicago, comenzaban a asentarse y aceptar su vida. Inclusive la influencia de la ciudad había mellado fuertemente en la resistencia de su pasado.

Candice había aceptado tras largas semanas de discusión con Serge, volver a Lakewood. Tenían que averiguar si los Andley estaban ahí y finalmente localizarlos, para saber como poder continuar en Chicago sin la necesidad de tener un encuentro casual, o al menos esa era su excusa.

No era fácil para la rubia volver a ese lugar, donde se había desquebrajado su mundo, aun recordaba los ojos tristes de Albert y el dolor que tenía en el pecho tras enterrar a sus dos madres.

Iba a ser un golpe duro, pero había aceptado volver. Sabía que también sería un golpe fuerte para Stear volver al lugar donde había sido tan feliz. Por lo que tendría que preparar a Dominic para que la apoyara una vez más.

Hubiera preferido dejarlo a el fuera de esa historia, pero Stear la convenció de lo contrario. La hizo ver que el doctor no solo era un acompañante que entraba en su vida cuando era conveniente, le pidió que fuera justa y que lo incluyera en su vida o lo dejara en libertad.

Esa noche la rubia tomaría los primeros pasos para preparar a Dominic a ese viaje al campo.

Después de la cena y lavar los trastes, se retiraron a su habitación, donde en la intimidad de su alcoba se abriría a ese hombre que la amaba y quería ayudarla a salir adelante.

-hoy tuve un día muy cansado. - repuso Dominic estirándose en la cama tras tomar un baño.

\- ¿tuviste complicaciones en el hospital?

\- no hubo complicaciones tan solo un día ajetreado.

\- me alegra que hayas vuelto a lo que te gusta,

\- a mí también me alegra, pero me faltas tú al lado. No me siento completo.

\- será mas adelante doctor, cuando volvamos a casa, en Paris.

\- ¿no extrañas la enfermería?

\- por supuesto que sí, pero no quisiera volver a ese hospital…

-está bien cariño, será como tú quieras, pero quiero que sepas que me haces falta.

-lo se doctor, siempre hemos sabido que la mitad de tu éxito es tu enfermera asistente – respondió la rubia acercándose a Dominic, para besar sus labios.

El beso se hizo más completo, Dominic había arrastrado por la cintura el cuerpo de la rubia hasta posarla encima de él, para abrazarla y besarla más entregadamente.

Sin resistirse a las caricias, Candice se deslizo hasta un lado del hombre para quedar a su lado.

\- Doctor…. Me gustaría que habláramos de esa salida el fin de semana- dijo de repente tras un beso que le dio el ánimo de abrirse a Dominic.

\- ¿Qué sucede con esa salida? –pregunto arqueando la ceja con seriedad.

\- Serge y yo hemos decidido ir al lugar donde vivimos cuando éramos niños.

-Ya veo, - respondió perdiendo la sonrisa por completo. - ¿Qué los hizo tomar la decisión de ir hasta ahí.

\- Curar nuestras heridas como lo sugeriste.

\- ineteresante , ¿y qué es lo que te impulsa a ti a decírmelo?

\- Por qué confío en ti y por qué me has pedido que me sincere contigo, yo no te he querido involucrar en todo esto para que mi vida contigo no se ensucie, pero…. Quiero que sepas todo de mí..

\- ¿De verdad es así como te sientes? – pregunto Dominic creando una gran ilusión en su corazón.

\- Quiero que sepas que volver a Lakewood es una decisión muy difícil para mí y no va a ser fácil.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió en ese lugar? – pegunto Dominic, deseando escuchar finalmente que le había sucedido. Esperando que sus palabras fueran sinceras.

\- Es una historia larga y aunque preferiría no revivirla sé que es importante para ti conocerla. Así que te contare la historia de Lakewood.

\- Me gustaría más escuchar tu historia, que incluye ese lugar.

\- Ya sabes que mi historia comienza en el Hogar de Pony, el orfanato donde me criaron desde que nací hasta los 10 años. – comenzó la rubia, con la voz suave y la total atención de Dominic - me adoptaron los legan y después pase a ser adoptada por la familia de Anthony, primo de Stear y Archie. Viví con ellos alrededor d años, hasta que Anthony murió…

\- ¿murió? ¿Cómo?

\- Tuvo un accidente, cayó de un caballo. Él y yo no éramos novios, pero sí muy cercanos, por lo que yo estaba con él en el momento de su muerte.

\- Lo siento, debió ser muy traumático a tu corta edad.

-Lo fue, me mando a una depresión profunda, de la que mi tutor me saco, mandándome a Londres a estudiar. Bueno a todos nos mandó- añadió rememorando aquellos días dulces – esos fueron tiempos mucho mejores, las reglas estrictas y el encierro nos hacían rebeldes y yo encontré ahí a alguien que compartía las mismas inquietudes que yo, nos escapábamos del colegio para visitar a Albert, nuestro amigo en común, solíamos vernos muy seguido en una parte de los jardines del colegio. El convivio y los retos de la adolescencia nos acercaron hasta convertirnos en algo muy parecido a novios.

\- ¿Estás hablando del hijo del duque? – interrumpió Dominic queriendo comprender cada palabra y situación que escuchaba.

-Sí, estoy hablando de él. Terry Granchester y yo nos convertimos en inseparables, a pesar de nuestras múltiples peleas siempre usábamos cualquier pretexto para encontrarnos en nuestro lugar secreto, hasta que la envidia y celos de una chica nos separó, poniéndonos una trampa en la que caímos y yo resulte expulsada del colegio. Terry acudió a su padre para pedirle que abogara por mí y él se negó. Por eso mismo Terry tomo la decisión de abandonar el colegio y así salvarme a mí de la expulsión, ese problema suscito una ruptura aun mayor entre el duque y su hijo, Terry jamás le perdono que no intercediera por nosotros o por mí.

\- De ese evento te recuerda el duque, ya veo.

\- Eso marco la vida de todos, Terry huyo del colegio y se fue a América a cumplir su sueño de ser actor de teatro, rompiendo contacto y relación con su padre, yo Salí del colegio poco tiempo después, para volver a América….

\- Tras él. – inquirió Dominic, comenzando a ponerle sentido a una historia que el mismo se había creado en la mente.

\- En ese momento no lo vi así, pero si fue por él, sabía que estando en América sería más fácil encontrarlo, aun cuando no tenía idea en donde buscar. – respondió tan sincera como pudo- paso algún tiempo antes de que nos reencontráramos, yo ya era estudiante de enfermera y trabajaba en el hospital Santa Juana para entonces. Nuestro noviazgo se hizo más oficial, aun cuando vivíamos en ciudades diferentes, el encontraba el éxito en Broadway y yo aquí en Chicago, aun en la distancia éramos muy unidos, él sabía todo lo que me pasaba y yo creí saber todo lo que le pasaba. – dijo eso último, con una cortina de tristeza en los ojos – yo le conté que Albert mi amigo de toda la vida, que había sufrido un accidente provocándole amnesia vivía conmigo en un departamento, yo no sabía que una chica de su grupo teatral lo pretendía y finalmente se interpuso entre nosotros…

\- Espera, ¿tu vivías con Albert en un departamento? ¿ustedes dos solos? Y quien exactamente es Albert…

\- Albert era un chico que conocí por casualidad un día cuando era muy pequeña y aún vivía en el hogar de Pony, aparecía y desaparecía de mi vida como magia, sin embrago éramos muy amigos a pesar que él es como 10 años mayor que yo, siempre congeniamos muy bien, tiempo después descubrí que él estaba detrás de mi adopción y de todos los cuidados que su familia me había proporcionado y si, si vivimos juntos en un departamento él y yo, como enfermera y paciente y también como amigos. El me ayudo a superar mi rompimiento con Terry y creo que tras ese evento también creció un sentimiento entre nosotros.

-viviste con Albert - repitio comprendiendo lo que ese hombre significaba en la vida de Candy, la seriedad en el rostro de Dominic alerto a Candy, que no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando. Pero el había querido saber, así que le contaría.

\- Fue hasta que el descubrió su verdadera identidad como cabeza de la familia, después de la amnesia, que comenzó a cortejarme de forma oficial, nos conocíamos bien y no tomo mucho tiempo para que aceptáramos que existían sentimientos más fuertes que la amistad entre nosotros, yo seguía viviendo en mi departamento y el en su mansión, pero pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos así que decidimos comprometernos para casarnos y poder hacer nuestras vidas nuevamente juntos… pero sucedió otro suceso que no esperábamos, donde yo comencé una cadena de erráticas decisiones que terminaron por exiliarme en Europa.

El silencio de Dominic continuaba, la miraba profundamente, pero no se animaba a pronunciar palabra. Candice nunca había querido contarle nada de esa historia a Dominic, por que no quería que el cambiara su forma de verla, el había conocido a una mujer diferente y no soportaría ver su decepción.

\- ¿estás bien doctor? – pregunto finalmente, después de mirarlo con esa seriedad que la comenzaba a inquietar.

\- ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?, estoy escuchando la historia que siempre he querido saber, quiero descubrir que hay tras esa mujer de apariencia dura y de interior suave.

\- En realidad ya sabes el resto, nada funciono y termine en Paris.

\- Dime Candice, ¿Qué es lo que buscas en Lakewood?

\- Ya te lo dije, exorcizar nuestros fantasmas.

\- Candice quizá no te conozco tan bien, pero sí sé cuándo no estas siendo sincera.

\- … Serge y yo queremos saber quién está viviendo ahí, además queremos visitar la tumba de Anthony y la de él.

\- ¿Estás buscando a Albert? – pregunto abiertamente.

\- … n ..no – respondió turbada

\- Pues yo veo lo contrario.

\- Por eso no quería que supieras nada de esa historia, porque comenzaras a hacerte ideas.

\- No me inquieta esa historia, pero si lo que traiga al presente ese pasado y como nos afectara a nosotros.

\- ¿a nosotros a ti y a mí?

\- Si Candice a ti y a mí, comienzo a ver por qué nunca has querido comprometerte conmigo, porque no me has dado un lugar.

\- Estas equivocado Dominic, tú no tienes nada que ver con lo que paso hace 20 años, nada va a cambiar aun si vuelvo a ver a esa gente.

\- ¿nada va a cambiar? Seguiremos siendo amantes, amigos.

\- No somos amantes Dominic, tú significas mucho en mi vida y si no he sabido demostrarlo, lo enmendare… - casi suplico la rubia.

\- Será mejor que desenmarañemos todo esto que está comenzando a salir y al final veremos donde estamos situados tu y yo.

\- Estaré a tu lado Dominic. – respondió Candice mirándolo a los ojos - yo… no te lo digo, pero… te amo.

\- Yo a ti – respondió recibiéndola en sus brazos. – será mejor que descansemos, mañana hay que ir a trabajar, aún faltan un par de días para el fin de semana.

\- Me abrazas – le pido acomodándose contra su pecho, se sentía temerosa y vulnerable, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Dominic se acomodó en la cama, abrazando el cuerpo de Candy, que se amoldo contra su pecho. Habría sido el hombre más feliz del mundo si las palabras y actitud de Candice se hubieran producido bajo otras circunstancias.

Se sentía amenazado por la figura de Albert, lo poco que había visto le gritaba que el aún vivía en el recuerdo de aquel viejo amor, el parecido de Debora con Candice era perturbador. Quizá la única diferencia era su carácter, Candice era impetuosa, llena de pasión. Mientras Debora Andley era frágil y suave, quizá por su estado de salud, que tampoco había encontrado tan debilitado, como suponía por los expedientes. veia que entre ellos habia existido un fuerte lazo y no alcanzaba a vislumbrar si aun existia algo de aquel Viejo sentimiento en Candice.

Más lejos pero igual de peligrosa veía la sombra de Terry Granchester. No había insistido en escuchar toda la historia que Candice tenía que contarle, sabía que la continuación lo movería de raíz y quería asimilarlo poco a poco.

De igual forma, sabía que ese viaje a su pasado que ocurriría el fin de semana, le revelaría más misterios, solo tenía que dejar que sucedieran y tratar de estar preparado para lo que descubriría.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Gracias por seguir un capitulo mas, no habia tenido la oportunidad de detenerme y agradecerles por sus mensajes y sus opiniones, pero no significa que no los aprecie enormemente.**

 **La historia entra en una etapa de revelaciones y de volver al pasado, sabremos los enredos que Candy provoco y termino con su exilio, Gracias por su paciencia y su compa** ñia

 **Reencontrando el pasado.**

 **Capitulo 14**

La actitud de Candice había cambiado, estaba nerviosa y pensativa, más atenta con Dominic, pero no era ella misma.

Serge lucia más tranquilo y convencido de lo que encontraría en Lakewood, tenían ya un año viviendo en Chicago y eso lo había ayudado lo suficiente, el convivir con las antiguas calles y los recuerdos, le había quitado lo tenso a sus recuerdos.

Dominic disfrutaba de las atenciones de Candy, pero en definitiva no se engañaba con ellas, sabía que eran solo una pantalla de algo más grande.

El viernes antes de la visita a Lakewood, Dominic sorprendió a Candice y Serge con un auto. Tras un año de arduo trabajo en el hospital había logrado juntar un poco de dinero que le dio la oportunidad de comprar un auto algo antiguo y en medianas condiciones.

\- Que sorpresa Dominic, esta increíble. Felicitaciones.

\- Gracias Serge, bueno no es último modelo y requiere algo de trabajo, pero es nuestro.

\- No te preocupes por el trabajo que haya que hacerle, yo me ocupare.

\- Genial terminaremos en el lago – respondió Candy mirando a Serge con una sonrisa, para después abrazar a Dominic – felicidades doctor, estas logrando lo que deseabas.

\- Vamos en camino, muy lento, pero nos recuperaremos. Al menos ahora tenemos como movernos a nuestra aventura de mañana.

\- Nos cayó del cielo. Lo revisare para asegurarme que todo está bien.

\- Gracias Serge, aunque aún me tendrás que contar porque terminaremos en el lago – dijo antes de darle las llaves y salir rumo al departamento.

\- Yo te contare eso – respondió Candice abrazándose a él para ir hasta el departamento

\- Serge paso un par de horas, checando la máquina del auto, se sentía como antes, emocionado de ver un motor en el que podía trabajar, no había mejor terapia.

\- Mientras tanto, Candice trataba de ser tan melosa como nunca lo había sido con Dominic. Sus besos entregados, hubieran sido miel para Dominic si no estuviera tan convencido que no eran reales, por lo que correspondía con la misma intensidad, pero no quería que el momento escalara a algo más íntimo.

\- ¿estas lista para mañana? – pregunto, rompiendo el momento.

\- Creo que sí, no sé cómo me sentiré al estar ahí, pero… estaré bien.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió en ese lugar? – pregunto mirándola inquisidora mente.

\- … en la villa de Lakewood fue donde nacio y murió el vínculo que tuve con Albert…- respondió seriamente, para soltar un fuerte suspiro. - yo estaba muy alterada en esos momentos, unos días atrás habia ocurrido un accidente en el hogar del Pony del que yo me siento responsable y en el que perdi a las dos mujeres que cuidaron de mi….

\- Entiendo, son circunstancias muy lamentables – respondió Dominic inmutable, sintió un fuerte escalofrió al escuchar de la muerte de esas dos mujeres, en el momento quiso separar los hechos y se alejó de ese accidente. - ¿Qué te motivo a romper con Albert?

\- Supongo que de igual forma te lo contare algún día, tú no eres de los que se dan por vencido, así que lo mejor será que te cuente – respondió alejándose de él, sentándose en la cama a su lado. – todo comenzó cuando Albert y yo teníamos quizá un par de meses de habernos comprometido, éramos inseparables, creo que haber sido amigos por tanto tiempo, nos ayudaba a tener una relación muy estrecha y nos hacía fuertes, al menos fue lo que creímos...

\- La mirada de Candice se había nublado, miraba de frente, en un punto perdido. Dominic sentado en la cama junto a ella, la escuchaba sin atreverse a mirarla, no quería ver la tristeza que invadían sus ojos, cada vez que rememoraba los amores que había vivido en el pasado.

-… el hospital selecciono algunas enfermeras para enviarlas a un seminario de entrenamiento, sobre técnicas de respiración. El evento era en Nueva York, tenía que viajar con 4 compañeras más, yo no quería ir, Nueva York representaba el lugar donde se encontraba Terry y yo no quería volver la mirada atrás, pero fue el mismo Albert quien me alentó a ir….

Flash Back

\- No debes perder una oportunidad como esta, te seleccionaron entre todas las enfermeras del hospital.

\- Lo sé y me halaga, pero no quiero ir a Nueva York.

\- No pasara nada, yo te acompañaría pero no puedo ausentarme en estos momentos.

\- Serán 5 largos días, que tendré que estar en esa ciudad.

\- Y que estarás metida en el seminario, relajate y disfruta de la oportunidad, quiero sentirme orgullosos de mi chica. – los labios del rubio se unieron en un beso muy tibio a los de la rubia. Que le correspondió tímidamente.,

\- No quisiera encontrarme con nadie.

\- No tienes por qué evitar a nadie y menos aún a Terry, ha pasado tiempo y los dos han continuado sus vidas, podrían volver a ser amigos o… descubrir si aún hay algo para el.- respondió mirándola detenidamente, buscando su reacción – aun estas a tiempo para corregir el camino hacia el.

\- Nada cambiara, él tiene un compromiso que cumplir.

\- Albert noto la tristeza en el rostro de su novia y su respuesta le confirmo que aun habia rastros de Terry en su corazón, era mejor salir de dudas.

\- Está bien iré, porque tú me lo pides, pero no me hace feliz ese viaje. –dijo finalmente la rubia.

\- Te extrañare como un loco, pero antes de que nos demos cuenta, estaremos aquí nuevamente.

\- Los brazos de Albert envolvieron a Candy en un abrazo cálido, su rostro se introdujo en el delicioso aroma de la mujer que hacia palpitar su cuerpo entero. Sintió los brazos de Candy rodear su cuerpo, provocando suaves besos que comenzaron en su cabello, para dirigirse a su cuello y subir a su mejilla, para terminar en sus labios.

\- Sus caricias eran medidas, tímidas de parte de Candy y respetuosas de parte de Albert. Fue un largo tiempo el que estuvieron en el sillón caramelizando su despedida, entre besos, caricias y palabras de amor.

\- Tras esa despedida, en el departamento de Candy, Albert llevo a su prometida hasta la estación del tren donde se encontraría con sus compañeras del hospital.

\- Que tengas buen viaje cariño, recuerda que te amo y te estaré esperando ansioso- le dijo Albert casi al oído, antes de abrazarla y besar sus labios en apenas un roce.

\- Albert... – lo reto tímida la rubia, al ver la mirada risueña de sus compañeras.

\- Divertido Albert la jalo una vez más para abrazarla con fuerza y besar su mejilla con fuerza.

\- Buen viaje chicas, aprendan mucho – se despidió el rubio de las cinco mujeres que le sonreían alborozadas.

Tras subir al tren, las enfermeras comentaban a Candy, la envidia que le tenían. Era prometida no solo de un millonario, pero de un hombre alegre, sencillo, elegante y sumamente buen mozo.

Candy sabía que tenían razón, Albert era eso y más, pero en esos momentos sus pensamientos estaban fijos en la ciudad a la que llegarían y sobre todo a quien vivía ahí. El largo camino lo uso para revivir una y otra vez la amarga despedida, que habia tomado lugar en una noche fría de nieve, en aquel gris hospital. Volvió a sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura y sus lágrimas caer en su cuello.

Un día en el hospital se había armado de valor para ojear un periódico que habían dejado en la sala de descanso. En una de las páginas interiores, vio el rostro de ese chico que una vez le arrebato el aliento con solo reflejarse en su azul mirar.

La nota hablaba de su debut protagónico en una nueva puesta en escena y de su compromiso con Susana Marlow. Con fuerza envió el periódico al suelo. Respiro profundo y siguió sus labores sin pensar en ello.

A pesar que la información la había encapsulado en el fondo de su mente, no había dejado de repetirla una y otra vez. Por primera vez se sintió enojada y ofendida por la forma en la que habían terminado. Ella misma estaba por anunciar su compromiso, pero sentía que el destino le había cambiado la vida y tanto el compromiso de Terry como el de ella habían sido determinados por una fuerza externa y no por ellos.

Sentada en el vagón del tren pensó en los ojos risueños de Albert, eran no solo pareja, si no amigos y cómplices. Debía concentrarse en el y su futuro y dejar de consumirse en un sentimiento tan nocivo.

El tren finalmente hizo su anuncio al entrar a la estación, el silbato sonó alerto a los que esperaban la llegada del tren en los andenes. A ellas nadie las esperaba, sin embargo Candy bajo mirando las caras que se ponían frente a ella, como aquella vez.

\- Anda Candy no te retrases, no debemos separarnos – la apresuro una de sus compañeras.

\- Si Julie aquí voy detrás de ti.

\- Se reprendió internamente y siguió a sus compañeras más de cerca. Tras registrarse en el hotel y el seminario, quedaron libres por el resto de la tarde, el curso comenzaría hasta el día siguiente.

\- Deberíamos ir a pasear por la ciudad – sugirió llena de emoción Julie.

\- Si vamos!, dicen que las calles de Broadway son increíbles con sus iluminaciones.

\- Entonces pongámonos en marcha, quizá sea el único momento que tengamos libre.

\- Yo me quedare a descansar, el viaje fue bastante pesado.-replico Candy

\- No seas así Candy, vamos – insistió Luce

\- De verdad chicas, yo prefiero quedarme.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo en una discusión tonta, Nueva York nos espera y tu vendrás con nosotras – Julie se colgó del brazo de Candy y la arrastro con ellas.

A regañadientes y ansiedad en el estómago, Candy se dejó llevar por el alegre grupo de enfermeras. Caminaron varias cuadras, hasta que la rubia reconoció las calles, Broadway estaba frente a ella, con las enormes marquesinas. Aun no relucían con sus esplendorosas luces, como lo harían en unas horas más, cuando la luz del día se diera por vencida y diera paso a la noche.

El verano como de costumbre mantenía las calles calientes y a la gente sudorosa y aletargada. Las mujeres lucían prendas más escotadas y telas vaporosas, dejando sus cuerpos traslucir en esas vestimentas. Las cinco enfermeras caminaban encantadas con la moda que veían y las novedades que las calles le ofrecían.

\- Estos espectaculares son magníficos, me siento en un sueño, - comentaba Julie, mientras aún seguía colgada del brazo de Candy, que tensa trataba de sonreír y lucir normal.

\- Mira ese afiche, no parece gente de esta época, es increíble, deberíamos de venir a una función.- comento julie al ver la propaganda de una puesta teatral

\- No lo creo Julie, no tendremos tiempo y será mejor que volvamos… ¿en dónde están las chicas? - respondió reacia Candy

\- Vienen atrás…o creo que ya se adelantaron, no lo sé…..- respondió poco interesada - voy a preguntar cuánto cuestan las entradas y los horarios,

\- Yo buscare a las chicas, no debemos separarnos.

Julie emocionada fue hasta la taquilla, mientras Candy siguió caminando por la calle, buscando a sus tres compañeras, miro de un lado a otro encontrándose con rostros cansados y otros sonrientes, inevitablemente los afiches saltaban a la vista en las entradas de los teatros. Comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa e intranquila, sudando se orilló a la entrada de un teatro para respirar y tratar de controlar su pánico.

Lo que no esperaba era llegar hasta la entrada de un teatro que lucía un enorme afiche con su puesta en escena, al frente su protagonista, sonreía varonil, con los ojos tan azules como el cielo al anochecer.

\- No puede ser… Terry - murmuro mientras palidecía.

No podía soportar mirarlo un segundo más, le dio la espalda y volvió a la calle, para alejarse, dio vuelta en la primera calle que encontró y camino aun aturdida.

Unas voces frente a ella, llamaron su atención Un grupo de jóvenes entraban al edificio que parecía ser el teatro, más retrasado solitario se acercaba un hombre alto y espigado, se le notaba distraído y meditabundo. No pudo ver más por la gorra y los lentes, pero apenas pudo notar sus largos dedos y sus delgados labios rosas contrastando su blanca piel, libero la alarma de su corazón.

Congelada frente a él, se quedó impávida. La piel de la cara le hormigueaba, sintiendo la sensación hasta sus manos, sus pies ya se habían convertido en dos pesadas masas de cemento, anclándola en el suelo.

El magnetismo que siempre había ejercido el uno sobre el otro, atrajo la mirada del hombre que se quedó de pie antes de entrar al edificio. Sus pupilas reconocieron casi al instante a la rubia.

Estaba desconcertado pero solo dudo un par de segundos antes de soltar la puerta y caminar lentamente hacia ella.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró al verlo acercarse a ella, pero escuchar su voz detono una bomba en su interior.

\- Candy….

Lo miro deseando arrojarse a sus brazos y pedirle que huyeran al fin del mundo, pero por el contrario, su primera reacción fue huir, salió corriendo por la calle empujando y atropellando a la gente.

No escucho a sus compañeras que al pasar junto a ellas, trataron de detenerla. Se sintió igual que aquel día en el hospital, cuando Susana intento matarse, que sin mas echo a correr. Al llegar al hotel subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Pensó en el rostro sorprendido de Terry y se sintió como una tonta, ¿Por qué había tenido que salir corriendo? Ni siquiera lo había saludado, había pensado tanto en el, imaginado mil veces un encuentro, sin embargo había salido corriendo como una chiquilla.

Pataleo contra el piso, arrepintiéndose de haber actuado así. Sin embargo, el rostro de Albert vino a su mente y se relajó. Lo mejor era olvidar lo que había pasado y concentrarse en su seminario.

Cuando sus compañeras llegaron, la abordaron de inmediato para preguntarle que le había sucedido.

\- Saliste corriendo como si hubieras visto al diablo, te seguimos pero no logramos verte entre tanta gente – le dijo Julie, sentándose junto a ella.

\- Me sentí mal, no estoy acostumbrada a estar entre tanta gente.

\- Yo también me sofoque entre tanta gente – respondió Kathy, resoplando con fastidio – y la verdad es que hace mucho calor y… me voy a mi habitación a refrescarme y descansar, mañana nos espera un día muy ocupado.

\- Si yo también me voy contigo – respondió Laura poniéndose de pie.

\- La noche esta arruinada de igual forma así que me voy con ustedes, descansen chicas nos veremos mañana temprano – se despidió Julie saliendo de la habitación junto a Kathy y Laura.

\- Hasta mañana chicas – se despidió Candy, poniéndose de pie para sacar su ropa de las maletas.

\- … Candy, ¿quién era ese hombre que corría detrás de ti? – pregunto Luce mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Candy palideciendo.

\- No saliste corriendo por ningún sofoco, saliste corriendo por alguien y el corría detrás de ti.

\- Nada de eso, seguramente fue una casualidad, esta ciudad está loca.

\- No fue una casualidad, él te conoce y sabía quién eres.

\- ¿hablaste con él? – pregunto inquieta Candy.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que ver contigo?

\- Contéstame ¿Qué le dijiste? – insistió Candy, ante la mirada inquisidora de Luce.

\- No le dije nada – respondió retadora - tienes un novio envidiable, nadie es mejor que él.

\- Estas hablando de cosas que no sabes.

La respuesta de Candy fue lo último que se escuchó en la habitación, Luce no respondió mas y Candy tampoco le dio más oportunidad de seguirla interrogando, lo que había ocurrido había sido un desafortunado incidente y no debía pasar a mayores.

Por la mañana Luce se había arreglado y salido del cuarto son esperar a Candy o sin siquiera intercambiar una palabra con ella. La rubia lo noto, pero tampoco se sentía animada para cambiar la intención.

Se encontraron las cinco enfermeras en las puertas del gran salón donde seria su seminario, se sentían nerviosas ante tanta gente, todas enfermeras y algunos doctores, que con seguridad serian los que impartirían las platicas.

Poco a poco las enfermeras fueron entrando al gran salón, las cinco jóvenes del hospital Santa Juana se sentaron juntas, una al lado contiguo de la otra, quedando Candy y Luce una al extremo de la otra.

El seminario comenzó, con la presentación de los médicos que darían las platicas, en el gran salón, no se escuchaba ni un solo murmullo, todas las enfermeras escuchaban y miraban al hombre que hablaba apasionadamente.

Cerca del medio dia, les anunciaron un receso de una hora para ingerir algún refrigerio y estirar las piernas.

Julie tomo del brazo a Candy y se adelanto con ella, separándose de las otras dos enfermeras.

\- Luce me pidió que cambiara con ella habitación, espero que no te moleste que me mueva contigo.

\- En lo absoluto, de hecho no se por que no te acomodaste conmigo, nosotras nos conocemos mejor.

\- Lo se, pero Luce insistió en que quería quedarse contigo, para conocerte mejor.- respondio mostrando una mueca de fastidio en el rostro – la verdad es que Kathy y Laura son unas pesadas, se llevaran mejor con Luce y tu y yo seremos mejor compañía…

Candy no escucho mas, después de que salieron del salón y se dirigieron al comedor. Cerca de la puerta reconocio de inmediato, la espigada figura de un hombre que en playera y jeans, lucia su elegancia y gallardia.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado para conectarse instantáneamente, recordó su absurda y tonta actitud del dia anterior, tenia que resarcir su actitud pasada.

\- Julie ve con las chicas, las alcanzare en un momento.

\- ¿A dónde vas tu?

\- Olvide algo, anda ve a servirte algo de comer antes de que se acabe.

\- Esta bien, serviré un plato para ti.

\- Te lo agradezco, ire en un momento.

Con pasos decidido, Candy camino en dirección al hombre que la miraba fijamente. Paso junto a el y se siguió de largo, logrando su propósito. Que el la siguiera.

Camino hasta los jardines del hotel, seguida por el chico que al igual que ella, sentía su corazón explotar de emoción.

\- Terry, me sorprende verte aquí

\- No más de lo que me sorprendió a mi verte ayer.

\- Si… nos sorprendió a los dos… - respondió sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer – las chicas querían conocer la ciudad y fuimos a las calles de Broadway…. No supuse que eso provocaría un encuentro inesperado.

\- Pues me alegro que así haya sucedido. – respondió Terry, acercándose a la rubia para tomar su mano – el verte nuevamente me llena de felicidad – con delicadeza llevo la mano de Candy hasta sus labios para plasmar un deseado beso en esa blanca piel.

\- A mi… - quiso responder, pero la voz se le corto y camino un par de pasos alejándose de el, dándole la espalda, solo asi tuvo el valor de terminar su oración – a mi también me hace feliz verte.

\- No lo parece.

\- Se supone que no debíamos volver a vernos.

\- Sin embargo el destino que nos separo, ahora nos pone frente a frente.

Lentamente Terry volvió a acercarse y ponerse frente a ella, la miro fijamente, introduciéndose a su alma a través de sus verdes pupilas.

\- Yo también te busque hace un tiempo, pero no me atreví a poneme frente a ti.

\- ¿de verdad me buscaste?... yo pensé que me habías olvidado.

\- Jamás podre olvidarte, yo apenas estoy aprendiendo a vivir con la idea que no volvería a verte.

\- Yo también he pensado en ti, deseando que seas feliz.

\- Lo seria si tu estuvieras en mi vida.

\- Terry, no…

Sin anuncio, Terry se acercó y tomo su barbilla, para levantar su rostro y apoderarse de sus labios, como una vez ya lo habia hecho en Escocia.

La respuesta inmediata de Candy, fue rodear el cuerpo de Terry con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda.

Correspondió el beso como nunca lo había hecho antes, sorprendiendo y animando a Terry.

\- Vámonos de aquí – pidió Terry.

\- No es buena idea, yo tengo mi curso y … lo mejor es que no …

Terry la silencio con otro beso, que fue más completo y entregado. Encontrando la misma respuesta en la rubia.

Se separaron para respirar sofocados, Candy se refugió en el pecho del inglés, mientras el, la abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, para besar la coronilla de su cabeza.

\- Hoy no tengo presentación, vendre por ti cuando acabe tu seminario.

\- Terminare tarde y tengo que ir con las chicas a cenar y…

\- ... Y termina a las seis, así que estaré desde las cinco treinta fuera de la puerta esperándote. – respondió, evidenciando que ya había averiguado horarios y días y todos sus movimientos.

\- No, afuera de la puerta no. Te veré a dos cuadras de aquí.

\- Entiendo, te estaré esperando a las 6:15.

\- Ahí estaré.

Tras acordar su encuentro, Terry volvió a unir sus labios a los de la rubia, dejando que su sabor se impregnara en ella.

Se despidieron como un par de enamorados, poniendo distancia entre ellos, pero tocándose con la mirada hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Habían conectado sus almas nuevamente.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hole a toads, gracias por seguir intentandolo... se que es dificil ver un triangulo Terry - Candy - Albert por que los dos galanes de la historia son fantasticos y dificil de elegir uno solo...quiza por eso Candy se quedo sin los dos por tanto tiempo...**

 **Reencontrando el pasado**

 **Capitulo 15**

Para cuando el seminario termino el primer día, Candy fue la primera en ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas.

-¿A donde vamos a ir a cenar? – pregunto Julie, mirando a Candy moverse rápidamente, tratando de seguirle el paso.

\- Yo tengo algo que hacer, pero tú podrías ir con las chicas.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Te explico después, eres mi compañera de cuarto así que tendremos toda la noche – respondió Candy mientras se alejaba a la salida, ante la mirada atónita de Julie.

Aun con los papeles y su libreta de apuntes en mano, Candy se abrió paso entre la multitud e hizo camino hasta la salida del hotel. Una vez en la calle, corrió hasta la esquina, apenas si se detuvo a tiempo de no ser arrollada por un auto que la esquivo, tocando el claxon para llamar su atención.

Una vez pudo atravesar la calle siguió su camino tan rápido como pudo, disminuyendo la velocidad conforme se acercaba a la esquina, al punto de encuentro con Terry.

Varios pasos antes de llegar, lo localizo con la mirada.

Ahí estaba de pie en la esquina de la calle con sus jeans y su camisa blanca. Los lentes oscuros le daban un toque de sofisticación.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sentía el estómago dando un vuelco de emoción al pensar en los besos que se habían dedicado esa mañana. Se acercó a él sonriendo, no podía ocultar su emoción.

El la recibió igualmente con una amplia sonrisa, de inmediato le ofreció su brazo y comenzaron a caminar.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido- le dijo Terry en una voz más grave que Candy no sabía que respondía a los nervios que sentía el actor.

-Ya habíamos quedado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, no sabían que rumbo querían que llevara su encuentro, por lo que no sabían cómo continuar.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear?

\- No, las chicas saldrán a cenar y quizá a andar por ahí y no quiero encontrármelas.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

-¿Aun vives en el mismo lugar?

-No, ya no vivo en el mismo lugar, tuve que dejar mi antiguo departamento y ya no lo encontré disponible cuando regrese.

-Vamos entonces, me gustaría conocerlo.

-Por su puesto.

Caminaron por la calles, Candy aferrada al brazo que él le había ofrecido. Se miraban de vez en vez y sonreían. No podían evitar mostrar la emoción que los embargaba a los dos.

-Es aquí, pasa - el lugar era mucho mejor que el anterior, más formal y elegante, ya no parecía la habitación de un colegial.

-Está muy bien recogido.

-¿esperabas algo diferente? – preguntó el inglés enarcándola ceja.

-No, ya debería saberlo mejor. El de antes estaba también muy limpio. Aunque…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pensé que vivirías con…. Susana

-No la menciones, en este momento no existe nadie más que tú y yo...

-Terry no.

-Si Candy, esta vez no existe nadie más que tú y yo, siempre hay algo o alguien que se interpone entre nosotros y no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo más.

Con decisión Terry avanzó hasta la rubia para tomarla por la cintura sin previo aviso, frente a frente los dos se miraron, penetrando sus pupilas, ahí estaba todo lo que habían compartido juntos; las escapadas del colegio, los paseos del Blue River, la segunda colina de Pony, los días de Escocia y su beso al final del verano. Ahí estaba todo su amor.

Sin más preámbulos, unieron sus labios, entregándose al sentimiento. Los brazos de Candy se cerraron en el cuello de Terry, mientras que el, la sujetaba por la cintura.

\- Me has hecho tanta falta, fue una estupidez dejarte ir – susurro el ingle en el oído de Candy.

-Yo también te he extrañado mucho…- sus palabras se vieron ahogadas en un beso que los consumió a los dos en sus más íntimos sentimientos.

-Poco a poco fueron llegando hasta el sofá donde se desplomaron para seguir con sus demostraciones de amor que siempre habían querido entregar.

-Estaban extasiados, respirando agitadamente, pero llenos de felicidad, de por fin, poder entregar todo ese amor que tenían atorado en el pecho.

-Tengo que irme ya..- anuncio Candy en un beso entrecortado.

-Quedate esta noche aquí.

-No puedo y tampoco debo…

-Si puedes, anda quedate – le pidió cortando los besos por su cuello, para mirarla a los ojos. – quedate conmigo.

-Las chicas me esperan y se preocuparan si no llego.

-¿Te veré mañana verdad?

-¿igual que hoy?

-Ahí mismo te espero- beso sus labios nuevamente para impregnarse aun mas de su sabor, así podría sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente.

-Vamos

-Ahora que lo pienso, no cenaste nada.

-Una dotación extra grande de besos

-Si te quedas, podría darte más.

-Terry comportate – respondió Candy, tras acomodarse la ropa y el cabello, - mejor apurate que ya es tarde y debo llegar al hotel con las chicas.

-Vamos señorita pecas…

-ya te habías tardado, me parecía demasiado perfecto que ya no fueras un grosero – respondió Candy, mirándolo con disgusto,

-Terry sonrió ampliamente, abalanzándose sobre la rubia para abrazarla con fuerza y besarla nuevamente.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces quise hacer esto?

-Me lo cuentas en el camino… anda vamos.

-Aun te voy a llevar a cenar.

-Será mañana, porque en estos momentos no voy a otro lado que no sea el hotel.

-Vamos entonces.

Caminaron por la calle como un par de enamorados, sin pensar en nada ni nadie, más que ellos. No querían averiguar que seguía tras esa visita, no querían romper la magia de esos días que tenían en sus manos.

Esa noche se despidieron en la puerta del hotel, deseaban sellar el encuensuntro con un beso, pero Terry se limitó a besar su mano y decirle hasta mañana.

Embelesada, Candy entro al hotel y subió hasta su habitación donde encontró a Julie sentada al borde de la cama, mordiéndose las uñas.

-Candy! ¿Dónde has estado? – se abalanzó sobre ella – estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer

-Lo siento Julie

-Las chicas estuvieron preguntando por ti

-¿Qué les dijiste? – pregunto Candy, mientras se quitaba la ropa. Notando que cada prenda olía a Terry.

-Les explique que habías tenido que salir a hacer unas diligencias para tu novio.

-Gracias Julie.

-¿A dónde estuviste? Luce estuvo muy intensa queriendo saber a dónde habías ido.

-Luce ha estado así desde ayer, por eso discutimos.

-Cree estar defendiendo el territorio de tu novio.

-No sé quién la nombro mi guardiana, pero está equivocada.

-Y no me vas a decir a donde estuviste, es casi la media noche

-Ya lo sabes, fui a hacer unas diligencias ..

Sin más explicación Candy entro al baño y tras asearse, se metió en la cama a soñar con lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Por la mañana estaba descansada y feliz. No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera ver a Terry esa tarde. No lograba concentrarse y apenas probó bocado, a pesar que el día anterior no había comido nada.

Para el final del dia, la rubia ya estaba nerviosa y desesperada por salir de ahí y reencontrarse con su rebelde.

Igual que el día anterior, salió corriendo del salón, para correr al encuentro de Terry.

Sonriente y emocionado, Terry la recibió, deseando abrazarla y besarla. Pero se contuvo, ofreciendo su brazo amablemente.

-¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?

-Increíbles, estoy aprendiendo muchísimo.

-Me alegro, te voy a llevar a comer algo, seguramente no haz probado bocado desde esta mañana

-Si tengo hambre – respondió Candy sin imaginarlo, coquetamente.

Fueron a un restaurante que solía ser el favorito de Terry para sus tardes de soledad en el departamento.

Lo discutieron por un momento, pero decidieron llevar la comida hasta el departamento de Terry, donde pasaron la tarde dulcemente abrazados.

Ninguno de los dos hablo de sus compromisos, sabían que estaban viviendo un momento mágico, que se desvaneceria. Simplemente estaban viviendo su sueño y su despedida.

Bromearon como de costumbre. Dejaron que las oleadas de besos y caricias los arrastraran hasta los linderos de la sinrazón. Terry se había detenido un par de veces mientras respiraba agitado y controlaba sus impulsos.

-Ya es tarde creo que debo volver.

-Quedate conmigo

-no puedo – respondió envuelta en besos.

-Si puedes

-No, soy una dama.

-Eso nunca nos ha detenido para encontrarnos en la madrugada, incluso pasar la noche juntos, como en Escocia.

-No pasmos la noche juntos tu y yo solos estaban todos los demas.

-Si toda tu comitiva.

-También eran tus amigos.

-Era el precio por estar cerca de ti.

-Anda deja de decir incoherencias y llevame.

-Está bien pecosa vamos.

Al igual que la noche anterior se despidieron en la entrada del hotel y Candy encontró a Julie angustiada en la habitacion.

-Candy ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Julie lo siento, pero no tienes por qué esperarme hasta estas horas.

-¿Cómo me pides eso? Yo no podría dormir sin saber que estas bien y de vuelta.

-No exageres Julie. Compartimos la habitación, pero no eres responsable de mi

Julie ya no respondió, tan solo miro a Candy y se metió en la cama. La rubia no veía, ni oía nada que no fuera Terry.

El día siguiente no fue diferente a los días anteriores, con la diferencia que Julie ya no estaba de pie esperándola. En el mayor silencio Candy se alisto lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en la cama, igual al día anterior.

Su mente divagaba en la plática que había tenido esa tarde con Terry. Finalmente habían tocado el tema de Susana, Terry estaba comprometido con ella, pero tras ese encuentro con Candy, se había prometido que buscaría la manera de ser feliz y ese camino no era con Susana.

Candy no se había atrevido a hablarle de Albert, acostada en la cama pensaba en las palabras del rubio: _"descubre si aún hay algo para él. Aun estas a tiempo para corregir el camino"_

Sabía que Albert no solía decir algo que no sentía, y apelaba a sus palabras y a su intención de darle su libertad. Se revolvió en las sabanas y sus pensamientos por toda la noche.

Por la mañana vio a Julie ponerse de pie y arreglarse sin darle una mirada a la rubia. Fue entonces que Candy reparo en la última conversación y trato de enmendar lo sucedido.

-Julie, lamento mi comportamiento hacia ti en estos días. No he querido ofenderte.

-No me ofendes, tan solo me has aclarado mi postura.

-No lo tomes así, mira han surgido algunas situaciones que tengo que resolver y me tienen un poco inquieta. No te disgustes conmigo.

-Me has tratado muy mal – respondió Julie, dejándose abrazar por Candy – yo solo he querido ser tu amiga.

-Y lo eres, anda dime que estamos bien.

-Por su puesto que si… ¿y me dirás a dónde has ido?

-He tenido que visitar algunas personas que viven en Nueva York y con quienes he arreglado un mal entendido

-Luce dice que un hombre corría tras de ti el día que regresaste corriendo de las calles céntricas Nueva York.

-Sí, es un amigo mío de hace mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo – Julie la miro inquisitiva, pero no dijo mas – tu sabrás lo que estás haciendo.

-De igual forma nos vamos mañana por la noche y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Las dos chicas bajaron a encontrarse con las otras dos enfermeras que las vieron acercarse con cierto recelo.

La clase transcurrió normal y como los días anteriores Candy salió en busca de Terry al final de las clases.

Volvería a Chicago al día siguiente por lo que se acercaba la plática que no quería tener.

-Vamos a comprar algo de comer

-Si claro, - respondió la rubia pensativa - ¿Terry no deberías ir al teatro? Has estado estos días conmigo

-Les avise que no podría ir en estos días.

-Espero que no hayas tenido problemas.

-No te preocupes por eso.

Al llegar al departamento de Terry comieron y platicaron de la puesta en escena que tenía el inglés en esos momentos, sus risas llenaron el espacio de las paredes que eran testigo de su reencuentro.

Fue tras algunos arrumacos que la plática comenzó a tomar dirección a lo que sería su futura relación.

-Candy después de estos días, me he dado cuenta que no hay manera de continuar lejos de ti, cometí un grave error al comprometerme con Susana. Sé que ella hizo un gran sacrificio por mí, pero no creo poder cumplir.

-No Terry, no digas eso – respondió Candy, sintiendo su corazón hundirse, en eso momentos dejo que su conciencia le mostrara el rostro de quien la esperaba en casa. – tú tienes que seguir adelante con tu compromiso y yo… yo tengo que seguir con mi vida.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti, estos días han sido maravillosos

-Si lo han sido, y no me arrepiento de ellos, pero creo que fueron más un bálsamo para curar la forma tan brusca y dolora en la que nos despedimos… podemos ser amigos…

-Candy! Como me pides que seamos amigos. Nos amamos y no hay razón para que nos separemos.

-Si la hay y es mejor que no sigamos con esta discusión por que no cambiara de rumbo. Yo no voy a aceptar nada diferente a lo que ya está establecido.

-¿es que acaso no me amas?

-Bien sabes lo que significas en mi vida, pero es simplemente imposible, siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar..

-Si puede cambiar si así lo queremos.

-Terry no cambio aquel día que nos separamos en el colegio San Pablo, ni cuando nos despedimos en el hospital, este amor está destinado a no ser. Ahora existen impedimentos mucho más grandes y no voy a pasar por encima de ellos.

-Prefieres que no nos volvamos a ver.

-Al menos tendremos el recuerdo de una despedida dulce y no una amarga.

-¿Así que solo viniste a despedirte de mí?.- respondió enojado – no me parece que sea la mejor manera de decirle a alguien que no te importa y que no lo volverás a ver.

-Nunca he dicho que no me importas – respondió Candy en el mismo tono - me importas y mucho, pero también sé que nuestro amor es imposible, siempre ha estado rodeado de obstáculos y desencuentros y … no deberíamos discutirlo más.

-Esa es tu última palabra, seremos simplemente amigos.

-Es lo mejor querido Terry,

Terry miro a Candy y la tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza, no estaba listo para desilusionarse de esos días pasados. Había soñado con rehacer su vida. Al lado de su pecosa.

Inevitablemente una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Terry, su rostro mostraba su desilusión, desquebrajando a Candy,

Sin detenerse a pensarlo Candy beso la mejilla de Terry para eliminar el rastro de su tristeza. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Terry beso los labios de la rubia como si fuera la última vez.

-Quedate conmigo esta noche.

Candy no respondió, tan solo se entregó al beso que Terry le dedicaba.

Las horas pasaron, la pareja se mantenía abrazada hablando de lo pasado y de lo que sería el futuro. Aun cuando en la mente de Terry todavía no aterrizaba la idea de abrir sus brazos para dejar volar al amor de su vida.

-Terry ya es muy tarde debo volver.

-quedate conmigo te iras en unas horas de Nueva York.

El silencio de Candy fue la respuesta de Terry, que la abrazo contra su cuerpo. Tenían toda la noche por delante. Y todo el día, después de que Candy decidiera no acudir al último día de clases.

El departamento de Terry había sido mudo testigo de la despedida de la pareja, que había concentrado toda su atención a esa despeda.

Un fuerte abrazo marco la despedida de la pareja, Candy abandonaba a Terry junto a su ultimo sueño de reconectar su historia de amor. Habia pasado días de ensueño a su lado y una noche que no olvidaría nunca.

Su adiós fue triste, pero tenían recuerdos que les daría fuerza. Terry no estaba tan convencido de llamar a esos días una despedida. Trataría de arreglar la situación con Susana, y volvería a tratar de recuperar lo que consideraba suyo.

Apenas Candy volvo al hotel y subió a su cuarto, encontró a sus cuatro compañeras, ansiosas y molestas.

-¿A dónde te metiste Candy?

-Estábamos muertas de miedo que algo te hubiera pasado – le dijo Julie acercándose a ella - ¿estás bien?

-Si lo siento, no quise asustarlas.

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos, el tren saldrá en un par de horas.- quiso suavizar Julie.

-Yo creo que tu novio estará muy interesado en saber lo que ha sucedido en este viaje contigo – le dijo Luce en un tono muy suave, apenas para que la rubia la escuchara.

Candy no respondió tan solo la miro sorprendida y retadora. Metió sus cosas en la maleta y fue junto a sus cuatro compañeras hasta la estación del tren.

El andén estaba lleno de gente, llegaban apenas con tiempo, por lo que subieron al tren sin demoras tomando sus asientos.

La rubia miro por la ventana y vio a la gente despedirse, entre la multitud encontró el brillo de los ojos azules que la miraban profundamente. Vio seriedad pero esperanza, el tren se puso en movimiento, avanzando lentamente, el rostro de Terry fue quedando atrás, mientras sus pensamientos le daban un adiós.

La mayor parte del viaje fue en silencio. Regresaba a los brazos de su prometido, después de haberle dado el adiós final a su antiguo amor. Ahora tenía que olvidar a ese chico del colegio San Pablo que había movido su vida de pies a cabeza.

Al llegar a la estación de tren en Chicago bajo sin prisa, dejo que sus compañeras se adelantaran, no necesitaba su compañía en esos momentos. Por el contrario solo quería llegar a su departamento y asimilar todo lo que habia vivido.

Aun cuando debió suponerlo, se sorprendió al ver a Albert con una sonrisa esplendida y una rosa en la mano esperándola.

-Hola cariño, bienvenida a Chicago.

-Albert!, no te esperaba.

-¿acaso creías que no vendría a recibir a mi prometida?

-Sé que eres un hombre muy ocupado.

-No lo suficiente para ocupar el tiempo que te pertenece a ti. Además te extrañe mucho – Albert ya le había quitado la pequeña maleta y caminaba con ella colgada de su brazo. - ¿tú me extrañaste?

-…. Si… por su puesto – el rubio vio la turbación de Candy, señal suficiente, para que supiera que algo había sucedido.

-¿tienes hambre?

-Si, ya sabes que yo siempre tengo hambre.

-Por su puesto en que estaba pensando. – respondió Albert burlón, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Candy caminaba al lado de su prometida sintiéndose extraña, deseaba volver con todas sus fuerzas a ese sentimiento que tenía antes de partir a Nueva York, pero no lograba encontrarlo por más que se esforzaba.

No era que no estuviera convencida de su relación con Albert, pero el adiós que había vivido en días pasados, la jalaban y la hacían sentirse como una persona vil.

Se esforzó por encontrar la naturalidad de su comportamiento y los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por su amado príncipe de la colina.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola a todas, lamento el retraso, voy muy lento... la inspiracion me abandona y me complico con las decisiones de Candy, pero voy poco a poco. les dejo este capitulo que comenzara a contar la intervencion de Albert...**

 **Reecontrando el pasado**

 **Capitulo 16**

La primera semana después de regresar de Nueva York, fue complicado y extraño para Candy, había tratado de alejarse lo más posible de sus recuerdos de Nueva York, pero siempre volvía a esa última noche que habían pasado juntos.

Se daba cuenta que había cometido un grave error al dejar entrar a Terry en su vida nuevamente, sobre todo de la manera que había sucedido. Se había dejado llevar por un arrebato y había cometido un acto de deslealtad.

Albert había confiado en ella y sin más había traicionado a su prometido, a ella misma y a sus convicciones. Estaba apenada y llena de remordimientos.

Tenía que hablarlo con alguien y la única que podría entenderla era Annie, la buscaría al final de la jornada del hospital.

Sus amigas del hospital, habían cambiado con ella, de sus cuatro compañeras más cercanas, solo Julie hablaba con ella, se sentía incomoda, pero no haría nada para acercarse a ellas.

Para el final del día se arregló y salio en un andar despacio y pensativo, sin darse cuenta se emparejo a ella Julie con animosidad como de costumbre.

\- ¿vas a tu casa?

\- No, creo que visitare a una amiga que no he visto en semanas.

-Suena bien, yo te iba a invitar a ir de compras necesito un vestido para una fiesta a la que acudiré la próxima semana.

\- Podemos ir otro día si te parece

\- Creo que de igual forma tus tampoco iras a ver a tu amiga.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Mira – señalo Julie delante de ellos.

Albert enfundado en un traje gris la esperaba al frente de la puerta, lo que molesto a Candy fue verlo en compañía de Luce.

\- Hola querida- saludo a Candy, besando su mejilla - Julie ¿Cómo estás? –saludo después amable y sonriente el rubio, a la enfermera.

\- Que gusto verlo señor Andley- respondió Julie, en el mismo tono amable

\- Luce me contaba que el seminario en Nueva York fue muy interesante.

\- Candy miro a Luce con lumbre en su mirar, recibiendo reto de parte de su compañera de trabajo.

\- Aprendimos mucho – respondió Julie sonriente, ignorando las miradas que se dedicaban sus compañeras.

\- Espero que así sea, aunque Candy no me haya contado nada – inquirió Albert, buscando una respuesta de la rubia.

\- Te contare todo a lujo de detalle, anda vamos – respondió Candy, colgándose del brazo de Albert – vámonos a casa y dejemos que las chicas sigan su camino.

\- Tras despedirse, las dos enfermeras continuaron su camino, Albert abrió la puerta del auto y ayudo a entrar a Candy.

\- ¿tienes hambre?

\- En realidad no mucho .

\- Eso es extraño, ¿está todo bien?

\- No te burles. es solo que no me he sentido con mucho apetito, traigo algunas cosas rondando mi cabeza y distraen mi estómago.

\- ¿Y cuándo me vas a contar de esas cosas que rondan tu cabeza?

\- No es nada para alarmarse, tan solo traigo una idea rondando mi mente.

\- …y crees que puedas compartirla conmigo. ..

\- … no es nada Albert.

\- No sé si alarmarme o simplemente decepcionarme al ver que no confías en mi… pero no insistiré mas.

\- No lo tomes así, es solo que después de regresar de Nueva York traigo algunas ideas rondando mi mente. - dirigió la mirada a otro lado y suspiro suavemente. Daría el siguiente paso .-… lo mejor será que nos sentemos a hablar.

\- Ya veo, sucedió algo en Nueva york - asevero Albert, más que preguntarlo.

\- Si, sucedió algo que me ha hecho pensar en estos días.

\- Cielos! Creo que esta platica no me va a gustar- la seriedad cruzo el rostro de Albert.

\- Yo espero que no la encuentres tan desagradable - respondió Candy mirándolo, mientras veía que llegaban a su departamento, finalmente Albert había desistido de llevarla a cenar. –… creo que si nos vamos a casar, lo mejor será hacerlo ya, mañana, pasado mañana. .. –soltó de repente la rubia.

-¿Cómo dices? – pregunto Albert sorprendido, esperaba una declaración mucho más desagradable de parte de la rubia y definitivamente por otro rumbo.

-Yo no quiero una boda llena de suntuosidad, ni rodeada de gente que no conozco y que tampoco es sincera… yo prefiero que nos casemos en un lugar sencillo y donde estemos la gente que importa, tu y yo.

\- Subamos al departamento. – pidió Albert al entender que estaban hablando de algo muy serio,

Cada paso que dio hasta el departamento, Candy pensó una y otra vez lo que estaba proponiendo.

Pensaba que era lo mejor, alejarse de lo que había vivido días atrás y acercarse a lo que parecía seria su vida real.

Una vez frente a frente, Albert decidió abordar el tema sin más secretos.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho tomar una decisión así?

-No quiero una fiesta majestuosa, llena de la sociedad de Chicago, esa no soy yo.

-Me gustaría poder prometerte que eso no sucederá, pero mi posición me obliga a tener una vida social muy activa.

-Yo quisiera que mañana nos fuéramos a una iglesia y nos casáramos, no quiero esperar mese por un protocolo que no me interesa. No quiero que esperemos.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Que no quiero seguir las normas sociales, solo quiero que seamos tu y yo

-Cariño si de vedad eso es lo que quieres, podemos hablarlo – respondió Albert mirando a Candy, tratando de encontrar lo que había detrás de su súbita inquietud. – entiendo que no quieras la gran fiesta y lo que representa una boda de sociedad, pero no entiendo la premura de llevarlo a cabo.

-¿pensé que tú también querías que nos casáramos? - fue la respuesta de la rubia.

-Si lo deseo, más que nada. Pero quiero que demos ese paso seguros de lo que hacemos, sin dudas, ni arrepentimientos. – dijo eso ultimo con remarcada intensión.

-Yo no tengo dudas, tan solo quiero casarme contigo y no deseo esperar- respondió Candy con seguridad, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿tú tienes dudas?

-Nunca he tenido dudas – respondió mirándola tan profundamente como ella lo hacía.- no entiendo que movió esto en ti, pero si ya lo pensaste y eso quieres, lo haremos.

-No es algo que comencé a pensar ayer, es tan solo que hasta ahora es que te lo digo.

-Pues eso me hace un hombre muy feliz.- respondió Albert, poniéndose de pie para ir hasta Candy y ponerla de pie para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿quieres que nos casemos este fin de semana?

-Si, si quiero.

-Iremos a Lakewood y nos casaremos en alguna capilla…

-Dos días más y seré tu esposa.

A la mente de la rubia vino la última imagen de Terry, mientras el tren se alejaba. Así quería que fuera, quería alejarse de esa visita y su significado para siempre, tenía que cerrar todas las oportunidades. Sería feliz con Albert, él la amaba y ella sin duda también tenía un fuerte sentimiento por él.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar un largo día de trabajo, en el que evito a Luce y evadió los comentarios de Julie, salió del hospital con rumbo a su encuentro con Annie.

La chica del servicio la recibió y la llevo a la sala de té, donde Annie la encontró varios minutos después.

-Hola Candy vas a tener que disculparme, no te pude recibir antes porque estaba terminando de arreglarme.

-No te reocupes, yo vine sin avisar. De hecho me alegra encontrarte.

-Me encontraste, pero voy de salida.

-Ha! En ese caso vendré otro día. Hay algo que quiero contarte.

-Si tienes tiempo, puedes acompañarme a recoger un pedido que hice en la tienda y después quede con Archie, podemos cenar los tres.

-Te acompañare a la tienda, pero no creo que pueda cenar con ustedes, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión.

-Qué pena a Archie le hubiera encantado que le celebraras con nosotros.

-¿celebrar? ¿Qué celebran?

-Que decidimos que vamos a anunciar nuestro compromiso

-Felicidades Annie

-Gracias Candy, aunque nuestra celebración por el momento es a nivel privada, no queremos quitar los reflectores de la pareja central

-¿La pareja central?

\- si Albert y tú.

\- No deberían suprimir la felicidad y la gran noticia que es su matrimonio, a mí me hace muy feliz.

\- Lo se Candy, pero es el protocolo para alguien como William.

-Comenzando por el nombre, ese no es Albert y por seguro no necesitamos de nada de esa etiquetas de sociedad.

-Lo sé, ustedes son la pareja más sencilla y desinteresada que puede existir, pero la sociedad lo requiere así.

-No podemos evitarlo, mejor dime a que tienda vamos.

-Vamos al centro, le compre unas mancuernillas a Archie de regalo y hoy me las entregan. Le grave nuestras iniciales.

-Annie es un gesto muy hermoso, seguro Archie querrá casarse mañana mismo.

-Hay Candy que cosas dices. Mejor dime que querías contarme – pregunto mientras subían al auto.

-Es algo que me sucedió, pero…. Quizá te lo cuete en otro momento.

-Si viniste hasta aquí para buscarme, debe ser importante.

-Es algo que ….. prefiero hablarlo en privado- respondió Candy en voz baja, mirando al chofer.

-Ya veo.

\- Una vez que llegaron a la tienda, Annie le dio instrucciones al chofer y siguió con Candy al interior de la tienda. Una vez que la ojiazul recogió su paquete, llevo a Candy hasta el tercer piso de la tienda, donde había una cafetería pequeña, de apariencia europea.

\- Annie pidió una mesa para ella y su amiga, siendo atendidas de inmediato, las damas de la alta sociedad de Chicago solía reunirse ahí para sus cotilleos.

\- Annie, no quiero que te retrases, tú ya tienes compromisos con Archie.

\- Le pedí a Jim que le avisara que me retrasaría una hora, así que cuéntame, ¿Qué sucede? Porque Jim estará de vuelta en una hora.

-Sucedió algo ahora que fui a Nueva York.

-Candy! Los buscaste…- Annie comprendió sin ninguna otra explicación

-No, en realidad no lo busque, pero nos encontramos en las calles de la ciudad y… él quiso que habláramos…

-¿hablar de qué? Ustedes ya no tienen nada

-Rompimos nuestro noviazgo, no nuestra amistad. – ataco casi de inmediato la rubia, llena de pasión.

-Lo sé, pero la historia que ustedes tienen, les limita su amistad.

-¿a qué te refieres con nuestra historia?

-Candy, ustedes comparten una historia de amor, que no termino porque ya no se amaran, sino por otros factores, ¿Por qué quieres mantener vivo ese sentimiento y esa atracción, por alguien que ya no te pertenece?

-Se que tienes razón, pero al vernos quisimos quizá terminar esa historia de la que hablas, de otra manera, no como lo habíamos hecho.

-¿Qué sucedió Candy?

-Pasamos algunas tardes juntos en su departamento… recordando, hablando …

-Candy no quisiera preguntar esto, pero ¿Qué más paso entre ustedes?

-Solo nos besamos y bueno creo que nos olvidamos de las buenas costumbres. Pasamos tardes muy románticas, como si fuéramos novios.

-Archie y yo somos novios y no tenemos ese tipo de tardes

-Pasamos una noche juntos…

-Candy! - Dijo decepcionada

-Me siento terrible y creo que Albert sospecha algo.

-No me extrañaría, él es un hombre muy inteligente y de mucho mundo, ve más de lo que aparenta.

-Además hay una compañera del hospital que esta empecinada en contarle lo que ella vio y… el otro día la encontré hablando con él.

-¿Albert te ha dicho algo?

-Nada

-… quizá deberías decírselo, no a lujo de detalle, pero podrías decirle que lo viste.

-Si le cuento, no creo poder evitar decirle las partes mas importantes.

-Ese encuentro no cambio nada o ¿sí?

-¿Nada de qué?

-De lo planeado, de lo que sientes por Albert…

-Le pedí a Albert que nos casemos lo antes posible.

-Pero eso no es posible, una boda como la de ustedes lleva mucho tiempo arreglar.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero una boda así, por eso le pedí que nos casáramos, él y yo sin la sociedad y después podríamos montar el espectáculo que todos quieren ver.

-¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?

-Si, necesito alejarme de lo que sucedió en Nueva York.

-¿Alejarte de lo que aun sientes por Terry?

-Alejarme de la esperanza y la ilusión, además yo quiero a Albert y casarme con él, no es un sacrificio. Seremos felices.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

-Annie por favor no le cuentes a nadie lo que te he dicho. Ni a Archie.

-No te preocupes, no lo hare, pero si quiero pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero verte lastimada y tampoco a Albert, él te ama y es el hombre perfecto para ti.

-Lo sé, - respondió Candy pensativa. Tenía que esforzarse por ser feliz con Albert.

-Tras despedirse de Annie, fue a su departamento a poner sus ideas en orden y sus sentimientos donde debían estar, tenía que prepararse para su boda.

 **Fin flash back**

El rostro de Dominic no mostraba reacción alguna, había escuchado cada palabra de la rubia, podía ver en esa historia, que en su juventud había estado atrapada entre dos amores.

-Como nunca sintió el desamor de esa mujer de la que se había enamorado con el diario convivir.

-Te has quedado muy callado.

-¿Qué podría decir? – respondió Dominic mirándolo cariñoso

-No lo sé, tal vez que hice mal en volver a Terry en esos días.

-Yo no voy a juzgarte, esa es la historia de tu vida y nadie tiene derecho a enjuiciarte.

-Sé que al final lo harás… aun no te he contado siquiera la parte de Lakewood y.. sus alrededores.

-Y yo sé que ya es muy tarde y lo mejor será que descansemos un poco, mañana tenemos un día muy largo.

-Si tienes razón.

Los dos se acomodaron para descansar, aunque poco pudieran dormir. La información recién recibida para uno y los recuerdos de la otra mantenían su mente andando.

El amanecer no tardó en llegar, y con él llegaba el día de enfrentarse nuevamente con ellos mismos y recuperar el pasado, que habían decidido dejar atrás.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, los tres estaban con rumbo a Lakewood, no sabían que o a quien encontrarían, por lo que el viaje fue mayormente silencioso.

El pueblo había cambiado suficiente, como para que les pareciera que era la primera vez que se encontraban en ese lugar. Tras desayunar y caminar por las calles del lugar, Candy y Serge trataban de ubicarse en la dirección correcta.

Les llevo más de lo que pudieron anticipar, pero finalmente llegaron al camino que los llevo hasta el imponente arco de rosas.

Tras varios minutos en el auto, finalmente pudieron ver el esplendoroso arco de las rosas. Inmaculado, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido.

\- Mira eso, es como si Anthony nos estuviera dando la bienvenida.

\- No puedo creerlo, esta como en mis recuerdos. – dijo Candy mirando el arco, dejando que todos los buenos y malos recuerdos vinieran a ella.

-Pudo ver a detalle, la sonrisa de Anthony aquella primera vez que cruzo mirada con él, incluso pudo escucharla decir _"eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes, que cuando lloras"_

\- Vamos Candy será mejor caminar por atrás, aún no sabemos quién vive aquí. –trato de jalarla Serge

\- Mira...- le indico Candy con un movimiento de cabeza, delante de ellos en el jardín había una pequeña niña mirándolos entretenida.

\- ¿quién será?

\- Anda vamos por atrás

Dominic los seguía de cerca sin atreverse a intervenir, había escuchado la historia que le había contado Candy el día anterior sin decir palabra y de la misma forma, planeaba seguirlos. No quería intervenir, aun cuando sabía que no encontrarían ahí a Albert.

Al llegar a los jardines y caballeriza de la parte de atrás, se encontraron con un peón que los abordo al instante.

\- Esta área es propiedad privada, no pueden andar por aquí

\- Lo siento, no quisimos traspasar, buscamos la propiedad de los Andley y creo que nos hemos perdido.

\- No creo que encuentren nada por aquí, esta era la villa de los Andley hasta hace un tiempo, pero la vendieron y ahora pertenece a otra familia.

\- Vaya sorpresa! - Respondió Serge anonadado – ¿sabe a dónde puedo encontrar a los Andley?

\- No, en realidad no tengo idea. Despidieron a toda la servidumbre y no se sabe más de ellos.

\- ¿Cree que los dueños sepan algo? – pregunto Candy más reservada

\- No sé si ella pueda recibirlos, no es una persona muy sociable… pero puedo preguntar.

\- Si, nos gustaría hablar con alguien.

\- Esperen aquí por favor – pidió el hombre, mirándolos detenidamente, observando con atención al hombre que más atrás permanecía recargado en una área de la barda.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el hombre regresara, con su respuesta,

\- Lamento decirles que la señora no los recibirá, me ha pedido que les diga, que ella no sabe nada de la familia que vivió aquí. La compra la hizo su esposo y él no está en la ciudad, volverá hasta finales de año.

\- Entiendo, gracias por su ayuda.

\- … esperen, quizá no debería decirles nada de esto pero…. Una de las mujeres que trabajaba aquí, está trabajando en una casa cercana. Les daré las indicaciones de cómo encontrarlas.

-Muchas gracias.

-Los tres salieron de la propiedad mirando con nostalgia, les hubiera gustado caminar un poco más por los jardines y los alrededores.

Apenas se dieron por vencidos, salieron de ahí hasta el auto para alejarse un poco y estacionarse en un área del bosque.

Serge bajo del auto y camino un poco por la sendero.

-Por lo que veo fracasaron en su intento de encontrar a quienes buscan

-No entiendo que pudo haber sucedido para que ellos vendieran esta propiedad, era muy importante para… todos creo yo.

-Quizá necesitaban el dinero. – respondió Dominic, sabiendo que era una causa muy probable.

-Me parece imposible, ellos tenían mucho dinero y Albert es muy hábil, no imagino que algo así le hubiera sucedido. – Dominic pudo ver la admiración que sentía por Albert.

-Es una posibilidad.

-Yo no la creo, pero tampoco entiendo que pudo pasar.

-De regreso Serge, miro a Candy con algo de optimismo,

-Al parecer esto sigue siendo propiedad de la familia, los escudos siguen en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-¿los viste?

-El portal de agua aún tiene el escudo como si fuera ayer…

-Me alegra saberlo, quizá la villa esta rentada -dijo Candy optimista.

-¿crees que deberíamos ir a ver a esa mujer que nos dijeron/

-No lo sé, si nos reconoce y aún tiene contacto con la familia…?

-A mí no me reconocerían, yo podría preguntar por ustedes. – se ofreció Dominic.

-Es buena idea. – reacciono Serge animado.

-Vamos entonces.

Los tres se dirigieron al área donde los Legan solían tener su villa, le dieron la dirección a Dominic de que casa se trataba y ellos se alejaron un poco para esperarlo con lo que indagaría.

Al pie de un sendero, Candy miraba melancólica y hasta tensa.

-¿el camino al Hogar de Pony?

-… si.

La mirada de Candy se cristalizo y su cuerpo se tensó al tiempo que miraba ese viejo sendero que en otras épocas la llevaban a casa.


	17. Capitulo 17

Hola a todas, muchas gracias por llegar hasta este capitulo. antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza de la actualizacion, he tenido muchos contratiempos que me han impedido concentrarme, pero al fin pude sacar este capitulo.

tambien quiero aprovechar para agradecer todos sus mensajes, son muy enriquecedores. me encantaria discernir sus puntos de vista y opiniones, pero creo que el tema seria mucho mas largo que toda la historia junta.

lo unico que puedo decir es que se que el tema ha herido susceptibilidades al enfrentar el amor de los protagonistas masculinos, yo nunca intentaria poner en la balanza uno contra el otro, seria inutil. tampoco promuevo, ni creo en la infidelidad. pero si se que en la juventud se cometen errores que lastiman a otros y no se hacen por maldad - aun asi se que los hechos de esta historia no son del gusto de seguidoras de uno u otro personaje y por ello se quedaran en el camino, me apena que asi pudiera ser, pero respeto sus puntos de vista y solo me restaria agradecerles por intentarlo.

 **Reencontrando el pasado**

 **Capitulo 17**

La brisa soplando suave, traía aromas que en antaño le había adornado la felicidad. Mil recuerdos vinieron a su mente, ese sendero le había traído felicidad y un sentimiento de pertenencia.

Miraba el camino con nostalgia, hubiera deseado salir corriendo al encuentro de ese único amor maternal que había conocido.

Sintió las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos. siendo Serge el único testigo que quiso mitigar su dolor.

\- ¿quieres que vayamos?

\- No, no creo que sea lo mejor… - inevitablemente un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Candy, que lucho por controlarse.

\- ¿estás bien?

\- Si, ya sabes la nostalgia – respondió tratando de evadir sus sentimientos. – por este mismo sendero llegue el día que me presente con los Legan.

\- Un amargo recuerdo. Los Legan no han sido algo bueno para tener en los recuerdos.

\- Tienes razón, siempre se interpusieron en mi camino

\- ¿Crees que sigan siendo los dueños de su villa aquí?

\- Es posible, pero no me imagino a ninguna de las glamorosas damas Legan, viviendo en el campo.

\- Lo hicieron alguna vez.

-Por qué era lo normal vivir en una villa tranquila cuando se es niño, pero apenas llega la adolescencia, había que recibir mayor educación

\- Una vez más tienes razón Candy. – la sonrisa de Serge la relajo, alejando su tensión.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, dejando que Candy se perdiera en el sendero y Serge la trajera de vuelta.

-¿Crees que podríamos atravesar el bosque de árbol en árbol hasta el pueblo, como alguna vez lo hicimos?

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Candy confundida

\- ¿no lo recuerdas?

\- No me acordaba, pero tienes razón… una vez te deje millas atrás mientras cruzábamos el bosque.

\- Deberíamos de intentarlo.

\- Solamente me animaría, por que traemos un doctor con nosotros y el sabría qué hacer cuando nos rompamos la cabeza.

\- Las risas afloraron en los dos, dejando ver a Dominic que el paseo no había sido un total fiasco. Aun tenia esperanza de pasar un buen fin de semana.

\- Me gusta verlos tan contentos.

\- Dominic no te sentí llegar - respondió Serge amable. – ¿la encontraste?

\- Bueno la mujer que me recibió fue muy cortante y no quiso darme muchos detalles

\- Pero te dijo algo – lo urgió Candy

\- Tan solo me dijo que la cabeza de la familia había decidido vender la villa un par de años atrás y que había despedido a toda la gente del servicio.

\- Pero le preguntaste a donde encontrarlos... – insistió Candy ansiosa, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Dominic, que hizo lo posible por no mostrar su malestar.

\- Dice no saber nada, pero por alguna razón no lo creo. – respondió sincero - quizá le pidieron discreción y en ese caso no le dirá nada a un extraño como yo, es probable que si tu Candy te presentas te suelte tola la información que buscas.

Candy miro azorada a Dominic, no tanto por sugerirle que fuera ella misma a preguntar, si no porque noto la amargura en su voz, pudo ver que había mostrado su interés en encontrar a Albert y había sido tomado de forma equivocada por parte de Dominic.

\- Ya sabemos que no están aquí, al parecer no están en la ciudad – comenzó a analizar Serge - es muy probable que se hayan cambiado de ciudad.

\- Archie debe estar bien, no te preocupes – respondió Candy queriendo demostrar que toda esa búsqueda era por Serge

\- Lo sé, de igual forma nunca planee volver a verlo.

Dominic miro a Candy detenidamente, veía como se esforzaba en demostrar su desinterés. Pero en el fondo comenzaba a hacerse una sólida idea que Candy buscaba lo que en algún momento había huido.

En silencio caminaron con lentitud hasta el auto. Fue hasta que llegaron a el que Dominic quiso saber que seguía, aún era temprano para regresar a la ciudad.

\- ¿Entonces, regresaremos derrotados a la ciudad?

\- Ya estamos aquí. Por que no nos quedamos en la casa de huéspedes del pueblo y ya mañana nos podríamos regresar a la ciudad. – sugirió Serge

\- Yo estoy contigo Serge, este lugar es muy lindo y me imagino que los alrededores son aún más lindos – respondió Dominic queriéndose animar y sobre todo descubrir más de lo que había pasado en ese lugar. - ¿Candy?

\- Yo creo que … te puedo mostrar un par de lugares alrededor que te encantaran.

\- Que bien – celebro Serge evidenciando su alegría

\- Entonces podemos ir a registrarnos a la posada y después saldremos a pasear.

\- Buena idea, yo iré a recorrer algunos lugares y más tarde nos podemos encontrar ya en la posada.

\- Quedate con el auto Serge, nosotros no lo usaremos. – le pidió Dominic.

\- De verdad?! Gracias.

Una vez registrados en la posada, Serge salió en el auto de regreso a los linderos de la mansión de las rosas, también quería visitar la casa de campo que estaba en una de las colinas, donde alguna vez habían aislado a Anthony como castigo. Sabia de otras dos casas de campo, pertenecientes a los Andley. Si tan solo habían vendido la mansión de las rosas, quizá las propiedades en los alrededores seguían perteneciendo a los Andley.

Atrás en las calles del pueblo Dominic caminaba al lado de Candy tranquilamente.

\- Me alegra ver que podemos pasear tranquilamente sin tener que esconderse o huir de nadie.

\- Tienes razón, ya no me escondo y tampoco huyo de nadie, aun creo que no quiero encontrarme con nadie del pasado, pero me siento más tranquila de estar aquí.

Ambos habían notado un par de miradas curiosas que habían seguido a la rubia, queriendo reconocerla, incomodándola, pero sin hacer mella en sus nervios.

Caminaron varias cuadras hasta casi salir del pueblo. A la distancia se veía una iglesia pequeña que levantaba su torre entre la arboleda.

Candy pateo una piedra y suspiro profundo, recordó el día que había recorrido ese mismo camino de la mano de Albert. Habia sido un día feliz.

Al llegar a la iglesia, Dominc se sentía desconcertado pero no dijo una sola palabra. Se limitó a seguir a la rubia hasta el interior de la pequeña iglesia, que en otros años habría lucido un mayor esplendor.

En el interior se persignaron y permanecieron sentados por varios minutos, en la mente de Candy estallaron varias imágenes de lo sucedido en ese lugar. Trato de sonreír, pero su corazón le dio un pinchazo de dolor, que la obligo a salir del lugar.

\- Una bonita iglesia.

\- Es pequeña, pero muy bonita.

Comenzaron a caminar dejando detrás el pueblo. Dominic se sentía desconcertado,, pero no pregunto nada, sabía que Candy lo encaminaba a otra parte de su pasado.

El rostro de la rubia estaba tenso, trataba de relajarse. Pero el lugar estaba alterando sus sentidos. Explotando nuevamente en descubrir otra parte de su historia.

\- Hace 20 años camine el mismo recorrido del pueblo hasta esa capilla…- comenzó a hablar, obteniendo la atención de Dominic - … aquel día caminaba al lado de Albert, habíamos decidido casarnos y finalmente lo lográbamos,

\- ¿te casaste con Albert?

\- … si, nos casamos en esa capilla, fue algo informal y ni siquiera sé si fue valido. No se corrieron amonestaciones y el padre… creo que ni era un padre, apenas estaba en el seminario…

\- Es por eso que nunca te has querido casar conmigo, porque ya estas casada o porque… aun estas comprometida sentimentalmente con tu esposo

\- El rostro de Dominic se transformó en amargura y sorpresa. Veía más claramente lo que sucedía entre esa mujer a la que había amado y el.

\- Nunca lo vi así, si no he aceptado casarme contigo, es porque no me he sentido digna de ti.

\- No es necesario que trates de excusarte, lo bueno de esta relación abierta que hemos tenido es que no somos un par de adolescente que no saben lo que quieren.

\- En eso tienes razón, ya no soy la misma chica inexperta que se perdió en una nube de sentimientos, ahora sé a quién quiero en mi vida. Y ese eres tu Dominic.

\- No necesitas tratar de convencerme, te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora cuando lleguemos al final de esto, veremos donde quedamos tu y yo,

\- Si de algo estoy convencida es de quien eres tú en mi vida. – respondió mirando al frente – yo jamás planee en volver a América, las circunstancias se dieron para que yo volviera y me trajeron hasta aquí, creo que es la vida quien me exige que encare y suelte mi pasado, por eso estoy aquí y por eso te he contado mi vida, porque comienzo a aceptarla y con ello, seré libre para seguir.

\- Dime que tan real fue tu matrimonio con Albert y no me refiero tan solo a su legalidad.

\- … no lo sé – suspiro con fuerza, tratando de liberar sus verdaderos sentimientos, reconociéndolos como nunca antes. – en esos días después de volver de Nueva York, luche con todas mis fuerzas por entregarme al único sentimiento que debía tener, quería que el amor por mi prometido no tuviera dudas, ni retrocesos. Quería ser leal a nuestra relación y por eso comencé a engañarme a mí misma, dejándome llevar por lo que era correcto y negándome que aun sentía algo por Terry. Nunca debí volver á revivir y darle esperanzas al viejo sentimiento que habíamos compartido en los días del colegio… – guardo silencio un minuto y tras suspirar nuevamente prosiguió - apresure un matrimonio, creo que ficticio con Albert, por miedo a no poder contener lo que mi corazón sentía. A pesar que lo quería mucho y de verdad quería pasar mi vida al lado de él, guardaba una esperanza de volver a ver a Terry, por las mañanas miraba las calles apenas salía del departamento o del hospital, me ilusionaba pensar que vendría hasta Chicago en mi busca. Por esa ilusión decidí acércame más a Albert y le pedí que apresuráramos nuestro casamiento…

 **Flash Back**

\- ¿estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Albert, deseando no tener que hacer esa pregunta, pero quería asegurarse que Candy se sintiera convencida.

\- Nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. – sonrió emocionada, el verde de su mirar lanzaba destellos de felicidad. A pesar de sus dudas, en esos momentos no existía nadie más que ellos dos.

\- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, nos esperan en la capilla. – respondió Albert, tomando de la mano a su hermosa novia, para caminar por las calles del pueblo hasta la pequeña iglesia que se levantaba sencilla, pero sublime.

En un vestido sencillo de color blanco, Candy camino de la mano de Albert para cumplir su destino, se habían conocido desde la infancia y desde entonces habían permanecido atados de una manera u otra, habían seguido sus vidas aparte, pero siempre juntos. El destino era que terminaran en el altar.

Con cada paso que daba hacia la iglesia, pensaba que se alejaba de lo que Terry había significado en su vida. Y se acercaba a la felicidad que le aguardaba junto a Albert.

La iglesia estaba vacía, tan solo el padre que los casaría estaba en el altar esperándolos, fue hasta meses después que Albert descubrió que ese hombre no era aún padre, por lo que no tenía autoridad eclesiástica para celebrar un matrimonio. Pero en ese momento, él era quien les daba la ilusión y la certeza de que estaban contrayendo nupcias.

Durante la misa Albert miraba ilusionado a Candy, que con el cabello suelto y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, tenía una apariencia virginal, su corazón latia enamorado, pondría el mundo a los pies de esa mujer que lo había enamorado con su candor y dulzura.

Candy le había devuelto un par de miradas tímidas, le veía tan buen mozo, elegante y seguro de sí mismo que se sintió intimidada por un momento, vio como nunca antes, a William Andley y no solo a su amado Albert.

Una vez que el padre los nombro marido y mujer, Albert tomo en sus brazos a su ya esposa, tan solo beso su mejilla, mientras la miraba enamorado.

Escucharon la felicitación del padre y salieron de la iglesia, la brisa soplo sobre sus rostros, dándoles la bienvenida como esposos. Albert tomo la mano de su esposa y camino a paso firme con ella por el sendero.

\- ¿ a dónde vamos?

\- A celebrar nuestro matrimonio como debe der ser, con la gente que de verdad amamos y nos ama.

\- Pero se supone que nadie sabe de nuestro matrimonio.

\- Nadie que no deba saberlo – respondió Albert, inclinándose, para besar la mejilla de la rubia.

\- En silencio, pero con una sonrisa perenne, ambos caminaron con las manos entrelazadas. A Candy le tomo un par de minutos darse cuenta a donde se dirigían. Miro al rubio que iba radiante de felicidad a su lado y sintió un amor que desbordaba su corazón. Nunca habia sentido por nadie, lo que estaba sintiendo por el en esos momentos.

\- En su mente no habia nadie más que ellos dos, quería gritarle al mundo su felicidad.

\- En cuanto llegaron al Hogar de Pony, fueron rodeados por los niños y la señorita Pony, junto a la hermana María, Annie, Archie, Tom, Jimmy. Que los felicitaban emocionados.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Candy al borde de las lágrimas. Mientras sentía el fuerte abrazo de la hermana María

Albert pudo sentir el cariño que las dos mujeres encargadas del lugar le dedicaban, Anie lo habia abrazado con emoción, las lágrimas no cesaban de salir por sus ojos, mientras le decía a Albert lo feliz que era al ver a Candy al lado de un hombre como él.

La animada reunión, tardo algunas horas hasta que los novios decidieron partir a la mansión de las rosas, Annie y Archie se habían negado a hospedarse ahí, habían preferido usar la vieja casa de Campo que aún estaba en buenas condiciones, un par de las chicas del servicio los atendería allá.

\- Ha sido una sorpresa increíble, gracias Albert.

\- De nada mi amor, sabía que disfrutarías celebrar con ellos, más que con nadie en el mundo.

\- El más importante eres tú.

\- Por toda respuesta, Albert detuvo su andar y tomo en sus brazos a la rubia, que sentía su corazón palpitar con fiereza.

Los labios delgados de Albert tomaron los de su esposa de forma menos sutil, pero muy amorosa.

Tras un par de besos, continuaron su camino con la mente de Albert concentrada en lo que sería esa noche de bodas para él. En el umbral de la mansión, el rubio tomo sin dificultad a su esposa entre sus brazos para cargarla y cruzar la puerta, como la vieja tradición lo dictaba.

\- Bienvenida a casa señora Andley.

\- Gracias señor Andley. – sonrió nerviosa la rubia.

\- ¿quieres que nos retiremos a nuestra habitación o prefieres tomar algo más?

\- ¿a nuestra habitación? – respondió turbada

\- Por supuesto, a no ser que prefieras que continuemos en habitaciones separadas. – la miro profundamente el rubio - después de todo ya somos marido y mujer.

\- .. si claro.

\- Entonces ¿vamos? – insistió el rubio

\- Si..

Albert tomo de la mano a Candy, subió con ella las escaleras, en silencio. Se sentían extraños de dirigirse a la que sería su nueva habitación.

\- Pasa, esta es la habitación principal

\- Es enorme y sumamente elegante. Creo que nunca había visitado esta habitación.

\- Bueno, ahora es tuya, al igual que la villa entera – respondió Albert acercándose a ella.

\- Yo no necesito de nada de esto, tu eres la única persona que me hace falta

\- Yo soy completamente tuyo.

La respuesta de Albert estuvo acompañado de un beso que nunca había experimentado con Candy. La tomo entre sus brazos y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, por respuesta Candy ofreció sus labios al rubio.

Albert noto cierta soltura en los besos de Candy. Ya no era la misma chica tiesa de unas semanas atrás, cerro su mente a ese pensamiento y disfruto la muestra de amor.

Apenas si se separaron para tomar aire y sus labios se encontraron nuevamente. En un ágil movimiento, Albert tomo a Candy en sus brazos y sin deshacer el beso la llevo hasta la cama.

\- La miro por un momento y vio en ella, toda la felicidad que la vida le había negado en el pasado, esa chica era su mejor amiga, su compañera de aventuras y su ángel que lo había rescatado de las sombras de la amnesia. La amaba hasta la sinrazón.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Candy, que vio en la azul pupila algo que no alcanzo a analizar.

\- Sucede que te amo, te amo con locura.

\- Yo también te amo, eres mi príncipe de la colina. Un verdadero príncipe – Candy tampoco podía negarse que había un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos.

Albert enloqueció con las palabras de la rubia, la felicidad llegaba a su vida de forma desbordante, llenándolo de energía y felicidad. Se sentía no solo como un príncipe si no como un rey y la mansión de las flores su castillo.

La pareja se abrazó y rio rodando por la enorme cama, un rato después Albert se puso de pie y fue por una botella de champagne que había pedido la colocaran en la habitación, igual que la decoración de flores, que adornaban y aromatizaban el ambiente.

\- Brindemos por nosotros. – le extendió una copa rebosante de Champagne

\- ¿Me quieres emborrachar?

\- No es el plan, tan solo quiero brindar por la noche más mágica y la mujer más hermosa que ahora es mi esposa.

\- Entonces yo brindo por mi esposo que es el vagabundo más adorable y buen mozo del mundo entero.

Tras chocar sus copas, bebieron la bebida burbujeante, después de esa copa siguió otra que los llevo a una plática ligera, provocando sus risas, por la ventana entraba la brisa veraniega que refrescaba un poco la habitación.

Pasada la media noche, Albert sugirió tomar un regaderazo y meterse en la cama para descansar. Ambos habían tomado la semana libre de sus labores, por lo que pasarían su luna de miel en la mansión de las rosas, no había un lugar donde los dos quisieran pasar mas tiempo.

Tímida Candy salió del baño tras tomar una ducha rápida, Albert la esperaba en la cama, a petición de ella, él había tomado su baño primero.

\- ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres? – pegunto Albert cariñoso

\- No tengo preferencia, de igual forma creo que me acostare de lado derecho y amaneceré de lado izquierdo y tú seguramente en el suelo.

\- Gracias por la advertencia. – rieron desinhibidos.

\- Ven aquí cariño – Albert extendió su brazo hacia su esposa, para que se acercara y tomara su mano.

Candy dudo sus pasos, pero llego hasta él y tomo su mano. Con suavidad el rubio atrajo hasta el a su esposa, para sentarla en su regazo,

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Feliz y con burbujas en la cabeza. – sonrió feliz.

\- Entonces será mejor que descansemos.

Albert ayudo a su esposa a acomodarse en la cama y se colocó junto a ella, mirándola con apenas los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, tras apagar la lámpara.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿de que?

\- De la reunión en el hogar de Pony, de la decoración de la habitación, de la champagne, de todo … eres muy bueno conmigo.

\- Eres mi esposa, quiero hacerte feliz.

\- Lo haces. Espero que yo también pueda hacerte feliz.

\- Ya soy feliz, cariño.

Candy se rodó en la cama para quedar frente a él y besar tímidamente sus labios.

\- Te amo. – dijo esa palabras con el corazón, pero por alguna razón que no entendió sintió un vacío en el estómago.

Abrazados, conciliaron el sueño, Albert deseaba terminar la noche consumando su matrimonio, pero no induciría a Candy a una situación tan íntima e importante como esa, bajo los efectos de las burbujas de Champagne, quería que ella viviera el momento en sus cinco sentidos.

La noche estuvo coreada por los grillos que no cesaron su canto en el jardín, el aroma de las rosas en su habitación adormeció sus sentidos, hasta la mañana siguiente que el canto de los pájaros despertó a Albert.

Apenas abrió los ojos, miro a su lado, para encontrar a su esposa dormida, con la melena revuelta y un rostro angelical.

Sonrió al verla tan plácidamente dormida. La había visto por primera vez llorando en aquella colina cuando el mismo estaba tan triste. Desde entonces creo un lazo con ella, ahora ese lazo era aún más, fuerte.

Varios minutos después, Candy abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las azules pupilas de su flamante esposo.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días cariño….

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome dormir?

\- Lo suficiente para volver a enamorarme de ti.

\- Albert….- respondió remilgosa. - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Son casi las nueve.

\- Pensé que sería más tarde

\- No dormilona, aún es temprano.

\- Hablas como si me conocieras – bromeo la rubia.

\- Solo tengo la sospecha, después de vivir tanto tiempo contigo.

\- Te equivocas, yo siempre he madrugado

\- Si por supuesto, anda vamos a comenzar el día.- dijo Albert acercándose a Candy para besar sus labios.

Candy se unió a la intención de Albert y se prendió a su cuello, para corresponder el beso. En sus caricias ambos rodaron por la cama, dejando finalmente atrapado el cuerpo de la rubia bajo el cuerpo de Albert. Que sin aplastarla, la inmovilizo debajo de él.

\- Eres mi prisionera.

\- ¿Qué harás conmigo? - respondió Candy con inocencia, sin imaginar los deseos que despertó en su esposo

\- Tengo muchos planes.

\- Entonces será mejor que comencemos el día – respondió Candy sin entender la intención de las palabras de su esposo. Provocando una sonrisa llena de ternura en el rubio

\- ¿quieres cabalgar?

\- Si claro que si.

\- Levantémonos entonces. Respondió Albert liberando a Candy. Desayunaremos aquí y saldremos a cabalgar después, ¿te parece?

\- Me encanta la idea.

\- Sin tapujos, Albert se deshizo de la parte superior de la pijama, dejando al descubierto su musculoso abdomen y su pecho amplio.

\- No era la primera vez que lo veía sin la camisa, alguna vez habían ido a nadar al lago, pero jamás lo había visto como su esposo, parcialmente desnudo en la habitación.

\- Perturbada, se puso de pie, para ir hasta el baño y tomar una ducha igual de rápida que la de la noche anterior, al salir, Albert tomo su lugar en la ducha, mientras ella secaba y cepillaba su cabello.

\- Estas hermosa - le dijo apenas la vio con su atuendo para cabalgar y su cabello trenzado.

Candy no pudo ni responder, se había quedado sin aliento, tras ver al rubio salir del baño envuelto en una toalla que rodeaba su cintura. El cabello húmedo y despeinado, le añadió una apariencia rebelde, que hizo el corazón de Candy palpitar más aprisa.

\- Será mejor que te espere abajo. – tartamudeo la rubia ante la perturbación que le causaba Albert y su parcial desnudez.

\- No tardare.

Candy salió de la habitación evitando la mirada al cuerpo de su esposo, bajo la escalera y fue directo al jardín a visitar los rosales de Anthony.

Suspiro profundo y sonrió, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había llegado a esa mansión y sobre todo tantas situaciones, pero sin duda volvía a ser feliz en ese lugar.

No mucho tiempo después, Albert llego en su atuendo para cabalgar también, sorprendió a Candy tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo para estrecharla con fuerza.

\- ¿Estas lista?

\- Si.

\- ¿quieres desayunar primero?

\- Claro que si

\- Vamos Esther nos ha preparado un desayuno divino.

\- ¿acaso Esther es la única persona en toda la mansión?

\- Si ella y Thomas son los únicos que se quedaron aquí, a los demás los mande a la casa de campo con Annie y Archie o a descansar. No necesitamos curiosos esta semana por aquí.

\- Lo planeas todo.

\- La boda será en poco menos de un año y no necesitamos rumores de este fin de semana, ya volveremos a nuestra vida cotidiana.

\- ¿eso quiere decir que no viviremos juntos hasta que esto sea oficial?

\- Así es querida. No podemos levantar cotilleos y menos aún provocar un escándalo – respondió serio, pero con voz suave – pero eso no evitara mis visitas a tu departamento y algunas noches clandestinas que pase ahí – respondió con picardía

\- Lo bueno es que no quieres provocar escándalos. – rieron ambos llenos de alegría.

Desayunaron ligero, mientras platicaban amenamente, las carcajadas de la rubia eran escuchadas a larga distancia.

Eran sin duda felices. Montaron a caballo, recorriendo la propiedad de los Andley, hasta que abandonaron sus dominios y llegaron hasta el Hogar de Pony.

Albert quería agradecer a esas dos mujeres que se hacían cargo del lugar por la estupenda reunión del día anterior.

Tanto la hermana María como la señorita Pony se sentían orgullosas, complacidas y bendecidas por ese hombre, en la vida de su hija más traviesa.

Ninguna de las dos perdía la oportunidad de demostrar lo complacidas y orgullosas que estaba, incluso lo recalcaron a su querida Candy, en el breve momento en el que Albert fue por los caballos tras terminar su visita.

\- Candy eres muy afortunada, se muy feliz – le dijo la señorita Pony abrazándola.

\- Se buena con él, hazlo feliz y tú se muy feliz. – añadió la hermana María.

Candy asintió a las palabras de las dos mujeres, sabía que tenían razón. Vio llegar a Albert con los dos caballos, apresurando su despedida.

\- será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que recorrer un largo camino todavía.

\- Si vamos

Una vez que se despidieron, Albert ayudo a Candy a subir al caballo y el monto el suyo, para salir a su siguiente destino.

Iban felices con rumbo a culminar el día más feliz de sus vidas.


	18. Capitulo 18

Hola a todas, gracias por llegar a este capitulo. como siempre me disculpo por la tardanza, tengo mil tareas que atender dia con dia y en ocaciones no puedo visitar estos renglones como yo quisiera, pero estare constante.

No perdere la oportunidad de agradecer profundamente por todos sus mensajes de aprobacion y de desaprobacion, me parece muy interesante poder ver lo que transmiten los sucesos de la historia. yo quisiera extenderme mucho mas pero el tiempo apremia, en estos momentos es media noche y hay que levantarse en 6 horas para ir al trabajo, pero mas adelante, respondere sus mensajes.

 **Reencontrando el pasado.**

 **Capitulo 18**

\- Este camino resulta familiar – dijo Candy, queriendo reconocer el área que cabalgaban - aunque creo que nos alejamos de Lakewood, no habrá tiempo de regresar con claridad

\- Entonces regresaremos en la oscuridad, así comprobaremos si el bosque está realmente encantado como solían decir –bromeo Albert

\- No me asustas si eso es lo que pretendes. Respondió con reto la rubia, pero con una sonrisa imborrable.

\- Ya veremos, - respondió Albert espoleando a su caballo para apresurar el paso, seguido de Candy.

Los recuerdos de ese lugar comenzaron a venir a su mente, Junto al rio era que había visto a Albert después de que el la rescato de la balsa en la que había subido para escapar de la maldad de los Legan.

\- ya se en donde estamos - grito de repente la rubia.

\- ¿ya te acordaste?

\- nunca lo he olvidado. Es solo que no lo reconocía, me trajiste por un camino diferente

Unos minutos más adelante, Albert bajo la velocidad, para finalmente detenerse frente la cabaña en la que solía refugiarse con sus animales, cuando andaba de trotamundos.

\- Aún sigue aquí! – exclamo Candy emocionada.

\- Siempre estará aquí, esta cabaña es parte de mi vida.

\- ¿podemos entrar?

\- Claro que sí.

Albert amarro a los caballos y tomo de la mano a Candy para entrar a la cabaña.

\- Esto debe estar cubierto de polvo y abando…. – la frase de Candy se quedó a la mitad al ver el lugar, una vez que Albert abrió la puerta.

\- Pasa a nuestra nueva guarida

\- La arreglaste….!

\- Quería que estuviera lista para estos días, este lugar significa mucho para mí y quiero que sea un lugar donde vengamos a olvidarnos del mundo y podamos concentrarnos en nosotros dos.

\- Me gusta este lugar, lo haz arreglado divinamente.

\- Y no has visto todo. – le respondió sonriente, guiándola al comedor.

\- ¿Y toda esta comida?

\- Mande pedir nuestra cena aquí, creí que llegaríamos más temprano, espero que no esté frio.

\- Se ve delicioso, - dijo Candy, mirando los postres, dejando escapar los ruidos de su estómago.

\- Apenas si llegamos a tiempo – bromeo Albert.

\- ¿tú no tienes hambre? Desayunamos muy temprano.

\- Pero nos dieron un almuerzo en el hogar de Pony.

\- Fue muy ligero y hace varias horas de eso….

\- Anda vamos a lavarnos las manos y sentémonos a cenar.

Presurosa Candy se aseo un poco en el baño cerca de la sala de estar, mientras Albert fue hasta la habitación..

Con las manos limpias y aspirando el olor de la cabaña, Candy comenzó a mirar los platillos servidos en la mesa.

\- ¿Algo que te guste? – escucho detrás de ella.

\- Todo…

\- Entonces siéntate y comencemos a comer.

\- Creo que me serviré un poco de ensalada y pasta y pollo y carne….

\- Con calma que el hospital está muy lejos de aquí.

\- Será tu culpa, hiciste traer todos estos manjares….

\- Todo lo que mi esposa necesite.

\- Gracias Albert.

Con el plato lleno, Candy comenzó a comer. Miraba a Albert con devoción, pensó en todos esos momentos que habían compartido juntos cuando Vivian en el mismo departamento. Podría estar así por el resto de su vida con él.

\- Creo que una vez que este matrimonio sea socialmente oficial, deberíamos vivir en algún pent-house en el centro de la ciudad. ¿Qué opinas? - dijo de repente Albert, mientras sonreia mirando a la rubia que le habia robado la razon.

\- No había pensado en eso, pero es buena idea, yo no quisiera vivir en la mansión Andley donde las puertas están abiertas a toda la familia y no todos ellos me aprecian.

-También pensé en limitar nuestro acceso, pero sobre todo pensé en la intimidad que tendremos en nuestro propio departamento, no sé qué tan conveniente será más adelante cuando tengamos hijos.

\- … ¿hijos ..? – dijo Candy atragantándose con la pasta, había corrido tan de prisa hacia el matrimonio, que no pensó en todo lo que conllevaba el matrimonio

\- tendremos hijos ¿cierto?

-… supongo que sí, eso sucede con los matrimonios.

\- No te veo convencida. ¿acaso no lo deseas?

\- Por su puesto que si quiero, es solo que no había contemplado un hijo de inmediato… pero por supuesto que quiero tener hijos contigo.

\- Quisiera que tuviéramos tres hijos.

\- ¿tres? Dios me ampare….- rieron felices.

Se sentía extrañamente feliz de planear una vida familiar al lado de Albert, traspiraba emoción y dicha, nunca en su vida se había sentido más feliz.

Después de lavar los trastes de la comida y ordenar el comedor, salieron a ver los caballos. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

\- Ya casi es de noche, ¿Cómo vamos a regresar?

\- No tenemos que regresar, podríamos quedarnos aquí.

\- De verdad!?

\- De verdad, aunque no sé si estas segura de querer pasar la noche en un bosque encantado.

\- Seré valiente.

\- Vamos llevemos los caballos al cobertizo.

\- También deberíamos darles agua y… deberían comer.

Albert tomo los caballos y camino seguido muy de cerca de Candy, que se sorprendió ver el cobertizo, repleto de paja y agua para los caballos.

\- Tenías planeado quedarte aquí.

Un ruido en el bosque detuvo la respuesta de Albert y provoco un brinco involuntario en la rubia.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Te dije que es un bosque encantado.

\- Deja de bromear, habrá alguien por ahí..

\- Si, fantasmas...

\- Albert!

\- Ha de ser un venado o algún otro animalito.

\- Será mejor que entremos …

\- Si quieres adelantate, yo iré en un momento, tan solo acomodo a estos amiguitos.

\- Te espero – respondió mirando los alrededores, la oscuridad ya resaltaba más en entre la vegetación de los árboles.

Unos minutos después, los dos volvían de la mano hasta la cabaña, Albert se cercioro de cerrar bien la puerta y fue con su esposa hasta la recamara.

\- Esta será nuestra habitación.

\- Albert, esta hermosa – la rubia admiro la decoración del lugar y al igual que la recamara en Lakewood, estaba llena de flores. – parece sacado un cuento de hadas.

\- Me alegra que sea de tu agrado – sonrió complacido, arrastrando a su esposa hasta la cama. – ¿ya estas cansada?

\- La verdad sí, no hemos parado en todo el día.

\- Entonces tomemos una ducha y descansemos.

\- Si - respondió bajando la mirada, se sentía cómoda con él, pero la intimidad le quitaba la tranquilidad.

\- Anda ve tú, yo lo hare después.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No creo que haya toallas y que me pondré para dormir? ...Lo mismo supongo.

\- Anda cariño ve al baño, la animo Albert

No muy convencida Candy fue hasta el baño, para encontrar absolutamente todo lo que pudiera necesitar, shampo, jabones, cremas, toallas, una bata, y un hermoso camisón de seda blanco colgaba en un gancho, junto a un pijama para Albert.

Se sintió en un cuento de hadas, todo lo que pudiera desear o necesitar, su príncipe se lo concedía. Estaba conmovida por las atenciones de Albert, ¿Cómo podría no corresponderle? Lo amaba.

Se coordinaron sin palabras, sonriéndose en cada encuentro entre el baño y la habitación. Cuando finalmente se encontraron en la cama, Albert le sonrio pleno.

\- Pensé que nunca llegaría el momento en el que compartiera la cama contigo.

\- ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso?

\- Muchas veces, cuando estábamos en el departamento pensaba que te tenía en la habitación de al lado y deseaba desaparecer todas las paredes y las barreras que nos separaran.

\- No tenía idea que me veías así desde entonces.

\- Empecé a verte así desde entonces, el diario vivir y la convivencia estrecha entre nosotros me hizo verte cual eres, enamorándome de ti sin remedio.

\- Yo también empecé a sentirme así, cuando te fuiste del departamento y entendí que no solo eras mi compañero de departamento, sino el compañero de mi vida, entendí que… te amo.

Albert se aproximó y deshizo todas las distancias, para abrazar con fervor el cuerpo de la mujer que le entregaba su corazón.

Rápidamente el abrazo hizo que ambos buscaran sus labios, para entregarse en un beso, como nunca habían experimentado antes.

El corazón de Candy, se aceleró, mientras toda su piel se sensibilizo al tacto de Albert.

Sofocados se separaron tan solo para tomar un poco de aire y continuar con su exploración.

Candy sentía que el alma se le iba en cada beso, pero no fue hasta que sintió las manos de Albert recorrer su espalda, que la electricidad de su cuerpo exploto en su vientre, provocando un ahogado suspiro.

El rubio sintió el estremecimiento de su esposa entre sus brazos, no pudo más que aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias, tratando de contenerse con dificultad.

El recorrido que hizo con sus labios por el cuello de Candy, provoco un gemido involuntario en la rubia, que a pesar de su excitación, se sintió apenada, tensándose de repente.

Albert lo sintió, abrazándola con firmeza, acercándose a su oído le susurro cuanto la amaba, sus manos que volvieron a su recorrido por la espalda se aventuraron a bajar más, hasta las caderas de la chica que estaba atrapada entre el deseo y el pudor.

\- Albert… - susurro en una mezcla de deseo y temor. Para el rubio fue un freno, que no dudo en poner, liberando el cuerpo de su esposa con suavidad.

-… eres tan hermosa cariño – le dijo en un suspiro, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

Se recostó nuevamente, tratando de recuperar su mente y su cuerpo que ya se habían ido en el túnel de la excitación. Candy lo miro imaginándolo molesto. Después de todo era su esposo.

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto tímida.

\- No sucede nada cariño, tan solo necesito un minuto para recuperar el aliento.

\- … yo … no debí…

\- No cariño no tienes que decir nada – la detuvo Albert incorporándose, para acariciar su mejilla.

\- Deseo tanto ser tu mujer, pero …

\- No tienes que explicar nada, sucederá cuando estés lista, cuando desees que suceda

\- … es que lo deseo… pero no sé si estemos haciendo lo correcto…

\- Mi amor eres mi esposa y lo que suceda entre tú y yo, nadie tiene por que juzgarlo, ni criticarlo y mucho menos saberlo.

Tímida, Candy desvió la mirada, dejando que Albert la abrazara con ternura,

\- no te preocupes por nada cariño. – sus brazos la cobijaron en su pecho, mientras el besaba su frente – será mejor que descansemos por que mañana será un dia igual o mas cansado que hoy.

\- ¿tienes otro día planeado?

\- si, quiero que estos días sean inolvidables…

\- todos los días a tu lado son inolvidables, no importa en donde estemos.

\- Candy - el rubio pronuncio el nombre de su esposa lleno de ternura, besando sus labios suavemente.

Candy se entregó al beso de tal manera que que el beso paso de ser uno suave y tierno a uno mas entregado y completo.

No hizo falta mucho para que Albert sintiera la chispa de su deseo crecer nuevamente, los besos y las caricias escalaron y rebasaron lo que ya habían comenzado minutos antes, en muy poco tiempo.

Candy no se dio cuenta en que momento había perdido la parte superior del camisón, sus pechos blancos se mostraban desnudos, ante la habida mirada de su esposo que no dudo en besar la piel blanca y tersa que posaba frente a él. Candy también se extasiaba con la amplitud del pecho desnudo de su esposo, sus brazos fuertes y sus manos seductoras.

Las sensaciones y placeres que sintieron los dos, eran inigualables, ninguno de los dos se imaginó que su vida podría ser tan mágica si permanecían juntos.

La noche ya se había extendido en el bosque, la brisa nocturna corría armonizando la noche veraniega, mientras que en la cabaña de la propiedad Andley, la nueva pareja de esposos consumaban sus botos.

La relación que se estrenaba entre ellos, los lleno de una felicidad efusiva y mágica, encerrándolos en una burbuja que parecía jamás se rompería.

La mañana los descubrió abrazados y desnudos, estaban exhaustos cuando cayeron dormidos, ni siquiera Albert que solía madrugar, logro despertarse temprano.

Fue el ruido en el estómago de Candy quien los despertó, la mañana siguiente ya pasadas las diez de la mañana.

\- Buen día señora Andley.

\- Buen día

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Feliz de verte a mi lado.

\- Mi amor – le dijo Albert lleno de emoción y con la mirada enternecida - jamás me imagine que esta felicidad tan inmensa existiera.

\- Pero existe y es nuestra.

\- Si solo nuestra.

Los besos y caricias comenzaron nuevamente, con más timidez de parte de la rubia, que no se sentía tan protegida por la oscuridad de la noche, por lo que Albert se detuvo y sugirió levantarse a desayunar.

El rubio fue directo a la puerta y al abrirla encontró una canasta repleta de comida para su desayuno, Esther y Thomas habían seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Estaba agradecido con ellos, contribuían a que su luna de miel improvisada, fuera un éxito.

Tras su desayuno, salieron hasta el rio para pescar, las risas y jugueteos no faltaron en su convivencia, eran mucho mas amigos de lo que ellos mismos consideraban y el amor flotaba entre ellos.

La tarde la pasaron entre arrumacos en la cabaña, Albert había planeado visitar otros lugares, pero la intimidad que experimentaron en ese mágico lugar, lo hizo desistir de moverse de ahí, por todos los días que tenían libres.

El ultimo día, cabalgaron de regreso a la mansión de las rosas, para agradecer a Esther y Thomas por todas sus atenciones, recogieron el auto y viajaron de regreso a Chicago, Candy iba de vuelta a su departamento y Albert a su vida cotidiana en la mansión Andley.

\- Vendré todos los días, cuando no pueda recogerte en el hospital enviare al chofer por ti.

\- No, no hagas eso, yo no quiero choferes, ni damas de compañía, ni nada que altere mi vida.

\- Entonces hare lo posible por ir por ti, todos los días, pero … no creo que tenga mucho éxito.

\- No te preocupes, se que eres un hombre de negocios sumamente ocupado y no espero que hagas mas de lo que puedes.

\- Gracias por tu comprensión cariño

\- Soy tu esposa, nadie te dará mas comprensión que yo.

\- Además, buscare la manera de pasar mas noches aquí que en la mansión Andley.

\- Siempre te estaré esperando.

Un tanto en su contra se despidieron para seguir aparentando un noviazgo que culminaría en boda meses después.

En el hospital, hubo cambios en poco tiempo. Julie se ofreció como voluntaria al frente, mientras Kathy se movió de ciudad con su familia y Laura se caso. Del grupo de amigas solo Luce y Candy quedaron en el hospital, su rivalidad había aumentado y pocas veces hablaban, sin embrago siempre la veía hablar con Albert, cuando el iba por ella.

Su vida matrimonial estaba partida en un secreto que tenían que mantener hasta que la boda social se llevara a cabo. Albert se partía entre la oficina, la mansión Andley y el departamento de Candy.

Estaba agotado y abrumado por la forma en la que pasaba esos últimos meses, especialmente cuando comenzó a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto en el que las horas lo consumían en el consorcio Andley y no le quedaba mas tiempo que para descansar en la mansión de la familia, sus horas con Candy fueron no solamente limitadas, si no nulas por unas semanas, que se entrego a los deberes laborales.

Candy aprovechaba esa ausencia, para ayudar a Annie con los preparativos del anuncio de su compromiso, y cuando no estaba con ella, pasaba el tiempo en su departamento, depurando sus sentimientos y preparándose para ser le esposa del gran hombre de negocios que era William Albert Andley.

Era un peso muy pesado para ella, siempre había deseado tener una vida sencilla y sin complicaciones, pero el nombre de los Andley la había perseguido por siempre.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que se había casado con Albert en Lakewood, caminaba de vuelta a su departamento, pensativa y apesadumbrada. Tenia un par de semanas desde que no veía a su esposo, y vendrían semanas mas difíciles, pues sabia que el haría un viaje que los alejaría aun mas.

No le gustaba ese estilo de vida y cuando se casaran, seguramente las cosas serian peor aun, ya que tendría que tomar su papel de señora y dama activa en la sociedad, sabia que Albert valía ese esfuerzo y mucho mas, pero esa no era ella.

\- Hola Candy – escucho una voz llamándola, antes de entrar al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento.

\- … Terry!... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a verte, ¿Qué mas haría fuera de tu departamento? – respondió con su sonrisa irónica.

\- Me refería a ¿a que haz venido?, habíamos acordado despedirnos en Nueva York.

\- Tu acordaste despedirte de mi, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir mi felicidad nuevamente. Me dijiste que me amabas y yo también te amo, por lo que no veo la razón para alejarnos.

\- Subamos a mi departamento, no debemos quedarnos aquí a hablar de algo tan serio.

\- En silencio Terry subió con la rubia hasta su departamento, entro y tomo asiento en un sofá viejo y de tela desgastada.

\- Me sorprende verte aquí.

\- Terminamos las presentaciones de la puesta que teníamos y no dude en viajar a Chicago para verte

\- No debiste hacer un viaje tan largo.

\- Deseaba verte, saludar a Albert…

\- … Albert no creo que pueda atenderte, está muy ocupado en cuestiones de negocios.- respondió pensando que era mejor que ellos no se vieran por el momento

\- Que mala suerte – respondió mirando a Candy con cierta desconfianza. – por lo que veo siguen siendo muy cercanos.

\- Lo somos

\- …. Ya cenaste.?

\- No todavía, pensaba hacer algo muy sencillo aquí, ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

\- Por su puesto.

-Preparare la cena.

Su reunión fue amena, aun cuando Candy estuvo tensa e incómoda, no sabía cómo hacer que Terry se fuera de vuelta a Nueva York sin tener que lastimarlo.

\- Será mejor que me valla es tarde y no quiero que tus vecinos hablen de ti.

\- Si es lo mejor.

\- Te veré mañana.?

\- Si claro, - respondió sonriente, pero aún más incómoda - ¿cuantos tiempo tienes planeado quedarte?

\- Partiré mañana a San Luis, tengo que entregar unos documentos que Robert necesita. Por eso me ofrecí a venir, así podría hacer escala en Chicago para verte.

\- Gracia por venir a visitarnos.

\- Será mejor que me vaya

Candy le sonrió y abrió la puerta para despedirlo, había tomado distancia y no había permitido que el actor se acercara a ella.

Terry lo noto y no hizo ningún intento de forzar la situación a algo más

Al día siguiente Candy fue hasta el hospital para hablar con la enfermera jefe y pedir el día libre.

Encontró a Terry en la puerta de su hotel, no habían planeado esa visita, pero las cosas se daban naturales entre ellos, pasaron un día paseando por la ciudad y el lago.

Al final del día se despidieron entre risas, que desaparecieron apenas Terry toco el tema que lo llevaba a Chicago.

\- Que tengas buen viaje, gracias por detenerte a saludar.

\- No solo vine a saludar, también vine a decirte que estoy dispuesto a recuperarte...

\- No Terry, no digas más, eso no es posible y yo te dije que lo que vivimos esos días fue una despedida. No hay más para nosotros.

\- El inglés se acercó hasta la rubia y tomo su barbilla, mientras la miraba con intensidad.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que nuestra historia termino?

\- Yo…. Yo… ya no tengo nada para ti – titubeo la rubia.

\- No veo esa respuesta en tus ojos, tu boca está diciendo no, pero tu mirada me grita algo más.

\- Te equivocas,- dijo tratando de reunir más fuerza. – yo tengo la certeza que lo que sucedió en Nueva York fue la despedida que nos debíamos y hasta ahí llegamos.

\- No entiendo por qué me estás diciendo esto, pero yo tengo la esperanza de recuperarte y sé que quien te detenía era Susana y ella, ya no existe.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Si, hable con ella y le explique que ella no iba a ser feliz conmigo, y yo tampoco lo seria nunca.- explico Terry, creyendo ver en las verdes pupilas un rastro de felicidad, que le dio esperanza.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? No debiste

\- Lo hice por nosotros, porque no tenía sentido hacer un sacrificio tan grande como el que hicimos, si nadie iba a ser feliz.

\- … ya es tarde para eso.

\- No es tarde, tú y yo aún tenemos el mismo sentimiento que nos une.

\- No es suficiente y tampoco deberíamos seguir discutiendo esto, entre tú y yo no debe haber nada más.

\- No puedo creer que nos niegues la felicidad de esta manera.

\- Perdimos nuestra oportunidad aquella noche en el hospital de Nueva York, ya no hay para nosotros.

\- Tus besos y tu actitud de hace unas semanas me decían lo contrario.

\- Lamento que lo que sucedió te haya alentado a tener esperanzas sobre nosotros pero te pido que no insistas.

\- No te entiendo Candy, sé que me amas, pero simplemente te niegas a seguir adelante.

\- Es mejor que terminemos esta conversación que no nos llevara a ningún lado.

\- La terminaremos por el momento, tengo que partir, pero insistiré

\- Será mejor que no. Yo no cambiare de opinión.

\- Me tengo que ir, el tren saldrá pronto.

Sin darle aviso, la miro intensamente y partió con rumbo a San Luis.

Detrás Candy se quedó de pie, comenzando a sentir miedo por lo que había provocado su debilidad en Nueva York.

No quería que Albert se enterara y menos aún que confrontara a Terry. Tenía miedo de echar a perder lo que comenzaba a construir al lado de su esposo.

Las semanas siguientes las paso en la zozobra de volver a ver a Terry, pero nada sucedió, además de recibir un par de cartas de él.

Annie le había aconsejado que cortara a Terry definitivamente, aun si le hacia daño, No debía seguir alimentando una esperanza en él. Candy había alegado que no lo hacía y que había sido clara con él, al decirle que no había futuro entre ellos.

Su amiga de la infancia le había advertido que esa secreta relación con Terry, le causaría problemas. Además de no estar de acuerdo con su proceder, a su punto de vista Albert debía saber lo que estaba pasando y Terry debía alejarse.

Albert se hizo un espacio para acercarse a su esposa y verla después de semanas de ausencia. La había extrañado y deseaba hacer una vida más normal al lado de ella, ansioso fue hasta el departamento, donde el había vivido años atrás.

\- Albert! Que sorpresa no te esperaba - lo saludo Candy perturbada, habían pasado semanas desde que viera a su esposo, lo extrañaba pero su mente se distraía en el temor de ver a Terry de vuelta a pesar que le había escrito finalmente en la última carta que estaba comprometida con alguien más.

\- Te extrañado mucho, no podía esperar un minuto más – le respondió Albert atrayéndola hasta sus brazos.

Candy sintió el abrazo de su esposo con alivio, estaba nerviosa y no podía contener su ansiedad por todo lo que venía sucediendo con Terry, la culpa comenzó a taladrar su pecho.

Sin advertencia sintió un sofoco, que nublo su vista, mandándola a un mundo de oscuridad e inconsciencia.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Reencuentro el Pasado**

 **Capitulo 20.**

\- Candy querida, Candy – trataba de despertarla Albert después de llevarla en brazos hasta el sofá.

Con lentitud la rubia fue abriendo los ojos, enfocándose en las pupilas azules que la miraban consternadas.

\- No te muevas, te desmayaste, te traeré algo de tomar.

\- No te preocupes estoy bien.

-No estás bien, te desmayaste y no es normal.

-No he tenido apetito y no he comido nada esta mañana.

\- Querida tienes que cuidarte más, no quiero que te enfermes.

\- No estoy enferma, no te preocupes, fue solamente la impresión de verte después de tantos días.

-Si lo siento quise venir a verte antes, pero me fue imposible.

-Lo comprendo, sé que tengo un esposo muy importante y eso me robara tu atención

-Hare algunas modificaciones para delegar más poder sobre otras personas y así tendré más tiempo libre.

-No te preocupes, sé que es reciente tu nombramiento como líder de los Andley y te llevara tiempo ajustarte.

-Nos casamos hace dos meses y apenas nos hemos visto – respondió Albert besando la mejilla de su esposa – yo no podre llevar una vida así. Necesitamos vivir juntos.

-Todo cambiara cuando podamos oficializar nuestro matrimonio, mientras tanto tendremos que ser pacientes.

-Faltan diez meses para que eso suceda, es casi imposible.

-No te martirices, estamos aquí juntos en este momento es lo que importa, te preparare algo de comer. ¿te parece?

-Me parece, pon la mesa yo iré a la cocina. – respondió Albert con una sonrisa

-Pero yo preparare la cena.

\- Los dos sabemos que seré yo quien termine en la cocina

\- Vamos tenme más fe.

El tiempo al lado de Albert era mágico, sin embargo ya no lo disfrutaba tan libremente, sentía sus mentiras y sus complicaciones enredarse en su cuello, provocandole sofoco.

Como era costumbre, Albert preparo una deliciosa comida y le conto a Candy todo sobre sus días en el corporativo. Cuando quiso saber de sus días, la rubia lo llevo a otro tema.

\- Estoy muerto, me gustaría ir a descansar – dijo finalmente el rubio.

\- ¿te quedaras aquí?

\- Ese es el plan, ¿hay algún problema?

\- Por su puesto que no, es solo que quizá sería mejor que compartiéramos la habitación hasta que no tengamos que aparentar.

\- … si eso te hace sentir más cómoda, así lo haremos. – respondió pensativo, había notado un cambio en su esposa, no quiso darle importancia, pensando que quizá eran ideas suyas, pero ahora estaba convencido que así era. – lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, y tu jovencita quiero que veas al doctor el lunes que vayas a trabajar. Me asegurare que vayas.

\- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

\- Cuando menos te lo imagines – respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie, para besar a la rubia. – estaré ocupado, pero me daré mis escapadas para buscarte a la menor oportunidad.

\- No tienes que presionarte, yo entiendo si no puedes venir, es más podría ir al corporativo o la mansión.

\- No querida tú sigue tu rutina – respondió con una enorme sonrisa, mientras la miraba profundamente. – yo vendré, no te preocupes.

Esa misma mañana había recibido una carta de Terry anunciándole su llegada, después de que finalmente le confesara que estaba comprometida.

Se desharía de Terry, le diría que estaba comprometida y casada de ser necesario, tan solo se tenía que ser sincera.

Los días siguientes estuvo dando vueltas ansiosas, buscaba en la calle antes de salir del hospital, se temía ver a Albert y Terry juntos, igual pasaba cuando llegaba a su departamento. Estaba volviéndose loca de angustia, se arrepentía de no haber dicho nada cuando vio a Terry en Nueva York.

Una tarde llego a su departamento y ahí estaba esperándola, altivo y con su actitud de seguridad que nadie podía igualar, la rubia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Armándose de valor camino sin titubeos hasta el castaño que la recibió sonriente.

-Hola – saludo simplemente, tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo

\- Terry hola

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Si claro- respondió Candy nerviosa – pero lo mejor será que vayamos a algún otro lugar.

Candy no advirtió los ojos azules que la miraban desde un auto, del otro lado de la calle. Así como tampoco advirtió la llegada de un auto que se aproximó hasta ellos.

\- Venciendo su timidez, Annie bajo del auto y se aproximó a ellos.

\- Hola Candy – saludo a la rubia, sorprendiéndose al reconocer a Terry – que sorpresa verte Terry.

\- Annie que gusto saludarte.

\- Esto parece una reunión de exalumnos del San Pablo, Archie está por llegar – añadió Annie mirando a Candy con insistencia.

\- ¿Habíamos quedado de vernos?- pregunto Candy confundida y preocupada.

\- Desde hace semanas. – respondió segur la ojiazul.

\- Debí olvidarlo, - respondió mirando a Terry.

\- no te preocupes por mí, yo volveré en otro momento.

\- Lo lamento mucho – dijo Annie, mirando a Terry - pero puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

\- No te preocupes, yo de igual forma tengo algunos asuntos de los que hacerme cargo, volveré después.

\- ¿Me disculpas un momento? - dijo Candy a Annie, sujetándose del brazo de Terry para alejarse con él. - te veré mañana en el Hogar de Pony, recuerdas como llegar hasta ahí.

\- Sí, creo que sí, te veré ahí a las dos de la tarde …

\- Está bien, te vere ahí.

Terry regreso a Anie, para despedirse rápidamente y desaparecer antes que Archie apareciera.

\- ¿a qué hora vendrá Archie?

\- Archie no vendrá, es más, es una casualidad que yo este aquí vine a verte por que te has desaparecido por varios días, estaba preocupada.

\- ¿Por qué has dicho que vendría entonces?

\- Por qué no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir, no estás viendo claro y vas a arruinar lo que tienes.

\- Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, Albert es mi esposo y Terry es un amigo al que le diré la verdad, por eso está aquí.

\- ¿Albert sabe de su visita?

\- No, no necesita saberlo, él ya está muy comprometido con su trabajo, como para que tenga que preocuparse con tonterías como esta,

\- Creo que es importante que lo hagas de su conocimiento, precisamente para que sepa que no necesita preocuparse por nada, cuando él no está contigo.

\- Mañana veré a Terry para aclarar todo este mal entendido y después de eso le daré la vuelta a todo lo que paso, no veo por qué mortificar a Albert con algo que no tiene trascendencia.

\- ¿A dónde se quedaron de ver? ¿aquí?

\- No, no vendrá a mi departamento.

\- Yo puedo acompañarte,

\- No es necesario, quieres pasar, no nos quedaremos aquí de pie.

\- Si claro

La visita fue breve e incómoda, Candy trato de volver a su normalidad, pero se sentía invadida en su privacidad, además no le había gustado que se deshiciera de Terry con la mentira que Archie estaba por llegar.

Una vez que Annie se marchó, la rubia fue a su recamara y se tumbó en su cama a pensar en lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente. Era día de trabajo, pero no iría, en su lugar tomaría el tren que la llevara al hogar de Pony, lejos de los testigos y los ojos curiosos. No quería que su esposo se enterara de sus erráticos movimientos los últimos meses.

Lo que no sabía era que Albert había sido testigo de la visita de Terry esa misma tarde, había visto su encuentro fuera del departamento y después alejarse de Annie para que el castaño desapareciera.

No quería hacer conjeturas, pero no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Había hecho oídos sordos de los comentarios de Luce, pero ahora veía que Candy se había encontrado con Terry en Nueva York.

Se sentía dolido por la actitud de la rubia, sabía que ella no era la clase de persona que actuaría para lastimar a los demás y menos aún a quienes quería, pero le había ocultado cosas de importancia para ellos.

Supo desde el instante que ella cambio y le pidió que se casaran, que algo sucedía. Aun no entendía por qué ella le había pedido que se casaran con tanta premura, cuando aún veía a Terry a escondidas, nada tenía sentido. En definitiva esa no era su Candy.

Enfrentar a Candy no era una opción, de antemano sabía que no le diría nada, no lo había hecho antes, aun cuando Luce le había contado de las escapadas de Candy en Nueva York y del hombre que había ido a buscarla.

Tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo y si ella no le quería contar que estaba pasando, entonces lo haría el mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy salió muy temprano de su casa, fue hasta el hospital y tras hablar con la enfermera jefe salió nuevamente para ir hasta la estación del tren,

Estaba tan nerviosa que no ponía atención a su alrededor, nunca vio el auto que la seguía y los ojos azules que vigilaban sus movimientos.

Subió al tren y tomo asiento en la parte más alejada, siguió el camino de siempre y cerca de la hora acordada llego hasta lo alto de la colina de Pony. No vio a su cita, pero pudo ver el hogar de Pony desde ahí.

Había crecido tanto que apenas podía reconocer el lugar, Albert se había encargado de hacer del antiguo y sencillo hogar de Pony, un lugar nuevo, donde los niños y las dos mujeres que se hacían cargo, vivieran una vida mucho más placentera y holgada.

La antigua casa en la que ella había crecido, era ahora usada como almacén. Habían aceptado más niños, incluso había una nueva joven novicia que ayudaba a las dos originales.

Mirando el paisaje fue sorprendida por la llegada de Terry, que no dudo en tomarla de la mano.

\- Me has sorprendido.

\- Pensé que me estabas esperando,..

\- Si lo hacía, pero estaba distraída.

\- Un lugar muy lindo, ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí. – comento Terry, mirando el lugar.

\- Albert se ha hecho cargo de todo.

\- Ya veo, su nueva posición de magnate…

\- Albert es un hombre de buen corazón, el jamás ha intentado probar su estatus. – lo defendió Candy feroz.

\- Al parecer tienes una gran pasión por defenderlo.

\- Albert no necesita defensa sus actos hablan por el – volvió a responder Candy con la mirada fría, recordándole a Terry, el día que había defendido a Anthony.

\- …. Albert siempre ha sido un buen tipo, por eso me acerque a él para ser su amigo – respondió Terry, tratando de alejarse del tema – además de que no he venido hasta aquí, para hablar de Albert.

\- Si lo sé. – respondió Candy mirando a Terry, mientras se armaba de valor para continuar con lo que tenía que confesarle –y es mejor que abordemos el asunto que nos trajo hasta aquí.

\- A mí lo único que me trajo hasta aquí es el amor que te tengo … porque no creo una palabra de tu compromiso.

\- Y de eso debemos hablar – respondió Candy empuñando las manos. - yo creí que habíamos dejado claro en Nueva York el hecho que lo que paso fue una despedida, fue el adiós que merecía el amor que nos tuvimos y no pudo ser.

\- Pero si puede ser y tampoco hables de nuestro amor en pasado, porque yo aún te amo - respondió Terry interrumpiendo alterado a la rubia - yo nunca acorde que lo que sucedió era la despedida, por el contrario te dije que lucharía por nosotros, y lo he hecho, yo deje a Susana…

\- No digas más Terry, por Favor no sigas… - lo interrumpió Candy, perdiendo la tranquilidad - … yo no puedo corresponderte, te lo dije ante y te lo repito ahora.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes? ¿acaso es verdad que estas comprometida?

\- Albert y yo estamos juntos, él y yo somos pareja.

\- ¿eres novia de Albert?

\- No Terry, no somos novios… es mi esposo…

\- ¿tu esposo?... – repitió sorprendido y alterado - Albert es tu esposo y aun así dejaste que me acercara a ti…!

\- No es así…

\- Jamás creí que fueras una mujer tan fría…

\- No fue así Terry… yo no haría nada para hacerte daño…

\- Pero lo hiciste y jamás te lo perdonare, sabias de mis sentimientos y no dijiste nada, te escribí por semanas y me dejaste continuar, incluso sabes que aparte a Susana de mi vida para darnos una oportunidad y tú callaste tu matrimonio con Albert.

\- Yo siempre te dije que no podíamos seguir adelante, que lo que sucedió en Nueva York era una despedida y no te dije más, porque no quería lastimarte, pensé que me escucharías cuando te dije que no podía haber nada entre nosotros.

\- No Candy, no hay palabras para lo que hiciste,-respondió furioso - ¿Albert lo sabe?

\- No - dijo con voz más baja - no quise mortificarlo con un suceso que fue entre tú y yo y no volverá a suceder… yo nunca quise continuarlo y pensé que había sido clara contigo.

\- Al menos ahora sé que me será más fácil apartarte de mi vida, esa chica alegre y entrometida de la que me enamore no existe más, ahora solo veo a esta mujer insensible y egoísta, es la que se presentara cada vez que evoque tu nombre, así que no creo desear tenerte cerca nunca mas

\- Lamento que te sientas así, nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño…. Quise protegerte… - respondió soltando amargas lágrimas que mojaron intensamente sus mejillas.

\- No creo volver a verte Candy, al menos no lo deseo. – dijo finalmente a modo de despedida – espero que puedas ser feliz con Albert a pesar de todas tus mentiras.

\- … tu también Terry, se feliz…. – dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

\- Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo finalmente lleno de rencor a la mujer que había amado y a la que aun amaba a pesar de todo. De la que se alejaría para siempre. No por sus enredos, sino porque no podría competir con Albert, lo hubiera hecho contra cualquiera, menos con Albert.

A paso lento y abatido, Terry se alejó de la rubia. Llevaba el corazón roto, pero no como la primera vez, esta vez estaba más fuerte, había perdido a quien creía el amor de su vida, pero también se había deshecho de su pesada carga al lado de Susana.

Ese día lo dejaría ir como el cierre de una etapa de su vida, dejándose ir de lleno a su pasión por su profesión y lo que la vida le trajera.

Detrás de él, Candy lloraba la partida de alguien importante en su vida, dejaba ir a su ilusión de adolescencia para dedicarse a su amor del presente.

Con amargura lloraba sin control, no escucho los pasos detrás de ella hasta que la mano blanca y firme de la hermana María se hizo sentir en su brazo.

\- ¿Qué esta sucediendo Candy? - pregunto la mujer con molestia en el rostro

\- Hermana María, no la esperaba – respondió sorprendida.

\- Evidentemente no esperabas ver a nadie, pero los chicos te descubrieron – respondió seria la novicia - ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿ese era Terry Granchester si no me equivoco?

\- Si era el, teníamos que hablar…. Le pedí que nos encontráramos aquí.

\- ¿es necesario que te recuerde que eres una mujer casada?

\- Se bien que me debo a Albert, …

\- ¿por eso te encuentras con Terry a solas y lejos de la vista de los demás?

\- Precisamente porque quería aclarar las cosas con él, es que lo encontré aquí…- respondido la rubia, sintiéndose nuevamente la chiquilla de 10 años, siendo retada por sus travesuras.

\- Tus lagrimas sugieren mucho más de lo que escusas – respondido enérgica la hermana María. - bajemos a la oficina, es mejor que nadie más te vea en esas condiciones.

En silencio la rubia siguió a la novicia, estaba abrumada por lo que había sucedido con Terry y encima por la reprimenda de la que consideraba su madre. Hubiera querido salir corriendo a algún lugar que le diera soledad y privacidad, pero por el contrario se quedó en silencio a recibir los regaños por todas las malas decisiones que había tomado, había actuado sin pensar y eran los resultados.

En la que fuera la antigua oficina de la señorita Pony las dos mujeres la miraron decepcionadas y con el reto en la mirada. No podían creer que Candy se hubiera encontrado con Terry en ese lugar precisamente, a espaldas de quien ya fuera su esposo. Ellas mejor que nadie sabían lo que ese inglés había significado en la vida de su hija

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Candy? – preguntó en voz serena pero firma la señorita Pony.

\- No sucede nada, me encontré aquí con Terry para decirle que Albert y yo estamos casados y…. Que no podríamos vernos más,

\- ¿Qué no podrían verse más? ¿eso quiere decir que se han estado viendo? – pregunto en tono elevado la hermana María.

-…. No… en realidad nos vimos antes que me casara con Albert y después vino una vez y… nos enviamos algunas cartas….

\- ¿Qué dice el señor Andley de todo esto? – quiso saber la mayor de las mujeres, que aunque conservaba su actitud serenidad, estaba muy inquieta y molesta.

\- El… no lo sabe – respondió la rubia bajando la mirada - pero … tampoco es necesario que lo sepa, no volveré a ver a Terry y …

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre tú y Terry que lo hizo engancharse a ti y buscarte de nuevo? – pregunto María inquisitiva.

\- …. Nada. Nos encontramos por casualidad en Nueva York, cuando fui por un seminario y pasamos algunas tardes juntas… creí que tenía el derecho de tener amigos.

\- A los amigos no se les oculta – respondió mordaz la novicia, mirando fijamente a la rubia - ¿Qué sucedió en esas tardes que pasaron juntos, en donde estuvieron?, ¿porque el señor Andley no sabe nada de eso …?

\- .. quise saber que Terry ya no era importante para mí y que podía entregarme a mis sentimientos por Albert, quise que aquella despedida en Nueva York en el hospital cuando rompimos no fuera el ultimo recuerdo que tuviéramos…

\- Me asustas Candy ¿dinos que sucedió entre tú y el joven Granchester?– pegunto seria como nunca la señorita Pony.

\- Fuimos a su departamento y platicamos, bromeamos como en los viejos tiempos….

\- Candy el hecho que nos hayamos entregado a nuestros hábitos y no hayamos experimentado una vida como la de los demás, no significa que ignoremos los sentimientos y atracciones que pueden existir entre un hombre y una mujer, especialmente cuando sentimientos fuertes de amor los han atado. – la miro la señorita Pony, como nunca lo había hecho en el pasado, a pesar de estar en problemas por sus travesuras, jamás la había retado más fuertemente que la hermana María. – intento entender que sucede contigo y que ha sucedió entre tú y ese joven para poder defenderte cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿defenderme?

\- Estas muy equivocada si crees que esto pasara inadvertido por el señor Andley - respondió la mujer mirando la sorpresa de su hija más rebelde.

\- ¿Le dirán que estuve aquí con Terry?

\- No iremos a contarle, pero no callaremos por ti, el señor Andley es una muy buena persona, que merece no solo nuestro respeto si no nuestra lealtad – respondió María indignada - lo que no puedo creer es que tu hayas olvidado esas palabras; respeto y lealtad. Te desconozco Candy.

\- Hermana María – dijo en un suspiro llena de dolor – yo no quise faltarle a Albert, él es mi esposo y yo lo amo, lo que sucedió con Terry fue algo que hice sin pensar, me deje llevar, quería entregarle a Terry lo último que tenía para él, pero jamás pensé en las consecuencias… y fui una estúpida. Estoy muy arrepentida.

\- ¿Traicionaste al señor Andley con ese joven? – pregunto insistente, con el rostro serio la señorita Pony.

\- Yo… no pensé en nada más que en el momento y pase tiempo con Terry en su departamento… nos besamos y…. Eso fue todo lo que paso. .. - bajo la mirada y continuo - cuando volví a ver a Albert no encontré el valor para decirle lo que había sucedido, yo le había dicho a Terry que nada de lo que había sucedido se volvería a repetir… pero el volvió diciendo que había terminado con Susana y que quería que retomáramos nuestro noviazgo… yo le negué cualquier oportunidad y no hubo ninguna clase de acercamiento…

\- ¿Él no sabía de tu compromiso?

\- No… se lo dije hoy. Por eso nos encontramos aquí

\- Estoy muy decepcionada de ti, me avergüenza tu comportamiento – le dijo la señorita Pony con dolor.

\- Nunca creí algo así de ti, me duele tu actitud – añadió María

\- Lo lamento mucho, me arrepiento de mi proceder.

\- Él ha sido tan bueno, nos ha ayudado tanto y a ti Candy, te ha cuidado como a nadie, te ha demostrado cuanto te ama y tú le pagas así…..-

\- Creo que podríamos pasar el día entero reprendiendo el vergonzoso proceder de Candy, pero ya hemos puesto en claro nuestro sentir y nuestra postura. – dijo la señorita Pony tratando de poner fin a su discusión.

\- He dejado en claro con Terry mi postura y también hablare con Albert, seré franca con él. Lamento dar tantos problemas.

\- No espero menos de ti Candy. – volvió a retarla María.

\- Ahora será mejor que vuelvas a casa, asumo que el señor Andley no sabe que estas aquí.

\- No lo sabe y tampoco espera verlo hoy – respondió apenada - … yo quisiera quedarme aquí.

\- No es correcto, si no regresaras a la ciudad el día de hoy, lo mejor será que pases la noche en la villa de las rosas, recuerda que eres la esposa del señor Andley y no puedes andar por ahí a tu voluntad.

\- Pero yo no quiero ir ahí, prefiero quedare aquí

\- Ya no se trata de lo que quieras Candy, estas casada y debes de tomar tu lugar como esposa del señor Andley, deja de pensar en ti – la reto nuevamente la hermana María – no te reconozco..

\- Le pediré a uno de los chicos que te lleve en la carreta.

\- No es necesario, caminare, me hará bien. Además prefiero estar sola

\- Entonces será mejor que tomes tu camino, ya es muy tarde.

\- Si lo hare en seguida. – respondió la rubia con la mirada perdida.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron de pie y guiaron a Candy hasta la puerta, apenas pasaban las cuatro de la tarde. Pero el camino de vuelta a la villa de las rosas le tomaría tiempo, por lo que preferían que se encaminara pronto, si se negaba a que la llevaran.

\- ¿Estas segura que prefieres ir andando?

\- Si es lo mejor – respondió la rubia, mirando a las dos mujeres – lamento mucho disgustarlas, resolveré el problema en el que me he metido y enmendare mi comportamiento

\- Se que lo harás – respondió la hermana María.

\- Los errores son para aprender de ellos y construir un mejor futuro, tienes la felicidad en tus manos, no la desperdicies.- le dijo la señorita Pony acercándose a ella para abrazarla - nosotras te amamos y queremos que seas feliz sin dañar a nadie.

\- No lo hare más, no dañare a nadie y menos aún a quienes amo.

Tras despedirse de las dos mujeres que la habían criado, hecho andar por el camino que la llevaría a la mansión de las rosas, sentía su corazón a punto de explotar de dolor y desesperación. Si pudiera echar el tiempo atrás cambiario todo, desharía todos los nudos que la habían llevado hasta ese momento.

A cada paso, iba dejando lágrimas saladas de amargura, había lastimado a Terry, a sus madres y también lo haría cuando le dijera la verdad a Albert. Se sentía abatida, siempre había protegido a quienes se acercaban a ella y más aun a quienes amaba, pero en unas cadenas de malas decisiones había lastimado a sus seres más queridos.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola a todas, gracias por llegar hasta este capitulo. se que no ha sido facil. pero despues de este capitulo se comenzara a marcar el desenlace y con ello el final de esta historia.**

 **yo no puedo mas que darles las gracias por sus visitas y sus muy interesantes y enriquecedores comentarios, todos ellos:**

 **Los que consideran los sucesos exagerados y hasta ridiculos, los que entienden el Corazon de una chica joven que se perdio en el laberinto de sus sentimientos y aquellos que defendien apasionadamente a sus personajes masculinos... todos los comentarios me han parecido fascinantes y me los llevo como premio, gracias.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado.**

 **Capitulo 20**

Había caminado un trecho hasta la mansión de las rosas, con el dolor a cuestas y el corazón sangrando, pensaba como le diría a Albert todo lo sucedido. La cabeza le explotaba de dolor y unos mareos constantes, comenzaron a alentar su andar.

Se detuvo y respiro profundo, las oleadas de los mareos le comenzaron a traer unos pinchazos en el bajo vientre que la anclaron en el suelo.

No dudo en dar media vuelta y caminar con rumbo al hogar de Pony. El llanto ya había desaparecido y la angustia había tomado su lugar.

Caminaba con dificultad, el dolor abdominal la doblaba y los mareos ya le habían provocado una serie de malestares que no le dejaban pensar claro.

Con la vista nublada y el fuerte dolor del vientre llego hasta el hogar de Pony, su andar había ido disminuyendo conforme avanzaba, pasando mas tiempo del que ella misma había persivido.

Los niños y la señorita Pony, junto a la hermana María ya estaban dentro del nuevo edificio, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Candy, que ya no pudo esforzarse más y se adentró a la vieja casona, que ya no estaba en servicio y ya habían dejado de darle mantenimiento. Tras forzar una ventana en la parte lateral se introdujo con dificultad.

Con esfuerzo se arrastro hasta la que había sido la oficina de la señorita Pony, las demás habitaciones estaban llenas de pupitres viejos y todo lo que ya habían desechado.

Estaba asustada por lo que sucedía en su cuerpo, de la nada había comenzado con los mareos y el dolor abdominal, seguida de las nauseas y la visión nublada. Recostada en el suelo, sintió los dolores acrecentarse con mas violencia, quiso gritar y llamar la atención del nuevo edificio en el que estaban los niños y las dos mujeres que los cuidaban, pero no pudo más y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad que la arrastro hasta una grisácea nubosidad.

Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, la oscuridad de la noche ya había allanado los campos y los grillos ya tocaban la melodía nocturna.

Apenas sintió su cuerpo, reconoció el mismo dolor punzante en la cabeza y en el vientre, sus manos fueron hasta su entrepierna donde se sentía húmeda. No podía ver nada, pero la densidad del líquido entre sus dedos le decían que se trataba de sangre.

Con movimientos torpes se arrastro hasta el viejo escritorio, abrió un par de cajones sin encontrar nada que le fuera útil, se deslizo por el suelo un par de metros llegando hasta una gaveta, en la que tras deshacerse de viejos utensilios, encontró una par de velas que encendió con unos cerillos que descansaban a un lado.

Con temor vio sus dedos, para comprobar el rojo de su sangre, miro su vestido y pudo ver que estaba cubierto del rojo liquido. No entendía que le sucedía, solo podía pensar en el dolor y el terror de la sangre.

Se sentía débil, pero su experiencia médica le decía que tenía que buscar atención pronto o estaría en problemas. Arrastrándose comenzó a moverse, pero no podía esquivar todos los obstáculos, por lo que acudió a sus últimas fuerzas para ponerse de pie y caminar a paso muy lento, arrastrando los pies. Tenía una vela en sus manos y dejo la otra en el suelo.

Se quejó apenas audible y siguió paso a paso rumbo a la puerta, deteniéndose de lo que pudiera. Una larga madera que servía como soporte, se rindió ante el peso de Candy y cayó al suelo derribando algunos otros objetos a su paso. En un grito ahogado la rubia continuo su camino a la puerta, ignorando que detrás suyo la vela que había quedado en el suelo había caído comenzando un fuego que se avivo rápidamente con las maderas que lo alimentaba.

En el edificio de enfrente la señorita Pony se había puesto de pie repentinamente, creía haber escuchado algo o simplemente su corazón le daba aviso que algo no estaba bien. Miro por la ventana y alcanzo a ver una suave luz que provenía del antiguo edificio.

Miro detenidamente y pudo apreciar una sombra que se movía lentamente, sorprendida y temerosa fue hasta la habitación de la hermana María que apenas escucho la puerta abrirse, se despertó y miro la puerta al instante.

\- Señorita Pony ¿Qué sucede?

\- María hay alguien en el viejo edificio, veo una luz..

\- ¿Quién podrá ser? – pregunto la novicia poniéndose de pie en su vieja pijama, se colocó sus zapatos de descanso y fue hasta la ventana. – ese edificio está en muy mal estado y es peligroso.

\- ¿crees que Candy haya vuelto?

\- Pero se fue hace mucho tiempo…- respondió María mirando nuevamente por la ventana - hay fuego, se ve fuego en la oficina.

\- Tenemos que ir, yo vi a alguien.

Las dos mujeres salieron hasta el viejo edificio que ya mostraba un fuego más intenso en la ala sur de la casona. La señorita Pony se asomó por una de las ventanas y logro ver el cansino cuerpo de Candy moviéndose lentamente.

\- Es Candy – grito la mujer moviéndose tan rápidamente como podía, mientras María la seguía sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

\- La puerta está cerrada… - grito la novicia desesperada.

\- Debimos cerrarla esta tarde…

-Candy, Candy abre la puerta – grito la novicia mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza

\- La señorita Pony ya había ido hasta una de las ventanas y pudo ver el fuego progresar, pero lo que la aterro fue ver el cuerpo de Candy en el suelo inerte.

La rubia había hecho un esfuerzo superior a sus fuerzas, por lo que la hemorragia aumento y el dolor la arrastro hasta la inconciencia.

\- Tenemos que entrar Candy está en el suelo, esta desmayada – grito desesperada la mujer

\- Romperé una ventana – dijo María, tomando un trozo de madera que había quedado a un lado de la casa, forzando su entrada por una de las ventanas, igual que había hecho Candy del otro lado del edificio

\- Una vez que hizo un espacio para entrar, no dudo en introducirse a la casa para correr hasta la rubia

\- Candy, Candy despierta – grito apenas la vio, mientras comenzaba a toser por el humo que ya inundaba la casa.

\- María abre la puerta - vociferaba la señorita Pony al borde del pánico.

En el suelo, Candy seguía inconsciente, mientras María veía la cantidad de sangre en la ropa de la rubia, llenándola de terror. El crujir de las maderas siendo devoradas por las llamas se dejó escuchar detrás de ella, provocándole un escalofrío

\- Vamos Candy despierta – le pido tratando ponerla de pie, pero el lánguido cuerpo de la chica no respondió.

En la puerta principal se escuchaban los gritos de la señorita Pony que le pedía le abriera la puerta, María hubiera querido tomar el control de la situación y sacar a Candy de ahí pero no podría sola, necesitaba ayuda, por lo que corrió hasta la puerta para abrirla y dejar entrar a la mujer.

\- Venga rápido, esta desmayada y llena de sangre

\- Sangre!?

\- Si no entiendo que pasa, pero tenemos que sacarla de aquí pronto, esto no aguantara mucho esta a punto de colapsar.

La señorita Pony tomo los pies de la rubia, mientras María la tomo por los hombros para arrastrarla a la salida. Era demasiado pesada para ellas, por lo que se movían lentamente, mucho más lento de lo que el fuego avanzaba.

\- Detrás de la señorita pony una trabe del techo termino cediendo y colapso con fuerza hasta el suelo, derribando a la mujer de un solo golpe.

\- señorita Pony! – grito histérica María al ver a la mujer debajo de la madera inconsciente mientras el fuego avanzaba voraz.

Con todas sus fuerzas jalo a Candy hasta la puerta de la entrada, sintió el sofoco por el esfuerzo, pero no ceso hasta que logro sacar el cuerpo de la rubia.

Estaba aturdida y desesperada, pero escucho la voz suave de los niños detrás de ella.

\- Hermana Maria ¿Qué sucede?

\- Natalie quédate ahí – le ordeno a la niña que corría junto a otro castaño hasta su encuentro.

-¿Qué está pasando hermana María? ¿Qué le sucedió a Candy?

\- Natalie ve a la casa y despierta a la hermana Katy, que nadie salga de ahí y tu Daniel ve a la hacienda contigua y pide ayuda. – ordeno la mujer antes de entrar nuevamente a la vieja casa en llamas en busca de su compañera de misión. Nunca había abandonado a la señorita Pony y no lo haría en ese momento. Habían pasado por situaciones difíciles y también felices y jamás habían soltado la mano la una de la otra.

Histérica y con lágrimas en los ojos, la hermana María se entregó al humo y el calor que la recibió apenas entro a la casa, para ir en busca de quien había sido una hermana durante una gran parte de su vida.

Estaba ciega de desesperación, de otra manera se habría detenido a pensar en lo grave de la situación, Candy estaba inconsciente desangrada en el suelo y los niños con la joven e inexperta hermana Katy ,en el edificio de enfrente.

Daniel corrió tan de prisa que no tardo en regresar con ayuda de la hacienda vecina, que se hizo cargo de la situación tan hábilmente como pudo, ya que no sabía del paradero de las dos mujeres, aunque lo suponían.

Las verdes pupilas de la rubia se abrieron en un lugar desconocido para ella, miro a su alrededor y no reconoció la pequeña clínica a la que había sido remitida, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y no se atrevió a moverse, tan solo permanecía inmóvil con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Un hombre de edad madura se acercó a ella varios minutos después, mirándola con ternura y una sonrisa suave.

\- Al fin despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- …. Estoy adolorida… ¿en dónde estoy?

\- Estas a salvo en la clínica Ferguson, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

\- No muy bien, tengo algunos recuerdos, pero no estoy segura.

\- Te encontraron inconsciente en el hogar de Pony, hubo un accidente ¿lo recuerdas?

\- No ... no muy bien, sé que llegue hasta ahi y tenía mucho dolor y … había sangre… estoy muy confundida.

\- Debes de estarlo, pasaste por un trauma muy grande.

-¿Qué me sucedió?

\- Te lo explicare, antes quiero que me digas si hay alguien a quien debamos avisar de tu estadía aquí, alguien que quizá te esté buscando.

\- … ¿está la señorita Pony aquí? ¿la hermana María?

\- ¿ellas son las mujeres del orfanato? - la rubia respondió con un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza - No querida ellas no están aquí,

\- ¿Quién me trajo?

\- Te trajo el señor Peterson, me parece que es un vecino del hogar de Pony.

\- ¿Cuándo podre salir de aquí?

\- Me gustaría tenerte aquí un par de días o quizá preferirías ir a un hospital, pero debemos avisar a alguien cercano a ti. ¿hay alguien?

\- Si, .mi esposo… él debe de estar en Chicago.

\- ¿Hasta la ciudad? Eso nos llevara más tiempo- dijo el médico pensativo. - ¿tienes una dirección?

\- Si, se la escribiré

El médico le dio un papel, que después leyó sorprendiéndose por la dirección y el nombre ahí escrito.

\- ¿tú eres la esposa del señor Andley?

\- Si

\- Será mejor que busque la manera de llevarte a la ciudad, ya le avisare a el después. Ahora te daré un analgésico que te ayudara a disipar los dolores.

El hombre salió de la habitación y de la clínica para ir en busca de alguien que le ayudara a trasladar a la mujer hasta la ciudad, debía ser atendida inmediatamente en un hospital, había perdido mucha sangre y aunque estaba fuera de peligro, debían de correr algunos estudios, siendo la esposa de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Chicago, era mejor que se moviera con rapidez.

Para el anochecer, Candy estaba en el hospital y Albert corría por los pasillos para encontrarse con ella, pero fue detenido por uno de los doctores que lo llevo hasta su oficina para ponerlo al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Una hora después, Albert salió de la oficina desbastado, el corazón le había explotado y aún tenía que enfrentar a Candy, que ignoraba todo lo sucedido.

Camino por los pasillos, con el cuerpo entumido y algunas lágrimas saliendo por sus azules pupilas que luchaban por contener el llanto. Apretó los puños y suspiro fuertemente limpiando los rastros de su tristeza, antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba la rubia.

\- Albert… - dijo apenas lo vio, sintiendo un alivio, aunque pudo notar la aprensión en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto preocupado, besando su frente.

\- Me siento un poco mejor, pero aún no sé qué me sucedió, el médico me ha dicho que aclararía mi estado una vez que llegaras.

\- Si he hablado con ellos, tanto con el medico que te trajo y me aviso, como el del hospital. – sus palabras sonaban huecas, sus ojos vacíos y su rostro tenía una palidez inusual.

-Albert ¿Qué sucede? Por favor dime, - pidió la rubia entendiendo que algo grave sucedía, pero no podía imaginar que tan grande.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? – pregunto con voz suave.

\- No mucho… tengo algunas imágenes confusas en mi cabeza – respondió la rubia tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos.- recuerdo que hable con la hermana María y la señorita Pony y ellas me pidieron que me fuera a la mansión de las rosas a pasar la noche, creían que eso sería lo correcto siendo tu esposa, así que me encamine y a la mitad del camino, comencé a sentirme muy mal, tenía fuertes dolores abdominales y mareos, así que volví al hogar y no recuerdo más… tan solo algunas imágenes confusas…

\- No recuerdas el incendio.

\- ¿incendio? ¿Qué incendio?

\- Candy querida… hubo un accidente en el hogar de Pony – comenzó a decir Albert, sintiendo la garganta cerrarse y las lágrimas agolparse en sus pupilas. - te encontraron inconsciente fuera del antiguo edifico, mientras el lugar ardía en llamas.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?... – pregunto con tensión en el cuerpo

\- Nadie sabe bien como inicio o lo que sucedió, pero la hermana María y la señorita Pony quedaron atrapadas en el fuego y… no… no lograron salir.- dijo finalmente con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - las palabras de Candy ya sonaban huecas, mientras lagrimas saladas comenzaban a mojar su rostro. - ellas… ellas están…..

\- Si… - respondió Albert en apenas un hilo de voz, para ver derrumbarse de dolor a la rubia, que comenzó un sollozo amargo y lastimero. – lo siento mucho …

Con ternura tomo a la rubia entre sus brazos y lloro con ella, sintió el cuerpo de Candy convulsionarse del dolor, conforme ella recordaba haber llegado hasta la oficina del antiguo edificio del hogar, vino a su mente la imagen de sus manos llenas de sangre, iluminados por un par de velas, se vio arrastrándose por el lugar y caer en la inconciencia.

El dolor fue tan fuerte al comprender lo que había sucedido, que sintió el desgarramiento de su alma, volvió a ver la desaprobación y decepción en la mirada de sus madres, enviándola al más doloroso y nublado de los cielos.

Su llanto se hizo más copioso y sus temblores más incontrolables, Albert al igual que ella no podían dejar de llorar amargamente, sentía real aprecio por esas mujeres que tan dulcemente lo habían tratado siempre.

Fueron varios minutos los que pasaron hasta que pudieron respirar sin sofocarse por el llanto.

Con el rostro totalmente desencajado, Albert se apartó para mirar a Candy que no podía contener el llanto.

Con las mano temblorosas dejo que sus largos dedos, secaran las lágrimas de su esposa.

\- Querida hay algo más que debes saber.

\- … los niños…

\- No ellos están bien, veré que alguien se ocupe el hogar de Pony- respondió tratando de controlar sus propios sentimientos. -.. se trata de ti y el por qué te encontraron inconsciente…

\- Yo… me sentí muy mal, aún tengo algunos malestares.

\- ¿…Candy… sabias que estabas embarazada? – pregunto Albert amargamente con la voz quebrada

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿lo sabias?

\- No, - el cerebro de la rubia recibió un fuerte golpe, al entender el motivo de los dolores y la cantidad de sangre en el suelo, los mareos que había sufrido los días anteriores…. –.. no tenía idea…

\- Lo siento mucho Candy, tuviste un aborto y perdiste mucha sangre, por lo que… los médicos harán otros estudios para investigar las causas y las posibles consecuencias…

Las lágrimas de Candy volvieron a agolparse para salir amargamente, mientras la garganta se le cerró asfixiando todos sus sentimientos.

Quería gritar y llorar, pero no podía ni moverse por el dolor que le causaba su perdida, estaba tan paralizada de dolor que no pensó más que en la pérdida de su bebe.

Cerró los ojos y se tumbó en la cama, inmóvil, sin palabras. Tan solo el dolor en el alma la taladraba, muy lejos podía escuchar la voz de Albert que la llamaba, pero ella ya había partido a un lugar donde solo existían reclamos y arrepentimientos, un lugar donde la culpa la consumía.

Los doctores le aplicaron calmantes para que durmiera, les preocupaba su estado físico, sabían que del estado emocional saldría tarde que temprano, pero tenían premura por encontrar las consecuencias de lo ocurrido. Aun cuando ya se sentían triunfantes por no haber visto que ella pereciera por la hemorragia tan grande que había presentado.

Días después fue dada de alta con restricciones, no debía levantarse de la cama, ni hacer esfuerzos, aunque estos fueran mínimos.

No había podido acudir al sepelio que se celebró en honor a las dos mujeres del hogar de Pony, tan solo había recibido a Annie que la visito en el hospital, mostrando un comportamiento más seco hacia su amiga, no la culpaba por lo sucedido, pero en el fondo le reprochaba su proceder y su imprudencia.

Candy se negó a ir a la mansión Andley, pero Albert no le dio opción y ella no tenía la fuerza para luchar en contra de nada en esos momentos, estaba derrotada por la vida y por la culpabilidad que sentía por su imprudencia e impulsividad.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en su habitación, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el jardín o con los ojos cerrados. Recibía las visitas de Albert, que por lo regular llegaba por la noches, tras largas jornadas de trabajo.

Hablaban poco, su relación se había pausado y al mismo tiempo tomaba otro rumbo. Albert se sentía dolido por lo ocurrido ese día, y por todo lo que había visto y oído en el pasado. En esos momentos estaba preocupado por Candy, físicamente parecía que estaba recuperándose, pero emocionalmente cada día la veía más y más hundida en ella misma.

Le había pedido a la servidumbre que la cuidaran y trataran de mantenerse al lado de ella para distraerla y sacarla de su dolor, pero siempre escuchaba que pedía estar sola y comía poco, el mutismo en el que vivía le preocupaba, quería sacarla de ese estado, pero sus compromisos y su propia tristeza no ayudaban mucho.

Había acudido a Annie y Archie para que le hicieran compañía, pero ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Buenas noches Candy – saludo el rubio entrando a la habitación.

\- Buenas noches Albert…

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Bien… creo que ya estoy mejor, mañana que vaya al médico supongo que me darán de alta y volveré a mi departamento.

-No es buena idea, aun cuando te den de alta, creo que debes quedarte aquí.

\- Prefiero mi departamento y también escuche que tu tía volverá en unos días, yo prefiero no encontrarme con ella por ahora.

\- Veremos lo que dice el medico mañana, ahora será mejor que descanses.

\- Sí, estoy cansada.

Tras un beso en la frente, Albert salió de la habitación, y fue hasta la suya, para pensar y tratar de dormir. Sentía que aquel mundo perfecto de ensueño en el que vivía unas semanas atrás, se había convertido en una pesadilla que no llegaba a su fin.

A la mañana siguiente los dos partieron con rumbo al hospital Guardaron silencio la mayor parte del camino, en el consultorio del médico los dos guardaron silencio, atentos a lo que el galeno tuviera que decir.

Me alegra verte con mejor semblante y sin dolor.- comenzó el hombre visiblemente incomodo, mirando a la pareja - … te daremos de alta el día de hoy, puedes ir incorporándote a tus actividades poco a poco, te sugiero que tomes unos días más de descanso.

\- Gracias doctor.

\- No voy a darte medicinas, ni tratamiento… tan solo hay algo más que tengo que tratar con ustedes, algo un tanto delicado.

\- ¿de qué se trata? ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Albert serio.

\- Se trata de... los estudios que le hicimos a la señora Andley – dijo el hombre esquivando la mirada, enterrándola en los papeles que tenia de frente - Verán… no sabemos la causa del aborto y el tiempo de atención tampoco ayudo, los estudios nos dejaron ver que hubo un fuerte daño en el útero de la señora Andley y todo indica que hay pocas probabilidades para un nuevo embarazo, al menos en un futuro cercano… la medicina avanza y tal vez más adelante…

\- ¿No podre tener hijos? - dijo apenas en un susurro la rubia, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

\- Habrá algo más que hacer, quizá otros hospitales en otra ciudad…

\- Le puedo garantizar que si así fuera ya lo sabríamos, pero le aseguro que estaremos al pendiente y le haremos saber de cualquier tratamiento.

\- Muchas Gracias doctor Smith.

En silencio la pareja salió del consultorio y regreso a la mansión Andley. Se habían mirado con tristeza un par de veces y guardaron silencio en señal de entendimiento. El corazón de Candy no podía estar más destruido, sentía que estaba muerta en vida, adormecida por todos los golpes de la vida.

\- Tengo que irme a la oficina, pero regresare temprano. – le dijo Albert acercándose a ella para abrazarla – siento mucho todo lo que estás pasando, arreglare unos pendientes en la oficina y tomare unos días para que estemos juntos.

\- No, no es necesario – respondió tratando de emular una tibia sonrisa - yo necesito estar sola, de hecho quiero que sepas que me regresare a mi departamento hoy mismo.

\- Por favor no lo hagas, esperame a que pueda deshacerme de mis compromisos y te ayudare a mudarte y pasare tiempo contigo.

\- Gracias Albert, pero me iré hoy y te esperare en el departamento, de igual forma tu tía está por llegar y no podríamos estar juntos.

\- Está bien Candy, le pediré al chofer que te lleve, iré en cuanto me sea posible.

Esa misma tarde, Albert tocaba al departamento de la rubia, que no tardo en abrirle. Ambos se sentían más libres en ese departamento que en la mansión Andley, incluso sus sentimientos se habían relajado más, dejando que fluyera con más facilidad la tristeza de Candy.

Albert le cocino la cena y se quedó con ella hasta que la noche llego y Candy le pidió que regresara a la mansión Andley, para que no tuviera problemas con los rumores. La realidad era que Candy quería quedarse sola para comenzar a poner en orden su mente y sus sentimientos.

Albert pretendía quedarse con ella hasta el otro día, pero no dijo nada, prefirió marcharse con el malestar atorado en el pecho.

Candy se quedó en cama y aunque no durmió en toda la noche, no se movió de su misma posición. Sentía que el alma se le quemaba y la cabeza le explotaba.

La culpabilidad corría por sus venas como veneno, las palabras de sus madres le retumbaban en la cabeza incesante, ' que decepción" su conducta había provocado toda la tragedia a su alrededor, había actuado sin pensar y sin medir consecuencias.

Ya había lastimado a Terry, a sus madres les había arrebatado la vida, sabía que terminaría haciéndole daño a Albert y lo que le secaba el alma era saber que había perdido a su bebe y peor aún, que no podría tener más.

No tenía derecho a atar a Albert a una vida seca como ella, él ya le había contado de sus planes de tener hijos y no debía cortar sus ilusiones. Lo amaba, pero se sentía tan miserable con sus culpas que no se sentía merecedora de un hombre como el, ella ya no se sentía lo suficientemente valiosa para entregarse a un amor tan puro como el de ese hombre, tan grande de corazón como era Albert.

Esa noche en la oscuridad y silencio, Candy dejo que la chica que todos conocieron muriera junto a los amores que había tenido en vida. Su dolor la envolvió en un caparazón que no le daría la oportunidad de lastimar a nadie con su amor.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola a todos, gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Sé que no ha sido siempre placentero. El drama no suele ser la mejor manera de esparcimiento, siempre será mejor el romance y la aventura, por eso se los agradezco más aún.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los agradezco. Por lo que hare un espacio para responder una duda común en la situación de Candy – al inicio se menciona que se convirtió en mujer en los brazos de el doctor - quizá no utilice las palabras que detallaban en qué sentido la había hecho mujer. Con Albert era inexperta, en su cama hizo lo que seguía del matrimonio, con Dominic encontró la pasión, el deseo de ser su mujer…. Cuando lo escribí no sabía que iba a pasar en la historia, pero suponía la pérdida de un hijo.. Por lo que quise plasmar la diferencia de intimidad entre el doctor y el pasado… espero sea una explicación satisfactoria. Gracias**

 **Reencontrando el pasado**

 **Capitulo 21**

Una semana más tarde, en la que las visitas de Albert habían sido más regulares. Los dos notaron el alejamiento y frialdad de su relación.

Candy no sonreía y hablaba con apenas monosílabos, Albert mantenía su distancia y evidenciaba que algo le molestaba, sin decir nada, esperando una oportunidad.

Fue en una tarde en la que los dos guardaban silencio y escuchaban una música suave, mientras sentados en el sofá se mostraban pensativos, que las emociones explotaron.

Albert la miro insistente, mientras ella le devolví la mirada y espero que le dijera algo, antes que ella le preguntara que sucedía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Candy ¿Qué hacías en el hogar de Pony? – quiso saber el rubio, preguntando sin preámbulos.

\- ….Es una larga historia ….. de la que quiero que hablemos…. – respondió mirándolo con decisión

\- Fuiste a encontrarte con el… – dijo sin dudas el rubio – fuiste a encontrarte con Terry.

\- … yo, no quería que… no debí ocultártelo, pero no quería que pensaras algo que no es…

\- Candy, sé que se vieron en Nueva York, sé que pasaste una noche con él, sé que se han visto en Chicago y también sé que te encontraste ese día con él en el hogar de Pony, lo que aun no entiendo es por qué haz echo todo eso ocultándomelo, ¿acaso te has estado burlando de mí? No creo merecerlo.

\- Nunca me burlaría de ti, nada de lo que ha sucedido tiene que ver contigo. Yo soy la única responsable de todo. Del encuentro en Nueva York, que fue casual, de la ilusión que no supe apagar en Terry y su constante contacto conmigo en forma de cartas o de visitas a Chicago, que solo fueron dos ocasiones – se soltó hablando Candy, sin atreverse a mirar a Albert a los ojos. Pero estaba decidida a limpiarse de toda su culpa o al menos de las que aún le quemaban y podía resolver. – creo que tu informante te conto lo hechos, pero no te puede hablar de sentimientos ni de detalles.

\- ¿De qué sentimientos? De tu amor por Terry.

\- Mi amor por Terry no es el de un hombre a una mujer, al menos ya no lo es, no desde que me comprometí contigo. – respondió elevando la voz - nuestro encuentro en Nueva York lo use para decirle adiós a una etapa de mi vida a una relación, yo tan solo quise despedirme, de forma equivocada, ahora lo veo.

\- …entiendo que la despedida debió ser muy intensa, por que pasaron una noche juntos y de esa despedida salió la fuerza para que Terry terminara con Susana y te buscara a ti, después de todo tú estabas embarazada de él, después de aquella despedida….

Por primera vez, Candy alzo la mirada para ver a Albert, que le dedico una mirada más fría.

\- Ahora veo lo importancia de no contarte yo misma lo sucedido, te han llenado la cabeza de mentiras y el corazón de amargura – respondió Candy con un nudo en la garganta, tras recoger la última cosecha de sus errores. - solo quiero pedirte una cosa Albert, si es que aun puedo hacerlo.

Albert no respondió, tan solo se limitó a mirarla sin decir más.

\- Por favor perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho… y si es posible te pido que no me odies.

\- No te odio, pero no puedo creer todo lo que me has mentido y engañado y sobre todo, lo que te has burlado de mi… tú no eres mi Candy, tu eres una mujer fría y calculadora, no sé cómo voy a digerir todos estos eventos y como podremos superar esto. .

Con el dolor clavado en el corazón, Candy miro a Albert y abrió su alma para dejarlo volar, deseaba que fuera feliz y a su lado no lo seria, por lo que en ese momento tomo la decisión de salir de su vida para siempre, lo dejaría con la idea errónea que se había hecho. Se desaparecería del mundo, para no volver nunca más, no podría resistir volver a verlo más.

\- Lo mejor será que pidamos la anulación de nuestro matrimonio – dijo Candy con seriedad, controlando las lágrimas que quería dejar correr.

\- ¿Estas segura que es eso lo que quieres?

\- Creo que es lo mejor para los dos, un matrimonio sin una base sólida no va a funcionar.

\- Entiendo, quieres tu libertad- respondió el rubio lleno de dolor y frustración

\- Quiero que seas feliz y conmigo no lo serás – respondió la rubia

\- Me estás diciendo que no me amas.

\- Eso no importa ya, el daño es demasiado, lo mejor es que sigamos por caminos separados, quizá así encontremos nuevamente la tranquilidad y felicidad que se nos fue de las manos.

\- Entiendo, quieres volver a Terry.

\- No es necesario que discutamos ese punto, lo mejor es disolver lo hecho hasta el día de hoy.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por disolver nada, al parecer nunca estuvimos casados, el padre de esa capilla, no es en realidad un padre, es solo un seminarista y no tiene la autoridad de realizar lazos matrimoniales, por lo que nuestro matrimonio no es válido, tienes la libertad de correr a Terry.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Así es, quería un certificado de nuestro matrimonio y me encontré con eso.

\- No me lo imaginaba, que decepción – respondió perturbada en un murmullo, recomponiéndose de inmediato - Gracias por todo Albert, tan solo espero que algún día logres perdonarme.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, te deseo suerte Candy – le dijo poniéndose de pie, para dirigirse a la puerta - no renuncies a tu verdadera felicidad.

\- …..Albert – lo detuvo la rubia antes de que el desapareciera por la puerta –…. no confíes tanto en Luce, no se sus intenciones contigo, pero no es una buena persona.

Sin responder Albert salió del departamento de Candy y de su vida, camino por la calle, con las palabras de Luce retumbando en su cabeza, lo que él había visto con dolor y lo que con certeza había leído en el reporte del investigador, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas que limpio con enojo, lo mejor era hacerse a un lado para que Candy fuera feliz. de lo contrario ninguno de los tres lo seria.

No volvió en semanas. Mismas que Candy utilizo para cerrar todos sus compromisos en Chicago, Annie aún estaba dolida con ella por lo sucedido en el Hogar de Pony, por lo que la evadió todo ese tiempo, sin imaginar que no volvería a verla en años.

Con dolor en el corazón y el alma seca, Candy partió de Chicago con rumbo a Nueva York, para embarcarse en un navío que la llevaría a Europa, como enfermera de guerra. No se despido de nadie, ni volvió a mirar atrás.

 **Fin de flash back**

Como nunca Dominic estaba en silencio y con el cuerpo tenso, habían llegado a un pequeño cementerio, que se veía más bien abandonado.

Camino al lado de Candy que se detuvo en una esquina del lugar, tratando de reconocer las tumbas.

-Aquí descansan esas dos mujeres que fueron más que mis madres y dieron su vida por mí – dijo orgullosa, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro pálido.

-Sé que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que no eres culpable de ese fatídico accidente – dijo Dominic con voz grave. – ellas entregaron su vida para salvar la tuya, lo que cualquier madre haría por sus hijos.

\- …. Si lo sé – respondió sin poder dejar de llorar – sé que me amaron hasta el último segundo, sé que estaban decepcionadas de mi proceder, sorprendidas de mis decisiones equivocadas, pero no dejaron de quererme.

\- Eras joven y llena de sentimientos, no pensaste claramente.

\- No tienes que ser sutil, ahora a la distancia lo veo, fui una chica no solo errante en sus actos, si no egoísta, pensé en mí y mi necesidad de despedirme de Terry y al mismo tiempo seguir con mis deseos de casarme con Albert- respondió limpiándose las lágrimas – nunca actué movida por el deseo de engañar a Terry o Albert, nunca intente tenerlos a los dos, siempre tuve claro que el tiempo entre Terry y yo ya había pasado, pero quise decirle adiós sin que afectara a nuestras vidas después de eso, que estúpida fui y que mal me porte con los dos.

Tras un silencio que sirvió para que Candy alzara una oración por sus madres, los dos salieron del cementerio para seguir caminando, Candy se sentí más liberada y también muy dolida tras revivir con su plática aquellos días, nunca se había perdonado por perder a su bebe, lo que provoco su esterilidad.

-te fuiste a Paris amando a tu esposo – dijo Dominc con un pinchazo en el corazón.

\- no era mi esposo, nunca lo fue.. – respondió dolida.

\- Pero si lo dejaste sintiendo amor por él.

\- en mi mente no había habido más ilusión que formar una familia con él, envejecer a su lado. Así que renuncie a él pensando que debía ser feliz, verdaderamente feliz al lado de alguien digno de él, porque yo ya no sentía que lo fuera… si eso es amor – respondió mirándolo a los ojos – …lo deje por amor, para que se olvidara de mí y yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿y lograste olvidarle?

-logre redimirme en mi soledad, estaba tranquila y en paz, porque no pensaba en nadie de ese pasado, porque les di la libertad de vivir felices lejos de quien les había causado tanto daño, el fuego se apagó y el sentimiento se secó hasta volverse polvo y volar con el aire.

\- ¿te gustaría volver a verlo? ¿Saber de el? ¿De Terry quizá?

-me gustaría saber que son felices, que tienen vidas realizadas, pero no quiero volver a estar frente a ellos.

En un nuevo silencio caminaron nuevamente por un sendero que los llevaba al pueblo, ya era tarde y comenzaba a caer el sol. El viaje había resultado enriquecedor para los dos, finalmente Candy se había mostrado tal cual era y había soltado un peso que había cargado por largo tiempo, mientras Dominic lograba terminar de armar el rompecabezas sintiéndose confundido, desplazado por un fantasma de hacía años.

Serge había vuelto con una sonrisa en los labios, pero una nostalgia que apagaba su mirar, apenas vio a la pareja aparecer por el horizonte se puso de pie y fue hasta ellos, ya no se sentía tan atacado por los recuerdos.

\- ¿En dónde se metieron?, comenzaba a preocuparme

\- Dimos una caminata muy larga y a ti como te fue.

\- Muy bien llegue desde hace horas, los espere para cenar, no creí que fueran a regresar tan tarde.

-Pues entonces vamos a buscar en donde cenar, nosotros tampoco hemos probado bocado. – respondió Dominic tratando de sonar animado.

\- Durante la cena, escucharon el relato de Serge y su descubrimiento, que los alrededores y la cabaña de la montaña aun mantenían el logotipo de los Andley.

\- Dominic aparentaba prestar atención, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de permitirse escuchar la información de Serge, Candy hacia un fuerte esfuerzo por mostrarse normal y llevar la conversación con su querido Stear.

\- A la mañana siguiente los tres se pusieron de pie a media mañana y salieron de regreso a la ciudad, de regreso a su vida monótona y la perene búsqueda de Serge pro una mirada a su hermano.

Candy se mostraba más relajada y de mejor humor, aun caminaba por su antiguo departamento de vez en vez, pero ya no sufría por la loza que la había aplastado por años.

También seguía pensando en aquel bebe que nunca llego a nacer, imaginaba su rostro y soñaba con esos momentos que nunca vivirían.

Con el paso de los días Candy noto la lejanía de Dominic, ya no se mostraba atento con ella y tampoco la buscaba para ir a dormir, temía que la historia de su vida lo hubiera alejado, que el verla como realmente era lo hubiera decepcionado. La tristeza comenzó a invadirla apagando la poca luz que tenía.

Una tarde que estaba inquieta por su tardanza se decidió a hablar con él e indagar que sucedía, tan solo tenía que esperar a que llegara.

\- Deja de pasearte tanto, ya me mareaste, tu doctor no ha de tardar en llegar.

\- No me dijo que fuera a llegar tarde

\- ¿Están disgustados?

\- Ese es el problema, no lo sé – respondió sintiéndose nerviosa - ha cambiado mucho y está muy alejado de mí, creo que ya no siente nada por mí.

\- Dominic te ama, él siempre está preocupado por ti, yo lo he visto y el me lo ha dicho, en cambio tu siempre lo estas rechazando y alejándolo de ti, será mejor que tengas cuidado y te portes mejor con él.

\- Creo que se ha decepcionado de mí por todo lo que le conté que viví aquí hace años.

\- ¿Qué pudiste hacer para decepcionarlo? Tú eras y eres una chica encantadora, tan bondadosa y preocupada por los demás, además el doctor es un hombre cabal.

\- … eso cambio Serge, yo hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero lastime a varias persona, te lo contare en otro momento, pero Dominic lo sabe y creo que se desilusiono de mí, por más cabal y maduro que sea.

\- Debes de hablar con él.

\- Lo hare… en cuanto vuelva…

\- Dominic llego varias horas más tarde de lo acostumbrado, Serge y Candy cenaron y el hombre se fue a dormir, le esperaba un día difícil al día siguiente.

\- Mientras la rubia se quedó dormida en el sillón. Donde Dominic la, encontró.

\- Candice, Candice despierta…

\- Dominic…. ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo apenas abrió los ojos y lo vio con la melena revuelta y sus brillantes ojos grises.

\- Tuve un compromiso después de salir del hospital, no debes esperarme, tu trabajas y mereces un buen descanso

\- ¿Qué sucede Dominic? Estas muy cambiado, desde que regresamos de Lakewood has cambiado mucho conmigo

\- ¿te lo parece?

\- No me lo parece, te lo estoy diciendo. ¿es acaso que mí pasado también llego hasta ti?

\- Es muy tarde para hablar de un tema tan complicado.

\- ¿Cuál es la complicación? ¿me amas o … la decepción también llego a ti?

-Candice nuestra relación siempre ha sido libre, abierta, por qué quieres ahora venir a ser una mujer controladora que nunca has sido.

-No quiero controlarte, sabes que eres libre. Tan solo quiero saber si ya no tengo tus afectos.

-Mis sentimientos por ti son profundos y sinceros, no se desbancarían por lo que hizo una chica confundida y hasta atolondrada… lo que me haría cambiar de opinión seria tu proceder actual, tu silencio actual y tu confusión actual.

-Yo ya no soy la misma chica de hace 20 años, yo no te guardo silencios, por eso te conté todo lo que hay en mi corazón… yo no estoy aquí buscando a nadie, tu eres testigo que yo no quise volver, no busque estar aquí.

\- Te pediré que no te guardes los deseos que tenga tu corazón, si los recuerdos, el lugar, te han removido sentimientos, te pido que me lo digas. Se sincera.

\- lo hare, lo único que puedo decirte es que en un momento sentí el deseo de saber a Albert feliz, pero no de recuperar nada.

\- ¿y Terry?

\- a el renuncie mucho antes que todo el infierno se desatara.

\- ¿quieres buscar a Albert?

\- … no lo sé…después de nuestro viaje a Lakewood deje de pensar en todo ese asunto.

\- hay algo que no les he dicho a ti y a Serge, porque no tenía claro que las personas que ustedes buscan y la que yo conozco estuvieran relacionadas, pero esta noche lo confirme por eso llegue tarde.

\- ¿de que estas hablando?

\- creo que a Serge le gustaría escuchar esto.

-está dormido.

-pues lo despertare.- dijo el doctor Lebanc para ir hasta la habitación de Serge y traerlo a la sala con ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede doctor?

\- hay algo que quiero contarles y no quiero que pase más tiempo – comenzó el doctor mirando los ojos curiosos de sus dos escuchantes. – no les había dicho nada porque no quería inquietarlos sin información veraz.

\- ¿de qué se trata doctor? - lo apresuro Serge, adormilado en el sillón a un lado de Candy.

\- se trata de su familia, de los Andley. – dijo sin mas, dejando a Candy y Serge con los ojos abiertos y el corazón acelerado - hace meses que supe de la existencia de un paciente del hospital que tenía trato especial por ser uno de sus benefactores o al menos lo fue por mucho tiempo.

\- Albert!? – exclamo Candy, casi cayendo del sillón.

\- es mejor conocido como William Andley.

\- ¿… pero dijiste que es un paciente? – pregunto Candice llena de expectación

\- su esposa lo es – respondió sin quitar su mirada de la rubia, mientras Serge se mantenía expectante – Deborah Andley tiene una afección pulmonar.

-¿es grave? – pregunto Candice manteniendo su grado de interés

-es de cuidado, pero creo que saldrá adelante pronto – respondió sincero mirando a la rubia - yo no tenía claro si el seria la misma persona de la que ustedes huían y después rastreaban, por lo que no dije nada y trate de mantenerme en contacto con él, para averiguar si era la misma persona.

-Por supuesto que es el, William Andley siempre fue el personaje misterioso de la familia y benefactor de hospitales y todo lo que tenga que ver con servicios sociales – repuso Serge orgulloso

\- Esta noche Salí con él a cenar – aunó Dominic – hace un par de semanas me había invitado a cenar y por fin hoy pudimos llevar a cabo esa cita, es un hombre discreto y poco habla de su vida privada, pero tras una larga charla me dijo algunas cosas que encajan con sus historias.

\- ¿nuestras historias? – pregunto confundido Serge, ya que él nunca le había confiado nada importante.

\- Sí, me hablo de su sobrino que está casado desde hace veinte años con su novia del colegio y tienen 3 hijos…- respondió Dominc, dejando a Serge mudo…

\- Annie… - susurro apenas audible la rubia.

\- Sé que su sobrino y su familia viven aún en Chicago, aunque están viendo la posibilidad de moverse a Florida, ya que tienen una amiga que les ofrece hacerse cargo de una compañía importante que era de su padre y ahora es de ella…

Candy miro a Serge comprendiendo quien era esa amiga. Guardando ambos silencio, por un momento.

-Es ella – dijo Candy, acariciando la mano de Serge.

\- Los Andley tuvieron pérdidas millonarias aquel día que la bolsa de valores se convulsiono, perdieron poco más de la mitad de su fortuna, por lo que todas las familias que dependían de ellos, se fueron en declive, él mismo tuvo que vender algunas propiedades para salir adelante.

\- Por eso vendieron Lakewood – dijo Serge mirado a Candy

\- Quiero que entiendan que yo estoy en una situación delicada, yo sé quién es él, pero él no tiene idea quien soy yo y menos aún que estoy ligado a ustedes, no puedo seguir mostrándome como su amigo y traicionando su confianza….

\- ¿Qué nos quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Candy temerosa.

\- Que no podre seguir ocultándole que los conozco a ustedes, de lo contrario tendré que alejarme de él.

\- ¿Irnos de Chicago? – pregunto aun abrumado Serge

\- Yo podría dejar ese hospital o tener mi propio consultorio, no se podríamos pensarlo, pero no quiero tomarle el pelo a ese hombre.

\- Gracias Dominic, muchas gracias por ser tan correcto – dijo Candy desde el fondo de su corazón, el doctor estaba haciendo algo que ella no había hecho, protegiendo a Albert – tienes razón no es correcto jugar con la confianza de Albert…. ¿Tú que propones?

\- Yo no puedo resolver lo que ustedes quieran hacer con esa información, lo único que me es claro es que si continúo cerca del señor Andley, el tendrá que saber de mi cercanía con ustedes y decidirá que hace con eso o simplemente puedo dejar el anonimato, pero desapareceré de su vista.

\- Yo no quiero que sepan de mí, me conformo con saber que mi hermano es feliz y que tengo 3 sobrinos, prefiero darles la espalda nuevamente y desaparecer, pero no quiero que sepan que estoy vivo y cerca. – respondió Serge decidido.

\- No tienen por qué saber de ti, Dominic no sabe quién eres a ciencia cierta, en todo caso yo soy la que tendría que enfrentarme a verlos nuevamente…

\- ¿y qué es lo que decides? – pregunto Dominic mirándola profundamente.

\- ¿quieres ver a Archie? – pregunto a Serge, que la miraba con algo de temor – no sabrán de ti, nunca se los diré, pero si tú quieres verlo, saber de su vida y quizá de… ella, yo los enfrentare.

\- No quiero exponerte a lo que no deseas… - respondió Serge bajando la mirada. – yo ya me resigne hace mucho tiempo a enterrarlos a todos.

\- Es a Albert a quien prefiero evitar, pero él es el único que nos puede llevar a Archie…

\- No quiero que me vean

-Puedes hablarle de mí a Albert Dominic, de mi interés por saber de Archie y su esposa.

\- ¿esta segura? Por qué no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- Estoy segura – respondió mirando a Dominic segura de ella misma

\- Los tres decidieron hablar a más detalle en otro momento, tendrían que presentarse a trabajar al día siguiente y aunque sabían que con dificultad conciliarían el sueño se retiraron a su dormitorio.

\- Dominic miraba a detalle cada movimiento de la rubia, quería ver el momento en el que se quebrara y mostrara lo que pudieran ser sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- me alegra ver que has terminado de romper el cascaron y muestras tus deseos sin recelo.

\- No te equivoques doctor, esto no es lo que crees – respondió mirándolo retadora - no busco un encuentro con Albert, lo que hago lo hago por Serge, aun cuando no merezca que lo creas.

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer. – respondió dándole la espalda

\- ¿Qué te sucede doctor? Nunca habías actuado así desde que te conozco, retador y buscando la manera de acusarme.

\- ¿de qué podría acusarte Candice? De que cada vez que te pedía matrimonio me negaras la verdadera razón. Que ya estabas casada o que tu corazón ya tenía dueño y no volvería a amar nunca más. De que cada vez que te decía te amo, me callaras por que no podías escucharlo de nadie más….

\- No me hagas arrepentirme de contarte todo doctor, te pedí que me escucharas y me entendieras sin figurarte ideas, creí que serias más objetivo y que confiabas en mí.

Dominic guardo silencio y se puso su pijama, mientras le daba la espalda a la rubia, meditando en las palabras que le decía. Quizá estaba siendo injusto por sus celos, pero tenía que protegerse por si ella decidía dejarlo por correr a su pasado.

\- Tienes razón, no he sido justo, lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué estas actuando así conmigo?

\- Celos quizá.

\- ¿celos? ¿de que, de quién? ¿De una historia rancia y enmohecida?

\- Del amor que le diste a Albert, a pesar que no escucho una explicación le diste su libertad, llevándote tú la culpa y la vergüenza de algo que no hiciste – le dijo mientras la recibía en sus brazos cuando ella se entregó a su lado de la cama – ese bebe del que no supiste hasta que se fue, era de él ¿verdad?

\- Si… - dijo con la voz apagada, era evidente que era un tema doloroso – yo le falle a Albert cuando fui a Nueva York y actué irresponsable, dejando que Terry se ilusionara ante lo que para mí fue una despedida, pero nuca hice nada que me impidiera ser su esposa, él es el padre del único hijo que tuve en mi ser.

-Eres una buena mujer – respondió Dominic besando su frente y abrazándola contra su cuerpo – Albert tiene una hija…

\- Una niña… debió volverse loco con ella.

\- Creo que sí, no me hablo mucho de ella, pero es evidente que es su mundo.

\- Me alegra que tenga una familia y pueda ser feliz.

\- Al parecer han pasado momentos difíciles con la economía, pero no hay duda que ama a su familia. Nunca ha fallado a una visita médica con su esposa, y siempre está muy involucrado, de hecho la reunión de esta noche fue por eso, para hablar de la salud de Deborah.

\- ¿Es grave?

\- No lo creo, es una condición con la que tendrá que vivir, un poco más crítico que el asma, pero no morirá de eso..

\- Me alegra saberlo

\- ¿…sabes quién es la enfermera exclusiva de los Anldey?

\- No… - respondió mirándolo sin entender… - … no tengo idea.

\- Yo creo que si tienes idea, no necesitas pensar mucho.

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, miro a Dominic. Comprendió que las únicas enfermeras a las que había hecho referencia eran las que habían hecho él viaja a Nueva York.

\- Luce…

Dominic la miro, asintiendo, ambos sabían que ella había contribuido a que la tribulación de su pasado fuera aún más caótica. Nunca la había enfrentado, había dejado pasar su intromisión, pero definitivamente le tenía guardada una retribución.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola a tod s, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Quisiera decirles un poco más de lo que sucederá y de los personajes, pero creo que es mejor que lo descubran en cada capítulo. Aun no se el final, me lo supongo y se lo que quiero, pero no sé qué se presentara en la historia, aún nos queda Albert, Terry por resolver, Stear por supuesto y entre todo eso el detective saldrá a relucir.**

 **Por ahora las dejo con este capítulo.**

 **Reencontrando el pasado**

 **Capitulo 22**

Dominic regreso a sus actividades normales, con un peso menos. Aún tenía que sincerarse con William Andley, pero eso no le quitaba el sueño, lo que más lo movía era el poder oír en un momento a otro que la guerra había terminado, deseaba volver Paris, a su vida de antes, con Candice a su lado en el quirófano y sin pasado que los persiguiera.

Ahora sabía quién era Luce y quien era William Andley, ya no andaba a ciegas en lo que había sido el mundo de Candy, así que sabía cómo actuar y salir de la situación que había creado para involucrarse en la pasada vida de su mujer.

\- Doctor Leblanc – corrió Luce detrás del médico para detenerlo

\- ¿Qué sucede Luce? – respondió serio.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos y casi no coincidimos, pensé en preguntarle si podríamos tomar la comida juntos hoy.

\- No lo creo Luce, mi esposa tal vez venga a visitarme o salga con ella a comer.

\- Ya veo – respondió apagando la voz, sabiendo que el la estaba alejando sin más.

\- Hasta luego Luce.

\- Si, lo veré en la tarde, cuando vengan los Andley – respondió perdiendo la sonrisa.

\- Esta tarde veré a los señores Andley en mi consultorio, no es necesario que vengas.

\- Pero yo siempre he asistido en las consultas de ellos,

\- Hoy no será necesario. – reitero el doctor, sonriendo paciente. – no te preocupes, podrás asistir a la siguiente terapia, la próxima semana, el día de hoy solo vienen a una consulta regular, no habrá terapia.

\- Pero la señora Andley viene a terapia cada semana…

\- No te preocupes yo lo tengo bajo control.

\- Como usted diga doctor. – respondió ya molesta.

Despidiéndose, siguió su camino dejando atrás a Luce mirándolo con enojo. Tenía que comenzar a limpiar el camino, había jugado sucio y tenía que salir limpio y bien librado.

Esa misma tarde William Andley llego junto a su esposa a la oficina del doctor Leblanc, que los recibió serio pero amable.

Con detenimiento les explico el nuevo tratamiento al que se sometería la paciente, dándole una mejor calidad de vida y espaciando sus visitas al hospital, hasta que no las necesitara de manera regular.

\- Me alegra tanto que haya entrado a nuestras vidas doctor Leblanc. – le agradeció Deborah

\- Al menos hay algo que podemos agradecer a la guerra – respondió con una sonrisa, el medico

\- Nos dio desgracia, pero trajo esperanza a nuestra familia. – respondió William esbozando una sonrisa suave. – doctor Leblanc nos gustaría invitarlo a casa, ya no tenemos la posición que solíamos tener y no ostentamos glamorosas reuniones. Pero aun nos podemos permitir el organizar una cena para usted y su familia, nos gustaría agradecerle toda su ayuda. – dijo Albert sincero.

\- No seas tan formal, la verdad es que no solo le estamos agradecidos, por lo que ha hecho con mi salud, pero también lo consideramos una persona apreciada en nuestra familia y nos gustaría compartir con usted y su familia, no ha de ser fácil ser nuevos en la ciudad y en el país – añadió Deborah con un mejor semblante y una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿Qué nos responde?

\- ….. yo no puedo responder sin la aceptación de mi esposa – respondió titubeante, no esperaba esa invitación.

\- Por supuesto, podemos hablarlo la siguiente sesión en dos semanas. – respondió Deborah mucho más animada, que cuando la conoció

\- Tras dos suaves toquidos a la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera más joven y radiante que la de costumbre

\- Emily pasa – la invito el doctor Leblanc – Emily ellos son los señores Andley, ella es Emily – Dominic pudo ver el rostro de desaprobación en la pareja.

\- ¿sucede algo con Luce? – pregunto Deborah directa.

\- No señora Andley, ella está perfectamente bien – respondió tranquilo - Emily es mi enfermera asistente y ella le ayudara el día de hoy.

\- Si esta lista, la puedo llevar al laboratorio para la muestra de sangre y revisión de rutina.

\- Si claro, - se puso de pie la rubia, mirando a su esposo con complicidad – regresare pronto, ¿me esperas aquí?

\- Si claro, o en la sala de espera.

\- Aquí estaremos señora Andley. Traela aquí de regreso Emily – ordeno Dominic.

\- Una vez que salieron dela oficina, Dominic se dispuso a hablar con Albert de, quien se escondía tras el personaje de su esposa.

\- Señor Andley quisiera hablarle de algo muy importante, referente a su invitación a su casa…

\- Pero no me llame más señor Andley, William es mi nombre. – sonrió más amigable.

\- Gracias por la confianza William… - respondió amable, mirándolo a los ojos recobrando su seriedad. - cuando nos conocimos y comencé a tratar a su esposa me familiarice con su caso y sus nombres, por lo que sin más lo repetí en casa y al parecer mi esposa es alguien que usted conoce del pasado

\- ¿yo conozco a su esposa? ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto soprendido

\- Candice White – respondió sin rodeos Dominic, para ver la palidez en el rostro del rubio.

\- Albert se había quedado sin palabras y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, lo vio perder el control de la situación. Podía ver la lucha interna por poner sus defensas y mostrase dueño de la situación.

\- ¿Ella sabe que soy su paciente … que mi esposa es su paciente..? - aseveró más que preguntar, se veía confundido y sin saber que decir. - … es una sorpresa.

\- Si, sé que ha pasado algún tiempo desde que sus caminos se separaron, al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía planeado este cruce de caminos. – respondió Dominic tratando de darle sentido al comportamiento del rubio - ella también estaba muy sorprendida.

\- ¿en dónde había estado todo este tiempo? – pregunto sin pensar. Venían tantas dudas a su mente que no se detuvo a pensar que estaba hablando con su esposo, no con quien el consideraba un amigo.

\- La conocí en Paris alrededor de 19 años atrás…

\- ¿19 años…? - repitió sorprendido. – así que ahí fue donde se metió… - dijo apenas en un susurro.

\- Yo no quería seguir guardando mi identidad y la de Candice por más tiempo y menos aún si han llegado a considerar el invitarme a su casa. Sé que quizá quieran reconsiderar algún acercamiento.

\- Le agradezco doctor Leblanc, mi agradecimiento y nuestro aprecio no ha cambiado, usted ha venido a cambiar nuestras vidas de forma milagrosa… en cuanto a Candy … yo.. no esperaba saber de ella y menos así de forma tan sorpresiva… - respondió mirando al doctor - sé que es su esposa y… no sé qué tanto sea de su conocimiento la historia que Candy y yo compartimos. …

\- Diría que tengo un vasto conocimiento de la dura prueba que pasaron – respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos - y también debo aclarar que venimos huyendo de la guerra y nos hemos visto un tanto forzados por las circunstancias de llamarnos un matrimonio, pero la realidad es que Candice y yo no estamos casados, aun cuando somos pareja sentimental. –dijo el doctor sincerándose.

\- ¿Candy… no está casada?

\- No lo está - respondió Dominic, viendo la sorpresa y el cambio de expresión en el rostro del rubio. – William, yo quise contarle todo esto lejos de los oídos de su esposa, usted sabrá como tocar el tema y también podrá aclararme si prefiere que transfiera el caso al grupo medico anterior.

\- No, no he considerado nada de eso en lo absoluto. – respondió sin duda – en cuánto a la invitación a cenar… por su puesto sigue en pie. – respondió con una sonrisa a medias – creo que ambos tenemos que preparar a nuestras esposas..

\- Les daré mi respuesta la siguiente ocasión que los vea. – Dominic lo miro con una sonrisa apenas pintada a modo de complicidad.

\- ¿…Y como esta Candy? – pregunto en tono muy suave, casi tímido

\- Bien, está trabajando en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

\- ¿ya no es enfermera?

\- Si, la mejor, pero creo que no está lista para volver a un hospital en Chicago.

\- Ya veo….

El rubio fue interrumpido por la llegada de su esposa que regresaba de su chequeo rutinario.

\- Hoy fue muy rápido – dijo mucho más animada, que como la había visto Dominic la primera vez.

\- Me alegra que estes de vuelta – respondió Albert dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

\- Entonces estamos listos para fijar su cita en dos semanas.

\- Me parece estupendo, aquí estaremos puntuales. – respondió Albert mucho más controlado.

Una vez que la pareja se fue, Dominic se sentó frente a su escritorio y suspiro. Había puesto el camino para el reencuentro entre Candice y Albert, tenía que hacerse a la idea que por más que amara a esa mujer, tenía que dejarla actuar por su libre albedrio.

Al terminar el día, salió del hospital totalmente distraído, con el pensamiento en la charla con William Andley esa mañana.

\- Hasta mañana doctor Leblanc..

\- Luce no te había visto, lo siento. – se detuvo Dominic para que la enfermera lo alcanzara.

\- ya veo que va muy distraído.

\- Eso parece - respondió con una sonrisa a medias - ¿vas a casa?

\- Así es, no hay mucho más para mí que el trabajo e ir a casa ..

\- Pero tienes amigos, amigas.

\- Si pero ellos también tienen sus vidas. – respondió con tristeza en el rostro – a veces pienso que yo fui la única que se quedó al final con las manos vacías.

\- ¿nunca te intereso casarte, formar una familia?

\- Interesada estuve, pero jamás logre que ese hombre de quien me enamore se enterara de mi existencia, nunca me vio como mujer, tan solo fui alguien más en su camino.

\- ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- ¿no sería una inconveniencia?

\- Por su puesto que no, vamos

Una cuadra más adelante, encontraron el auto de Dominic y subieron sin prisa. Tras preguntarle donde vivía salieron con rumbo a su departamento.

\- Tal vez deberías darte una nueva oportunidad en el amor, una vida solitaria no siempre es lo ideal.

\- Lo se mejor que nadie, pero no tengo mucha suerte… suelo engancharme de los hombres equivocados, creo que miro muy alto.

\- No digas eso, debes de tenerte más confianza y fe.

\- Creo que es tarde, ya no soy una jovencita. – respondió desviando la mirada por la ventana. – no he sido la mejor de las personas y tal vez mi destino sea estar sola.

\- Todos cometemos errores en la vida Luce, algunos traen más consecuencias que otros, pero al final tenemos que pasar página y perdonar a los demás y a nosotros mismos. Aun cuando lo que hayamos hecho sea por excusarnos tras el amor.

\- Habla como si me conociera doctor Leblanc. – respondió Luce mirando profundamente al hombre que al volante parecía tener el control no solo del auto y la conversación.

\- Te conozco un poco más de lo que ambos quisiéramos. – respondió sin rodeos Dominic - yo sé qué te acerco a William Andley, sé que información le diste a cambio de su aprecio para ti…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le sucede doctor Leblanc? Yo no he hecho nada…

\- Vendiste los secretos de una compañera tuya para congraciarte con William Andley.

\- …. ¿Quién le dijo eso? – pregunto con voz casi apagada, luciendo una dramática palidez.

\- Candice White es mi esposa.

\- ¿Candy?...- respondió palideciendo, había escuchado lo que había sucedido con ella años atrás y también vio el sufrimiento y dolor de Albert cuando no supo más de ella. No había vuelto a saber nada de ella y ahora estaba de vuelta en los brazos del primer hombre en quien ella había puesto los ojos, después de varios años. Era una burla de la vida.

\- No quería que te la toparas un día de estos y no estuvieras preparada. Respondió sincero Dominic

-Yo no sé qué pudo haber dicho Candy, pero yo nunca le hice nada, fue ella quien con sus engaños y tretas arruino su matrimonio con el señor Andley.

\- No soy juez Luce, yo no voy a juzgar a nadie, pero Candice es muy importante para mí y cuenta con mi total apoyo, creí que era justo que lo supieras.

\- … gracias Doctor Leblanc… veo que por eso ha hecho lo posible para sacarme de las consultas de la señora Andley, pero cuando el señor Andley se entere de su relación con Candy, dudo que quiera seguir el tratamiento con usted.

\- El señor Andley sabe de mí y de Candice, no hay secretos que puedas usar…

\- En la siguiente esquina puedo bajar, mi departamento está a unos pasos. – respondió la enfermera seria y con la mirada cargada de molestia y lágrimas de frustración. - gracias por traerme y por la advertencia.

\- No te equivoques Luce, nadie es tu enemigo, no hay venganzas pendientes, tan solo creí necesario que supieras con quien te puedes topar de frente cualquier día de estos, Candice y yo no actuamos a espaldas de nadie.

\- ¿Eso cree de ella? No tiene idea lo traicionera e hipócrita que esa mujer es.

\- Creo conocerla mejor que tú y puedo decirte que estas equivocada.

\- No soy yo quien debería tener una advertencia, creo que es usted quien debería de ser alertado y que sepa con la clase de mujer que se ha enredado.- dijo Luce llena de rabia, el auto se había detenido en la esquina que le indico y estaba por bajar del auto pero no pudo contener su frustración – …a Candy le gusta jugar con los hombres, no dudaría que lo haga con usted y quizá nuevamente con el señor Andley o algún otro que se cruce en su camino.

\- Que tengas buena noche Luce- respondió Dominic sereno.

Luce bajo del auto sin decir nada, camino recta hasta su casa, donde se desmorono ante su soledad, había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos por separar a Candy de William Andley años atrás, y lo había logrado, pero de nada le había servido tan solo vio pasar a ese hombre imponente delante de ella sin que le dedicara más allá de una sonrisa y un gracias por la información regalada, pero absolutamente nada más.

Había ido tras el doctor Leblanc y de igual forma, ese hombre no le había dado más importancia que el de su informante. Se sentía desgraciada y sumamente sola.

Por su parte, Dominic condujo lentamente hasta el departamento que compartía con Serge y Dominic, se sentía más liberado, se había involucrado demasiado en la ola que aun arrastraba a su querida Candice y por un momento se sintió asfixiar, pero ya había puesto su máscara sobre la mesa y no compartía mas secretos ni situaciones complejas.

Como no lo había hecho en ese tiempo, miro atrás y extraño Paris, su vida tranquila y las visitas al bistro de siempre, caminar por el Sena y las calles llenas de historia. Añoro su casa y su país, sin tan solo la guerra no siguiera en marcha hubiera vuelto sin dudarlo.

Al llegar al departamento, estaciono su auto y saludo amable como de costumbre a Serge que trabajaba en el viejo motor de una motocicleta en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿en que trabajas?

\- Compre esta vieja moto, creo que podre arreglarla y dejarla como nueva.

\- Tendrás que prestármela cuando la tengas lista.

\- Por su puesto doctor, no sabía que eras aficionado a las motos.

-Solía pasear en moto en Paris.

\- Debí conocerte entonces para darme unas vueltas.

\- Nos conocemos ahora, así que intercambiaremos mi auto y tu moto de vez en vez.

\- Me parece fantástico, espero dejar la moto a la altura de tu auto.

\- Lo estará, eres un magnifico mecánico.

\- Gracias doctor

\- ¿ya llego Candice?

\- Desde hace rato, debe estar descansando, creo que tuvo un día difícil.

\- Debería de dejarse de locuras y volver al hospital, tal vez tu podrías convencerla, creo que tienes más influencia sobre ella que yo.

\- No creo que nadie pueda influenciar en esa cabeza dura – respondió Serge sonriente.

\- Por cierto, quiero que tú también te des una vuelta por el hospital.

\- ¿yo para qué? Se de motores, pero nada de medicina.

\- Quiero valorar tus cicatrices y darte un diagnóstico de lo que podríamos hacer.

\- No – respondió perdiendo la sonrisa – yo sé que no hay nada para mi…

\- Es cierto que ha pasado tiempo y lo recomendable era actuar en el momento, pero yo creo que podríamos suavizar las marcas y…. La medicina avanza rápidamente, me gustaría que nos diéramos la oportunidad.

\- No quiero falsas esperanzas doctor, yo ya sé que mi deformidad es irremediable.

\- Tú no tienes deformidades, tan solo cicatrices mal tratadas, deberías tomar ventaja de tener un médico en casa, no necesitas cita te espero cuando te decidas.

\- … lo pensare doctor.

\- No lo pienses, tan solo decídete, no tienes nada que perder - le respondió serio como solía hacer en el momento que le daba un diagnostico a alguno de sus pacientes. - será mejor que suba a ver a Candice.

\- Te estará esperando - respondió Serge, recobrando su sonrisa - … gracias Dominic

\- Tras una sonrisa Dominic siguió su camino hasta el departamento, donde encontró a Candy recostada en la cama, con las ventanas abiertas y el ventilador frente a ella.

\- ¿Tienes calor he?

\- Al fin llegas doctor, te esperaba más temprano.

\- Me retrase un poco – respondió deshaciéndose de los pantalones y la camisa, para recostarse junto a ella.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Bastante interesante - respondió Dominic cerrando los ojos al igual que Candy, para dejar que el aire del ventilador acariciara su rostro suavemente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿algún caso interesante?

\- Si… el de los Andley – respondió sin rodeos - nos invitaron a cenar a su casa.

\- Estas de broma

\- No, el mismísimo William Andley me invito a mí y a mi esposa a su casa.

\- Pero…. Le dijiste que no.

\- Le dije que tendría que consultarlo con ella…

\- El retirara la invitación cuando sepa que se trata de mí. – respondió con la amargura en la garganta.

\- No, de hecho dijo que seguía en pie.

\- ¿le hablaste de mí?

\- Ya lo habíamos hablado y dijiste que estabas segura, así que yo limpie mi conciencia y le dije todo a William.

\- ¿…. Que dijo?

\- Se sorprendió muchísimo y me pregunto cómo estabas – respondió Dominic sintiéndose incomodo al sentirse en un papel de celestina entre los exesposos. – estaba nervioso y no tuvimos mucho tiempo, Deborah regreso y finalmente antes de despedirse me dijo que seguía en pie la invitación y que podríamos acordar detalles una vez que yo hablara contigo.

\- ¿Qué piensas de esa cena?

\- Iremos si quieres, es tu decisión, sabes que te apoyo, lo hare hasta el final.

\- Quiero saber de Archie y Annie, pero no sé si quiero volver a ver a Albert….

\- Tienes un par de semanas para pensarlo, tú me dices que quieres hacer.

\- Lo pensare…. – respondió para quedarse en silencio nuevamente.

\- También pienso que deberías de volver a tu trabajo de enfermera, yo tengo a una chica muy joven y amable como asistente, pero te necesito a mi lado - dijo ignorando el silencio de la rubia

\- No lo sé, si volviera no sería en ese hospital.

\- Queda poca gente de aquellas épocas, y no tardan en saber de ti.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿por Albert?

\- No, por Luce.

\- ¿le hablaste de mi ? – pregunto abriendo los ojos por primera vez desde que habían iniciado su plática.

\- Es mejor limpiar todos los rastros del pasado y ella es parte de ello.

\- No tengo interés en verla.

\- Quizá no, pero tampoco tienes por que esconderte, ya lo hiciste por 20 años y no continuaras haciéndolo. Debes ir con la frente muy en alto y nadie puede hablar mal de ti, nadie. Yo no se los permitiré.

\- Dominic - se giró Candy de lado para refugiarse en los brazos de su protector.

Dominic Leblanc había aparecido en su vida para defenderla, apoyarla e impulsar su carrera profesional, así como para abrir su corazón que se había envuelto en un caparazón de piedra. La había vuelto a la vida y ahora la llevaba por el camino de la redención.

Tenía miedo de mirar atrás, de volver a estar frente a Albert y volver a sentir la culpa y el dolor, pero quería mirarlo nuevamente y ver con sus propios ojos que su sacrificio había valido la pena y él era feliz.


	23. Capiyulo 23

**H** **ola a todas, que tal estan? esta semana tuve la oportunidad de dejar dos entregas, espero que sean de su agrado**

 **Esta vez no solo quiero agradacerles por sus mensajes y comentarios, quiero compartirles mi emosion por leer cada una de sus palabras, me siento tan feliz de ver sus analisis, sus detallados comentarios y tambien las criticas, valoro cada palabra dejada en sus reviews. me animan a dejar que mis dedillos se deshagan en el teclado. GRACIAS.**

 **les comparto que estoy en problemas de decisiones, llevo dos capitulos de ventaja, que no puedo publicar por que escribo media hoja y borro dos, y hasta que no afiance los sucesos futuros no puedo cerrar el capitulo, y aunque anuncie el final proximo, la tinta de mi pluma parece que aun tiene unos capitulos mas, nada excesivo... y mientras resuelvo mis dilemas existenciales les dejo estas lineas.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado.**

 **Capitulo 23**

Candy se miraba una vez más al espejo para cerciorarse que su cabello estaba impecable y su maquillaje era muy ligero, sentía las piernas temblar y aunque trataba de fingir tranquilidad, no podía dejar de moverse y sentir su corazón palpitar con frenesí.

\- Esta hermosa, no tienes que preocuparte – dijo Serge recargado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Estoy muy nerviosa, creo que será mejor que no vaya.

\- Ya diste el primer paso, ya saben de ti, ahora el estar frente a Albert tomara solo unos minutos de incomodidad. Después de eso, todo será más fácil.

\- Creo que serán más que unos minutos, será toda la velada

\- Estarás bien - Serge se acercó y tomo sus manos – veras que no es tan grave como lo imaginas. – su viejo amigo trataba de infundirle valor después de escuchar su historia y lo que había sufrido antes de desaparecer. Candy finalmente le había contado, sin detalles, una tarde que compartieron en la sala del departamento, cuando Dominic estaba de guardia.

\- No lo sé,.. Albert estaba muy herido la última vez que lo vi.

\- Eran más jóvenes y creo que él tampoco veía claro lo que sucedió, se dejó llenar los oídos de comentarios mal intencionados y tu falta de claridad no ayudo mucho, pero te aseguro que después de tanto tiempo, todo está mucho más claro.

\- Tratare de averiguar hoy mismo de Archie y Annie, así no tendré por qué verlo más.

\- Aun si no sabes nada de Archie, no tienes que volver a verlo si no quieres. – Serge tomo su barbilla y la miro a los ojos. – esto es por ti, para que liberes todo ese pasado que te ha consumido. No por mí, yo estoy conforme.

\- Gracias Stear, siempre has sido como un hermano para mí.

\- Me alagas, siempre quise tener una hermana tan hermosa como tú – beso su mejilla y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. – se valiente, siempre lo has sido.

\- Si, lo seré.

\- Cualquier cosa que suceda, sabes que yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y defenderte.

\- Lo sé - Candy se arrojó a los brazos de Stear que la abrazo con fuerza. -¿en dónde está el doctor?

\- Dominic está igual o más nervioso que tú, bajo por no sé qué cosa a la tienda.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso?

\- Por qué va a poner a su mujer frente al ex esposo.

\- No es así, yo no tengo nada para Albert y el es feliz, es una tontería siquiera pensarlo.

\- No lo es para un hombre que aunque fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, está enamorado. Sé que será un momento difícil el reencontrarte con Albert, pero cuida de Dominic.

\- lo hare.

Minutos después Dominic apareció con un vino en la mano, les explico que no llegarían con las manos vacías a su cena con los Andley, por eso había ido a conseguirlo.

Despues de despedirse de Serege la pareja salió al encuentro de un pasado que se había mantenido distante por años.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Dominic sonriendo a la rubia.

\- no te voy a mentir, estoy incomoda y ansiosa.

\- todo estará bien, es gente que conoces de siempre.

\- no creo conocerlos más y ellos a mí tampoco – respondió mirando por la ventana - pero tu estarás conmigo y eso me alienta, mientras este conmigo todo estará bien.

\- estaré a tu lado - respondió Dominic, queriendo creer que sus palabras serian para siempre

Al llegar a la casa de los Andley, Candy pudo comprobar que su estatus no era el de antes, la casa aunque grande no tenía la majestuosidad de la vieja mansión Andley, en un vecindario mucho más exclusivo. Le gustaba más esa casa, se veía más cálida.

Una vez que bajaron del auto, Dominic le ofreció el brazo y acaricio su mano.

\- ¿lista?

\- Si – respondió secamente, sonriendo con nerviosismo

Caminaron lentamente hasta la puerta, que se abrió tras el primer llamado.

\- Buenas noches – saludo amable Dominic. – somos el doctor Leblanc y ..

\- Esposa – añadió Candy, sabía que Dominic se había sincerado diciendo que no eran esposos, pero ella lo veía diferente.

\- Buenas noches, pasen por favor – pidió la mujer del servicio que los guio hasta un salón,

Candy no pudo ver claramente quien estaba, apenas puso un pie en el salón sintió unos brazos que la rodearon con fuerza y escucho el llanto de una mujer sobre su hombro.

\- Candy…. Candy… - escucho en su oído.

\- Buenas noches – escucho la voz de Albert retumbar sus oídos – doctor Leblanc pase por favor, sean bienvenidos.

\- Gracias William- respondió Dominic quedándose de pie junto a Candy, mientras miraba los ojos lloros de un hombre que se había situado a su lado, mirando a Candy y a la mujer que la abrazaba, veía en sus ojos marrones una familiaridad que lo intrigaba.

\- Vamos querida tranquilízate - dijo el hombre. Tomando por los hombros a la mujer que se había arrojado a la rubia.

En cuanto Candy se libero de la mujer que la había abordado, mostro su desconcierto, mirando a su alrededor, mientras inconscientemente dio un paso al lado de Dominic, que paso su brazo por sus hombros, para darle seguridad.

\- Lo siento Candy, no quise abrumarte…..- dijo la mujer entre sollozos - …. Ha sido todo tan sorpresivo….

\- Si, no esperaba verlos – respondió Candy mirando a la mujer.

\- Pensé que te había perdido para siempre….- sollozo tratando de mantener el control

\- Ho Annie… - Candy derribo su barrera y se acerco a la mujer para abrazarla.

\- Me haz hecho mucha falta, nunca me escribiste…

\- Anda Annie, no es momento de recriminaciones – le reclamo su esposo. – además no puedes monopolizarla nosotros también queremos saludarla.

\- Archie .. – susurro Candy antes de abandonarse en los brazos del castaño. Pensó en Serge y cerro los ojos, derramando algunas lágrimas.

\- Nunca terminaras de darnos sobresaltos – le dijo Archie mirándola de frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Déjenme presentarles a Dominic Leblanc, mi esposo.

\- Un placer conocerle Dominic, no solo ha sido un milagro para Deborah si no también ha cuidado de nuestra querida Candy – se presento Archie extendiendo su mano para estrechar la del doctor con entusiasmo.

\- El gusto es mío, tenía muchos deseos de conocerle.

\- ¿a mi?

\- Si, le he hablado mucho de ti y de Annie y … de todos. – respondió Candy mirando finalmente de frente a Albert, que la miraba sin parpadear.

\- William saluda a Candy y preséntame – lo invito Deborah.

\- Si claro – respondió Albert evidenciando un ligero nerviosismo, avanzando hasta la rubia para extender su mano y tomar la de la mujer que alguna vez había sido su esposa. – Candy bienvenida, es un placer volver a verte.

\- … si para mí también – respondió tímida.

\- Déjame presentarte a Deborah, mi esposa.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, tenía muchos deseos de que llegara este día- fue la respuesta amable de la señora de la casa - doctor Leblanc pase por favor siéntense, pediré que nos traigan algo de tomar.

Candy y Dominic se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un sillón, mientras Annie se sentó del otro lado de Candy, Albert y Archie se habían quedado de pie impávidos mirando a la rubia.

\- William creo que Deborah nos traerá algo más dulce de lo que yo necesito en este momento.

\- Si yo también necesito un wiski, doctor?- ofreció el anfitrión

\- No gracias, no bebo alcohol.

\- Buen habito, nosotros lo hacemos de vez en cuando.

\- Hoy es para celebrar el tener en casa nuevamente a nuestra querida Candy. – añadió Archie evidenciando su emoción

\- Debe de ser un suceso muy importante, entiendo que no se habían visto en algún tiempo – quiso hacer conversación Dominic, ante el silencio de Candy.

\- Poco más de veinte años, creo que nunca me podre reponer de todo ese tiempo que pase imaginando un mil cosas. Continúo Archie dando un trago al licor que Albert le había ofrecido.

\- ¿en dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?

\- Estuve en Paris, después de que la guerra término decidí quedarme ahí.

\- Pero jamás nos escribiste, Annie y yo te buscamos por todo el país, nunca imaginamos que habías cruzado el océano.

\- Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y poner mi vida en curso -comenzó a responder Candy con voz enrarecida – y … creo que me acostumbre a la soledad y la vida del hospital en Paris… mi carrera en la enfermería creció muchísimo y me perdí en el tiempo…

\- Les traigo un entremés y Clara vendrá con bebidas, aunque veo que ustedes dos ya están atendidos – interrumpió Deborah con su voz cálida y su sonrisa angelical.

\- Solo una copa para esperar la cena.- quiso disculpar Archie

\- Solo una querida - respondió Albert mirando a su esposa con cariño

\- ¿encontraron con facilidad el lugar? – pregunto Deborah tratando de hacer conversación, cortando la que ya había empezado Archie.

\- Teníamos una idea, ya habíamos preguntado para no perdernos – respondió Dominic, tratando de dejar a Candy respirar.

\- Pero tu eres de aquí de Chicago ¿no es cierto Candy? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Candy.

\- Viví un tiempo aquí n Chicago, pero no solía salir mucho, mi tiempo se iba entre el trabajo y el departamento donde vivía. - respondió la rubia queriendo sonar normal.

\- Candy siempre fue una chica muy ocupada en su trabajo, yo también la veía pocas veces. – respondió Annie en apoyo a su amiga.

\- ¿Y como encontraste Chicago después de este tiempo? – pregunto Albert, queriendo neutralizar un poco y sobre todo apaciguar su corazón que sentía saldría por su boca en cualquier momento.

\- Está muy cambiado, ha crecido enormemente.

\- Yo no conocía Chicago, pero me ha parecido un lugar muy interesante, es una ciudad muy bonita.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? – pregunto Archie

\- Poco más de un año.

\- Tanto tiempo?! Y apenas sabemos que estas aquí!- exclamo Annie casi en un reclamo.

\- Fue un regreso difícil, teníamos que cubrir necesidades de prioridad como conseguir vivienda y trabajo – respondió Dominic – pero la vida se encargó de ponernos en el lugar indicado para este reencuentro.

\- Pues habrá que agradecer a la casualidad. – añadió Albert.

La plática se hizo en torno al hospital y Paris, conversaciones que Dominic pudo monopolizar, situando a Candy detrás de él. Durante la cena, pudo notar aún más el nerviosismo y malestar de la rubia, al quedar posicionada enfrente de Albert.

\- Tendremos que repetir esto muy seguido – se animó a decir Deborah – ahora sabemos que no solo somos amigos por agradecimiento al doctor Leblanc si no que hay lazos mucho más fuertes.

Sabia la historia que su esposo le había contado, que contenía una historia apenas si con un par de detalles irrelevantes, por lo que no tenía idea de lo difícil que resultaba mantener a Candy y Albert juntos.

\- Siempre que el tiempo lo permita – respondió amable Dominic.

\- Usted caballeros siempre están en el trabajo, pero nosotras podríamos reunirnos más seguido, ¿no te parece Candy?

\- …Yo… trabajo y no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

\- Siempre hay tiempo libre, los fines de semana, alguna cena como hoy.- la esposa de Albert, provocaba el malestar de Candy y de Albert con su insistencia.

\- Habrá tiempo más adelante, además los niños nos ocupan mucho tiempo – trato de neutralizar Archie.

\- Es verdad, ¿en dónde están sus niños? – pregunto Candy, mirando a Annie.

\- Se quedaron en casa, tienes que conocerlos.

\- Son tan traviesos como tu.- añadió Archie.

\- ¿Cómo yo? Yo no tengo culpa de nada…

\- No genéticamente, pero tu influencia les llego – respondió Annie tomando la mano de la rubia – no somos hermanas en vano.

\- Me encantaría conocerlos

\- Es un hecho – le aseguro Archie.

Cerca de la media noche las dos parejas salieron de la casa Andley, Candy y Albert no habían tenido oportunidad de estar solos, apenas si habían cruzado un par de palabras y se habían evitado la noche entera, ante una Deborah que se esforzaba en complacer a la invitada sabiendo que había sido importante para su esposo, en otras épocas.

Archie y Annie por el contrario no habían ocultado su emoción y alegría por tener a Candy de vuelta en sus vidas y conocer a Dominic, habían insistido en saber su dirección, obteniendo evasivas una y otra vez por parte de Candy que no era la misma aun frente a ellos.

\- Entonces prometenos que vendrás a vernos – le pedía Annie con ahínco.

\- Te buscare dalo por hecho.

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y también tienes que ver a Paty.

\- ¿Paty está aquí? - pregunto sumamente sorprendida.

\- Está en Lakewood, es una larga historia pero ella está viviendo en la mansión de las rosas – respondió Archie

\- ¿Ella es quien vive en la mansión de las rosas….?

\- Si, está un poco deprimida y no la ha pasado bien así que se confino en la mansión que compro hace un año

\- …. Tienes razón, tenemos que vernos pronto y también quiero ir a ver a Paty.

\- La animara mucho tu visita.

\- Lo planeare lo antes posible – respondió la rubia pensativa. – por ahora lo mejor será que nos despidamos ha sido una velada muy larga y aunque mañana no trabajamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – respondió Candy colgándose del brazo de Dominic para salir de ahí.

\- Una vez que se despidieron, salieron de las calles que ahora le eran un foco rojo para no acercarse, guardo silencio por un minuto y miro a Dominic que conducía en el mismo silencio.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Candy ansiosa

\- Nada, es tan solo que me sorprende ver a esta gente que esta vuelta loca por verte nuevamente y trato de ponerme en tu lugar hace años, al salir sin despedirte de nadie y ellos que te dejaron ir sin mas, creo que ni cuenta se dieron.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo y nos dejamos en circunstancias muy diferentes, todos estábamos afectados y dolido por distintas razones y el tiempo ha apaciguado las molestias, pero el pasado sigue ahí.

\- Tal vez así sea – respondió Dominic pensativo - ¿Cómo te sentiste?

\- Extraña, incomoda, no quiero volver a ninguna cena o reunión de estas.

\- ¿Con Albert y su esposa?

\- Especialmente con ellos, prefiero mantener contacto con Annie y Archie independientemente de Albert…

\- Esa es tu decisión yo no tengo nada que añadir, tu eres libre de encontrarte con quien quieras.

\- Tú eres mi pareja y te estoy incluyendo en mi vida.

\- Lo sé, pero aun así yo respetare lo que tú quieras hacer.

\- El resto del camino, lo hicieron en silencio. En el departamento la oscuridad habitaba en todo el lugar, sin embargo apenas encendieron la luz del recibidor, pudieron ver que Serge estaba en la sala de estar, esperando por ellos.

\- ¿aun estas despierto? – pregunto Candy

\- No podía dormir, ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto dirigiéndose a Dominic, aun sabiendo que la respuesta vendría de Candy

\- Yo los dejo para que hablen, estoy cansado y me voy a dormir.

\- Gracias por todo Dominic – le dijo Candy dedicándole una sonrisa sincera – te alcanzare en un par de minutos.

\- Tomate tu tiempo- le respondió dándole un suave beso- y tu trata de dormir, el mundo seguirá igual mañana – le dijo a Serge palmeando su hombro

\- Tú también Domonic.

\- Ven siéntate que traigo noticias.

\- ¿Supiste de Archie?

\- Vi a Archie, estaba ahí con Annie

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- No hablamos mucho de su situación actual, pero a simple vista se ven bien, por seguro son felices, tenemos 3 sobrinos como nos había dicho Dominic y hay algo más.

\- Por dios Candy, dime… no lo dejes en suspenso.

\- Se trata de Paty….

\- Candy…. No te detengas…- grito desesperado.

\- Ella era la mujer que estaba en la mansión de las rosas, está viviendo en Lakewood.

\- Dios mío, estuvimos tan cerca…. Entonces esa niña que vimos….

\- No sé nada más, quede con tu hermano y Annie en vernos para visitar a Paty

\- El ensimismamiento de Serge, animo a Candy a dejar de lado sus propios nervios. Después de todo había hecho todo por él.

\- Stear creo que de verdad debes reconsiderar en ver a tu hermano, nada lo haría más feliz y a ti tampoco.

\- No…. – respondió al acto, pero se quedó pensativo. – ya no soy el mismo… Stear de antes.

\- Yo tampoco soy la misma Candy, pero no les importo, me recibieron y me hicieron sentir como antes.

\- Es diferente…

\- No es diferente, es más yo hice cosas horribles y me recibieron calurosamente.

\- Tú no hiciste nada horrible, por el contrario sacrificaste tu vida por la felicidad de Albert, en cambio yo… mirame.

-Te miro a diario y veo al hombre de 45 años con el corazón más grande y dulce que he conocido en mi vida – respondió la rubia, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Stear, que miraba al suelo derrotado.- tu accidente no cambio nada, aun eres el mismo, el que me apoya y me cuida, el que busca la felicidad de su hermano, ¿no lo ves? Porque yo si lo veo.

\- Las lágrimas de Stear cayeron silenciosas, derritiendo el corazón de Candy, deshaciendo ese caparazón salado que había construido sobre su persona.

\- Yo fui la más feliz cuando me di cuenta que eras tú, de todo lo oscuro que vivía en mi alma y mi mente tú eras la única luz.

\- ….y Dominic también – respondió Stear tratando de desviar la atención de él.

\- Dominic no es mi luz, él es mi camino – respondió la rubia sin titubeos, sin imaginar que estaba siendo escuchada por el hombre al que se refería, dándole esperanza.

\- Me alegra que lo veas así, él es un buen hombre, no estarías en mejores manos.

\- Lo sé. - respondió sonriéndole dulcemente al hombre que tenía frente a ella y le inspiraba un amor difícil de ignorar –pero no te distraigas del motivo de nuestra conversación.

\- No estoy listo para presentarme frente a Archie y menos aún frente a Paty.

\- Está bien, yo los visitare y averiguare todo lo referente a Paty, veremos que sucede más adelante. Ahora será mejor que descanses.

\- Los dos se fueron a descansar sin poder lograrlo, las impresiones del día bloquearon completamente la posibilidad de su descanso nocturno. Incluso Dominic tuvo la misma dificultad.

\- Trataron de continuar su vida normal en sus actividades diarias, todo parecía normal, pero sus vidas se habían alterado, ya nada parecía ser como el día que llegaron a América tras huir de la guerra en Inglaterra.

\- A pesar que Candy y Stear estaban mucho más tranquilos y hasta más felices, el sabor al pasado aun persistía.

\- Candy no hizo el más mínimo intento de buscar a Albert y el tampoco pareció hacer nada para provocar un encuentro con ella.

\- Había dejado pasar una semana entera antes de buscar a Annie, tras varias horas en el restaurante salió sin dudarlo hasta la casa de los Cornwell.

\- Candy…! – la recibió Annie llena de emoción - que gusto me da verte, moría de deseos de verte nuevamente.

\- No había podido venir antes. – respondió con una sonrisa amable, pero sintiéndose extraña.

\- No sabía dónde buscarte, tienes que decirme dónde vives.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte Annie, te dije que vendría y aquí estoy.

\- No quiero perderte nuevamente, me haces mucha falta.

\- ¿Qué sucede que te tiene tan agobiada?

\- Hay Candy… todo va tan mal desde hace tanto tiempo. – suspiro Annie - creo que mi estado de alerta ya está activado suceda o no algo.

\- ¿Te refieres a la economía por la que atraviesa la familia?

\- Bueno…. Esa situación nos volteo a todos de cabeza – respondió Annie en una visible turbación - los cornwell quedamos en la calle, si no fuera por William que nos ha ayudado tanto a nosotros como a los Legan …

\- ¿Cómo están ellos?

\- Mucho peor que nosotros, perdieron hasta el último centavo y aunque William compartió parte de lo que rescato, no pudieron mantenerse a flote, se mudaron a Nueva York.

\- Qué pena, no tenía idea. Al menos Alb… William pudo rescatar algo y compartilo.

\- Vendió la mayoría de las propiedades de los Andley, mansiones, villas, industrias… se quedó con una mínima parte del consorcio aun funcionando y sé que volverá a la cima, pero el camino está siendo muy duro.

\- Lo siento tanto querida Annie.

\- Creo que lo más difícil ha sido la incertidumbre se vernos en la quiebra y sin saber que hacer, William ha sido un verdadero patriarca y nos ha salvado de la desgracia.

\- No me sorprende, es un gran hombre – respondió bajando la mirada – es una pena que se haya deshecho de las mansiones y de la villa de Lakewood….- dijo con dolor.

\- La venta de Lakewood es una larga historia, William estaba tomando muy mal la venta de la villa, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía mucha presión y encontró una salida en Paty, ella le propuso comprarla con la posibilidad de vendérsela de nuevo en cuanto tuviera la solvencia de comprársela de vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo esta Paty?

\- Ha tenido algunas malas noticias últimamente, esta bastante deprimida, enterrada en Lakewood.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- Veras… su abuela murió hace unos años ya, por lo que quedó prácticamente sola, sus padres insistieron en regresar a Inglaterra y ella en quedarse aquí, por lo que su círculo se cerró más, la gente a su alrededor, incluyéndonos a Archie y a mí nos dedicamos a insistirle a abrirse al amor, queríamos que tuviera una nueva relación e hiciera una vida familiar. – le contaba Annie con pesar – por lo que finalmente conoció a alguien y se casó con él, pero resultó ser un hombre despreciable que tomo la rienda de los negocios de la familia de Paty en América y no hacia otra cosa que robarle, mientras tanto tuvieron una hija, pero eso no le importo para tener una amante a la cual le daba una gran vida con lo que robaba de los O'Brien, cuando Paty descubrió todo la traición lo corrió y tramito el divorcio con los mejores abogados de América para no tener que compartir un centavo con ese miserable.

\- Pobre Paty, con lo difícil que le debió resultar abrir su corazón para caer en las manos de alguien así.

\- Paty nunca volvió a ser la misma desde que Stear desapareció, era muy joven pero creo que de verdad ese fue su verdadero amor.

\- ¿y dime Annie la pequeña de Paty vive con ella en Lakewood? – pregunto Candy, ignorando la parte de Stear

\- Si las dos están viviendo ahí, después que Paty no pudo más, por todo el desgaste del divorcio y el anuncio que recibió, que sus padres sufrieron un accidente en Inglaterra resultando muertos.

\- Dios mío! ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Hace un año si acaso. La pobre quedo sola, desde entonces Archie trabaja para la compañía de Paty y trata de mantener el control de todas las personas de confianza que se hacen cargo de las industrias O'Brien.

\- Me alegra que ustedes puedan ayudarle y que además se beneficien de un buen trabajo para Archie.

\- Gracias a eso nos hemos mantenido a flote y hemos podido llevar una vida holgada para los chicos.

\- Entonces por qué te sientes tan alterada.

\- No lo sé Candy todo ha sucedido al mismo tiempo y apenas es que comenzamos a respirar nuevamente, y … precisamente el trabajo de Archie está exigiendo que nos mudemos a Florida que es donde está el consorcio de los O'Brien y más adelante quizá tendríamos que irnos a Inglaterra, cuando la guerra acabe. El problema es que Paty no quiere venir con nosotros y yo no la veo bien, la pequeña Lisa vive en esa villa prácticamente aislada del mundo, Paty difícilmente sale de la villa y solamente tiene un par de personas del servicio, por lo que la pequeña pasa el tiempo sola en los jardines o en el salón de té con Paty.

\- ¿han hablado con ella?

\- Todos hemos hablado con ella, Archie, William, Deborah yo misma, pero dice que no está lista para salir nuevamente.

\- La comprendo, pero la pequeña no puede llevar una vida así.

\- Por eso mismo estoy preocupada, yo quisiera traer a la pequeña con nosotros, pero no quiero separarla de su mama y dejarla aún más sumida en su depresión.

\- ¿Cuándo iras a verla?

\- Vamos todos los fines de semana- las palabras de Annie resonaron en su cabeza, ellos habían ido un fin de semana, pudieron habérselos encontrado.

\- ¿Siempre van los fines de semana?

\- Sí, es el tiempo que tenemos para ir.

\- Vaya, yo fui por ahí hace un mes y…. No tenía idea quien vivía ahí…

\- Entonces… ¿eras tú quien fue a la mansión de las rosas preguntando por los Andley…?

\- ¿Supiste de mi visita?

\- Si claro, ese sábado llegamos muy tarde por que viajamos con William y su familia, pero el capataz nos dijo que tres extraños habían ido a preguntar por la familia que solía vivir ahí y más tarde vieron a un hombre con mascara merodeando la propiedad Andley.

\- Si, éramos nosotros; Dominic, un amigo que hizo el viaje desde Paris con nosotros y yo.

\- Que sorpresa, estuvimos tan cerca. – respondió Annie tomando la mano de Candy - dime que vendrás con nosotros este fin de semana.

\- No lo sé Annie, tengo que hablarlo con Dominic. Pero si visitare a Paty en cuanto me sea posible.

\- Intenta ir con nosotros será una grata sorpresa para Paty, le hará mucho bien verte- insistió Annie, para cambiar el tema totalmente después, dejando atrás su insistencia. – … por cierto de donde sacaste a Dominic, un hombre muy interesante.

\- ¿de dónde podría sacar a un doctor? Del hospital - respondió más amena la rubia - años de trabajar juntos nos unió…

\- Debiste ser la envidia del hospital, es un hombre con mucha presencia ¿Cuántos años llevan de casados?

\- … en realidad no estamos casados, pero somos pareja desde hace ya varios años.

\- No tienen hijos ¿verdad? – pregunto Annie, inocente sin imaginar lo que removía en su amiga. William nunca había contado esa parte de aquella tragedia.

\- No, no tenemos hijos – respondió natural, sintiendo un ardor en el pecho, ¿pero en donde están los tuyos?

\- No tardan en llegar, están casa de William, su papa los traerá de regreso.

Candy paso una hora más en la compañía de Annie, deseaba conocer a sus hijos, pero no llegaban y la noche comenzaba a avanzar.

Decidió despedirse, cuando la puerta se escuchó.

\- Ya llegaron. – anuncio Annie, viendo a sus tres hijos y detrás de ellos sorprendentemente no venía Archie sino William Andley.

\- Buenas noches, te traje a los chicos y el mensaje de tu esposo, que llegara muy tarde, está enterrado en el trabajo.

-Gracias William – respondió Annie, mirando la seriedad de Candy.

-Hola Candy, que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

\- Hola. –respondió secamente.

\- Mira Candy ellos son mis hijos – intervino de inmediato Annie, rompiendo el incómodo momento – Alistar el mayor tiene 14 años y los más pequeños Antón y Mary Lou, chicos ella es su tía Candy

\- Son adorables, me encantara pasar tiempo con todos ustedes, pero por ahora tengo que irme, ya es tarde y debo volver a casa.

\- Yo puedo llevarte. – se ofreció Albert

\- No es necesario gracias –respondió tan natural como le fue posible.

\- Si quieres espera a Archie y él puede llevarte –ofreció Annie.

\- El vendrá en la madrugada, yo estoy aquí y puedo llevarte.

\- No es necesario, estoy acostumbrada a andar sola por las calles, los horarios de trabajo no siempre son accesibles.

\- Pues no deberías andar sola por las calles tu sola.- respondió Albert mostrando su verdadero interés – Chicago ya no es tan seguro como lo fue, debes cuidarte mejor.

\- Gracias por la preocupación y por eso mismo me despido- se apresuró Candy a salir del incomodo momento - chicos los veré pronto, a ti también Annie nos pondremos de acuerdo para visitar a Paty. saludame a Archie…. Hasta luego … William

Sin esperar respuesta, salió de la casa apresurada. Albert apenas les dijo adiós a los Cornwell y salió detrás de la rubia.

\- Candy espera – le grito, viendo claramente que la mujer lo ignoraba, por lo que corrió a ella y la tomo del brazo con firmeza. – te llevare.

\- Te repito que no es necesario.

\- Es muy tarde, es mejor que te lleve….

\- Prefiero tomar un carruaje.

\- No seas testaruda y sube al auto.

Cediendo ante la insistencia de Albert, se dejó llevar hasta su auto donde el rubio le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir, cerró la puerta y camino hasta el lado del conductor para encender el auto y ponerse en marcha.

El corazón de Candy palpitaba salvajemente, como no ocurría en mucho tiempo, estaba nerviosa, asustada y emocionada de estar con Albert a solas y en un lugar tan reducido, después de tanto tiempo.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Hola a todas, mil gracias por llegar hasta este capitulo.**

 **No quiero perder la oportunidad de agradecerles por su compa** **ñia y por todos los comentarios recibidos, veo con sorpresa todo lo que estas lineas provocan y quiero de verdad darle las gracias por sus analisis, la exposicion de todos sus sentires, por el apoyo y por la oportunidad para quienes lo intentaron y tuvieron que abandonarnos a la mitad del viaje.**

 **sin duda mi historia es un candific, Albert, Terry, Stear, Archie son fundamentales, pero no hay un rol masculino definido. les dejo este capitulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

 **Capitulo 24**

Nerviosa apretaba su bolso, que descansaba en su regazo, deseaba salir corriendo. Le quemaba el alma estar cerca de él. Pero trato de lucir normal y controlar su corazón que palpitaba salvagemente.

\- ¿A dónde está tu casa?

\- Ve por la avenida principal hacia el sur.

Los dos guardaron silencio de forma incomoda, los nervios los estaba controlando irremediable. Habían compartido tantas cosas en el pasado, que estar juntos se les daba natural, pero en esos momentos nada era como en antaño.

-Había estado pensando la manera de comunicarme contigo para encontrarnos en privado. – dijo de repente Albert.

\- ¿A mí? ¿para qué? – respondió Candy sin pensar mucho, estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana.

\- Creo que la última vez que hablamos y nos vimos estábamos muy heridos y ciegos de dolor y pena. No hicimos las cosas de forma correcta.

\- Ya no importa Albert, la vida ya nos pasó por encima y nos puso en el lugar en el que debemos estar.

\- Nos conocemos de toda la vida y el cariño que vive al menos en mi corazón por ti es inmenso y no puedo vivir con este suplicio en el pecho. Te pido que hablemos unos minutos.

\- Nada ha cambiado y eso nos mantiene en la misma posición uno apartado del otro.

\- Pero las cosas si han cambiado, Candy yo estaba muy dolido y loco de celos cuando te fuiste, todo indicaba que entre tú y Terry había un lazo de amor que nadie podía romper…

\- Pero estaba roto, ya no existía y te lo dije, y también se lo dije a él.

\- ahora lo sé, pero en esos momentos todo indicaba algo diferente y tu actitud no ayudo mucho - respondió Albert alzando la voz, mientras se estacionaba a un lado de la calle.- ¿Por qué decidiste irte sin aclarar nada? No me diste oportunidad de reaccionar.

\- Albert. ha pasado mucho tiempo, quizá lo mejor es no volver la página atrás, ya nada tiene solución y tenemos vidas nuevas.

\- Para mi es importante, lo que sucedió fue una cadena de errores, por falta de confianza, por falta de comunicación y eso no fue lo que nos convirtio en pareja Candy, siempre fuimos unidos, por eso nos debemos esa explicación.

\- Yo no puedo más que decir que yo falle, mi acercamiento a Terry, fue innecesario, quise cerrar ese capítulo de una manera menos dolorosa y lamentable, sin pensar lo que provocaría, no solo lastime a Terry y te falle a ti, sino que cambie el rumbo de la vida de los tres o al menos el de nosotros…

\- Si me hubieras dicho de tu encuentro con Terry , cuando te bajaste de ese tren, jamás hubiera prestado oídos a los comentarios de nadie y tampoco hubiera buscado respuestas por mi lado, te hubiera escuchado y lo habría entendido.

\- Tuve miedo y … vergüenza de mis actos, no pude decirte nada y por el contrario me enrede en mis errores y no supe cómo salir… lo lamento tanto. – la mirada de Albert la invitaba a confesar todo lo que le había escondido todos esos años - cuando sucedió lo del hogar de Pony… ya no tuve fuerzas para buscar los caminos que nos reconciliaran, estaba abatida y perdida tras saber de la perdida de… mi bebe y que no podría concebir nuevamente…

\- No debiste marcharte dejándome con la idea que me habías engañado con Terry me perdí en la miseria de pensar que habías concebido un hijo de él.

\- Yo quería que me odiaras, para que fuera más sencillo olvidarme – los ojos de Candy ya soltaban gruesas lagrimas que no pudo contener. – quería que fueras feliz a cualquier precio.

\- Candy… lo siento mucho cariño, perdoname fui un idiota- respondió Albert, al ver a la rubia desmoronarse, lo dudo un segundo, pero estiro sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza. – debí estar a tu lado para llorar juntos a nuestro hijo, debí sostener tu mano y no ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mi propio dolor.

\- He vivido veinte años imaginando su carita, sus ojos… - decía Candy entre lágrimas, nunca se había abierto a nadie a sus sentimientos, no creyo apropiado hacerlo con Dominic y Albert después de todo era el padre de ese hijo que jamás vio la luz. -.. he muerto y revivido en ese pensamiento, en el deseo de haberlo visto crecer.

\- Eso nos debio unir, no separarnos… – respondió Albert abrazando a la rubia con fuerza, mientras el mismo derramaba lágrimas amargas que le quemaban las mejillas.

\- Sabía que no podría darte más hijos y el dolor me estaba quemando, por lo que preferí que me matara a mi sola..

\- Candy, mi Candy… - lloro en el abrazo con la rubia - nunca debiste dejarme, lo habríamos superado juntos, yo no podía ver más que tu desamor, jamás vi lo que estabas sufriendo, fui un estúpido egoísta. .. fue muy tarde cuando supe toda la verdad…

\- No fuiste tu, la que cometió todos los errores posibles fui yo, hice sufrir a mucha gente, mis madres perdieron la vida por mi culpa…..

\- No, eso no – le dijo rompiendo el abrazo para tomarla por los hombros y mirarla a los ojos – esas dos mujeres te amaban, eras su hija más querida y ellas vieron la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amaban y no dudaron en hacerlo.

\- Fue demasiado….

\- Todo lo que sucedió en ese momento fue cruel y desafortunado, cometimos errores que pagamos muy caro …

\- Al menos valio la pena que yo haya salido de tu vida, ahora eres feliz – respondió Candy, tratando de recomponerse – tienes una familia y yo también estoy bien

¿eres feliz?

\- Ahora lo soy, el pasado finalmente dejo de caminar a mi lado y creo que ahora soy feliz.- respondió limpiándose las lágrimas, tratando de sonreír - … ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión que no te había engañado con Terry? – quiso saber.

\- Paso mucho tiempo antes que lo supiera, por años tuve este rencor viviendo en el pecho, odiando lo sucedido, evite periódicos y noticias de farándula, no quería ver información de ti y el viviendo una vida de ensueño, de hecho me fui a California por varios años, ahí conocí a Deborah y nos comprometimos, fue ella quien me involucro en el teatro y me llevo a Nueva York y a Broadway – contaba su historia mirando las verdes pupilas sin parpadear – me anime y fui a una recepción donde el grupo teatral estaba siendo agasajado, así que el encuentro se dio forzosamente….

-Candy miraba intensamente a Albert, escuchando la confesión que la liberaba de una gran parte de sus culpas y sus amarguras. Podía incluso ver que esos dos hombre que significaron su vida en el pasado, se habían vuelto a encontrar.

\- … nos sorprendimos muchísimo, cuando nos dimos cuenta que los dos suponíamos que tú estabas con el otro. El me hacía casado contigo y yo con él, fue así que hablamos y me di cuenta el error tan grande que había cometido al no confiar en ti, aun cuando debiste contarme todo, los dos te buscamos con desespero, no teníamos ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscarte. Desde entonces tanto Terry como Archie y Annie nos culpamos por no buscarte antes y asumir que estabas bien en compañía de quien tú habías decidido.

\- No pensé que me hubieran buscado, yo siempre creí que se habían olvidado de mí.

\- Jamás te olvidaría – le dijo Albert besando su mano – tu estas tatuada en mi corazón, nuestro amor no pudo ser en esta vida, pero eso no me impide tenerte en mi mente y mi corazón cada día de mi existencia.

\- Tú significas lo mismo para mí.

Ambos se miraron con amor, habían enmendado la ruptura que cambio su destino, llenándose de la energía que siempre habían transmitido el uno en el otro.

La mano de Albert acaricio la mejilla de Candy con ternura, mientras ella la aprisionaba entre su hombro y su mejilla.

\- Sera mejor que termine de llegar a casa, deben estar muy preocupados por mí.

\- ¿el doctor Leblanc no sabe dónde estás?

\- No, decidí de último momento ir a casa de Annie, no pensé que me fuera a tardar tanto.

\- Candy… - suspiro Albert, arrancando el auto – no aprenderás nunca – sonrió mucho más relajado y con una expresión muy familiar para Candy.

\- Lo sé, ese pobre hombre debe estar volviéndose loco por mi culpa.

\- Cuidalo mucho, es un buen hombre y gran doctor.

\- Es una eminencia, he sido su enfermera asistente por años y puedo atestiguar que es el mejor médico que jamás he conocido – dijo la rubia con admiración y orgullo –he aprendido mucho de él, es mi mentor.

\- Me llena de alegría ver que lograste abrir tu corazón nuevamente y que el doctor Leblanc haya sido el afortunado.

\- Es un buen hombre.

\- ¿Candy yo sigo manejando, pero vamos en la dirección correcta?

\- Si, da la vuelta en la Adams y dejame una cuadra después de la estación del tren, caminare de ahí.

-puedo llevarte hasta tu casa, eso no es problema.

\- Prefiero caminar… además no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero que nadie sepa donde vivió por ahora, de igual forma sabes dónde encontrar a Dominic y te puedo dar la dirección de mi trabajo, pero por ahora prefiero mantener la dirección de mi casa en privado.

\- Está bien, no insistiré, pero definitivamente tomare la dirección de tu trabajo…

Unas cuadras más adelante Albert detuvo el auto y miro nuevamente a Candy con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Me alegra haber hablado contigo.

\- A mí también – respondió Candy devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Me imagino que Annie ya te puso al tanto de Lakewood.

\- Sí, me dijo que Paty está muy deprimida, enterrada en la villa.

\- ¿vendrás este fin de semana?

\- No lo sé aun, tengo que discutirlo con Dominic, pero es posible.

\- Espero que puedan ir.

\- Hare lo posible. Ahora será mejor que siga mi camino, ya es muy tarde,

\- Ve con cuidado.

Tras un segundo de duda, Candy bajo del auto sin abrazar una vez más a Albert como ella quería, de igual forma estaba sumamente feliz por haber hablado con Albert, su mundo había cambiado repentinamente, el peso que la aplastaba había desaparecido, sin darse cuenta la chica de 20 años atrás había vuelto, ya no se sentía gris y amarga, incluso el aire le parecía más ligero.

Caminaba de prisa, pero de forma distraída, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa inamovible. No escucho el par de veces que gritaron su nombre, fue hasta la tercera vez, que miro al lado suyo.

\- Candice…..

\- ¿Dominic, que haces en la calle?

\- Buscándote, es tardísimo y no sabíamos nada de ti. Sube al auto.

Candy subió al auto en una carrera al lado del conductor.

\- No imagine que saldrían a buscarme

\- ¿en dónde has estado? Serge y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

\- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión preocuparlos. – respondió la rubia, en un tono de voz que Dominic no conocía, fue hasta que la miro, que descubrió un brillo en los ojos de la mujer que amaba que jamás había visto.

\- No me gusta que andes caminando por las calles sola a estas horas de la noche, avisame a donde estarás y yo iré a recogerte.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, no volveré a salir sin avisarte, hoy no tenía planeado ir a visitar a Annie, pero después de salir del trabajo no me sentí tan cansada y me anime a visitarla. No creí que me retrasaría tanto.

\- Ahora veo por qué estás tan contenta.

\- Lo estoy, estoy feliz de ver que saliste a buscarme.

\- Sabes que siempre que me necesites saldré a buscarte.

Una vez que llegaron a su departamento, se encontraron con Serge que también había vuelto en la moto.

Tras regañar a Candy, subieron al departamento para descansar, Candy prefirió no compartir con Dominic su encuentro con Albert, sabía que el doctor ya se sentía celoso e inseguro, no necesitaba reforzar el sentimiento, al menos no ese momento.

Después de una ducha rápida se metió en la cama con el francés y busco enroscarse en sus brazos como pocas veces había hecho, era el quien solía buscarla. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al descanso de esa noche.

Al día siguiente hablo con Serge y le conto de Paty, de su hermano y comenzó su proyecto de convencer a su querido Stear a volver de entre los muertos.

\- No Candy, no lo hare.

\- Entiende que es el mejor momento para hacerlo, Paty te necesita y Archie nunca estaría más feliz.

\- No Candy, las cosas estarán resultando maravillosas para ti, pero yo no pienso volver. Me fui para siempre.

\- Te sentirás mejor cuando veas lo mucho que te aman y te extrañan, el mayor de tus sobrinos lleva tu nombre.

\- Será mejor que no insistas – respondió casi en un grito el hombre.

\- Era tan apasionada su discusión que no escucharon la puerta abrirse para que Dominic atestiguara lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – intervino al ver a Serge enojado gritándole a su mujer.

\- Stear que es un necio y no quiere escuchar que tiene que volver a la vida de su familia

\- Deja de llamarme Stear y deja de presionarme.

\- Cálmense, a gritos no llegarán a ningún lado – trato de mediar Dominc – lo mejor será que dejen el tema.

\- Y cuando entonces hare entender a Stear lo que es mejor para él.

\- Nadie sabe lo que es mejor para él, que el mismo. –respondió Dominic a su enfermera en tono de reto.

\- Gracias doctor – respondió Serge, poniéndose de pie para salir del departamento.

\- Candice deja de presionar a ese hombre, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo difícil que es abrirse a lo que has huido por tantos años, dale tiempo.

\- Es un cabezota y nunca va a ceder, su hermano lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, ellos siempre fueron muy unidos, nunca he conocido hermanos que sean más amigos que esos dos.

\- Él tiene sus limitaciones, vamos a ayudarle de manera diferente no confrontándolo, lo único que lograras es que se cierre más y termine huyendo hasta de nosotros.

\- …. Tienes razón, pero no sé cómo hare para que ceda.

\- Con paciencia y cariño, ese es el mejor tratamiento.

\- Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar doctor – respondió Candy con admiración en la mirada, se puso de pie y se acercó a Dominic para sentarse en sus piernas. – que habría sido de mi sin ti.

\- Serias una enfermera de mediana calidad, con un carácter insoportable.

\- La risa de la rubia tomo por sorpresa a Dominic que jamás la había escuchado reír a carcajadas, ni tampoco la había visto tan suelta en su actitud ni tan alegre. En absoluto le molestaba, por el contrario esa mujer tenía una alegría que contagiaba, pero le explotaba en el pecho la incertidumbre de saber el motivo del cambio.

\- ¿mes estas diciendo que era mala enfermera cuando me conociste?

\- No eras mala, pero definitivamente te convertiste en la mejor a mi lado.

-No puedo negarlo, eres el mejor maestro, el mejor doctor, el mejor hombre y el mejor amante.

-Ni como discutirlo- respondió con una sonrisa enigmática, que solía enloquecer a Candy las pocas veces que la veía. – por eso mismo te pido que dejes de torturar a Serge, el será tu familia, pero es mi amigo y no quiero que lo sometas a un estrés que no necesita.

-Es necesario que se reencuentre con su hermano, ambos se necesitan y has escuchado hablar de Paty, ella era su novia y su separación por su muerte fue muy difícil para los dos, quizá más para Paty que aunque se resignó, no pudo superarlo, ella también la ha pasado mal y es quien vive en Lakewood.

-Ya veo, si lo que quieres es unificar esa familia, te pido que dejes de pelear con él y me ayudes a convencerlo que vaya a verme al hospital, si le damos un poco de confianza en sí mismo, podremos acercarlo a abrirse a volver a la vida de su hermano.

-¿de verdad crees que aún se pueda hacer algo por él?

-No pierdo nada intentándolo, sé que no podré volverlo a una normalidad total, pero quizá suavizar alguna de las cicatrices le ayude y quiero ver su pierna, no sé qué es lo que lo hace cojear, pude ser un nervio, un ligamento, piel, musculo, hueso … mil cosas y tal vez con suerte nos encontremos con algo que le pueda ayudar.

-Tú quieres que yo me enamore perdidamente de ti ¿verdad?

\- Pensé que ya lo estabas. – dijo mirándola enamorado

\- Sin responder Candy unió sus labios a los de Dominic que le correspondieron con la misma intensidad.

\- No me has contado como te fue ayer en tu visita a Annie.

\- Que te puedo decir, es muy extraño ver esos rostros que me son tan familiares y sentir que los quiero, pero al mismo tiempo sentirme ajena a ellos. – respondió mientras aun permanecía sentada en su regazo, rodeo sus hombros con su brazo, mirándolo con chispas en los ojos.

\- Es normal, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ellos no han estado en tu vida, pero el cariño está ahí.

\- Supongo que es el tiempo, pero creo que aún existe un poco de los rezagos del pasado.

\- No te angusties más, ya no hay más que te detenga en el pasado y en su tragedia.

\- Me siento mucho mejor de haberte contado y de haber reencontrado a quienes hice daño en el pasado, para ver que todo valió la pena y son felices – Candy miro nuevamente a Dominic en un tono de incomodidad perdiendo su sonrisa. – Albert llego a casa de Annie cuando me despedía...

\- ¿te encontraste con él? – pregunto con sorpresa y un golpe en el estómago.

\- Sí llego con los hijos de Annie y aunque yo pensaba volver sola a casa, Albert insistió en traerme y en el camino hablamos de lo sucedido la última vez que nos vimos. – dijo Candy, sintiéndose incomoda, pero no quería volver a cometer los mismo errores de antes, callando sus encuentros y así provocando mal entendidos. - al parecer él y Terry se encontraron tiempo después y hablaron del mal entendido que nos separó a los tres.

\- … ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Dominic, sintiendo el corazón agitarse y los músculos contraerse – ¿de qué mal entendido hablas?

\- Del triángulo que se formó entre Terry, Albert y yo. Finalmente supo de quien era él bebe que iba a tener y supo que nunca lo engañe con Terry.

\- Dominic guardo silencio, no supo que contestar, tendría que alegrarse que Candice finalmente hubiera curado su corazón, pero la verdad era que le molestaba que hubiera estado a solas con William Andley.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, te quedaste muy callado.

\- Nada, creo que me sorprendió el que te hayas encontrado con él a solas… tan pronto.

\- No fue planeado y tan solo hablamos unos minutos, el que nos dio el camino de las casa de los Cornwell a la estación del tren.

\- Por eso es que tu ánimo cambio y ahora luces más feliz.

\- No voy a mentirte, después de hablar con él, me siento mucho más tranquila, creo que ese sentimiento de luto y pesar se desvanecio.

\- Me alegro por ti.

\- También estuve platicando con Annie, el visitar a Paty en Lakewood,- quiso cambiar la conversación al ver la molestia en el rostro de Dominic - me insistió en ir este fin de semana, pero le dije que iría solamente si tú estabas disponible y aceptabas.

\- Quizá deberías ir tú con ella, yo no tendría mucho que hacer en una plática de chicas.

\- También vendrá Archie y supongo que Albert con su familia,

\- Ya veo…. ¿tu quieres que yo vaya?

\- Eres mi pareja, mi esposo desde que comenzamos esta aventura.

\- Está bien, iré cuando quieras.

\- Gracias Dominic, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí en todos estos años sin tu compañía.

\- Habrías sobrevivido igual de bien, eres una mujer de carácter determinado, no necesitas a nadie.

\- Yo no lo creo.

\- anda mejor vamos a cenar para irnos a descansar.

\- Al menos mañana ya es viernes y tenemos el fin de semana por delante.

\- De igual forma tenemos que descansar

\- Si lo se, espero que Serge no tarde en regresar.

\- Ayer salimos a buscarte a ti, quizá hoy nos toque salir a buscarlo a él. – comento Dominic, con una sonrisa irónica.

Serge regreso un par de horas más tarde, con el mismo mal humor. Candy se acercó para disculparse y pedirle que no se molestara con ella, le prometió no presionarlo más y lo dejo descansar en la intimidad de su habitación.

Un poco en contra de su voluntad Dominic viajo con Candice hasta Lakewood, Serge se había quedado en Chicago y solo ellos dos viajaban al encuentro de Paty y de la Familia Andley.

\- No creo que deberíamos dejar a Serge solo todo el fin de semana, bastante difícil debe ser para el no poder venir, como para encima no tener más compañía que su torturado corazón – Dominic se sentía temeroso de ese acercamiento a los Andley y en especial a William, era evidente que la rubia comenzaba a sentirse cómoda en su compañía.

\- Tienes razón, les diré que nos regresaremos a casa hoy mismo.- respondió Candy sonriendo plena a Dominic.

Su llegada a Lakewood fue mucho más relajada que la vez anterior, con la diferencia que Paty ya había sido avisada de la visita de Candy y la esperaba con impaciencia. Apenas la vio salir del auto corrió hasta ella sin detenerse hasta que las dos tambaleantes se fundieron en un abrazo que duro minutos enteros.

Dominic las miraba curioso, se preguntaba cómo había logrado Candice vivir tan aislada de esa gente que daba todas las señales de amarla profundamente.

Las dos mujeres aún se abrazaban, cuando el auto de los Cornwell hizo su llegada y detrás de ellos el auto de William Andley.

Vio bajar a Archie y Annie junto a tres niños que estaban muy cerca de la adolescencia, detrás Deborah se acercaba con su hija de la mano, una niña hermosa una mezcla perfecta entre ella y William Andley. Como nunca se sintió fuera de lugar.

Estaba atrapado en el pasado de Candice y envuelto en una fuerte telaraña que lo mantenía inmóvil al lado del a rubia, nunca había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte por nadie, estaba atado de pies y manos con fuertes lazos llamados amor.

Frente a él vio a William Andley acercarse como un gigante que lo amenazaba y aun así le sonrió sin dar muestras de la batalla que ocurría en su interior.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Hola chicas, como estan? gracia por llegar hasta aqui, pense que no lo lograria, pero aqui estoy.**

 **les dejo este capitulo que espero disfruten y como siempre le dejo mi cari** **ñ** **o por todos sus comentarios. Gracias. tratare de regresar pronto, pero la verdad no he podido adelantar el siguiente capitulo y quiza me retrase, hare lo posible para que no suceda.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capitulo 25**

-Buenos días doctor Leblanc. – saludo Deborah amablemente - creo que no conocía a mi hija Natalie.

\- No tenía el gusto, una pequeña muy hermosa, igual a su madre

-Gracias doctor Leblanc.

-Por favor Deborah llámeme, Dominic, estamos fuera de las batas blancas.

-Al parecer los reencuentros siguen, -comento, mirando a las chicas que se abrazaban con emoción - yo no había oído hablar de Candy, al menos nunca le puse mucha atención a su nombre y al parecer es una integrante de suma importancia para la familia Andley – Deborah mostro su molestia en su tono de voz. Cambiando su actitud al ver a su esposo que se acercaba a ellos.

-Dominic que gusto ver que pudieron venir a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.

-William, un placer saludarte – respondió estrechando la mano del rubio – no creo que podamos quedarnos hasta mañana, partiremos por la tarde.

-No lo creo, esas chicas son inseparables, le garantizo que no se irán – sonrió divertido – es más casi diría que mañana partirá solo de regreso a Chicago.

-Tendré que agradecer la advertencia – rio Dominic, en movimientos estudiados.

Una vez que todos se saludaron; Annie, Candy y Paty entraron a la villa juntas, como en los días del colegio. Candy alcanzo a lanzarle una mirada de disculpa a Dominic.

El día entero Dominic lo paso lejos de Candy, igual platicaba con Deborah, que tampoco lograba integrarse al grupo de mujeres, que hablaba con Archie, a quien descubrió grandes cualidades, muy parecidas a su hermano, charlo con William como si de grandes amigos de toda la vida se tratara.

Después de la comida todos se dispersaron y Dominic aprovecho para escaparse al jardín, le parecía un lugar muy relajante y prefería integrarse con la armonía de la naturaleza, que con los gritos de los niños en la casa o las risas alegres de todos los reunidos.

Camino por la propiedad reconociéndola como una villa de campo muy lujosa, podía constatar que los Andley habían gozado de un estatus social bastante elevado, eso explicaba los suaves modales en la educación de Candy.

En el interior de la villa, la rubia logro escabullirse de Paty y Annie que la habían monopolizado, vio a Dominic salir de la casa y fue tras el con total disimulo. Lo que no esperaba era que Albert la siguiera, nadie había notado que no la había perdido de vista en todo el día, a pesar que había estado junto a Deborah la mayor parte del tiempo.

Candy salió por la cocina y unos pasos atrás de Ella, Albert.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿A recorrer viejos caminos?

\- Albert!... no te escuche venir

\- Iba a pedir que nos preparen café y te vi pasar, quise saludarte sin tantas miradas encima, además que las chicas no te dejan ni respirar.

\- Si, están un poco intensas, no recordaba lo que era tenerlas a mi lado, creo que me acostumbre mucho a la soledad.

\- Siempre haz sido la guía de ellas dos y de muchos mas, me extraña que no hayas hecho amigos en tu nueva vida.

\- Me dedique mucho a mi carrera, pase incontables horas de quirófano y consultas junto a Dominic, el me ha ensenado muchísimo. No tenia tiempo de socializar.

\- Te has convertido en una mujer sumamente enigmática y hermosa, no puedo negar que me has deslumbrado.

\- No digas eso, tu esposa es una mujer muy elegante y bella.

\- Deborah es una mujer bien educada, nació en cuna de oro y es delicada y bien dijiste muy elegante, su belleza es parte de toda disciplina que tienen las mujeres de alta sociedad – respondió Albert mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Candy, para caminar rumbo a las caballerizas. – misma disciplina que tu te negaste a llevar y de igual forma te convertiste en una mujer tan atractiva como lo eras agora.

\- Te equivocas, yo no soy la mujer que tu crees. Me volví gris y callada, creo que hasta invisible.

\- Eso es lo que tú ves, pero no es lo que expresas con los demás, a mis ojos te veo como una mujer llena de misterios y físicamente deslumbrante- insistió Albert mirándola intensamente. - ¿quieres ir a cabalgar mañana por la mañana?

\- …no creo que nos quedemos, venimos solamente por hoy.

\- ¿Pero no trabajas mañana o sí?

-No, pero tenemos otros compromisos y Dominic y yo decidimos irnos esta noche.

\- Yo hablare con él, ustedes tienen que pasar la noche aquí.

\- no es necesario, yo puedo arreglarlo, pero preferimos retirarnos,

-Candy sabes que solo hace falta que le diga a las chicas tus planes, para que te detengan, ¿Cierto?

-Pero no lo harás – respondió Candy sonriéndole ampliamente.

-No lo hare, no habrá necesidad, tu decidirás quedarte.

\- ¿eso crees?

\- Si, por que querrás saber que hable con Terry y eso te lo diré mañana que cabalguemos juntos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿hablaste con Terry?

\- Si, te veo mañana a las 6 de la mañana aquí en las caballerizas. – sin decir más el rubio dio la vuelta y siguió su camino de vuelta a la villa.

Candy se quedó de pie pensando en lo que le había dicho Albert. No quería quedarse en la villa a pasar la noche y tampoco deseaba hablar de Terry. Permaneció de pie por un par de minutos sin moverse, tan solo pensaba en la idea de quedarse y cabalgar con Albert por la mañana, como aquella vez en su luna de miel.

Los pasos de Dominic fueron discretos, pero los habría escuchado de no ser porque estaba distraída en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cuánto por tus pensamientos?

\- ….. Dominic … - respondió sorprendida y hasta asustada – no te oí llegar

\- Lo note, tus pensamientos te llevaron a otro lado o ¿a otras épocas?…

\- Pensaba la mejor manera de negarme a permanecer esta noche.

\- ¿Albert te lo pidió? – pregunto sin reservas mirando el desconcierto de Candy.

\- Si, era lo que hablaba conmigo hace unos minutos.- respondió Candy, devolviéndole la mirada- debiste acercarte, no mirarnos de lejos.

\- Confío en ti Candice, no tengo que vigilar tus actos – respondió Dominic en un tono molesto - además que no soy quien para pedirte cuentas.

\- Eres mi esposo, no en papel, pero si en actos.

-No vamos a tomar ese tema ahora, será mejor que vuelvas.

-¿vienes conmigo?

-Te alcanzare en unos momentos.

\- No tardes – respondió Candy notando el cambio en Dominic, sentía como si la rechazara y estuviera molesto con ella.

Candy no estaba lejos de la verdad, Dominic comenzaba a cambiar involuntariamente y sin darse cuenta. Su subconsciente armaba un plan para protegerse de lo que seguramente sería un corazón roto.

Amaba a Candice como nunca antes había amado a nadie, ella lo había llevado a situaciones que nunca creyó vivir. No había sido educado para vivir en amasiato y lo había hecho por lagos años por complacer a su mujer. Había viajado a destiempo por el temor de Candice a volver a América, había trabajado en construcción en lugar de su apasionante carrera, lo había tomado por ella, a pesar que mas tarde salieran corriendo de ahí despavoridos.

Había sido paciente y comprensivo, ahora no podía tolerar el ver a su mujer en compañía de quien había sido su único esposo, porque sin importar que hubiera sido anulado, para ellos había sido real.

Suspiro fuerte y cerro los ojos, odiaba sentirse como adolescente enamorado, por sus manos pasaban casos médicos de vida o muerte y no se alteraba tanto, como con la idea de perder a Candice.

Tenía que recobrar su cordura y centrarse nuevamente, camino de regreso hasta el jardín frontal, mientras su mente debatía cómo actuar ante la interacción de Albert. Se negaba a disputarse a Candice, ella tenía que decidir en donde quería estar y no el forzarla a seguirlo. No soportaba la sensación de inseguridad, al no saberse ciegamente elegido por esa mujer,

Más tarde cuando regreso a la casa, encontró al grupo divertido contando historias de su juventud, pudo notar el rostro de Deborah, marcando una gran incomodidad disfrazada de sonrisa.

Candice parecía ser el centro de atención, mientras William Andley al lado de su esposa, le dedicaba una mirada sublime a la rubia.

\- Dominic ¿en dónde te habías metido? – pregunto Albert, intentando integrar a Dominic.

\- Estaba maravillándome con esta propiedad, es majestuosa.

-Siempre ha sido un lugar muy bello, y los alrededores son igual o más hermosos, podríamos visitarlos mañana – respondió William, asegurando que se quedarían.

-No creo que podamos quedarnos. - respondió Dominic mirando a Candy

-Es lo que les explicaba – respondió Candy poniéndose de pie, para ir a hasta Dominic y tomar su mano - podríamos regresar otro fin sábado, pero no podremos quedarnos.

-Es una lástima, podríamos ir a cabalgar por los alrededores y comer en el jardín o ir al lago.

-No los comprometas querido, ya se han disculpado por el día de mañana no debemos insistir. – intervino Deborah con una sonrisa perfectamente dibujada.

-Pero debes prometerme que volverás pronto - intervino Paty, poniéndose de pie.

-Volveré, pero me encantaría que aceptes la invitación de Annie y vayan tú y la pequeña a Chicago, entonces podríamos vernos más seguido.

-Lo pensare, se animó a decir Paty.

-Piénsalo y me lo haces saber cuándo estés en Chicago. – le respondió Candy, aun de la mano de Dominic. – ahora creo que Dominic y yo nos retiramos antes que se haga más tarde.

Tras despedirse, Candy y el doctor salieron de Lakewood para regresar a su departamento en Chicago, Candy iba pensativa y respondía en monosílabos ante el escrutinio de Dominic.

Candy pensaba como podría derribar las paredes de la depresión y la derrota de Patricia y por otro lado como abrir a Stear al mundo nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo puedes recibir a Stear en el hospital?

-¿Cómo? - la pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Dominic que no oculto en la expresión de su rostro.

-Tengo que convencerlo de ir a verte y espero que se pueda hacer algo.

-Lo único que necesito es el día y la hora en la quiera ir y yo lo arreglare.

-Tengo que convencerlo, no se aun como hacerlo, pero lo hare.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, pero dejo a Dominic más tranquilo al saber lo que había en la cabeza de la rubia, que viajaba a su lado con la mirada distraída. Sabía que ese silencio no duraría por siempre, en algún momento su actitud mostraría lo que su cabeza y su corazón estaban digiriendo en esos momentos, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y ver cuál sería su decisión.

Las charlas con Stear, comenzaron de forma suave por parte de Candy. Quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer su vida plena nuevamente.

Las visitas a los Cornwell aunque no eran cotidianas si eran regulares, al menos dos o tres veces a la semana, se había negado a ir a Lakewood de esa manera sacaría a Paty de ahí.

Albert le había enviado un ramo de rosas al trabajo, con una tarjeta que la hizo cimbrar.

 ** _"Una rosa por cada año de luto que aunque separados, vivimos juntos."_**

Un día después apareció en el restaurante para comer, se las había arreglado para ser asignado a una de las mesas de Candy.

\- Buenas tardes…. Señor Andley –saludo Candy amable, esbozando una sonrisa cuando lo reconoció

-Buenas tardes señora Leblanc ¿Cómo le va?

-Huy eso sonó extraño, pero creo que me va muy bien.

-Me suena más extraño a mi decirlo – respondió sonriendo suavemente – pero tienes razón te va muy bien

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comer algo y por un poco de compañía.

-¿no tendrías que estar en casa por esas dos cosas? Seguramente tu esposa te espera con los brazos abiertos.

-Llegare a casa en breve y … seguramente comería solo, como ya es costumbre y la compañía aunque agradable no es la que busco por ahora.

-¿Qué se te antoja de comer?

-Todavía hace calor ahí afuera, así que algo frio me vendría bien. Tal vez un sándwich con una ensalada ..

-Te traeré el mejor de la casa.

-¿Y crees que podrías sentarte a comer conmigo?

-Solamente si deseo que me despidan`.- su respuesta fue acompañada de una sonrisa suave. – ya casi salgo, quizá podría llegar al postre, pero aquí no son muy buenos.

-Entonces te invitare un café fuera de aquí.

-Te invitare un pastelillo, en un lugar que acaban de abrir aquí cerca. Tenia planeado llevar algo a casa, así que podríamos caminar un poco.

-Acepto.

-Entonces regresare en un momento con tu comida.

Albert vio moverse a la rubia por el lugar, regalando sonrisas y sirviendo amablemente. No podía evitar dejar que sus pupilas se movieran como imanes sobre la mujer que su corazón siempre había reclamado.

Sentía que con ella, una parte de el mismo había vuelto. Se sentía cómodo y tranquilo a su lado, aun no se explicaba como había sucedido todo tan rápido en el pasado para perderla sin piedad.

Una vez que Candy cambio su uniforme por su ropa de calle, salió casi corriendo al encuentro de Albert, se sentía mas viva y alegre que nunca.

-Estoy lista, espero no haberte echo esperar mucho.

-No te preocupes, yo te esperaría por siempre.

-Albert, no digas esas cosas - trato de retarlo, mientras lo miraba como una adolescente y recibía la misma dosis - anda vamos.

-Mi auto está del otro lado.

-No necesitamos tu auto, la pastelería está a unas cuadras de aquí, podremos caminar y después me ayudaras a encontrar un carruaje.

-Como tú digas, pero me gustaría llevarte a tu casa.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero es mejor así.

-Está bien, es inútil discutir contigo, lo se mejor que nadie -dijo ofreciendo su brazo

-Me alegro que lo sepas

Caminaron unos pasos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, se miraron un par de veces y se regalaron una sonrisa esplendorosa, uno encontraba en el otro la belleza física que había resplandecido en ellos y sin duda encontraban el sabor a hogar que habían compartido de siempre.

-Gracias por las flores y sobre todo por la tarjeta.

-Es tan solo un símbolo del lazo que nos unirá por siempre.

-Si, algo muy doloroso.

-No te pongas triste, nuestro angelito siempre estará velando por nuestra felicidad, te lo aseguro.

-Sé que así es.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. - Albert quiso cambiar la dirección de la conversación, por lo que cambio su voz, por una más animada.

-¿de qué se trata?

-Es una sorpresa, no puedo decirlo pero quiero que mañana después del trabajo me esperes a que pase por ti, avisale a Dominic que llegaras tarde

-Dime de que se trata, no puedes dejarme así hasta mañana.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por que no te diré nada, pero confía en mi es una grata sorpresa.

-Confiare en ti, pero creo que deberías adelantarme algo.

Su alegre discusión prosiguió hasta la pastelería, donde tras sentarse a tomar un café y comer una delgada rebanada de pastel. Candy dedico varios minutos a escoger los pastelillos que llevaría a casa.

Albert se burlaba de ella por su indecisión, pero termino mirándola con curiosidad al ver el esmero que ponía en escoger los pastelillos que quería, entonces cayo en la cuenta que buscaba los pastelillos del doctor Leblanc, comprendió que en esos momentos en la mente de la rubia, solo habitaba Dominic.

-Listo.

-Creí que no terminarías nunca.

-No te burles, siempre que vengo aquí, busco lo que se que va a alegrar la noche de Serge y Dominic.

-¿Serge? ¿Quién es Serge?

-Un amigo que vive con nosotros,

-Debe ser un amigo muy cercano.

-Lo es, de hecho es amigo mío, Dominic se ha encariñado con el, pero es como un hermano para mi.

-Por su puesto es amigo tuyo y lo tienes viviendo con ustedes, de eso no me cabe duda,

-¿te estas mofando de mí?

-En lo absoluto, de hecho estoy reconociendo y admirando a la Candy que conozco y de la que me enamore.

-Es un buen hombre y le gusta la tarta de frutas, Dominic es un poco más difícil de complacer y no lo culpo, su paladar es más exigente por todas esas delicias que preparan en Paris.

-Pero tiene a su chica que buscara la manera de complacerlo.

-Seguramente tuvo un día difícil en el hospital y quiero que tenga una velada placentera y que disfrute un pastelillo.

Unas cuadras más adelante, Candy subió a un carruaje y se despidió de Albert, no tardó mucho en llegar a casa, la cuadra que camino para llegar a su departamento, pensó en encontrar a Serge y Dominic seguramente leyendo y escuchando música suave. Experimento un sentimiento de súbita alegría, de calor de hogar. Todo pensamiento había desaparecido de su cabeza, tan solo pensaba en su alegría al ver la sonrisa de Serge y Dominic, cuando vieran los pastelillos.

Apenas abrió la puerta, vio la mirada de los dos hombres que la recibían con una sonrisa. Como había imaginado, en cuanto les mostro el paquete de la pastelería los dos se alegraron por saber que disfrutarían una dulce velada.

Una vez que saludo a Dominic con un suave beso, fue hasta la recamara a cambiar su ropa. Serge fue a la cocina para comenzar a poner la mesa y Dominic siguió a Candy hasta la habitación.

-Hoy tuviste un largo día, ¿había muchos comenzales? – pregunto Dominic mientras le acercaba su ropa y zapatos de descanso.

-Estuvo normal, me retrase un poco porque tuve una visita inesperada.

-Creo que no es difícil adivinar.

-Albert fue al restaurante a comer. – el rostro de sorpresa de Dominic le mostro a la rubia, que no era en quien estaba pensando..

-Sí que es sorpresa, suponía que las chicas habían ido a buscarte.

-No todavía, porque estoy esperando ver a Paty aparecer cualquier día.

-Aparecerá veras que si – la animo el doctor, tratando de contener el vacío en su estómago – y a que se debía la visita de William, no creo que su intención haya sido ir a comer un emparedado

-Fue a decirme que tenía una sorpresa para mí y que la llevaría mañana a mi salida del trabajo.

-Ya veo, se le está haciendo costumbre recibirte después de tu día de trabajo.

-No es así, solo fue hoy para avisarme que mañana ira con una sorpresa y que tal vez llegaría retrasada a casa.

-Que considerado.

-Vamos Dominic tu eres un hombre de mundo, libre de sentimientos de inseguridad.

-Me sentiría menos inseguro, si la mujer que amo hubiera aceptado casarse conmigo hace años.

-Nunca hemos necesitado de un papel que nos una, para cuidarnos el uno al otro y ahora que incluso vivimos juntos, nuestra relación ha crecido y creo que estamos más sólidos como pareja que nunca.

-¿Entonces te casarías conmigo ahora?

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de casarnos? Cuando confiamos el uno en el otro y nos apoyamos y somos mejores personas cuando estamos juntos. Paso el día entero pensando en este momento del día, pasarlo contigo y hablar del día, comer un pastelillo y dormir en tus brazos…

-Si ya tenemos todo eso que es lo más difícil de conseguir, ¿por qué no casarnos? – pregunto Dominic, mirando los ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura. - he pensado que quizá te niegas porque nunca has pensado en el para siempre conmigo.

-Estas sacando las cosas de proporción y es solo por la visita de William Andley - dijo Candy mirando los ojos de Dominic - aun si veo a ese hombre por todos los días mi vida, jamás significara una amenaza para ti.

-¿tú me amas Candy?

-Te acabo de explicar lo que veo en nuestra relación, te he confesado que paso todo el día ilusionada esperando verte y pasar este tiempo contigo, ¿acaso todo eso no tiene un significado? - respondió Candy, ante la expresión de insatisfacción de Dominic - … te amo Dominic Leblanc, ahora vamos por esos pastelillos o Stear terminara comiéndolos el solo.

-¿Qué será esa sorpresa que te tiene William?

-No lo sé, pero si quieres puedes venir a atestiguarlo por ti mismo. – respondió tomándolo de la mano, para dirigirse a la cocina, donde Stear los esperaba con la mesa puesta.

Candy no pensó mucho en la sorpresa de Albert, de igual forma lo sabría al día siguiente, por lo que se dedicó a disfrutar de los pastelillos y la compañía de los dos hombres que la hacían reír y la escuchaban divertidos, una vez que la merienda termino se refresco y se metió en la cama a descansar, sin darse cuenta sus sentidos estaban concentrados en lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos y los brazos que la estrechaban.

Pensó en todas las mujeres que había visto en los últimos años tratando de ganarse la simpatía y en muchas ocasiones los favores del médico. El había ignorado a una por una con delicadeza, situándola a ella en un lugar que al parecer no estaba dispuesto a darle a nadie más

Se sintió afortunada y orgullosa de ser la dueña del corazón de ese hombre tan valioso. No podía negar que lo admiraba profundamente como profesional y como persona, sus atributos físicos eran sin duda muy atractivos, casi magnéticos, su personalidad seria y recta le añadía encanto.

Con el había experimentado un amor muy diferente al de Albert o Terry, no existía esa urgencia por explotar su amor, por el contrario era un amor sereno, sin quiebres, ni recovecos, lleno de libertad y confianza.

Quizá añorara los detalles y mimos, pero a cambio tenía la fortaleza de un brazo que la había levantado de lo más profundo de los avernos y la impulsaba a ser ella misma, a triunfar en su carrera y a refugiarse en la pasión de su alcoba por las noches.

Nunca se había detenido a comparar a nadie, pero esa noche en brazos de Dominc y después de pasear con Albert no pudo evitar compararlos.

Eran hombres triunfadores, buen mozos y tan diferentes uno del otro, tan claro como que uno era su pasado y el otro su presente.


	26. Capitulo 26

**Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?. Yo les anuncio que estoy trabajando en los dos siguientes capítulos que serán los últimos.**

 **Una vez más les agradeceré sus comentarios y mensajes. Como les he dicho en anteriores oportunidades, yo les agradezco su interés y aprecio sus comentarios ya sean a favor o encontrá, así como la oportunidad de quienes deciden renunciar a seguir. He tratado de ser tan clara como he podido, mi historia no tiene la finalidad de que sea dirigida a un protagonista masculino, el personaje central es Candy sin buscar a Albert o Terry de pareja ( aun si así sucedió o suceda al final) yo no tengo preferencia.**

 **Estoy muy sorprendida por las reacciones que ha causado esta historia, jamás creí levantar, molestia, enojo e incluso en ocasiones agresividad, sin pasar por alto las reacciones de empatía, que son la mayoria. Yo respeto todos los puntos de vista y acepto todos los comentarios, tan solo me vi en la necesidad de borrar un review este fin de semana que me pareció bastante burdo y fuera de lugar, creo que mi historia no es vulgar y no tendré comentarios de ese tipo en mi archivo. Fuera de eso todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y una vez más agradezco su compañía.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capitulo 26**

Candy pensó poco en la vista de Albert esa tarde, cerca del final de su turno comenzó a sentirse ansiosa y dejo que su cabeza caminara por los laberintos de la adivinación, así llego el final de su turno y salió ya arreglada al encuentro de su sorpresa.

De pie cerca de la puerta, encontró el rostro sonriente del patriarca de los Andley, vestía muy sencillo y en su rostro se comenzaba a pintar la barba, sin duda la edad no le había quitado la rebeldía.

Camino hasta él sonriéndole de igual forma, era tan placentero verlo de la misma manera de antaño. Al llegar a él se dejó abrazar a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Cansado, no pare en todo el día, lleve y traje mil platos.

\- El doctor Leblanc tiene razón, debes volver al hospital, la enfermería es lo tuyo.

\- Lo sé, pero no me animo aun.

\- Siempre serás una necia.

\- Hasta el final. – rio Candy mirando al rubio. -¿y a todo esto a donde me llevas? – pregunto mientras se dejaba guiar por la calle.

\- A tu sorpresa que está en el auto, a una cuadra de aquí.

\- Tendrás que decirme de que se trata.

\- Confía en mí.

Caminaron por una cuadra y media, hasta un estacionamiento donde estaba el auto de Albert y recargado en él, la figura más inconfundible para Candy, así pasaran mil años.

Con su apariencia insolente y elegante, la miraba intensamente y a detalle. Sus labios no alcanzaban a esbozar una sonrisa, pero mostraba algo muy parecido. La miraba sin parpadear, ansioso de que llegara hasta el, aun cuando deseaba salir corriendo para tomarla en sus brazos y elevarla por los aires.

Candy lo miraba incrédula, jamás pensó en que "la sorpresa" seria tener a Terry de frente y sin aviso.

Dudo sus pasos, bajando la velocidad, rememorando la última vez que se habían visto, aun recordaba su cólera y sus ojos cargados de odio, pero si estaba ahí era porque quizá la había perdonado por su insensibilidad en aquel encuentro en Nueva York.

Unos pasos los separaban cuando Terry se dispuso a avanzar hasta ella, completando su sonrisa, que fue correspondida al instante por Candy. Albert fue disminuyendo sus pasos hasta quedar detrás de ellos.

Frente a frente con sus sonrisas y el brillo de sus ojos iluminando el encuentro, no encontraron palabras que expresaran lo que sentían. Los brazos de Terry se extendieron para que Candy se entregara en ese abrazo en el que se fundieron tras años de separación.

Terry estrecho con firmeza el cuerpo de Candy que casi tembló ante las sensaciones de cariño que explotaban por cada una de sus células. Así con un largo y efusivo abrazo se marcó el reencuentro de ese pasado que había dejado atrás.

\- Estas muy cambiada pero muy hermosa. – dijo finalmente Terry cuando se deshizo del abrazo.

\- Gracias, tú te vez muy sofisticado.

\- ¿Que te pareció mi sorpresa?- se acerco Albert, para mezclarse en el reencuentro

\- Increíble, no puedo creer que estemos los tres aquí reunidos. Esto es demasiado, jamás lo pensé.

\- Pues nos tomó varios años encontrarnos a Albert y a mí, para aclarar el mar de confusiones y darnos cuenta que te nos habías escapado - la sonrisa sarcástica de Terry no había cambiado, por el contrario seguía siendo tan real como en los días del colegio.

\- Que les parece si vamos a tomar algo y continuamos esta platica en un bar o en otro lugar y no aquí en el estacionamiento.

\- La cafetería que está al lado de la pastelería de ayer, puede ser discreta y no tan concurrida en estos días calurosos.

\- Vamos entonces. – sugirió Terry ofreciendo su brazo a la rubia, que no dudo en colgarse.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste a Chicago?

\- Esta mañana, Albert me conto de tu reaparición semanas atrás y quise venir corriendo, pero tenía que esperar a terminar algunos compromisos.

\- La vida ocupada de los actores – se mofo Albert, ante la mirada cómplice de Terry.

-¿Y como van las cosas con tu papa? – soltó sin preámbulos la rubia.

\- No lo puedo creer, nos dejamos de ver por veinte largos años y aun así apareces en mi vida en complicidad con los demás, eres única e irremediable – le respondió en un tono de reclamo, sin ser molesto.

-Esperen no estoy entendiendo – los detuvo Albert, que no sabía esa parte de la historia

Habían llegado a la cafetería, por lo que ordenaron sus bebidas y un pastel para acompañarlo. La incomodidad y los nervios habían desaparecido por completo, dejando la natural relación que compartían los tres.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes del Duque Granchester? – pregunto Albert curioso e interesado.

\- Por qué se unió a él Duque para conspirar en mi contra.

\- No, yo jamás me acerque a él por ese motivo, - trato de defenderse la rubia - él nos ayudó a salir de Inglaterra, cuando ya no había mas buques

\- ¿se habían quedado atrapados en Europa?

La rubia les conto a detalle lo que había pasado para salir de Inglaterra y el papel que el Duque había jugado en toda esa historia. La escuchaban atentos y angustiados por lo que esa mujer había pasado.

\- Y entiendo que después que se establecieron en Nueva York, escapaste por la ventana de la mansión del duque de Loreto – se mofo Terry, casi riendo.

\- Tu papa no me dejo otra alternativa- respondió ofendida.- estaba empeñado en que hablara contigo e intercediera por él.

\- Lo sé, incluso mando un detective a rastrear tu paradero.

\- Sabía que había sido él, nos obligó a salir de Boston.

\- Huyeron justo el día que él y yo llegamos a buscarlos. Cuando el duque me contacto y aventó tu nombre por delante para que no le cerrara la puerta, Salí corriendo a buscarte, pero ya no te alcanzamos.

\- Te busque por un tiempo, el ultimo rastro que tuve es que habías tomado un tren a Cleveland y creeme que recorrí personalmente hospitales y lugares de encuentro, pero por supuesto no tuve éxito. Finalmente me di por vencido y deje la búsqueda, culpando al duque de embustero y de haber inventado esa historia para embaucarme, hasta hace unas semanas que recibí la llamada de Albert, le di credibilidad nuevamente al duque.

-Y ya te disculpaste.

-Por su puesto que no y no lo hare.

\- Sigues siendo el mismo rencoroso de siempre – lo reto Candy.

-Y arrebatado, lo que no entiendo es por qué no me habías contado nada de esto – reclamo Albert. - yo te avise el mismo día que supe que estaba aquí.

\- No te iba a contar chismes, te habría avisado cuando la tuviera encadenada en mi departamento.

\- Vaya con ustedes dos. – exclamo Candy divertida, era tan fácil convivir con ellos.-

-Mira que te buscamos por mucho tiempo, incluso yo fui a Inglaterra a buscarte, suponiendo que te fueras a un lugar ya conocido.

-¿Cuándo te encontraste con tu papa?

-¿te lo conto? no puedo creer nada de lo que ese hombre hace.

-Deja de hablar mal de tu padre y mejor dime ¿Qué es de ti?

-Nada que sea difícil de imaginar, soy exitoso en lo que hago y ahora también soy director de escena y socio de la compañía Strafford que ha crecido de forma importante a pesar de la economía que vivimos.

-Y un soltero empecinado.

-No soy precisamente soltero, tengo dos hijos y una mujer en casa.

-Vaya sorpresa, me da gusto saber que sentaste cabeza.

-Si tan solo se casara, sería mejor.

-En algún momento, pero por a hora ni a Nina ni a mi nos hace falta.

-Eres un escándalo - se mofo Albert.

-¿Qué te impide casarte? – quiso saber la rubia

-Nada me lo impide, pero tampoco nada me empuja a hacerlo, además creo que tu y el doctorcito tampoco están casados.

-¿y tú como sabes eso? – pregunto algo sorprendida la rubia mirando a Albert

-El duque me lo conto, ¿creías que solo contaría mis secretos? No, fue de ambos lados.

-Tienes razón ese duque es un bocón. – respondió la rubia riendo en compañía de quien alguna vez fueran sus dos amores, en diferentes tiempos.

La tarde se convirtió en noche y los tres disfrutaron como hacía mucho tiempo atrás no lo hacían, rieron y revivieron buenos momentos del pasado, soltando el resentimiento y dolor que alguna vez habían experimentado los tres.

Por largo tiempo habían dejado que sus corazones estuvieran atados a un pasado que había herido su amistad y sus sentimientos, sin embargo habían logrado rescatar el verdadero cariño que pesaba más que cualquier resentimiento.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, Candy dio por terminada la reunión y les pidió que no intentaran llevarla hasta su casa, les pidió que tan solo la acercaran a la estación del tren y de ahí ella caminaría.

Terry le pidió que se encontraran nuevamente y también pidió conocer a Dominic Leblanc, había escuchado hablar de él y estaba curioso.

-Por supuesto veré que tiempo libre tiene. – Candy se veía animada a integrar a Dominic en su amistad con los dos.

-O también puedes venir al hospital con Deborah y conmigo, tenemos cita mañana.

-Quizá Candy y yo podríamos encontralos en el hospital – propuso Terry evidenciando su deseo de encontrarse con Candy en privado.

-Suena bien, creo que somos la última cita del doctor Leblanc, así que funcionaria perfecto.

-Estaré por ti en el restaurante a la misma hora de hoy, ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto, te estaré esperando.

Una vez que se despidió de ellos, casi corrió las ultimas calles que llevaban a su departamento, estaba ansiosa por la hora, seguramente Dominic estaría haciéndose mil ideas y no sabía cómo tomaría la noticia que se había encontrado con Terry, pero al menos ya no tendría en la cabeza que había pasado la velada con Albert.

Al llegar a su departamento se encontró con la luz apagada y el silencio. Por el resquicio de la habitación, podía ver que las dos recamaras tenían luz, seguramente Dominc la esperaba despierto.

Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio, vio a Dominic recostado en la cama. En cuanto la puerta se abrió aparto los ojos del libro que leía y poso sus ojos en la rubia que finalmente hacia su aparición.

\- Me alegra verte en casa.

-Veo que estabas preocupado por mi – respondió irónica.

-Por qué habría de estarlo, ya me habías avisado que llegarías tarde. Así que no veo por qué no te esperaría descansando en la cama.

-Supongo que tienes razón y ¿Qué lees?

-Me estoy empapando de un caso que tengo que resolver.

-¿Un paciente nuevo?

-Así es.

-¿de qué se trata? - pregunto interesada, mientras se ponía su pijama.

-Daños en los músculos y ligamentos femorales.

-¿Qué tipo de daños?

-Por lo pronto estoy leyendo acerca de ligamentos y musculo – respondió mirándola casi inexpresivo, tratando de descubrir que había tras la tranquilidad de Candy, se veía entusiasmada, pero no veía ansiedad.

-Pues terminó la lectura, ya es tarde y debes estar agotado.

-Si estoy cansado, tan solo te esperaba - en la cama recibió a Candy entre sus brazos. - ¿a ti como te fue?

-La sorpresa de Albert sí que fue una sorpresa, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos que me pusiera enfrente a Terry Granchester.

-Viste a Terry?!

-Así es, suena irónico verdad, Albert me llevo al encuentro de Terry - repitió escuchando su propia voz

-¿Y como fue el encuentro?

-Extrañamente relajante y amigable – respondió natural – creo que esto viene a cerrar todo el pasado y su amargura, finalmente puedo decir que estoy en paz.

-Me alegra mucho saber que finalmente pudiste sellar ese capítulo.

-Si, veo que veinte años de ausencia puso todo en su lugar y valio la pena…

-¿sabes quien vendrá mañana al hospital a consulta?

-Los Andley.

-Si a ellos también, al final del día, pero ¿Quién crees que va a ser mi primer consulta?

-…. No lo sé…. No puede ser… Stear- respondió incorporándose en la cama, para sentarse.

-Finalmente lo convencí

-Gracias Dominic - Candy se lanzó sobre el doctor que recibió el cuerpo de la rubia encima de el en lo que después fue un abrazo y una lluvia de besos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, le tengo aprecio a Serge y quiero que encuentre su camino, yo no estaré aquí por siempre y debe tomar ventaja que ahora estoy aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no estarás aquí por siempre?

-Eso mismo, mi estancia en América es transitoria, la guerra no será para siempre y de hecho creo que estanos viviendo su última etapa, después de todas las barbaridades cometidas los aliados están ganando terreno y una vez que esto acabe volveré a Francia.

-Pero no me habías dicho nada… yo pensé que …

-Cuando la guerra comenzó yo te arrastre fuera de Paris por que no quería que corrieras peligro y tampoco que vivieras un infierno, pero no te arrastrare de regreso, aquí hay gente que te ama y lejos de correr peligro, estas custodiada de mucho cariño.

-Pensé que tú y yo estaríamos siempre juntos.

-No hay nada que desee más, pero no voy a influir en tu decisión.

-Yo iré a donde tu vayas

-Entonces partiremos cuando la guerra acabe.

-Estaré a tu lado, por lo pronto quiero ir a la consulta con Stear, quiero apoyarlo.

-Si quieres apoyarlo de cerca e infundirle valor, hay solamente una forma de hacerlo

-¿si? ¿y cual, es según tú?

-Que te unas al hospital y seas mi asistente nuevamente, te necesito y ya no hay nada que te lo impida.

-¿Volver al Santa Juana...?

-Si lo quieres ver así, en realidad estarías volviendo a mí.

-Dame unos días para pensarlo.

-Por su puesto, piénsalo, velo desde el punto de vista que será la única manera que te de diagnósticos y tratamientos del paciente.

-Eres un tramposo.

La noche paso rápida, la mañana los encontró adormilados y con el cansancio encima, sin embargo Dominic se puso de pie y fue hasta la ducha para despertar y comenzar su día, en la cocina se encontró a Serge, que preparaba café para los tres, se le notaba nervioso y pensativo, el doctor lo animo prometiéndole que seria rápido en su examinación y le daría un diagnostico realista.

Salieron con rumbo al hospital, donde en su consultorio lo examino minuciosamente. Con seriedad reviso las cicatrices de su rostro, su mano y finalmente, tomo un largo tiempo en su pierna, le hizo varias pruebas y le pidió unas radiografías.

Emily había aparecido a la mitad de la consulta, desapareciendo igual de rápido, después que el médico le pidió que los dejara solos.

Casi tres horas después, Serge salía del hospital en una mezcla de sentimientos, no quería sujetarse a la esperanza, sin embargo ya se había subido al barco del quizá.

Por la tarde Dominic Leblanc llego a su ultima cita, estaba cansado y con mil pensamientos en su mente, lo ultimo que deseaba era encontrarse con los Andley y menos aún conocer al antiguo enamorado de su esposa, sin embargo camino hasta la sala de terapia y trato de poner su mejor cara para encontrar a Deborah y William Andley.

Hablaron de cosas sin mayor importancia y les dio sus adelantos, aun cuando en las radiografías pudo ver que algo andaba mal en los pulmones de la paciente, veía unos puntos negros que lo alertaron y lo pusieron nervioso.

Prefirió no decir nada, los guardo para consultarlo con sus colegas y discernir el paso a seguir. Guardo su preocupación y encaro a la pareja con normalidad, mientras esperaban a Candy y su invitado.

Lo que no sabía es que Candy y Terry caminaban lentamente en camino al hospital.

\- No puedo creer que tengas una familia y te niegues a casarte – razonaba Candy con el hombre que la miraba como solía hacer en los días del San Pablo.

-Te voy a ser sincero, Nina me ha pedido, suplicado que nos casemos y yo le doy largas y no me mal entiendas yo la quiero y adoro a mis hijos, pero nunca volví a pensar en casarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Y me lo preguntas, la única mujer con la planee casarme eres tú y mira todo salió mal, Susana se interpuso y nos separo, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en Nueva York volví a ilusionarme con el matrimonio y volví a planear casarme contigo y mira todo salió aun peor, después de eso me prometí no volver a pensar en matrimonio.

-… lo siento mucho Terry – respondió Candy mirándolo seria- lamento que no hayamos podido cultivar lo que hubo entre nosotros, me da tristeza ver que al final hayamos terminado tan dañados y con heridas que no debieron suceder.

-Yo también lo siento Candy, tu eres la única persona que me ha conocido tal como soy y supo sacarme de mi propio ensimismamiento, tengo tantas cosas que agradecerte.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo te quiero mucho y lo único que siempre he querido es que seas feliz.

-Lo soy, aprendí gracias a ti a abrirme al amor, aprendí a recibir y a dar. Nina no sabe nada de mi vida pasada, no imagina todo lo que tuvo que suceder para que tenga al hombre que tiene a su lado.

-Me alegra que seas un buen hombre con ella – le dijo sinceramente, sonriéndole con el corazón – y que le des el lugar que merece, casate Terry, entregate a la felicidad.

Terry no le respondió, tan solo le sonrió y pasó su brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla cariñosamente. Se sentía tan feliz de caminar con ella por la calle, sin prisa, sin ansiedad ni preocupaciones.

-Terry… siento mucho haberte lastimado y decepcionado…

-No digas más – la detuvo – nada de esa época de nuestras vidas, necesita revivirse, nuestra historia solo cuenta días de verano en Escocia, escapadas en el colegio San Pablo, cientos de cartas de Chicago a Nueva York, nuestra historia cuenta días soleados, de una chica pecosa que iluminaba mi vida, que aun ilumina mi vida.

-Gracias por tu cariño, es más de lo que merezco.

-No mi pecosa, es lo que los dos merecemos.

Al llegar al hospital, Terry soltó de su abrazo a Candy que le sonrió más intensamente, aun cuando comenzaba a sentirse tensa por regresar a ese lugar.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta que encontraron el consultorio del doctor Dominic Leblanc. Se anunciaron y pasaron para encontrarse con la pareja Andley y el doctor que miro curioso a Terry Granchester.

Un hombre de elegancia natural y que al igual que William Andley, podía ver la mirada que le dedicaba a su mujer y las sonrisas que siempre le brindaba. La felicidad de Candy era desbordante, resplandecía y le dejaba ver una faceta que era nueva para él.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte Dominic, mi padre el duque de Granchester tuvo a bien contarme todo lo desagradable que se portó con ustedes y prepotente que fue contigo en especial, espero que puedas disculparlo.

\- No hay nada que disculpar, por el contrario. De no ser por el no hubiéramos salido de Inglaterra nunca, no terminare de agradecerle.

\- En eso tienes razón, tendré que tomar en cuenta su gesto.

-Te pido que te acerques a él, está muy solo y el hizo el viaje únicamente para encontrarse contigo.

-En realidad vino huyendo de la guerra y yo era su única ancla aquí.

-Terry por dios se más amable. – lo reto natural Candy.

-¿y cuando vuelves a Nueva York? – pregunto Dominic más cómodo con la compañía.

-El domingo por la noche, tengo un par de días más.

-Entonces será un placer invitarte a cenar nuevamente – repuso Dominic para sorpresa de Candy.

-Hagamos una reunión en casa – propuso Deborah - así tal vez Paty se anime a venir si sabe que no iremos a Lakewood este fin de semana.

-Me parece buena idea - secundo Candy.

Una vez que acordaron su plan se despidieron, Terry partió junto a los Andley al ser ellos sus anfitriones, mientras Dominic y Candy regresaron a su departamento en su auto, en una armonía que comenzaban a construir poco a poco.

Al día siguiente, Dominic tuvo un día ajetreado, pues además de sus consultas regulares, pasó un largo tiempo estudiando el caso de Stear y Deborah. En su rostro se reflejaba la pasión que significaba el trabajo que ejercía, serio estudio minuciosamente los dos casos.

Como era costumbre en los últimos tiempos, veía un rayo de esperanza y nubes borrascosas en el otro lado.


	27. Capitulo 27

**Hola a todos, como estan? yo de carrera entrego este capitulo y me lanzo a aterrizar la idea que tengo para el ultimo capitulo, yo queria entregar los dos capitulos seguidos en la misma semana, pero ahora se que eso sera imposible, hare todo lo posible para darles la ultima entrega el martes o miercoles de la seman siguiente.**

 **ahora una vez mas les dare las gracias por su atencion, su compa** **ñ** **ia y todos sus comentarios. Gracias.**

 **Reencontrando el Pasado**

 **Capitulo 27**

-¿entonces no me vas decir tu diagnostico?

\- ya te lo dije y te lo repito, se lo diré únicamente a mi enfermera, no discutiré cuestiones médicas en casa.

-está bien Dominic tu ganas regresare al hospital.

El doctor la miro complacido y le sonrió sereno. Con Candy a su lado podría ser más fácil el dar las noticias que tendría que dar.

Stear acudió a las citas médicas un par de veces más, no había escuchado aun nada de su diagnóstico, por lo que se sentía nervioso y mal humorado.

Candy finalmente había renunciado a su trabajo en el restaurant y volvía al hospital Santa Juana en una nube de nervios y ansiedad. No deseaba entrar en contacto con la gente de antaño, Dominic le había garantizado que no tendría un puesto de enfermera como el que alguna vez había tenido. Sería solamente su asistente y asistiría al quirófano cuando él tuviera cirugías y nada más.

Días atrás habían despedido a Terry, que había vuelto a Nueva York, cargado de energía y felicidad en el corazón. Esa chica entrometida, había regresado a cambiar su vida nuevamente, después de hablar con ella y escuchar sus consejos regresaba a casa con la firme idea de pedirle a Nina que se casara con él, al fin serian una familia oficial, porque la felicidad ya la tenían.

Patricia O 'Brian había finalmente derribado sus defensas y al ver que Candy no volvía a Lakewood ella había ido a Chicago, con su pequeña Lisa.

Se hospedaba con los Cornwell, pero insistía en ir a visitar a la rubia a su departamento, encontrándose con las evasivas de la enfermera.

Los días pasaban uno a uno en Chicago, la tormenta ya había pasado y la brisa comenzaba a soplar más suavemente.

En el hospital, Candy había logrado encontrar su sitio y volvía a sentir la pasión de la enfermería en sus venas, amaba su profesión y se sentía viva nuevamente.

Aun cuando había encontrado rostros conocidos en su andar de los pasillos, se sentía feliz de haber vuelto. Su encuentro con Luce como era predecible fue incómodo y desagradable, más aun para Luce que para la misma Candice que al lado del doctor Leblanc la saludo con seriedad en el rostro y piedad en la mirada.

El día que la tuvo que enfrentar, no dudo en dejarle claro que no le permitiría que se acercara a ella ni al doctor Leblanc, en su cara y mirándola a los ojos le dijo que sabía que había envenenado a Albert en el pasado y no le iba a permitir que si quiera mirara a Dominic.

Luce como de costumbre trato de arrojar un veneno que ya no tenía efectos, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Para Albert ella no era más que una mujer frustrada a quien había escuchado en el pasado y a la que había acudido cuando perdía su fortuna y la cordura al saber a su esposa enfermera, ella había sido amable y le había conseguido facilidades, que en ese momento le dieron luz de esperanza. Estaba agradecido y puso a un lado lo sucedido años tras.

Sin embargo en ese presente Luce no era más que una sombra que se movía por los pasillos del hospital, veía a Candy y Dominic compartir los almuerzos y los veía partir juntos, de lejos atestiguaba las visitas de la pareja Andley, vivía la indiferencia de Albert y de Dominic, a pesar de su esfuerzo, era miserable y sin embargo veía la felicidad de Candy.

Sin mediar palabra Dominic miraba las últimas placas que le había tomado a Serge, ahora veía con claridad que había algo que hacer con su pierna, que era lo que más le preocupaba, su seriedad se disolvió en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan contento? – lo interrumpió Candy

\- Noticias favorables, muy favorables…

\- ¿de quién se trata?

\- De nuestro paciente preferido.

\- Stear!?

\- Tenemos que practicar una serie de cirugías, su pierna quedara bien en un ochenta por ciento y las cicatrices no desaparecerán, pero podemos suavizarlas, no necesitara más esa mascara que usa, lo único que no tiene esperanza son las quemaduras de la mano y el brazo.

\- De verdad?! Me estás diciendo que podremos recuperar a Stear, nos devolverás a Stear?

\- Hare todo lo que este en mis manos y mi conocimiento, el doctor Smith no comparte mi positivismo, pero me asistirá en las cirugías, yo creo que lo lograremos

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

\- Le diré que necesitamos hacer cirugías, pero no le hablare de lo que esperamos obtener, su sorpresa será mayor.

\- Espero que acceda.

\- Lo hará.

Una semana después, el quirófano estaba preparado para la primera cirugía de la pierna, Dominic encontró más de lo que imaginaba y la cirugía se prolongo más de lo pronosticado. Sudoroso y completamente concentrado, dejo que sus manos obraran sus vastos conocimientos, su corazón se entregó en esa cirugía, que hasta ese momento era la más difícil e importante que hacía, en suelo Americano, había actuado contra todo pronóstico y aun se mantenía firme en la idea de tener éxito.

A su lado, Candice permanecía concentrada, habilitando los instrumentos que se necesitaran y limpiando de sangre la herida, conocía bien a Dominic, sabía que estaba tenso y enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo. Su frente se había perlado de sudor, mientras sus manos se movían coordinadas con las del cirujano, su comunicación era silenciosa, pero se movían acompasados en una armonía que era difícil de entender cómo funcionaba y tan natural para ellos.

Casi seis horas después la cirugía terminaba con el doctor Smith sorprendido de lo que había presenciado, había entrado incrédulo al quirófano, pero salía admirado del potencial del doctor leblanc, lo había visto improvisar y tomar decisiones en segundos, en situaciones que el aún seguía analizando y discerniendo en su mente.

Cuando Stear despertó de la cirugía, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Candy, que a su lado lo miraba con ternura.

-Candy…

\- al fin abres los ojos, ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Adormilado y confundido.

-te iras sintiendo mejor poco a poco.

\- ¿Cómo salió la operación?

\- el doctor vendrá a explicarte después, por ahora tienes que descansar.

\- vamos Candy no juegues conmigo – respondió en un lento tono de voz

-no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, todo salió bien, el doctor Leblanc te explicara más a detalle en un rato más. – Candy miraba a Stear Con emoción sabiendo que aunque nunca volvería a ser el de antes, los estragos de la guerra serian reducidos de forma visible.

Candy Estaba feliz, Paty había vuelto a Chicago y poco a poco se iba integrando a la monotonía de la vida, aun se le veía una mirada entristecida y el saberse sin familia la hacía vulnerable. Sin embargo la familia de Annie y Candy la arropaban para darle seguridad y cariño.

Sin planearlo la enfermera ahora también estaba complacida de tener a Stear ganando confianza y seguridad día a día, su relación con Albert era como la que una vez habían tenido, una amistad incondicional que los mantenía en contacto y al pendiente del otro. Dominic no podía aun entender o aceptar esa cercanía, sin embargo no decía nada y Candy ignoraba lo lastimoso que era para el doctor esa amistad.

Por la tarde, Dominic entro en la habitación de Stear con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dándole seguridad y tranquilidad a su paciente.

\- Dominic te estuve esperando toda la mañana, ¿cómo salió la operación?, Candy no ha querido adelantarme nada.

\- La operación fue fantástica, los resultados los veremos más adelante, tendrás que hacer terapia y dejar evolucionar tus músculos y tendones, pero mi diagnóstico es que recuperaras el movimiento de la pierna y te desharás de la cojera.

\- ¿de verdad?!

\- De verdad – respondió Dominic conmovido por la reacción del castaño que lucía al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Apenas te recuperes un poco de la pierna, haremos la cirugía del rostro, contacte un médico de otro hospital que tiene vasta experiencia en las cirugías reconstructivas, el podrá ayudarme a que también sea un éxito.

\- No sé cómo agradecerte

\- Tomando el camino que te lleve a la felicidad después de estas cirugías, esa es la mejor manera de pagarlo, - respondió Dominic sincero – ahora dejate consentir por tu enfermera, yo volveré antes de irme a casa, tú tendrás que permanecer hospitalizado un par de días más.

Un par de días después, Serge dejo el hospital y volvió a casa, la recuperación fue dolorosa y lenta para él, apenas podía ponerse de pie y caminar lentamente con ayuda de muletas, cuando ya estaba internado nuevamente para su cirugía del rostro.

El proceso que estaba pasando era doloroso y traumático, no creyó volver a sentir los dolores de la pierna y las vendas del rostro. Se había sentido animado en un principio, pero para esos momentos la tristeza lo inundaba, era quizá el trauma de la operación o el miedo a no tener ninguna mejoría, lo que lo mantenían en un bajo ánimo.

Candy lo atendía con esmero y se esforzaba por infundirle ánimos, su mayor preocupación era durante el día que él se quedaba solo en el departamento, por lo regular lo encontraba meditabundo y envuelto en su manto de depresión.

Las terapias se fueron dando lentamente, mejorando los movimientos y confianza de Stear, que comenzaba a sonreír un poco más.

\- ¿Cuándo le van a retirar las vendas por completo a Stear?

\- Muy pronto… - respondió Dominic a la rubia, sin mirarla o prestar mucha atención, estaba concentrado en unos documentos que leía.

\- ¿esta semana?

\- No he hablado con Charles todavía, tomare una decisión después de que hable con él. – respondió sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, pero no me dejas terminar de leer.

\- Lo siento – respondió, sentándose frente a su escritorio hasta que Dominic termino de leer y la miro fijamente.

\- … creo que la esposa de William está más enferma de lo que aparenta.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Había dicho que lo que tenía no era grave,

\- Las terapias que recibió los años anteriores debilititaron las branquias y adelgazo las venas que irrigan el pulmón, lo peor de todo es que hay presencia de quistes en el pulmón.

\- ¿quistes? Que tan peligroso es eso?

\- No lo sé aun, los vi hace algunos meses cuando le tome radiografías y las revisaba junto a las de Serge, desde entonces estoy haciéndole múltiples pruebas que me den una idea más certera con lo que estamos lidiando.

\- ¿Qué has descubierto?

\- He descubierto que la guerra está a punto de terminar, recibí correspondencia de un colega en el hospital de Paris, creo que podremos volver en algunos meses y el tratamiento de la señora Andley llevara un largo tiempo, creo que mi deber es recomendarles que busquen ayuda en hospitales más especializados, en Houston quizá.

\- Pero ellos ya no tienen el dinero para acudir a más hospitales y hacer investigaciones- respondió la rubia preocupada – además que ya tienen al mejor médico.

\- Candice tu mejor que nadie sabe que lo único que me tiene aquí es la guerra, pero volveré a casa en cuanto pueda.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría el diagnóstico y posible tratamiento de Deborah?

\- Tola la vida, su condición es delicada y les he dejado claro que no es algo que va a desaparecer, quizá haya tiempos de crisis y otras de calma, pero tendrán que vivir con la enfermedad.

\- ¿Ya les hablaste de los quistes?

\- No les he hablado de nada de lo que he estado investigando, en primera porque tenía que hacer más pruebas y en segundo porque tenía que buscar opciones, entre ellas un médico que los atienda.

\- ¿Podrías reconsiderar el ser su médico? – Candice se mostraba preocupada y ansiosa por la situación.

\- ¿me estas pidiendo que considere el quedarme aquí en América? – pregunto levantando la voz - eso no va a suceder y ya habíamos hablado de ello, ya te había dicho y te repito que te arrastre fuera de la guerra, pero no te moveré de aquí, eres libre Candice.

\- No entiendo cuál es tu prisa por salir de América.

\- Este no es mi sitio, yo Salí de Francia buscando refugio, no un nuevo hogar, quizá no fue patriota el no quedarme a pelear la guerra, pero sí sé que no quiero vivir fuera de mi país.

\- Se que salimos de Francia con una idea, pero las cosas han cambiado.

\- No para mi Candice.

Finalmente la rubia se dio por vencida y continuo sus labores, se sentía partida en dos. La situación de Albert no iba a ser fácil y se sentía con la necesidad de estar cerca de el para apoyarlo.

Las noticias del final de guerra rondaban con mayor fuerza. Acercando a la rubia enfermera a una línea que tendría que cruzar tarde que temprano.

Lo único que la mantenía optimista era saber que Stear iba evolucionando favorablemente. Annie y Archie parecían más tranquilos, aun cuando estaban en la apretada decisión de irse a Florida o quedarse en Chicago, incluso comenzaron a planear irse a Londres.

Paty parecía lucir mejor, estaba más animada y cuidaba mejor de su hija, no muy regularmente, pero comenzaba a ir a la oficina con Archie.

El día que finalmente Dominic le quito las vendas a Serge, los tres se regocijaron en su alegría, la cirugía había sido un éxito rotundo. Las cicatrices se habían desvanecido de forma dramática, las marcas que le habían quedado, no lo hacían lucir grotesco, a pesar de la cicatriz que pasaba por su ceja, y que era la más profunda, haciendo ver su ojo más pequeño que el del lado izquierdo, aun así, nada que atrajera miradas extrañas.

Su mano y antebrazo no habían tenido ninguna cirugía por lo que aun lucia el guante, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Su pierna mejoraba muy lentamente, recibía terapia en el hospital diariamente, por lo que pasaba parte de la mañana en el hospital al lado de Candy.

\- Me da tanta alegría verte tan recuperado.

\- Ha sido un milagro, Dominic ha resultado un amigo entrañable, nunca terminare de darle las gracias.

\- Y yo contigo, aunque… últimamente no podemos estar de acuerdo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quiere regresara a Francia apenas termine la guerra y yo la verdad no he pensado en irme, me he rencontrado con todos aquí.

\- … no había pensado en lo que sigue, yo también Salí de Francia, planeando regresar.- respondió Stear pensativo

\- Todos lo hicimos, pero las cosas han cambiado.

\- No para Dominic, quizá para ti y para mí, pero sus raíces están en Francia, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Yo volvería con él, pero se ha presentado una situación que cambia las cosas y me tiene dudosa.

\- ¿y que es eso?

\- No puedo decirte mucho, pero creo que Albert estará en problemas pronto y no quiero dejarlo solo, me gustaría poder apoyarlo.

\- Candy, estas poniendo las necesidades de Albert por encima de las de Dominic. ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Estas equivocado, es solo que siento que estoy en deuda con él y también porque me importa, ¿hay algo de malo en que lo quiera y me preocupe por él?

-No hay nada de malo, si estas segura de lo que estás diciendo y no te estas escondiendo en el disfraz de buena amiga.

-Me hacen falta unos aditamentos para la férula que te colocare, voy por ellos y regreso en seguida.

\- No hemos terminado esta conversación, no te dejare huir de ti misma.

\- No estoy huyendo, y tampoco me estoy poniendo un disfraz, se bien en donde está mi casa, pero necesito unas partes de lo que te pondré, pero volveré en unos minutos.

Con su sonrisa habitual salió de la habitación donde se llevaban a cabo la terapia de Stear, tenía que caminar hasta el otro lado del hospital, por lo que iba llamándose la atención internamente por tal descuido.

Distraída por su reto interno, no puso atención en la recepción, en una mujer que preguntaba por ella.

\- Sé que está en terapia a estas horas de la mañana. – respondía la recepcionista sin animarse a dar mucha información.

-Podría verla por un minuto, es importante.

\- No puedo interrumpirla en horas laborales, pero su almuerzo es alrededor de las once de la mañana.

\- No podré volver más tarde, tengo que salir de viaje y necesito pedirle un favor.

\- Está bien, le diré como llegar a la sala de terapia, solo le pido que no le diga a nadie que yo le indique el camino y menos aun que le informe que Candy estaba ahí.

\- Lo prometo, le garantizo que no habrá ningún problema.

Sin perder más tiempo la mujer camino con seguridad hasta el área que le habían indicado, sin entender los motivos, comenzó a sentir los latidos de su corazón alcanzar un ritmo acelerado.

Levanto la cabeza y sonrió a un par de enfermeras que encontró en el camino, continuó sus pasos hasta llegar al área de rehabilitación, dudosa pregunto a una enfermera que pasaba con algunos aparatos en las manos.

Una vez que encontró la puerta que le indicaron toco con suavidad a la puerta.

\- Adelante… - se escuchó la voz masculina.

La mujer entro en la habitación, encontrándose de frente con la figura de un hombre que de pie se sostenía con muletas.

\- Lo siento, buscaba a Candy…. La enfermera del… doctor ..Leblanc – la voz de Patricia O'Brien se fue consumiendo, conforme analizaba a detalle las facciones del hombre que la miraba atónito.

Stear no pudo pronunciar palabra, la voz de Paty resonó en su cerebro, con un eco que recordaba de sus días felices. Había guardado ese timbre de voz en lo más profundo de su ser.

El ver la madures en sus facciones, lo desconcertó un poco. Pero ahí estaba la chica tímida que había conocido en el colegio San Pablo en sus años de juventud. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, para galopar despavorido al segundo siguiente.

Quería salir corriendo, pero la vida lo había puesto en una posición donde no podía huir más, con las muletas sosteniéndolo, se quedó inmóvil mirándola sin poder pronunciar palabra, no estaba preparado para ese momento.

De igual forma, Patricia se armó de valor y se acercó al hombre que la miraba casi asustado, podía ver su extrema palidez, sus ojos suplicantes al borde del llanto, ella misma tembló al reflejarse en esos ojos marrón que había visto cada noche en sus sueños.

\- ….Stear….? – dijo con voz temblorosa, no podía creer lo que veía, sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento. – ….. eres tu…?

Stear se quedó impávido, no podía hablar, ni parpadear. Su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad y así de fácil y en segundos, había vuelto a la vida.


	28. Capitulo 28

**Gracias por la espera.**

 **Reencontrando el pasado**

 **Capitulo 28**

De pie sintiendo que el mundo se desmoronaba, Stear abrió la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra. Tan solo miraba la angustia y desesperación en el rostro de Paty.

\- ¿…. Como es que estas aquí? – pronuncio la frase entrecortada al borde del llanto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Candy que regresaba con lo necesario para comenzar la terapia. Al ver la escena se quedó congelada, veía el terror en el rostro de los dos. Nunca imagino que Paty pudiera aparecer ahí sin más ni más.

Totalmente mortificada por Stear Candy se aproximó a la pareja para rescatar a su amigo de toda la vida.

\- Paty, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Stear, dime algo….. – insistió Paty, dejando que sus lágrimas comenzaran a surcar sus mejillas - ….. ¿Por qué?

La mano de Stear se estiro para desaparecer las lágrimas de la castaña, sin poder aun pronunciar palabra. Patricia confundida sin entender que sucedía, se lanzó a abrazar el delgado cuerpo masculino que se tambaleo en las muletas.

\- Ven Paty – trato de separarla Candy – siéntate, necesitas relajarte… ven - la arranco con fuerza del abrazo a Stear, que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – pregunto ya en un llanto convulsivo - ¿desde cuándo es que lo sabes?

\- Te lo explicare todo, ahora serénate – le pidió Candy ayudándole a sentarse a un lado de la ventana.

Con movimientos controlados fue hasta Stear y le ayudo a sentarse, temía que en cualquier momento se desmayara. Estaba nerviosa, pero había sido entrenada para actuar en situaciones difíciles. Sirvió dos vasos con agua y se lo dio primero a Paty y después a Stear, permaneciendo de pie al lado de el para tomarlo del brazo y hablarle casi al oído.

\- ¿estás bien? - por toda respuesta obtuvo un movimiento positivo de cabeza, mientras veía sus manos temblar.

\- ¿Archie lo sabe? – pregunto Patricia entre sollozos deseando ponerse de pie para tocar nuevamente al único hombre a quien le había entregado el corazón.

\- No lo sabe Paty, nadie lo sabe – respondió Candy mortificada. - Stear no está listo para enfrentarlos, él ha sufrido mucho.

\- No más que nosotros, no más que yo, que morí con él, el día que me anunciaron su muerte. – respondió Paty en voz alta, llena de frustración, poniéndose de pie para encarar a Stear – espere días, semanas, meses, años para escuchar que todo había sido un error y que te habían encontrado, he esperado este momento desde el día que te marchaste.

La mano de Paty se estiro y acaricio la mejilla de Stear, mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas que quemaban sus mejillas. Vio a detalle y con todo descaro cada línea del rostro de Stear, reconociendo al dulce inventor que le había robado el corazón para siempre. Entre lágrimas le sonrió, recibiendo finalmente la misma sonrisa de él.

\- Lo siento… - fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Stear que también dejaba salir sus lágrimas con libertad.

Los brazos de Stear recibieron el cuerpo de la mujer que a pesar del tiempo no había dejado de amarlo dulce y entregadamente.

\- Ha sido una larga espera – la mano de Paty no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Stear que ya había derribado la muralla más difícil que lo había mantenido lejos de esa gente que lo amaba, la flor marchita que había sido por los últimos años, rejuvenecía de pronto para llenarse de vida.

\- Ya termino la pesadilla – respondió Stear mas para el que para nadie más.

\- Creo que no habrá terapia el día de hoy… - interrumpió Candy que estaba conmovida por la escena que veía, por fin y después de mucho dolor y esfuerzo su querido Stear volvía a la vida y a ser el mismo, se había reencontrado con el pasado para reconciliarse con él. – … pero sin falta mañana tenemos que volver a ella

\- ¿terapia de qué? – pregunto Paty interesada, limpiando sus lágrimas.

\- Stear se recupera de una operación en su pierna y necesita terapia para que vuelva a la normalidad.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo la requerirás?

\- Creo que el doctor Leblanc no ha dado una fecha definitiva. – respondió Candy en su tono de enfermera.

\- Así que tu doctor está involucrado en todo esto – Paty estaba feliz, enojada y repleta de emociones mezcladas. – ¿por cuanto tiempo es que ustedes han estado ocultos en Europa?

\- Hemos vivido en Paris desde que salimos de América, pero nos encontramos recientemente en la huida de la guerra a América.

\- Archie tiene que enterarse, se va a volver loco de la emoción

\- No, aun no - respondió Stear casi en un grito

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué escondes?, Que nos niegas la alegría de tenerte de vuelta

\- No quiero que me vea…. Así.

\- ¿así como? – pregunto Patricia sin entender

\- Con esta apariencia, con mi deformidad – por primera vez, Paty vio las quemaduras de la mano y el antebrazo, pudo ver las cicatrices del rostro y la diferencia entre el tamaño de un ojo y el otro, seguramente habría muchas cicatrices más, pero ninguna le importaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Tu no estas deforme, si te refieres a las cicatrices que la vida y el paso del tiempo te han dejado, todos las tenemos.

\- No es así, yo no veo nada en ti, en Candy. Ustedes están tan perfectas y yo…

\- No estas mirando bien, porque si prestas atención de cerca, veras las heridas tan profundas que tengo, veras las cicatrices que deforman mi alma, por el paso del tiempo… y por desgracia Candy también tiene más de una, Archie está sumamente golpeado, nadie se salva de la vida…

Stear miro a Paty sorprendido por sus palabras, sintió el calor de hogar y la comprensión de los suyos, vio que su propio dolor lo había vuelto egoísta, al no comprender que todos en la vida habían pasado por duros momentos, dejando marcas ya fueran internas o externa.

Una vez que se tranquilizaron, Paty tomo las riendas de la situación. Tenía que averiguar la situación de Stear, porque ella ya había construido castillos que los llevaban a ellos dos a reinar un nuevo mundo de fantasía.

\- La hora de la terapia termino y no quiero echarlos de aquí, pero vendrá alguien más a usar la habitación. – Candy comenzó a agilizar la salida de ahí, sabiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera alguien más.- además no me has dicho a qué venias Paty.

\- Es cierto olvide todo por completo… y es que en realidad ya no importa a que venía. – respondió Paty, ayudando a Stear a ponerse de pie acomodando sus muletas. - ¿A dónde es que vas ahora, después de terapia? Y ¿ a dónde vives, con quién? – quería saber con urgencia Patricia.

\- Tomare un carruaje e iré a casa, no he podido trabajar en los últimos meses, Dominic y Candy me están ayudando con todo, así que regreso a casa para hacerme cargo de la cena.

\- ¿eso quiere decir que vives con Candy?

\- Sí, estoy viviendo con ellos desde que nos encontramos saliendo de Paris.

\- ¿No te casaste?- pregunto con temor pero con seguridad.

\- No… nunca – era la respuesta esperada y la única que le importaba

\- Te acompañare a casa y te ayudare a planear tu reencuentro con tu hermano.

\- Necesita más tiempo.

\- Lo tendrás, Archie sale a Florida esta noche y regresa en una semana, tiempo justo para planearlo.

La mirada de Paty le dejaba saber a Stear que no soltaría su mano nunca más y que la tendría a su lado por siempre, la sonrisa de el sello el pacto, dejándole saber que así seria. Complacida, Candy los miraba feliz, jamás creyó que las cosas se dieran tan fácil y así tan mágicamente solas.

La vida los había hecho caminar por senderos oscuros e inclementes, poniéndoles trampas y pruebas difíciles de superar y de la misma forma, les había puesto el pie para que todas las condiciones se dieran y regresaran a la gente que los amaba y los había visto marcharse.

Paty que había planeado involucrarse en los negocios y comenzar de nuevo, fue víctima de la vida nuevamente. Cambiando sus planes radicalmente, con la diferencia que esta vez era únicamente para hacerla feliz.

Una vez que tomo la mano de Stear ya no la soltó, lo llevaba a la terapia cada día, el viaje que iba a hacer con Archie, lo cancelo para dedicarse a la recuperación de Stear y a la crianza de su hija.

Annie estaba preocupada por el súbito cambio de Paty, por lo que se encontró con Candy que la invito finalmente a su casa, para viera por ella misma el motivo del cambio de Paty.

Como era de esperarse, la sorpresa fue mayúscula, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, moría de alegría tan solo de imaginar la felicidad de su esposo cuando se enterara.

Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, si no hubiera sido por la noticia que tenía que entregar Dominic a la pareja Andley.

\- quisiera decirles que todo está perfecto y que los avances que hemos tenido los alejaran de los hospitales, pero la realidad es otra - comenzó a explicar Dominic,

\- nos alarmas – respondió William

\- lo sé y no quisiera darles ninguna noticia de estas, pero es necesario que hablemos de la situación. - la seriedad del médico alarmo a la pareja que lo escuchaban atentos. – he podido seguir la evolución de quistes en los pulmones de Deborah, hicimos algunos estudios y al día de hoy no han acarreado mayor problema, pero todo parece indicar que tendrán que ser operados y llevar un seguimiento a largo plazo…

La tristeza en el rostro de la señora Andley no pasó desapercibida por Dominic que no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Pero tenía que ser claro.

\- Hay otra cosa que necesitan saber para planear lo que sigue.

\- ¿de qué se trata? – pregunto William con seriedad en su rostro y evidentemente afectado.

\- Hay un médico especialista en pulmones, que quizá debería llevar el caso de Deborah.

\- Nosotros confiamos ciegamente en ti Dominic - respondió William, al ver que su esposa había perdido la tranquilidad.

\- Les agradezco el voto de confianza, pero lo mejor es comenzar a trabajar con este médico que encontré en otro hospital, así el día que yo regrese a Francia, ustedes se quedaran en buenas manos.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿regresaras a Francia?

\- En cuanto la guerra termine yo regresare a Francia y no quiero que el tratamiento de Deborah se quede desatendido, por lo que quiero comenzar a trabajar con el doctor Fasolino.

\- Creo que vamos a necesitar tiempo para pensar en todo esto que hemos encontrado el día de hoy, ni mi esposa ni yo estábamos preparados para recibir estas noticias.

\- Lo entiendo, tómense su tiempo – respondió Dominic serio, sabía que era difícil lidiar con la enfermedad de Deborah.

Candy evadió a William esa consulta, no quería estar presente cuando Dominic les diera la mala noticia y además les sorprendiera con su deseo de regresar a Paris.

No tardo mucho en tener que encararlo y comunicarle que sería difícil para ella partir, pero si tenía que regresar, consideraría hacerlo. Hablaron largamente del padecimiento de Deborah y de lo difícil que en ocasiones se tornaba la vida.

El tema de Stear salió a relucir, era un milagro tenerlo de vuelta con cicatrices y afecciones que le había causado la guerra, pero completo y lleno de emoción por vivir su nueva vida.

Habían visto con lágrimas llenas de felicidad el rencuentro entre los hermanos, apenas llego de viaje de Florida, Archie fue recibido en casa por su esposa y sus hijos, como era habitual.

Su rostro cansado y su poca energía mostraba lo difícil de su viaje, sin embargo su cuerpo encontró fuerzas para llenarse de fuerza y energía conforme Annie le contaba la experiencia de Paty, descubriendo al final la figura de Stear Cornwell.

A pesar de lo difícil que era creerlo tan solo de palabra, Archie se aferró a la historia que su amada esposa le contaba, sujetándose con fuerza a la idea de volver a ver a su hermano.

-¿ en dónde está? – pregunto ansioso y lleno de nervios.

\- en casa de Candy.

\- pero... ¿Por qué Candy no nos dijo nada? – casi grito

\- Porque así lo quiso Stear y te pido que no hagas muchas preguntas, tan solo toma a tu hermano de vuelta.

-quiero verlo, ¿en dónde vive Candy?

\- Archie calmate y escuchame, tu hermano ha pasado por momentos difíciles y debes entender que ya no es el mismo.

\- por dios Annie, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado ni lo que él o yo hayamos vivido, Alistar Cornwell siempre será el mismo cabeza hueca con el que crecí, es mi hermano sin importar nada.

Archie no estaba equivocado, manejo a toda velocidad por la ciudad con su esposa al lado que le indicaba el camino. Apenas llego al edificio que le señalo Annie, brinco del auto y corrió al interior del edificio y escaleta arriba.

\- ¿Qué departamento es?

\- no lo recuerdo, es el segundo piso, espera…. – le respondía Annie corriendo tan rápido como podía detrás de él.

\- Stear! Stear! – gritaba a todo pulmón mientras subía las escaleras. – Stear….

Al llegar al segundo piso escuchó una puerta que se abrió, el corazón de Archie latía desbocado por la carrera y los nervios, supo que su corazón explotaría, pero de felicidad cuando al final del pasillo vio aparecer un hombre de figura delgada que se quedó inmóvil sosteniéndose de las muletas.

Conteniendo el aliento, hecho a correr hasta encontrarse de frente con el rostro entrañable de su hermano.

Se miraron por unos segundos, para después apretarse en un fuerte abrazo, Archie sostenía con fuerza el peso de su hermano, mientras ambos dejaban que sus lágrimas cayeran libres, mojando sus rostros.

\- Eres un cabeza hueca –susurro Archie.

\- Respetame, que soy tu hermano mayor.

\- Y ahora lo recuerdas… no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste.

\- Ya estoy aquí….

El amor y hermandad que había entre los hermanos Cornwell se hizo presente al instante, a pesar que Archie quería reclamar y poner el grito en el cielo por tantos años de ausencia, no dijo nada. Bajo los brazos y se dejó llevar por la bendición que era tener a su hermano de vuelta.

No pasaron muchos días antes de que Stear se mudara a la casa de Archie, no le hacía muy feliz dejar atrás a Candy y Dominic, pero necesitaba de su hermano para terminar de recuperarse física y emocionalmente. Patricia tenia definido claramente lo que deseaba, no se apartó de Stear ni un solo momento, fue cuestión de semanas, para que ellos fueran ya una pareja nuevamente.

Candy se sentía abandonada, pero feliz de ver nuevamente a Stear integrado en la vida que añoraba y le dolía no tener. Su vida con Dominic continuaba tranquila y tensa cuando tocaban el tema de volver a Francia.

Con lentitud vieron pasara los meses, con terapias más intensas y agresivas para Deborah, que iban debilitándola poco a poco. Llegando al punto que invertía más tiempo en cama que haciendo una vida normal. Su hija pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Annie que cuidaba de ella, mientras Albert trabajaba y cuidaba de Deborah la mayor parte del tiempo.

Dominic dejaba que los meses se acumularan y probaran su paciencia, paso una navidad más en compañía de la familia Andley, Candy parecía encajar la perfección en ese ambiente que le era familiar, estaba convencido que ella permanecería en América, Albert vivía cada día con la posibilidad de ser viudo.

Fue en los primeros días de febrero, cuando la nieve cubría las calles y el frio intenso congelaba las calles, que el ambiente gélido en el consultorio de Dominic se convirtió en el escenario más oscuro, cuando le dio noticias a los Andley.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero no ha habido mejoría y el doctor Fasolino y yo estamos de acuerdo que los quistes se han convertido en un peligro y lo más recomendable es una cirugía.

\- ¿hay algún riesgo? – pregunto Deborah conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- No voy a mentir Deborah, en todas las cirugías hay riesgo, no sabemos con lo que nos encontraremos, pero tanto el doctor Fasolino como yo creemos que saldrás avante.

\- Todo estará bien Deborah, no debes alterarte- trato de calmarla Candy, mientras veía la tensión de Albert - estas en las mejores manos y nada malo pasara.

\- ¿Cuándo proyectan la cirugía? – pregunto Albert visiblemente nervioso.

\- Lo antes posible.

\- Entonces habrá que preparase – respondió Deborah nerviosa, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Candice por favor…– respondió Dominic, después de tomar la mano de la señora Andley para consolarla. - vamos a comenzar los estudios preoperatorios y me pondré en contacto con el doctor Fasolino.

\- Vamos Deborah, el laboratorio nos espera. – la animo Candy con su espléndida sonrisa.

\- Si vamos.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegara al área de laboratorios, donde Candy se disponía a sacar las muestras de sangre.

\- Candy ¿tú fuiste algo más serio que la novia de William, verdad? – pregunto de repente Deborah.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Vamos Candy, nadie ha querido contarme la historia entre ustedes… lo que indica que fue alfo serio.

\- ¿a qué viene eso ahora? Tenemos cosas muy importantes que tratar, el pasado es solo eso, pasado.

\- Es justo el momento adecuado, mi vida está en peligro y es posible que pierda la batalla. Quiero estar tranquila en este proceso, sabiendo que si quedo en la lucha, alguien estará para respaldar a mi pequeña y a William.

\- Deja de hablar así, que el negativismo no ayudara – respondió Candy, preparando el brazo de Deborah para sacar muestras de sangre. - estarás bien, no es un camino fácil el que estas recorriendo, pero todo estará bien.

\- He visto cómo te trata William y las miradas que te dedica, no puede ocultar su emoción cuando te ve, cuando ríes… - insistió Deborah en el tema. – el solo me conto que fueron novios hace mucho tiempo y que no funciono, pero ustedes no necesitan contar nada, su cercanía habla por ustedes.

\- Veo que te has creado toda una historia – respondió Candy sin perder la serenidad- lo que hubo y hay es un gran cariño entre tu esposo y yo, nos conocemos desde niños, por supuesto que me ve de forma diferente, como a una hermana quizá.

\- Creo que ni tu ni el saben mentir – le respondió mirándola a los ojos – William no supo que responderme cuando le pregunte por que se habían alejado tanto, si se quieren de la forma en la que se quieren… se enredó en su historia y pude ver que fuiste alguien más que una simple noviecita y negó conocerte de mucho tiempo y tú me estás diciendo que se conocen de toda la vida… y el hecho que no estés casada con el doctor Leblanc habla mucho de esa historia.

\- No puedo responder por Albert, pero te diré que quizá no quiere que te hagas más ideas de las que ya tienes, ni le des una importancia que no merece, él y yo funcionamos mejor como amigos, nos dimos cuenta de ello y aquí estamos siendo tan amigos como siempre. – respondió Candy mientras terminaba de etiquetar las muestras de sangre, para girarse y mirarla -… y no suelo hablar de mi vida privada. Pero te diré que Dominic y yo no estamos casados, porque sin importar el legalizarlo, somos una pareja que está unida por el deseo de hacerlo y no por un deber.

\- No insistiré más, sin embrago te pediré que estés cerca de William, necesitara apoyo de la gente que lo quiere.

\- Deborah, todo estará bien, Albert es un hombre fuerte y tu estas en las mejores manos, piensa únicamente en que todo estará bien y saldrás adelante.

\- Sé que así será, pero también es posible que algo no salga bien y no quiero que ni mi hija ni William sufran demasiado.

\- Anda vamos a que te saque unas radiografías – la guio Candy, sintiéndose miserable no solo por enterarse que la mujer no sabía nada de su historia con su esposo, si no por además verla llena de miedo, ante todo lo que enfrentaría.

Al volver al consultorio pudo ver la cara de angustia de Albert y la seriedad en Dominic, era evidente que habían hablado de cosas que les afectaba profundamente.

Los días venideros no fueron mejores y a mediados de marzo, el quirófano se abrió nuevamente para que las manos de Dominic y el doctor Fasolino, se hicieran cargo de aliviar los pulmones de su paciente.

Fue una operación larga y delicada, Candy al lado de Dominic sentía la tensión en el ambiente y la ansiedad en el rostro de los médicos.

Una vez que la cirugía termino, Dominic al lado del doctor Fasolino salió a hablar con Albert que esperaba en casi una crisis de nervios en la sala de espera al lado de Archie y Annie.

\- Hemos terminado, la señora Andley está en recuperación. – comenzó a hablar Dominic, en seriedad absoluta

\- ¿Cómo salió todo? – pregunto William con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- Fue una cirugía larga y complicada, pero el doctor Fasolino y yo estamos seguros que saldrá adelante, tendrá una evolución lenta, necesitaran tener paciencia – explicaba Dominic seriamente, en su papel de médico – el doctor Fasolino vigilara cercanamente el caso de la señora Andley.

\- ¿El doctor Fasolino?

\- Si el tomara el caso a partir de este momento, yo estaré detrás, pero creo que es mejor que el medico primario sea el, sé que quizá sea un inconveniente, pero también tendremos que cambiar de hospital, para las consultas.

\- Nunca hablamos de eso - respondió William, molesto y ansioso, con Archie al lado para apoyarlo.

\- Lo sé, sé que no hablamos de eso, pero el doctor Fasolino, no puede venir a dar consulta aquí, ha podido apoyar en la cirugía, porque yo soy el médico responsable y él ha estado solo como soporte ante mi petición.

\- Dominic entiendo que tus planes no se acomodan a los míos, pero pensé que sacarías a Deborah de esta crisis.

\- Y lo hare, estaré a su lado pero junto al doctor Fasolino, todo estará bien William - respondió Dominc en un tono de voz más amigable - estarás en buenas manos, confía. No los dejaremos solos en esto.

La evolución de Deborah, como había sido pronosticada, era lenta y complicada, Dominic se mantenía al pendiente y le daba toda la protección posible a su paciente. Por su lado el doctor Fasolino se había comprometido con Dominic de encontrar un alivio financiero en el hospital al que el pertenecía para recibir a los Andley en un cobro reducido.

Candy se sentía con el corazón roto al ver a su querido Albert sufrir de la manera que lo hacía, no era mucho lo que ella podía hacer para aliviar el sufrimiento, tan solo estar a su lado, pasear a su hija los fines de semana, que el pasaba en el hospital con Deborah.

No podía evitar mostrar su tristeza y el resquebrajamiento de su corazón al saber que los rumores de final de guerra eran inminentes, veía a Dominic más alejado de ella y sumamente ansioso e inquieto ante las noticias de Europa.

Lo había pensado, pero aun no tomaba una decisión sobre lo que haría. Estaba suponiendo que regresaría con Dominic, pero la realidad era que no sabía lo que haría.

Así fue que llego la tarde del 8 de mayo cuando Dominic caminaba con seguridad por la calle, llevaba el corazón repleto de felicidad y emoción. La sonrisa que brotaba por sus labios era imposible de ocultar, finalmente la guerra había terminado, no existía más la necesidad de permanecer en América, al menos no para él.

Podría volver a Paris, al lado de Candy, si es que ella aun lo deseaba. Había visto en los últimos días lo renuente que estaba la rubia de hablar del fin de la guerra y de abandonar América nuevamente. Sin embargo en esos momentos no tenía en mente nada más que la emoción de volver a casa.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y llego al departamento, abrió la puerta de golpe y entro sin mayor aviso. Se quedó helado, al ver a Candy en un íntimo abrazo con Albert, miro al rededor y pudo constatar al instante que estaban solos.

Una hora antes, Albert había llegado hasta el departamento de Candy y Dominic, había llevado unas flores a Candy en forma de agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que le había brindado con su hija y sobre todo por el cariño que le había mostrado.

\- Has sido un pilar fuerte para mí en estas semanas, creo que ya me habría desmoronado si no fuera por ti.

\- No digas eso, tú ya has pasado por cosas muy difíciles en tu vida y lo has superado sin mí.

\- Si han sido muchas cosas que ya he pasado en mi vida y puedo decirte que desde el principio tú has estado a mi lado, ese día en el que no conocimos en la colina de Pony, había recibido malas noticias y mi consuelo fue conocer a una chiquilla tierna y llorona en esa colina, mi corazón sintio una calidez que sabía me acompañaría el resto de mi vida. – Albert hablaba sumergiéndose en las pupilas verde esmeralda que lo miraban hipnotizados – cada encuentro fue un bálsamo a mi corazón, ser tu esposo fue la mayor bendición que recibí y tu partida llego a ser la tumba de Albert, dejando a William en su lugar, sin embargo tu retorno trajo nuevamente vida y esperanza a mi vida, aun con la situación financiera y la delicada salud de Deborah….. solo tú eres capaz de hacerme sentir protegido y apoyado, aun en los momentos más oscuros.

\- Mi querido Albert, nunca he querido verte sufrir, tu dolor es el mío, tus lagrimas son acido en mi corazón, haría lo que fuera por ti.

\- Yo tomaría todo lo que viniera de ti, pero debo pensar en tu felicidad también y yo no quiero que tu desperdicies más tu vida, ya has sido duramente golpeada por la vida y mereces una vida estable y tranquila, yo sé que eres fuerte y emprendedora, pero deja que Dominic cuide de ti, deja que te ame y tu…. Tu corta los lazos que te atan al pasado y se libre para entregarte al amor de ese hombre, casate con él, deja de poner resistencia a la felicidad.

\- Sabes que Dominic quiere regresar a Francia, la guerra llego a su fin, es cuestión de horas para que declaren oficialmente el fin de la guerra y yo no puedo dejarte ahora, no quiero.

\- No debes de seguir viviendo así – le dijo Albert acercándose a ella, para acariciar su mejilla, mientras la distancia se acortaba a escasos centímetros – siempre has puesto los intereses de los demás por delante de los tuyos y eso no puede seguir así, tienes que cambiar el rumbo Candy, tienes que pensar en ti y nada más que en ti, Annie y Archie estarán bien saldrán adelante yo lo sé, Stear está reconstruyendo su milagrosa vida con Paty y yo… yo saldré adelante, tengo a mi hija y Deborah seguirá luchando por su vida, yo tengo un largo camino que caminar con ella, tú debes de seguir y hacer de tus días algo maravilloso, entrégala ese corazón tan grande que tienes a Dominic. Deja de vivir a medias.

\- ¿me llamaras si me necesitas?

\- No necesito llamarte, ya te lo dije antes, estas en mi corazón y yo en el tuyo. Siempre estaremos acompañándonos

\- Siempre estarás ahí. – respondió Candy, llevando su mano al corazón

\- prométeme que dejaras atrás todo y te entregaras a ser feliz.

\- Es difícil saber que habrá distancia entre nosotros nuevamente.

\- La diferencia es que ahora si se en dónde encontrarte y tú no tienes más impedimentos para volver.

Sus miradas se unieron en una comunión que marcaba sus vidas para siempre, los dos estaban convencidos que su historia de amor no sería más, pero el sentimiento que guardaban el uno por el otro era inevitable e incontrolable.

Su cercanía los atrajo cual imán, sus labios apenas en un rose se unieron para alejarse en cuestión de segundos. No hubo palabras, ambos comprendían lo que evitaban, Albert atrajo a Candy entre sus brazos estrechándola con fuerza, mientras acariciaba su melena.

No escucharon la puerta ni los pasos que entraron veloz, fue hasta que sintieron la presencia frente a ellos, que la rubia se separó de Albert , mirando a Dominic sin decir nada y sin expresión alguna en su rostro, por su parte Albert se alejó de Candy y miro a Dominic de frente.

\- Dominic… - dijo quedándose sin palabras, quería explicar lo que había visto pero sería peor, por lo que camino hasta él y lo saludo de mano - vine a agradecerles por todo su apoyo estas semanas.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer William, mi labor como medico es salvar la vida de mis pacientes y creeme que el alma se me va en ello, es a Candice a quien en realidad le debes reconocimiento, es ella quien se ha esforzado – respondió Dominic, mientras sentía el estómago contraerse y el corazón sangrar lentamente.

\- Por su puesto Candy siempre ha sido una mujer con un gran corazón que se preocupa por sus amigos y familia.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Deborah?

\- Esta mejor, desde ayer que regreso a casa, esta de mejor humor y come más.

\- Me alegra escucharlo – respondió tratando de poner una sonrisa en sus labios, pero apenas dibujo una mueca - yo solo vine por unos papeles, pero tengo que salir, les pido que continúen en lo que estaban.

Apenas dijo eso, paso a la habitación y salió un par de minutos después con algunos papeles en la mano. Vio en el sofá a William y Candice mirándose desconcertados, la rubia lucia nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer y cómo actuar.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto con voz titubeante.

\- Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, regresare en cuanto me sea posible – respondió serio, Candice sabía que estaba furioso, lo conocía bien. – William saluda a Deborah de mi parte por favor.

\- Si gracias.. – respondió el rubio sin saber que más decir o como detener al médico.

A paso rápido salió del departamento, con un sabor amargo en la boca, su felicidad se había desvanecido, dejando en su lugar la amargura que enfrentaba, la mujer de la que se había enamorado, aun le pertenecía a otro hombre y él no podía evitarlo y menos aún haría nada por arrancarla de ese sentimiento. Se quedaba con la satisfacción de haberle ayudado a deshacerse de la fuerte capa de dolor que la cubría antes de llegar a América, había tenido la suerte de verla sonreír y derramar dulzura y felicidad, con eso se quedaba, el volvería a Francia en silencio.

Detrás Candy se había quedado en el departamento con Albert, totalmente desconcertados, sentados en el sofá en silencio por varios minutos.

\- Candy debimos aclararle a Dominic lo que vio, creo que se hizo ideas equivocadas.

\- ¿Qué le explicamos? Creo que lo que digamos será más ilógico, Dominic sabe que tú y yo somos amigos y tenemos sentimientos de cariño, él sabe que me importas.

\- No es correcto que nos haya encontrado de esa manera, imagino lo que pasa por su mente y no quiero más mal entendidos para ti.

\- No te preocupes hablare con él. – respondió Candy con angustia en el pecho.

La intención de Candy era hablar con Dominic y aclararle lo que había visto, pero no encontró la oportunidad, al parecer Dominic estaba sumamente ocupado en el hospital y tras las horas de trabajo simplemente desaparecía por horas llegando a casa muy tarde.

Finalmente una semana después, lo vio haciendo maletas, tras enterarse en el hospital que había dejado su plaza libre.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Dominic? – pregunto la rubia al entrar a la habitación después de correr hasta el departamento, cuando supo que el doctor Leblanc había renunciado.

\- Candice, deberías de estar en el hospital – fue su fría respuesta.

\- ¿A dónde vas con esas maletas?– pregunto poniéndose frente a él.

\- Me voy de regreso a casa.

\- ¿Piensas dejarme aquí?

\- Te dije que te arrastre fuera de Paris para ponerte a salvo, pero no te sacare de aquí, donde eres feliz y esta la gente que te ama.

\- ¿y tú… no me amas?

\- Por supuesto que te amo, por eso te dejo en libertad.

\- Estas decidiendo por mi Dominic.

\- No estoy decidiendo por ti, simplemente te lo estoy haciendo más fácil.

\- Dominic, no me apartes de tu vida – pidió Candice con angustia en la mirada - no quiero perderte, no voy a perderte.

\- No me perderás mientras tú no quieras que eso pase, sabes en donde encontrarme. Te dejare en libertad de decisión y te daré el tiempo que necesites para cerrar tus compromisos.

\- No puedes dejarme aquí sola.- casi suplicaba la rubia.

\- No estás sola, además hable con Serge… Stear está a cargo - dijo tratando de sonreír.

Dominic la abrazo y beso su frente, no era fácil dejarla atrás, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

\- Cuidate mucho y quedate tranquila, deja que la serenidad te guie, no hagas nada bajo el calor del momento – le dijo casi al oído – mi tren sale esta noche y tú tienes una invitación a cenar con los Cornwell.

\- No iré… prefiero ir a despedirte a la estación del tren- respondió con los ojos llorosos.

\- No quiero ninguna clase de despedida contigo….nos diremos hasta luego aquí, en este momento.

Las lágrimas de Candice caían libres, mientras suplicaba con su mirada.

\- No llores, no hay por qué, nos separamos porque yo tengo la fuerte necesidad de volver a casa y tú tienes asuntos pendientes aquí…- limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban por las suaves mejillas de la rubia. – estas en libertad de elegir lo que tu corazón desee, no escuches a la vocecita de tu cabeza, solo dejate guiar por el corazón, esta vez es turno del corazón.

\- Dominic… - la rubia se abrazó al hombre con quien había compartido tantas horas de quirófano.

Su corazón se desgarraba al imaginar que no vería esos ojos grisáceos llenos de pasión por la medicina y por ella. Pensó en ese momento lo que ese hombre significaba en su vida y el trozo de corazón que se llevaba en sus manos, el sofoco la invadió por un segundo.

\- Vamos cariño, serenate y toma el tiempo en tus manos, has magia con él y construye una vida llena de sonrisas y explosiones de felicidad. - Candy lo escuchaba atenta, mirándolo casi con devoción – en esta historia no hay corazones rotos y tampoco arrepentimientos, somos un par de cuarentones que deben vivir conforme a sus convicciones.

Dominic beso nuevamente la frente de Candy y le pidió que regresara al hospital y después a la reunión con los Cornwell.

Esa misma noche Dominic subía al tren, con firmeza, dejaba atrás una historia que cambiaba su vida. Había conocido a Candice cuando aún eran jóvenes, el comenzaba su carrera y ella era una prominente enfermera.

Sus ojos se engancharon de su belleza, pero su corazón se había enganchado del carácter lleno de pasión de la rubia, se entregaba a sus pacientes con paciencia y su bondad era infinita a pesar de su carácter osco.

Tras la muerte de su esposa, se sintió tan solo y perdido que encontró un oasis en los brazos de Candice, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ella, hasta aceptar que estaba enamorado como un chiquillo. Conoció su historia en América y a pesar que lo tomo de sorpresa, lo único que logro fue enamorarse más de ella. Por eso la dejaba atrás, no la obligaría a seguirlo dejando lo que él consideraba era más importante.

No quería volver a verla nunca si eso implicaba que la vería dividida, triste, apagada. Nunca más volvería a ver a esa mujer gris. Tras conocer su alegría y candidez, no deseaba verla de otra manera.

Su viaje fue largo y abrumador, trataba de no pensar en Candice y se concentraba en lo que sería recoger los pedazos de su país tras la guerra y también los de su corazón.

En América Candy pasaba de un día al otro, entre el hospital y sus constantes visitas a la residencia Andley, para después regresar a su departamento y sumergirse en la soledad y el silencio. Entonces pensaba en Dominic y recordaba su mirada segura y su figura recta. Era un hombre que le imponía admiración y la conquistaba con solo su presencia.

Le hacían falta sus conversaciones y su constante interés en todo lo que ella hacía, era tan sutil para protegerla que jamás se sintió asfixiada por él.

En sus momentos de angustia veía que seguía en América únicamente por el amor que le tenía a su príncipe de la colina, no queria estar lejos si el la necesitaba y algo terrible ocurría en su vida. Por eso iba a su casa todos los días para visitar a Deborah y asegurarse que Albert estuviera bien.

Una tarde que salía del hospital, para ir a la residencia Andley, se encontró con Stear fuera del edificio, esperándola.

\- Hola Candy….

\- Stera, no te esperaba

\- Lo sé, vine de último minuto, quería verte y saber cómo estas.

\- Bien, iba de camino a casa de ….

\- Albert.. no es necesario que lo digas. – respondió Stear ofreciendo su brazo - vamos te llevare.

\- ¿ya tienes auto?

\- Así es respondió el hombre llevando a Candy hasta el auto, que identifico inmediatamente como el que poesía Dominic

\- ¿te lo dejo?

\- Me lo regalo antes de irse, después que hablamos largamente.

\- ¿hablaron, de que?

\- De su regreso a Paris, de las visitas que le hare en poco tiempo y …. Creo que te menciono a ti.. – dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Qué te dijo de mí?

\- No te contare nuestra platica, pero te diré lo que yo pienso – le dijo seriamente – tu y yo huimos por mucho años de nosotros mismos, huimos de la felicidad y de enfrentar nuestros miedos, nada más doloroso que vivir en una vida que no es la nuestra, con máscaras y pretensiones… y tu insistes en seguir en ese rumbo..

\- Eso no es cierto, yo ya no me escondo de nadie y …

\- Huyes de ti misma, dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que esperas obtener aquí?

\- Nada, no pretendo nada.

\- Abre los ojos y deja de huir del amor, de la felicidad. Albert por si no lo has querido ver, esta comprometido y entregado a su familia, ¿acaso vas a esperar a que Deborah desaparezca para ver que encuentras? Tu no mereces eso.

\- Estas diciendo tonterías, yo no deseo que le suceda nada a Deborah y si estoy aquí, es tan solo para ver a Albert salir del mal momento, se lo debo.

\- Te equivocas en todo, tu estas dejando escapar la última oportunidad que tienes para ser feliz de verdad, pretextando pagar una deuda inexistente, porque te recuerdo que en todo caso la única deuda que tienes es contigo misma. - le decía sin tapujos y con seriedad, estacionándose frente a la residencia Andley. – tú me ayudaste a Salir de mi caparazón y yo haré lo mismo por ti, te enfrentare contigo misma y te pediré que tomes una decisión en este momento, quédate en América a ser la sombra de Albert y ser testigo de cómo el usa sus días para construir su vida o se valiente y ponte a ti misma por encima de todos y liberate a ser feliz.

Candy lo miraba sin poder decir nada, rompiendo sus miedos y dejando que las palabras de Stear inclinara su balanza, abriendo su corazón para ver al lado de quien quería vivir sus días.

\- Albert esta en casa, ve y define tu vida a su lado, como su amiga, su incondicional, quizá un día puedan unir sus vidas de manera distinta o pídeme que arranque el auto y te lleve a la estación del tren. Yo te apoyare a lo que decidas, estaré a tu lado, pero no te dejare seguir viviendo en tu madriguera escondiéndote de la realidad. Paga tu deuda contigo misma.

\- … gracias Stear – respondió la rubia conmovida, dejando que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla – gracias por caminar este duro sendero a mi lado y por exigirme tomar una decisión, a pesar que quizá nadie entenderá mi proceder… te veré después.

Beso la mejilla de Stear y bajo del auto, para entrar a la residencia Andley, ante la mirada confusa y un tanto decepcionada del castaño.

En Paris, la normalidad volvía a cuenta gotas, las cosas marchaban lentamente y el caos aun reinaba en la ciudad y la mayor parte de Europa, Dominic había vuelto a su antiguo trabajo y escuchaba historias aterradoras de lo vivido en los días de guerra.

La mayor parte de sus días lo pasaba en el quirófano, aun había muchos soldados heridos y los hospitales no se daban abasto, el estar ocupado lo mantenía con la mente distante de América y de la rubia que había dejado atrás.

Ya había pasado un mes desde su llegada a Paris y no había recibido ninguna noticia de ella y él tampoco la había buscado, había prometido darle tiempo y libertad. Estaba consiente que eso significaba que quizá jamás la volvería a ver y él se convertiría en el pasado de esa mujer.

Trataba de no dejarse caer por el pesimismo, a pesar que cada día luchaba por soltar un poco el sueño de terminar sus días al lado de Candice. Salía por la noches del hospital cansado física y mentalmente, caminaba por la calles parisinas, respirando soledad y abandono, llegaba a su departamento y tras ducharse, se tiraba en la cama para caer casi inconsciente por el cansancio.

El día que cumplía dos meses de su regreso a Paris, camino mas lento y cansado, le parecía que habían pasado décadas desde su regreso, se había sentido necesitado de volver a su patria, pero comenzaba a pensar que había cometido un error al volver sin Candice, quizá lo mejor era reconsiderar y volver a América por ella, aceptaría vivir al lado de ella, tolerando la cercanía de Albert y la sombra de un pasado que los había reencontrado, aceptaría todo con tal de tenerla de vuelta en su vida.

Con dolor en el pecho abrió la puerta del edificio, para adentrarse, la noche ya estaba avanzada y no podía más con su pesar. Camino hasta las escaleras y subió casi arrastrándose por los escalones que lo llevaban al último piso del edificio, donde estaba su departamento.

Apenas doblo a la última escalinata, vio a alguien de pie fuera de su departamento, se quedó inmóvil y miro fijamente. Había poca luz, pero distinguió una silueta sentada en el piso fuera de su puerta, con las manos cubriendo su cabeza.

Subió sigiloso sin descubrir su presencia, ante la distracción de quien lo esperaba con la cabeza baja. Al llegar al último escalón, vio el cabello rubio de quien lo esperaba. Su corazón dio un vuelco al descubrir de quien se trataba.

Su visita subió la mirada y lo miro igualmente emocionada, con una sonrisa que pocas veces había visto.

\- Doctor Leblanc, he venido a buscarlo.

\- ¿a mi señorita White? – respondió acercándose lentamente, mientras ella se ponía de pie. - ¿para que ha venido a buscarme?

\- Para hacer magia y llenar mis días de sonrisas y explosiones de felicidad.

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mientras tomaba a la mujer entre sus brazos con fuerza, para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

\- Estoy segura – respondió besando sus labios con suavidad, sin premura - … hice un largo viaje para reencontrar el pasado que abrió las puertas de mi presente y .. ahí solo estas tú.

\- ¿En Paris…?

\- Mi hogar eres tu doctor, no una ciudad

\- ¿para siempre?

\- Solo tengo una condición – respondió Candice, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿de que se trata? – pregunto tensándose, aun cuando estaba dispuesto a ceder a lo que fuera.

\- Casate conmigo… - pidió la rubia aferrándose al abrazo.

\- Mañana mismo serás mi esposa.

La felicidad de pareja era algo que jamás habían experimentado antes, se sentían libres, ligeros y mas unidos que nunca. Habían vencido al reencuentro del pasado y no había más deudas, la única era con ellos mimos, para vivir la pasión que compartían por la medicina y por sus charlas con una copa de vino en mano. Ya no eran unos jovencillos, pero estaban dispuesto a vivir lo mejores años de sus vidas juntos.

El corazón de Candy había dejado de estar dividido, había logrado liberarse de su amor del pasado, aun cuando le importaba lo que le sucediera a Albert, siempre estaba al pendiente de todos sus amigos en América, al fin de cuentas todos seguían su vida, luchaban cada día por construir sus presentes.

Stear y Paty no tardaron en seguir los pasos de Candy y Dominic y se casaron en una boda discreta. Los Cornwell sacaba adelante la compañía O'Brian creciendo su fortuna rápidamente. Vivian los planes que habían construido desde sus días del colegio, Stear y Archie eran mas unidos que nunca, tenían 20 años que recuperar.

Su querido Terry, había soltado sus temores y había hecho a Nina la señora Granchester, completando su familia, su éxito en el teatro era inevitable, después de todo había encontrado su vocación.

Albert, quien vivía luchando al lado de su esposa y su enfermedad, criaba a su hija y enriquecía sus días con pequeños detalles que hacían feliz su vida. Se comunicaba con frecuencia con Candy, esa era uno de los múltiples detalles que le daban fuerza para seguir. Sobre todo por que siempre encontraba ese cariño incondicional de parte de la rubia y aunque fuera en papel podía sentir su calidez y su felicidad, nada le hacia mas feliz que leer y releer las palabras de esa pequeña que había entrado a su vida para iluminar sus días.

 _**Tenias razón, te siento a mi lado, por que siempre estas en mi corazón. Se feliz mi príncipe, por que yo invierto mis días en hacer magia con sonrisas y explosiones de felicidad…"**_

* * *

Hasta aquí llego la aventura de esta historia, espero que este último capítulo les haya complacido, yo me encontré con muchas dificultades para crearlo, mi vida entro en un torbellino que me complico terriblemente, perdi la concentración y la inspiración. Sufri mucho para poder sacar estar líneas.

De igual forma esta historia fue un reto, por que nacio hace varios años con la idea de escribir sobre la situación de la guerra, la pobreza de los Andley y las dificultades de Terry, nunca pensé en sacarla a la luz y menos aún de darle un toque de drama / romance, una vez que la publique y comencé a avanzar tuve problemas de inclinar la balanza sobre Terry o Albert, de hecho iba más dirigida a Terry, pero me lie pensando como separarlos después, más tarde me convencí que Dominic era mi final, pero Albert comenzó a ganar terreno, me metí en problemas por que la quería dejar con Albert, pero Dominic me jalaba y en medio de todo esto leia sus comentarios y sus peticiones que les dijera si Albertfic o Terryfic, cuando no sabia ni que rumbo darle a la historia, por que mi idea original ya se había perdido. No quise nunca herir sensibilidades de fans de Terry ni de Albert, especialmente cuando yo solamente soy candyfan.

La he pasado muy bien en compañía de ustedes, todos sus mensajes de verdad que los he leído y los he valorado, sin importar el contexto, para mi han sido un regalo invaluable. He querido responder a muchos reviews, pero no crei justo comenzar a hacerlo a la mitad o simplemente solo responder algunos, por eso me abstuve, per Ros mil veces quise debatir tus puntos de vista, alguien que dijo que esto era un Dominicfic, dije "nooo es un Candific, por que tiene que haber un varon girando en torno a una historia". Sandy Sanches mas de una vez quise robarme las palabras que usabas en los Reviews, Lizita presionando para poner a Albert por delante y Fandcya, Kamanance, Katnnis,Yeshua 15831, flakitamtz, Phambe y su francés hacia trabajar mi Google, Sayuri1707, aminaabud, josie, valerie, Marie, elena, mimi, nina, Lucero Santoskoy con todo y su amor terrytano, moni, cris, Becky 10000, Darjeelin, Paty, sol granchester, Elo Andrew, ana, hanyr, alebeth, anahi78, nally Graham, ara, Yessi, Angye, norma, Trini, Clint Andrew, blanca, Darling eveling, adys, cagalli yula, Kira anima, Wendy Alfaro, a todos los anónimos ( guest), un millón de gracias por detenerse a regalarme un poco de su tiempo, me encanto saber su opinión, debe haber una mejor manera de interactuar y cruzar puntos de vista.

Cuídense mucho les dejo buena vibra y todo mi agradecimiento por su compañía.


End file.
